Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade
by DragonBall787
Summary: OOC/AU Fic! The final installment in the first-ever COMPLETED DBZ middle school trilogy fic. Watch as Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi and more characters struggle with their last year of middle school with tests, football, social status for high school, and the final battle with their mortal enemy since kindergarten, Mr. Blutzinger! B/V G/CC K/18 etc. *little to no drama*
1. Old and New Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: Old and New Faces

It was the first day of school. Where every kid meets up with old friends and possibly make new ones...

Goku flew on his prized Nimbus to his school, West City Middle School, home of the Shenlongs!

It was his last year before he went to high school, and he couldn't wait.

He finally arrived at school, and after saying goodbye to Nimbus, walked to where all the 8th graders were at outside, waiting to go inside when the bell rings.

Goku spotted his friends (Piccolo and Krillin) and walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted.

"Hey Goku!" Krillin greeted happily.

Piccolo smirked and nodded at Goku, on his new phone.

"Woah! Piccolo! You've grown so tall!" Goku exclaimed.

It was true, Piccolo grew to be 6 feet now.

Piccolo smirked and put up his phone, "I'm probably gonna grow a foot an a half more to reach my adult size..."

Goku eyes widened further, "Wow Piccolo! You could be a basketball player!"

Piccolo snorted, "Basketball's not my thing..."

"Speaking of tallness, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Piccolo nodded his head towards the shade, where Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz hung out.

Goku waved to Vegeta, who just hmphed and turned his head to the side.

"What's up with him?" Goku asked.

"He's practicing to get ready for the throne I heard. Raditz and Nappa are his personal bodyguard buddies," Piccolo said.

Goku chuckled, "Vegeta's still our friend though!"

Goku looked around some more.

"Hey! What happened to Cooler?!" Goku exclaimed.

Instead of a 20 year old man, Cooler took the appearance of a 14 year old boy. He was now talking to Frieza and his group (Brolly and Bojack).

"I heard Bulma accidentally turned him into our age almost the same way she did to Raditz and Nappa..." Piccolo said.

Flashback-

Bulma smiled at her latest invention, "This drink will be the most delicious flavor to every tongue! The problem is that the effects are completely random,"

They were all at the beach in the summer, where they had a little reunion.

"So...the effects can cause death?" Piccolo asked.

"Yup!" Bulma said.

"It can cause the world to explode?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yup!" Bulma said.

"Even immortality?' Vegeta asked.

"Yup!" Bulma said.

Meanwhile, 20 year old Cooler and his gang was listening in.

"Did you hear that?" Cooler asked "Immortality will finally be ours!"

"That sounds awesome!" Salza said.

While the teens were playing in the water, Cooler and his gang shared the drink and waited for the effects.

"..."

"I don't feel any different," Cooler stated.

Just then he noticed Neiz was smaller.

"Why are you so short?!" Cooler demanded.

All his squad could do was gasp.

"Why is my voice higher...why am I shorter...and why am I a teenager?!" Cooler screamed.

"We've turned into Chibis!" Dore yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

End Flashback-

"Jeez...Hey...how can you hear everything?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Simple...I have Namekian ears.." Piccolo said.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was talking about some wimp with Raditz and Nappa, until he noticed something shocking.

"KAKAROT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR GODD*** TAIL?!" Vegeta yelled while stomping up to him.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed from afar.

Raditz and Nappa was also shocked.

"Kakarot! Do you have Saiyan pride at all?!" Raditz scolded.

"KAKARROOOT!" Brolly screamed as he started pounding the ground.

Krillin said, "I just noticed your tail missing!"

Goku chuckled nervously as he said, "It was kinda of a nuisance, being a weakness...so...I asked Piccolo and Mr. Popo to...permanently remove it..."

"PERMANENT?!" Vegeta yelled, "Now you look like a foolish human, Kakarot!"

"KAKARROOOT!" screamed Brolly as he blasted a 6th grade teacher.

Goku chuckled, "Well...at least Chi-Chi likes it..."

Vegeta growled in frustration and walked away.

Raditz and Nappa quickly followed Vegeta, trying to calm him down.

There was a silence before Goku exclaimed, "Hey, I see Arale!"

There she was, talking to Obotchaman.

"She moved to this school not too long ago...she still lives in Penguin Village though.." Krillin said.

"I also see Beerus and Whis," Goku muttered.

They were chatting happily while eating pudding.

"Note to self: Never mess with them," Krillin muttered.

Goku also noticed Tien and Launch holding hands with Chiaotzu.

"Ah.. About time I see those three," Goku said.

He also saw Celeria and Turles together.

'Looks like they got back together again..' Goku thought.

He saw the Ginyu Force posing, Hercule and Buu being the main attraction to single girls, and...a sad Tarble walking up to them.

"Hey..what's wrong Tarble?" Krillin asked.

"My *crack* voice...it's cracking...just *crack* like Vegeta," Tarble mumbled.

They all busted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed.

"Sorry Tarble, but this reminds me of last year!" Goku giggled.

Tarble nodded with his head down.

He then saw Gure smiling at him, "I like your voice!"

"Really *crack*?!" Tarble exclaimed.

Gure nodded and Tarble felt a million times better as he left with Gure.

"What a cute couple..." Bulma muttered.

"Bulma!" Goku exclaimed happily.

They gave a each other a huge hug and started talking.

Bulma exclaimed, "Piccolo! You've grown-"

"-Tall? Yup. 6 feet," Piccolo said.

Chi-Chi arrived and hugged Goku while giving him a small peck on the cheek, "Hey guys,"

18 arrived too, with 17, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Krillin said.

Maron walked up to 17, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Speaking of puberty...why haven't you gone through it yet?!" Bulma asked.

Goku said, "Oh, I never go through puberty! My original Japanese voice actor never changed when I grew up, so..."

"...That's weird..." Krillin muttered.

Tights arrived with Zarbon, Cui and Dodoria arrived, Cell arrived with 13 and 14 too, Zangya, Oolong, and even Master Roshi arrived.

"Well, I guess everyone is here!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"Except me!" Yamcha yelled while catching up to them with Puar.

Everyone was dead silent when he arrived.

"..."

"Umm...so...how's the weather going?" Yamcha asked.

"..."

Yamcha backed away slowly, and went to the other entrance, along with Puar.

Everyone went back to talking.

"Goku! Your tail!" Bulma yelled.

"I cut it off," Goku explained

"Oh wow..." Bulma said.

Just then, Master Roshi appeared right before her.

"Hey Bulma...heard you've grown a...nice rack...Can I see?...hee hee!" Master Roshi perved as his hand got closer.

Just then, Vegeta appeared out of nowhere, grabbed his hands, and slightly squeezed it.

Everyone heard that huge crack that came from his feeble fingers.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Master Roshi screamed as he ran away, clutching his hand.

"Ooh..." Everyone hissed.

Oolong quickly reeled his hand back from Bulma's underwear as he saw Vegeta glare at him.

Everyone tried to ignore Master Roshi, as they got back to talking.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, "About time you join the party," she teased.

"This isn't a party...it's school," Vegeta said, wrapping his tail around her waist.

"Eh, same thing," Bulma muttered while sharing a quick kiss with Vegeta.

"I can't wait to see my new locker!" Tights exclaimed.

Chi-Chi nodded, "I hope it's not small,"

"Me too..I have a bunch of stuff to put it in!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Did you see what class you had, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

Raditz huffed, whenever he asks questions Vegeta just snaps on him.

Nappa and Vegeta's relationship mellowed out to where Raditz is the third wheel.

Vegeta nodded, "My homeroom teacher is my dad- what a surprise...- and I'm in..Class A,"

"Me too!" Nappa said.

"I'm in Class B, with...Mrs. York" Goku said.

"Me too!" Chi-Chi said, happy to be in the same class as Goku.

"Ha! Clearly I'm too smart to be in your class!" Vegeta bragged.

While everyone talked about their classes, Cell cleared his throat.

"AHEM!" Cell yelled.

"..."

"It seems like I'm in Class C, the gifted class with Bardock...it isn't a surprise...I AM perfect," Cell bragged.

"I'm in Class C too," Bulma said, glaring at Cell.

Cell eyes widened, "Impossible! You're not perfect!"

Bulma glared at him, "Aren't you supposed to absorb 17 and 18 to be perfect?"

Cell glared at her, "I used to! Before Dr. Gero redesigned me to be utterly perfect!" Cell said. (In other words, he's been in his Perfect Form since Kindergarten)

Bulma nodded, "Seems like we're the only ones in Class C, except for a few stupid kids..."

Cell and Bulma shuddered at the mere thought of being around dumb people.

Everyone was just staring at Cell and Bulma.

"What are they saying?" Goku asked.

"It's just smart-talk sweetie, ignore it..." Chi-Chi whispered.

Just then the bell rung, and everyone ran in the school, ready for the year.

They each separated into their groups and went to class.

Piccolo: It's now time for The Remaining 2nd Grade Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Gogeta327 chapter 23

Awesome story! Awesome story! You are a really talented writer! I can't express how awesome your stories are in words(: just beautiful, awesome, amazing, perfect, hilarious, just god damn amazing! Don't rush yourself though. Take your time and write your stories with break ok? It may take a while but your stories are worth the wait! Hahah can't wait till you complete the whole DBZ school series so I can read them over and over again! Godd I'm soooooo excited! Thanks!

BTW: every story is better without Yamcha in it(;

From: 1# fan girl!

P.S. And don't you forget it! (:

Vegeta: Why thank you!

Me: *punches Vegeta* She was talking to me!

Vegeta: *glares*

Me: Anyway, I do love stories without Yamcha, too. Hmm...maybe in 4th grade I'll kill him off again..

roxyfire57 chapter 23

Awesome. Sad it had to end here, but waiting for the next fic! Yay! You're an awesome writer and I love your fics... you're also one of the dedicated ones that actually follows through with an entire series. Great work!

Me: Yes, I am heavily dedicated to making all my 15 fics. If I don't I will consider myself a failure... There's so many talented authors that had a lot of good potential, but somehow, Writer's Block gets to them, or they just give up. It's sad.. Anyway, I'm not gonna be like them and I will continue this series till it ends! And thanks for the compliments :D

goclona chapter 22

Poor Goku

OMG Cell was SO funny ;D :P XD

Me: Yes, Cell is quite hilarious, lol

goclona chapter 21

lol Tights ya're so stupid :P

haven't seen the ultimate character in the reviews :P

VEGGGEETTTTAAAAA WHHHEEERRREEE ARRREE YOUU

Me: XD I wouldn't say she a complete idiot...just a idiot compared to Bulma, lol

applefanfic chapter 23

Love it XD

Me: Thanks!

queenvicky99 chapter 23

*Starts sing *OHHH Whywhy why why must you End. Is this the end my friend, Where have the days we meet again!*big finish*WE WILL MEET AAAAGGGGAINNNNNNNN! Ok I'm done! To that guest that is hating on Vegeta need to start watching DBZ, and pay close attention! ! Bulma and Vegeta are now and forever and Yamcha is a forgotten Yamcha WILL NEVER be stronger then Vegeta EVER! Can't wait for 8th grade I will be waiting on the dayy! Piece!

Me: Yea, I wonder where he got that idea anyway, probably a hater of everything but Yamcha...

Piccolo: And that was The Remaining 2nd Grade Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Class A:

King Vegeta was snoring while everyone walked in.

"Is all he do is sleep?!" Cooler growled.

"Eh, it's a *crack* running gag," Tarble answered.

People snickered at his cracking voice.

"Father! Wake up!" Vegeta yelled as he shook his father up.

"Huh?" King Vegeta muttered as he noticed his class.

"*yawn* Today...we're gonna learn...Zzzzz..." King Vegeta snored.

"Well, seems like he have free time.." Tien muttered.

Everyone just talked to each other.

18 and 17 were just leaning on the wall, talking to each other.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz was talking about...stuff.

"I really need a girlfriend...not Celeria, I'm over her. Someone more..feminine," Raditz said.

"Are you calling my sister a man?" Vegeta hissed.

"N-No!" Raditz stuttered.

"Good! And I'm glad you got over MY sister! I don't want Kakarot being related to me," Vegeta gritted out.

Raditz gulped and Nappa laughed at him.

"Oh yea, how is your dad the vice principal and a teacher?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? Ask the author!"

(Me: O_O..Uh...no comment)

Hercule looked around with Buu, he wanted some attention around here!

He then spotted a pretty weak kid.

"Hey you!" Hercule called.

Oolong quickly reeled his hand back from Princess Snake's underwear and turned to Hercule.

"Yes?" Oolong asked.

"I bet I'm so tough, my pupil can beat you up!" Hercule challenged while pointing to Majin Buu.

"Listen, I'm not a fighter," Oolong reasoned.

"You aren't?" Hercule asked.

"Nope, but if you wanna fight someone, then fight...them," Oolong said as he pointed to Android 18 and 17.

Hercule gasped.

"Him," Oolong said as he pointed to Cooler.

Hercule almost fainted.

"Or him," Oolong said as he pointed to Vegeta.

Vegeta sensed someone pointing at them, so he looked in that direction.

Hercule jumped as Vegeta was staring at them.

Vegeta slowly raised his hand...and pulled the middle finger on him.

Raditz and Nappa chuckled.

Hercule choked as he gasped, "Oh look! I gotta stomach ache! I gotta go!"

Hercule ran away with Buu and Oolong just stared at them, confused.

Meanwhile-

Salza, Dore, and Neiz was practicing their poses.

"Cooler's Armored Squad!" They all yelled as they did their poses.

"What are you idiots doing?!" Cooler yelled.

"Practicing our introduction, sir," Salza said.

"Hmm...even though I think that is completely unnecessary, go ahead," Cooler permitted.

Class B:

"I sense something wrong, Kitten!" Jeice exclaimed.

"I know...somebody's copying us!" Ginyu exclaimed.

"It's probably that stupid Cooler's Armored Squad!" Burter said.

"Recoome hates them!" Recoome yelled.

"Me too!" Guldo agreed.

"SHUT UP GULDO!" Everyone yelled.

"They think they're soo cool with their dumb poses!" Jeice mocked.

"Ours is waay better!" Burter said.

"Let's beat em up one day!" Ginyu said.

"YEA!" They all agreed.

Mrs. York gathered everyone's attention as she said, "I'm so glad to have everyone here today-"

"I'M NOT!" Frieza yelled.

A few people snickered.

"I will not tolerate any yelling, fighting, or bullying," Mrs. York said.

Meanwhile, Android 13 and 14 was ganging up on Yamcha.

"Ow! Ouch! My spleen!" Yamcha cried as Android 13 and 14 tortured him.

"Especially bullying," Mrs. York finished.

Piccolo laughed, "Haha...Irony,"

Mrs. York said, "Today we're just going to get to know each other-"

People immediately started talking to each other.

"Hee hee!" Master Roshi snickered as he hid in some fake plants to stare at girls.

"Ugh..this isn't as much fun as without Bulma and 18.." Chi-Chi whined.

Celeria nodded, "There's girls, but not that much.."

Chi-Chi's eyes turned into hearts as she saw Goku, "At least I have classes with my Goku..."

Celeria rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Frieza, Brolly, and Bojack met face to face with Mrs. York.

"Listen up, Yolk, I run this classroom in here! You will follow my rules or else..!" Frieza threatened.

"KAKARROOT!" Brolly screamed.

"YAAARRG! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack screamed.

Mrs. York asked, "Do they always say-"

"Yes, yes they do! Now give us the classroom!" Frieza yelled.

"I can't do that.." Mrs. York said.

"Why?!" Frieza yelled.

"Cause you three have detention," Mrs. York said.

Frieza growled, "Mark my words, Yolk! I will get revenge!" he yelled as he disappeared with Brolly and Bojack

"..." Mrs. York blinked.

"We totally lucked out and got into the same class!" Krillin exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Piccolo asked.

"Yea! Of course we don't got Vegeta, Bulma, and 18, but still...the arrangement is pretty good," Krillin said.

"I wonder what Cell and Bulma and doing..." Goku wondered.

Class C:

"Welcome to Bardock's class of science and technology! Where we will be doing various experiments, visit collages, and be much better than your peers!" Bardock said.

Bulma and Cell looked excited, but the other 5 looked bored.

"Today we're just gonna take it easy, and do some questions for 11th graders," Bardock said as he handed everyone a piece of paper,"

Bulma and Cell glared competitively at each other and started working as fast as they could.

Around 2 minutes later, Bulma and Cell dropped the papers and yelled, "FINISHED!"

Bardock came to check their papers, and there were no mistakes.

"Good job! You got it all right!" Bardock congratulated.

"Who won?!" Bulma and Cell asked.

"It was an exact tie...I can't tell!" Bardock said.

Cell and Bulma glared at each other and growled.

Before they were about to have a nerd fight, the bell rang, meaning school was over due to early dismissal.

After School-

Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo was walking home together.

"How was school for you guys?" Krillin asked.

"Me and Cell had a tie..." Bulma muttered.

"I got to be in the same class as Goku!" Chi-Chi said.

"Uhh...we already know that," 18 said.

"I just hung out, and video taped Yamcha getting beat up," Piccolo said.

"I wanna see that later, Namek," Vegeta said.

"I got to eat in class!" Goku said.

"I just watched Hercule act like a fool," 18 said.

"That little b**** was pointing at me! I showed him!" Vegeta growled.

"You didn't kill him, did you?!" Bulma yelled.

"No Bulma, I threw the middle finger at him," Vegeta said.

"Well...that's slightly better.." Bulma said.

"Well, tomorrow we have a full day of school, so I guess we can expect better," Piccolo said.

"I hope," Krillin said.

So the 7 walked home together, getting ready for their first full day of school.

Next Time: School and Football (But first, ima post a chapter of their schedule and the three classes)

I know I said that it'll be on the 20th, but I know how much you really wanted to see this, so I posted this early :D. Yes, I plan on having a bunch of characters shown in this fic, making it the best out of the three. Wow...more than 40 characters... This chapter just counted as a half day, so there's lunch or P.E and all that stuff till next chapter. But, how'd you like this intro? Do you even like this story? Any questions or concerns? Just click on the Review button below ㈇1


	2. Classes and Schedules

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: Classes and Schedules

This is how everyone's separated:

Class A-

Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, 17, Launch, Turles, Gure, Zarbon, 18, Zangya, Teen Cooler, Beerus, Whis, Dodoria, Taleem, Chiaotzu, Hercule, Buu, Oolong, Cui, Princess Snake, Tarble, Tights, Tien, Salza, Dore, Neiz

Class B-

Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Mai, Maron, Celeria, Bojack, Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Android 13, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Arale, Obatchaman, Frieza, Bojack, Brolly, Android 14

Class C (Advanced)-

Bulma, Cell, 5 other stupid kids

Well, here's their schedules:

Schedule:

1st Hour-

Class A: King Vegeta (LA)

Class B: Mrs. York (Algebra)

Class C: Bardock (Science)

2nd Hour-

Class A: King Vegeta (LA)

Class B: Mrs. York (Algebra)

Class C: Bardock (Science)

3rd Hour-

Class A: Art

Class B: Computer

Class C: GTT

4th Hour-

Class A: Mr. Brines (Science)

Class B: Mrs. Crawley (LA)

Class C: Bardock (Algebra)

5th Hour-

Class A: Lunch

Class B: Lunch

Class C: Lunch

6th Hour-

Class A: Mr. Brines (Science)

Class B: Mrs. Crawley (LA)

Class C: Bardock (Algebra)

7th Hour-

Class A: Mrs. Altzenhiemer (Algebra)

Class B: Mr. Dryer (Social Studies)

Class C: Bardock (Gifted/AVID)

8th Hour-

Class A: Mrs. Altzenhiemer (Algebra)

Class B: Mr. Bickle (Science)

Class C: Bardock (Social Studies)

9th Hour-

Class A: (Social Studies)

Class B: Mr. Bickle (Science)

Class C: Bardock (LA)

10th Hour-

P.E: All Classes

A/N: Not that many times I will do a chapter with all those classes. I'll probably sometimes only do 4 hours or just two hours, P.E, and lunch. Depends. But I just made this so you can see what classes each group has. Sometimes, I'll even just feature them in adventures, sneaking out of class XD. But I'll also feature some chapters just outside of school, like their homes or the park. I plan on this story being as long as Dbz in Kindergarten, with about 45-47 chapters. If not, then at least in the 30's. Oh yea, if I missed anyone, tell me ASAP, k?

Next Time: School and Football


	3. School and Football

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 3: School and Football

1st Hour: Class A

"This is the last year of football in this stupid school! We better get the championship!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yea!" Raditz, Android 17, Tien, Taleem cheered.

"..."

"This is stupid! There's only 5/11 of us!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're right...this is dumb," Taleem said.

King Vegeta suddenly woke up, and looked around the classroom.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Where was I...umm...oh yea! Welcome to my class!" King Vegeta said.

Everyone was dead silent.

"You just slept at this school for over 24 hours!" Cooler yelled.

"You're right! And I forgot to give you your locker combos," King Vegeta said as he handed everyone a piece of paper.

"About time.." 17 muttered as everyone went out into the halls to get their lockers open.

Vegeta looked at his locker. It was decent sized. He only hoped no one annoying would be next to him.

He looked at the person next to him and was relieved when he saw Tarble.

"Hi Vegeta," Tarble said.

"Hey, Tarble," Vegeta greeted back.

He was sure that no one else would have the locker beside him until-

"Hi Bejita!" Cui mocked.

Vegeta growled, 'Of all the annoying people!' he thought.

"What do you want Cui?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I just wanted to tell you, Bejita, that since we'll be neighbours, I don't want to deal with you, you are too annoying," Cui said.

Vegeta almost busted a vein, "Me, annoying?! You are the pansy who keeps pronouncing me by my Arabic name! Who does that?! And I thought I killed you two times already!"

"..."

"Bye Bejita!" Cui said as he walked away.

"Grr..." Vegeta growled.

"Don't let him get to you, Vegeta," Nappa said.

"He's just a...a...weakling!" Raditz said.

"Thanks for your very inspiring words, Raditz," Vegeta mocked.

"Your welcome, sire!" Raditz happily said.

"..."

"Well, I'm going to Art," Vegeta said as he started walking away.

3rd Hour: Class B

Goku broke his 3rd keyboard, along with his 6th mouse.

The teacher just stood with her mouth gaping open.

"Goku! Control yourself!" Chi-Chi screamed while slapping the back of Goku's head.

"Sorry Chi.." Goku muttered.

"Hey look! I downloaded an emulator! I can play Budokai Tenkaichi 3!" Piccolo said.

"Umm..you're supposed to be on a learning website.." the teacher stuttered.

"This is learning...learning how to fight!" Piccolo protested.

Arale was bouncing off the walls-literally, Bojack was digging for buried treasure, and Master Roshi was looking on the internet for porn.

"Dang it! This new fangled school has website blockers!" Master Roshi cursed.

"Umm..you should'nt go on inappropriate websites.." The teacher said.

"I'M OVER 1 MILLION YEARS OLD! I NEED PORN!" Master Roshi screamed.

Everyone was speechless.

"..."

"YAAARRG! I FOUND BURIED TREASURE! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack said as he dug so deep, that he hit a water pipe, and now the room was flooding as I type...

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

YouCanTuneAPiano (Chapter 1): Wooo you're still going! Usually I don't like h.s. or chibi fics but yours always manage to make me laugh and smile :)

Bills and Whis! Can't wait to see what you do with them. Maybe Vegeta will get in a fight with Bills over Bulma eh? Round two! xD

Me: Yup, I'm still going and I'm FAR from stopping! I'll do something with Beerus and Whis...I just need to think of the perfect thing...

Gogeta327 (Chapter 1): Yes yes yes yes YES YES YES! I've been waiting for this! This totally made my day! Oh and sorry for like totally acting like an over-crazed phycho fan girl or something( it's that's what you call it) I just really like your fics(: anyway, this is pretty good so far I like it! (: we'll I'll be waiting

Me: Thanks, I knew I'd make someone happy :)

Guest (Chapter 2): Nice start can't ware for ur next chapter I love the chibis playing football always super entertaining soo I can't wait!

Me: Yup, always something crazy happens during the football games

Frenchie1999 (Chapter 1): Already laughin my head off. Lookin forward to your next chapter.

P.S - It doesn't particularly matter but Broly is jus the English dub

Me: Yea, I grew up with the English dub, but idk why I always spell Broly, Brolly lol

PippElulu (Chapter 1): YES! *jumps around happily*

I know you were gonna post on the 20th buuut...GUESS IT WAS TOO MUCH TEMPTATION!

WELCOME BACK HUN!

Me: Yea, I can't just wait a week to post a chapter I've already done, lol. And I knew no one was going to complain about it XD

queenvicky99 (Chapter 1): Yeah, You are back! How's school going and junk? Can't wait till next chapter .

Me: Eh, school's ok. 8th grade right now is boring since they're going through the rules and stuff, and everyone's butthurt about the uniforms. The good thing is we're separated from the 6th and 7th graders and we don't need to make friends or remember names since we known each other for 3 years.

queenvicky99 (Chapter 2): Kk, God it all in me head ! Well as said the last chapter , CAN'T WAIT! !

Me: Lol, ok

King Fullbuster (Chapter 1): Dat unecessary bashing doe xD

Me: Lol

Warm hugs (Chapter 2): GTT what does that stand for?

Vegeta: It stands for Gateway To Technology. A class for nerds who likes computers and geeky stuff...All they do is create 3D software, and read recent science articles, and build robots...nerds.

Bulma and Cell: HEY!

Guest (Chapter 1): I love this story! :P

Me: Thanks!

Guest (Chapter 2): You should have Raditz and Launch be a thing be a thing

Me: I don't know...I'll think about it

Saiyansrule (Chapter 1): Tien and Launch never got together, so raditz and Launch should be a thing

Me: I'll think about it..

elianni (Chapter 2): I have a question will u have the gang go through high school also and will it b funny like ur other dbz school fic

Me: Of course! How can I do every grade, BUT high school? And the high school fic will be HILARIOUS. With no unnecessary drama, no pregnancies, no one night stands, and no break ups. I'm serious. I'm tired of every high school fic having an unnecessary over dramatic break up! You know what? All couples at the end of this fic will remain together throughout my four high school fics...this got me worked up, I need an asprin...

roxyfire57 (Chapter 2):

Wow. That was great! (the previous chapter I meant. This isn't much, really.) It's kinda sad to see them separated but can't wait for more action! Yippie! It's kinda weird to think that Bardock's class for the gifted has stupid people in it. NERD FIGHTS!

Me: Well, two people can't be one class, so I just added some kids who exceeded in 8th grade, but are too stupid for Cell and Bulma's college level...NERD FIGHTS!

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Still 3rd Hour...: Class C

It was GTT (Gateway To Technology) and the kids were building virtual items on the laptops.

"Ha! I made a virtual city!" Cell bragged.

"Well, I made a virtual country!" Bulma bragged back.

"Well, I made a virtual world!" Cell yelled.

"Well, I made a virtual solar system!" Bulma yelled back.

"Well, I made a virtual galaxy!" Cell yelled.

"I made a virtual universe!" Bulma yelled back.

"I made a-"

"How about you both shut up, and I'll give you As for the week?!" Bardock yelled while his eye was twitching hard.

"DEAL!" Bulma and Cell said.

Bardock took a few aspirin and sighed, 'Why did I become a teacher to know it alls?' he thought.

Back to Class B:

The computer door busted open as a bunch of water flew out of there.

Out came everyone, completely soaked head to toe.

"My haiir!" Maron whined as she felt it.

"Thanks a f***ing lot, Bojack!" Frieza growled.

"KAKARRROT!" Brolly screamed.

"Yarrg..." Bojack muttered as he lowered his head in shame.

The teacher was probably scared to death, so they didn't bother getting her from the flood.

"*sigh* Let's just go to lunch.." Celeria said.

Everyone agreed as they waddled to the cafeteria.

Lunch-

While Class B was eating, Class A walked in covered in paint, glue, glitter, and paper.

There was a long silence between them.

"Paint War?" Frieza asked.

"Yup," Cooler said.

"..."

"Flood?" Cooler asked.

"Yup," Frieza said.

"..."

PE Class (10th Hour):

All the kids sat in the bleachers waiting for the PE teacher to speak.

"Sorry, but the locks you have to buy on your school supplies list was unnecessary. We provide you locks, I don't know who put that on the list, but you can't use outside locks. Tell your folks, and I hope you get your refund," Ms. Royer, the P.E teacher said.

There was a long pause between the students.

"THIS IS BULLSH*T!" Vegeta screamed in rage.

"I paid $15 for this lock!" Cooler yelled.

"I paid 30!" Piccolo screamed.

"This...is..giving..me...a...HEADACHE!" Beerus screamed while powering up.

"Calm down, Beerus!" Whis commanded.

The kids started screaming in outrage, while the teachers was trying to calm the kids down.

"Please calm down-"

Just then, there was a huge earthquake.

Everyone held down to something as it passed through.

A few minuted later, it stopped. Dead silent. Not a slight sound...

"..."

Just then, the huge flood of water came busting in the doors, drowning everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they were covered with water.

The school's back windows eventually couldn't hold forever.

It broke, and everyone came sailing through the door.

All the boys ended up grabbing their girlfriends and broke through the water, flying up.

Everyone else landed on the parking lot next to them and started coughing up water.

"..."

"No one decided to save them?" Goku asked, carrying Chi-Chi

"Well, I can't risk my life for middle aged jerks!" Piccolo said.

"Uhh...I got 18, so I couldn't save them.." Krillin said.

"One, you didn't save me, I can fly, and Two, I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" 18 said.

"Ugh, who cares for those weaklings, they lied to us about the locks!" Vegeta said, carrying Bulma caveman style.

"Can you let go now?!" Bulma yelled.

"Yea! I spent money when I didn't have to!" Frieza said.

"They deserve to drown!" Cell yelled.

Then they saw the principal walk outside, and started screaming.

Then they heard the bell ring, meaning that school was over.

"It's time for practice!" 17 said.

All the girls screamed as the boys blasted off towards the football field.

They landed, set the girls down, and raced to the bathroom to change.

"What animals.." Chi-Chi muttered.

"I know..." Maron muttered.

"Did you see that jerk?! I just carried me like a bag, then dropped me out of nowhere!" Bulma yelled.

"..."

"You need to learn how to fly," Celeria stated.

"Shut up! Not all of us can be Saiyans!" Mai yelled.

So, the girls got up and walked to the girl's bathroom to start changing to their cheer outfits.

While they were changing, the boys busted out of the bathroom and started charging towards King Vegeta.

Hercule, Buu, Cooler, Turles, Master Roshi, Tarble, and Zarbon were at the bleachers.

"So, your dad is the vice principal, the football coach, and a teacher?!" Cooler said.

"Yup," Tarble said, unfazed.

"This is ridiculous.." Cooler muttered.

"Now that everyone's here, I made a list of everyone that should be on the team, if you're not these people...GET THE H*** OUTTA HERE!" King Vegeta yelled.

Football Players:

Krillin- Quarter Back

Vegeta- Running Back

Frieza- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Tien- Guard

Goku- Wide Reciever

Taleem- Tight End

Raditz- Guard

Android 13- Tackle

Piccolo- Tackle

17- Running Back

Bojack- 2nd Center (Emergency)

Yamcha- Bench

A few geeks and others cried as they ran away.

"Now...let's practice!" King Vegeta said.

They boys started out doing their usual warm ups and all of that.

Just then, the girls arrived in their usual outfit, and Master Roshi started screaming.

"Woo! Shake them, ladies!" Master Roshi screamed and clapped

Everyone glared at him dangerously..

Master Roshi stopped screaming and sat down.

The girls gulped as they saw their coach was Ms. Heath.

"WELCOME TO CHEERLEADING! THIS WILL BE OUR BEST YEAR EVER! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Ms. Heath yelled (No, this isn't Rellik again, if you read my previous fics, Ms. Heath always yells)

"Ugh..." All the girls moaned as they started practicing.

The boys did a few plays and received a schedule for games and practices. Before they knew it, practice was over.

After practice-

"I have a feeling this is gonna be one of our best years!" Piccolo said.

"Yup, we'll crush whoever gets in our way!" Vegeta said victoriously.

"We'll make history!" Goku said.

"You guys are overreacting," Chi-Chi said.

"Noo...you're...underreacting!" Krillin said.

"That isn't even word!" Bulma and Cell yelled.

"...Geeks," Frieza said.

"..."

"Anyway, I'm going home...the teacher gave us this thing called homework," Piccolo said.

"It's so weird! You do work at home! Who does that?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Every normal kid," Bulma said.

So everyone went home to do the most boring thing ever- homework.

Next Time- The Mystery of 17 and 18's Names

I know everyone knows their real names, but I'm making a chapter where everyone's obsessed with finding out. This will be my first 'filler' chapter. You know I have school going on, but I'll try to update every 1-3 days. It isn't that hard, though (It's only middle school and I'm VERY smart. I can juggle grades and fanfics. I got straight As last year). My stories are usually take around 3 months to complete, I'm sure it'll not take like a whole year to complete it. Maybe 3-6 months, or if I try to pace things more slower, maybe I'll be done by the time 8th grade is over...but I'll need to focus on the rest of elementary, so I'll more than likely finish this around my birthday (November). Then I'll continue 3rd grade and so on until my 8th grade year is over. I plan on having all my elementary fics completed by the time I start high school, so nothing's holding me back about updating or doing this in chronological order. Also the things about the locks actually happened- well, not the flooding. Everyone was mad cause they spent money for nothing, but we didn't riot, lol. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review or pm me your opinions or concerns.

P.S- If you followed or favorited me, can you do it again? The story was accidentally deleted, so I recovered it. Unfortunately I lost all the follows and favorites.


	4. The Mystery of 17 and 18's Names

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 4: The Mystery of 17 and 18's Names

One Saturday morning in September, Krillin woke up feeling good.

He flew out of Master Roshi's house to the Red Ribbon base.

Krillin knocked on the door and Dr. Gero answered, "Hello- Oh...it's you! Are you that stupid bald idiot who's dating my android?!"

Krillin chuckled while scratching the back of his head, "Umm...yes,"

Dr. Gero sighed, "Wait out here.."

Krillin heard a bunch of banging and loud noises.

Android 13 came to the door and looked at Krillin, "What do you want?!"

"Umm..to see 18," Krillin said.

13 hmphed and and went inside.

Krillin then heard a voice: "But daad, I don't wanna kill the bald man.."

It was obviously Android 8.

He then heard Gero's voice: "I command you to kill him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Then he heard Cell's voice, "Father, can I absorb Android 8?"

"NO!" Gero yelled.

Krillin started shivering in fear, 'How many kids does he have?!' he thought.

The door opened again and Krillin sighed in relief that it was 18.

"Thank God you're here! Let's get outta here!" Krillin whispered.

"Okay," 18 nodded as she and Krillin blasted off.

They landed in a nearby park and Krillin and 18 sat on a bench.

"..."

"This is nice, you and me," Krillin said.

"..Yes, yes it is," 18 replied.

Krillin and 18 sat on the bench in peace until Krillin started thinking.

"18?" Krillin asked.

"..Yes?" 18 answered.

"What's your real name?" Krillin asked.

18 eyes widened as she quickly turned her head, "None of your business!"

"I just want to know your real name...we have been dating for 8 years," Krillin said..

18 started to get up, "I'm leaving,"

"18, no!" Krillin said as he grabbed her hand.

18 glared at Krillin.

Krillin said, "I'm sorry if I offended you! But, I really want to know your name...I won't laugh!"

18 just stared at Krillin and yanked her hand back, and flew away, ignoring Krillin's calls.

Krillin sighed and lowered his head, 'What have I done!'

At Capsule Corp-

"Hmm...you wanna know 18's real name?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Krillin said, "But she wouldn't tell me.."

Vegeta chuckled, "She probably has the worst name on Earth.."

Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo met at Capsule Corp. in Bulma's bedroom to discuss Krillin's problem.

"I think she's just afraid to show her true colors," Chi-Chi said

"I think that we should break into her house, and look at her birth certificates!" Piccolo said.

"That's a great idea!" Bulma said.

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"I like it, we can be spies!" Goku said

"We're too old for that.." Vegeta said.

"Ok! Let's break in tonight at 11:00 pm!" Krillin said.

"I didn't agree to this!" Chi-Chi protested.

"Yea! This is gonna be the best break in ever!" Piccolo said.

"YEA!" Everyone agreed.

"Might as well go along.." Chi-Chi muttered.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Guest chapter 1

Finally, you took my advice to focus on other characters. And does Bardock have to be heartless like he was in 7th grade? Lol. I wanna know more on Beerus/Bills (Beerus is Bills english name) And possibly a cameo by Super/Kid Buu? What about the Kai's? What about Grandpa Gohan? Maybe Bio Broly might happen or even Nail/Guru/Kami. But where is Korin? *Gasp* Maybe Trunks might come from the future!

Me: O_O Um...have your read my 2nd grade fic, Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade? It's a real good one, mainly focusing on 8 year old Future Trunks (It has Kami in it) I just finished it. And have you read Dbz in Kindergarten? It has a parody of the Buu saga at the end of it.. I also mentioned Grandpa Gohan in one of these fics. But, not to be mean but..how many fics did you read of mines? Like I have a feeling you more than likely read my middle school series, but not my kindergarten and elementary series. If you have, sorry, your comment is misleading a bit. If you haven't you might wanna read my previous fics before you automatically get started with 8th grade.. And NO Bio Brolly! That movie sucked and it always will! ㈷7

queenvicky99 chapter 3

Lop, on the whole flood thing and Omg i can't believe that happen !*faints * I'm ok ! Peace

Me: Lol

Frenchie1999 chapter 3

I enjoyed the chapter & it was entertained but it seemed like it wasn't as funny as any your previous chapter but oh well the next one will be funnier no doubt. Still was a good chapter waiting for the next one.

Me: Yea, I guess I was just too tired from cross country practice (Ugh...I wish track season would come faster..) We ran 6 miles yesterday! But, once I start basketball season I'll be able to have more time for rereading and adding more stuff in my chapters.

RandomFangirl chapter 2

What ironic is in real life, Vegeta's Seiyu considers Yamucha's seiyu one of his closest friends on the set LOL

Me: Lol

Warm hugs chapter 3

I'm kinda disappointed about having not much bulmavegeta.

Me: Me too, but I still have make it up for people who hated 7th grade cause too much BxV. I should actually put MAJOR BxV in my 7th grade summary...but yea I'm still making up for that...I'll add more BxV sometime around, not too long. I just finally wanted to get a Kx18 chapter. And you see I got more GxCC in 2nd grade.. Idk, I'll put some in soon, I think I'm looking into this too far, lol.

PippElulu chapter 3

THAT WAS HILARIOUS! DAMN, I LOVE THESE STORIES!

Now, *gets comfy on random chair* Since I'm a crazy weirdo who loves asking questions and reading your responses to other people's reviews (because I'm special like that). The one where you replied, "In high school there will be no pregnancies or one night stands" and stuff...

I'm gonna just say this straight out... Will there be implications of sex in your high school fics?

...

*crouched in corner in fetal position* That sounded weird didn't it...

Well :) Didn't mean to sound weird, just curious :)

Please don't judge me *hides behind Goku*

Me: I knew this question would come in soon! But idk. Like, I'm almost (3 more months :D) 14, and I know all about sex, it's just the difficulty of writing it (Cross out embarrassment, kids say a LOT worse stuff than lemons in 8th grade) I'll probably hire someone off the internet or something to write a lemon, or I'll make one (More like I'll make one, how am I gonna find someone off the internet?!) . But, If I do a lemon, I only do ones in the 12th grade fic. I'm not making them do anything till they're 18. Sorry, folks lol. So the chances are...eh, maybe.

elianni chapter 3

U got it. So did u ever think of being a writer other than dbz fic like a novel or something like that ur a very talented writer and thank u for ur comment I'm glad i made u going lol i loved the part of the flood and paint war lmao hahaha can i say that o well sorry till next chapter and try and have fun in school and good luck

Me: Umm, people do say I'm a good writer. I'm considering it. I just plan on getting a scholarship in something, then probably go to a college near my home or in Florida. Then I'll get a PhD and be caller Dr.! Hehehe...I always wanted to be called Dr. But I don't wanna work at a hospital...

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

At The Red Ribbion Base- 10:59:

"So, we all know the plan right?" Bulma said.

"Yes," Everyone said.

"Now, let's go!" Bulma said as she opened the window, and they all stepped in.

"This is a huge room.." Krillin said.

"What could possibly be in this room?" Piccolo asked.

Goku turned on the lights, and the all gasped as they saw all of Dr. Gero's androids asleep in pods.

"What...the...f***?!" Vegeta yelled.

Cell was in his pod, and he woke up.

His eyes widened as he saw 6 kids in his house.

Unfortunately, the sleeping gas took effect on him before he was able to scream.

"Ok, we're gonna split up Scooby Doo style," Vegeta said, "All of you losers go right, and me and Bulma go left,"

"Hey!" Chi-Chi, Piccolo, and Krillin yelled.

Vegeta pulled the giggling Bulma away while everyone just stared on.

"*sigh* Let's go," Chi-Chi said as they started walking left.

They eventually went to Dr. Gero's office.

There were papers all over his desk.

"Now, let's look for the birth certificates!" Piccolo said.

So everyone started digging around papers and folders.

With Bulma and Vegeta-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulma busted out laughing.

"Shh! Be quiet! You'll wake him up!" Vegeta snickered.

Vegeta drew 'Loser' on Dr. Gero's sleeping face.

"He's gonna be so mad when he sees this," Bulma laughed.

"That's why we're not gonna be here when he finds out!" Vegeta said as he drew another dirty picture on his face.

Just then they heard Dr. Gero shift his head, "Wha? What's happening?"

"RUN!" Vegeta yelled as they ran out of his room.

With the others-

Everyone looked at Bulma and Vegeta, who ran into the room, laughing.

"What were you doing?!" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Nothing..." Vegeta snickered.

"Well, help us look for the certificates," Piccolo said.

So, they started looking again, and eventually, they found the birth certificates.

Everyone gasped as they saw the birth certificates.

Krillin picked it up, and started reading.

"17's real name is Chris P. Bacon?! And 18's real name is Sha'Nay Nay Stroker?!" Krillin yelled.

"The h***?!" Vegeta yelled.

"What type of names are those?!" Bulma yelled.

"Mmm...I want some crispy bacon.." Goku drooled.

"It's Chris P. Bacon, Goku!" Chi-Chi said.

"Ha! Stroker!" Piccolo laughed.

Just then, the lights turned on and 18, 17, and Gero walked in.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Dr. Gero screamed. He didn't recognize he had profanity written all over his face.

Bulma and Vegeta snickered.

"I came to see what your real names are!" Krillin said, "And I have! 18, even though your name is Sha'Nay Nay Stroker, I still love you!"

18 and 17's eyes were just uncharacteristically wide.

'He...he loves me?!' 18 thought.

"..."

"You idiots! That's not their birth certificates, those are my documents!" Dr. Gero yelled.

"Huh?!" Everyone gasped.

"These are their birth certificates," Dr. Gero said as he dug two out of his pocket.

Krillin opened it and they finally saw their true names.

"Android 17′s real name is Lapis, and Android 18 is Lazuli," Piccolo read.

"What's so bad about that?!" Vegeta yelled, "Those are just regular names!"

"Honestly, I think those are good names," Bulma said while Chi-Chi nodded.

"I want some bacon..." Goku muttered.

"So, why do you want to hide this?" Krillin asked.

"*sigh* When put in order, is shown as "Lapis Lazuli," which is a deep-blue semi-precious stone prized for its color since antiquity," 18 said.

"That's awesome! But why are you ashamed of it?" Krillin asked.

"People kept calling us Lattice and Bruley," 17 said, "So once we realized that we are the 17th and 18th androids, we renamed ourselves...Now, I'm going to bed,"

17 sleepily went to his room while 18 stayed.

"18, you have a beautiful name...Who ever made fun of you is just jealous cause no one has a prettier name than you," Krillin said.

18 hugged Krillin and they shared a kiss, "Thanks Krillin...but I still want you to call me 18,"

Krillin nodded, "Of course...I just wanted to tell you that you should never be ashamed of a nice name,"

"Aww.." Bulma, Goku, and Chi-Chi awed.

"Let's get outta here, I hate love," Piccolo said as he started to leave.

"Ugh, me too," Vegeta grumbled as he dragged Bulma away from the scene.

Goku and Chi-Chi followed, planning on having a sleepover at Bulma's while Krillin and 18 enjoyed each other's company...

"...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Dr. Gero screamed.

Next Time- First Football Game

Ha! You thought I named them Chris P. Bacon and Sha'Nay Nay Stroker, didn't you! Don't you lie to me! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review or pm your concerns, questions, and responses.

If you're waiting for the 'big plot' you better wait awhile...it isn't till chapter 31, so mights as well sit back and relax...


	5. First Football Game

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 5: First Football Game

Krillin- Quarter Back

Vegeta- Running Back

Frieza- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Tien- Guard

Goku- Wide Reciever

Taleem- Tight End

Raditz- Guard

Android 13- Tackle

Piccolo- Tackle

17- Running Back

Bojack- 2nd Center (Emergency)

Hatchiyack- 3rd Center (Catastrophe)

Yamcha- Bench

Vegeta flipped through the 200 G Gravity Chanber as he punched through the air, training.

He haven't trained in a few months, due to homework, so he enjoyed Labor Day with a day of hard training, and no school.

Right when he was about to use some ki techniques, there was a knock on the door.

Vegeta growled and turned the Gravity Chamber off.

"Bulma! I told you to not disturb me during my-"

He opened the door and saw the whole football team staring at him.

"..."

"What do you losers want?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey Vegeta! Did you know the football game was today?" Goku asked, in his football uniform.

"..Noo, it's supposed to be tomorrow," Vegeta said.

"Nope, it's today," Piccolo said.

There was a long pause.

"Well? Get out! I'll be at the game!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone quickly flew to the high school football field.

"Oh yea! Vegeta! The game starts in 5 minutes!" Goku yelled as he blasted off with the others.

"5 minutes?!" Vegeta roared.

He quickly flew home, got into his uniform and water bottle, and flew to the game.

Cheers came from the crowd as West City's 8th grade football players came onto the field.

The cheerleaders backflipped and danced to the beat as the football players huddled up.

"Go Shenlongs!" Tights cheered.

"Is that all we say?!" Bulma asked.

"Yea..I mean, what are we going to rhyme with Shenlong?" Maron said

"Wrong, strong, song, bong..." Bulma said.

Chi-Chi suggested, "Can't we just say 'Two four six eight-"

"No! That sounds childish!" Launch said.

"How about 'We are the Shenlongs, We are strong, We are powerful, We're never wrong'?" Princess Snake said.

"Perfect!" All the girls said.

Meanwhile, the boys huddled up for the game.

"Ok! This team is really weak! All we have to do is score a few touchdowns and put up good defense!" King Vegeta said.

"And since South High students is in our only middle school in West City, we have no rivals! So the Spartans will be a breeze!" 17 said.

"Also, meet our new 3rd center, Hatchiyack," King Vegeta said.

"SAIYAN!" Hatchiyack screamed.

"..."

Tien said, "Now, let's do this! One..two..three.."

"SHENLONGS!" All the boys yelled.

"..."

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"YAARG! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack screamed.

"SAIYAN!" Hatchiyack screamed.

They started charging towards the field, hyped up.

They immediately got into positions and the game started.

Yamcha sat awkwardly on the bench between Hatchiyack and Bojack. They seemed to be communicating in a strange way.

"SAIYAN (I hate this loser sitting beside me)!" Hatchiyack screamed.

"YAARRG! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE! (I know right...he smells of fish, and failure. Let's beat him up in a lil bit)" Bojack screamed.

Yamcha squeaked, "Umm..coach-"

"What?!" King Vegeta growled, "You're failureness is sperading all over me!"

"Umm..can I be in the-"

"No!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Then why am I on the team?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"As bench, duh! You're our very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very LAST resort," King Vegeta said.

"That's alot of verys.." Yamcha said.

"That represents how much of a failure you are," King Vegeta said.

Just then, Krillin scored a touchdown.

The crowd cheered for Krillin as they got their first touchdown for the game.

"Krillin is invincible!" Krillin happily yelled.

"I wouldn't say invincible.." 17 said.

"Ssh! I'm living my moment of glory!" Krillin yelled.

It wasn't too long later, in the 2nd quarter, when Vegeta scored his touchdown next.

Vegeta caught the ball heading towards him, and started sprinting towards the end zone, dodging and jumping over others.

Eventually, he made it into the end zone.

The crowd cheered as they were farther ahead than the Spartans.

"I AM THE PANCAKE MASTER!" Vegeta screamed as he jumped up and threw the football into the ground. Literally.

The football went so deep into the ground, that the officials thought it went into the fiery center of the Earth...

They had to waste 10 min, looking for a spare ball.

"Thanks alot Vegeta.." Piccolo muttered as everyone had to sit on the bench, waiting.

"Shut up, Namek!" Vegeta growled.

It was near the end of the game, and the score was Shenlongs winning 28-7, with Piccolo and 17 scoring the last two touchdowns.

The crowd roared as Goku scored a touchdown.

"Yes!" King Vegeta hissed.

"That's my boy!" Bardock yelled from the crowd.

"As if we couldn't tell from that disgusting hairstyle you both have.." A rich lady sneered.

"Grr..I'm a doctor!" Bardock yelled.

"Bardock! Calm down..." Gine said.

"Ugh..is that your other son over there?! He looks as disgusting as your wife.." The rich lady continued.

"How dare you talk about my babies!" Gine yelled as the punched the lady, unconscious.

"How dare you hit my wife!" her husband yelled as he pushed Gine.

If course it didn't hurt, as Gine didn't even move.

But, of course, Bardock was furious.

"Y-You son of a b****! You hit my mate! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bardock roared as he powered up to the max.

Everyone turned their heads to see the screaming man, the confused lady, and the frazzled old man.

"H-He's transforming!" Raditz yelled.

"I wonder why.." Goku muttered.

Storm clouds gathered as lightning flashed dangerously.

Bardock finished his transformation everyone awed at him.

His spiked were pointing straight up, except a few who were small bangs hanging down on his face, his eyes were a piercing blue/green, and his aura was glowing yellow/gold.

And he looked serious.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Frieza screamed as he hid behind Brolly. (Remember, Frieza had a fear of Super Saiyans)

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Zyphrost chapter 4

I literally snorted when I saw 17 and 18's names. I really thought you named them "Chris P. Bacon" and "Sha'Nay Nay Stroker" and after Goku said: "I want some crispy bacon..." I couldn't hold it in any more. This was when everyone was doing chores and stuff so when I cracked up like that, my younger brother was like: "What's so funny?" And when I said nothing, he gave me weird looks. Great chapter. I hope you keep updating.

Me: XD That happens when I reread my chapters too, lol

Guest chapter 4

Can you please put all of your deleted chapters in a story? Please add more Radiz, Turles and Celeria please!

Me: Sorry, but my deleted chapters are gone, FOREVER! I was 12 when I made them and they didn't make much sense now that I'm practically 14. So, I deleted them. And did you read the 1st chapter?! Raditz is over Celeria. And I'll add more TurlesxCeleria soon.

batguy92 chapter 4

Like this chapter!

Me: Thanks!

roxyfire57 chapter 4

LOL! That was an adorable chapter. Cute that it focused on another couple other than BV (they remain my long-standing fav though) and 17's fake name is so funny! Vegeta is such a mischievous kid... Imagine Bulma's reaction when he says he hates love! O_O

Me: She'll provably either embarrass him, prove him wrong, or kill him XD

Guest chapter 4

Thanks for responding to my bio Broly comment in the fourth chapter, but this is the beginning of my comments MUHAHAHA *Kid Buu creepy smily face* Question time

-Will Gogeta/Vegito ever appear?

-Will there be a DBZ in college?

-Will Piccolo ever find someone to love?

- I know this is a DBZ and not a crossover but please give Naruto a cameo or put superman as a cameo to fight Goku!

- Will Goku ever go SSJ god?

- Will you ever post a picture of what your fan characters look like? I cant imagine what they look like other then Celeria looking like a SSJ4 Vegeta

- And for my last idea could you put a backstory for a villan like Buu's story as a child or Beerus' story?

Last thing I swear, WHERE THE HELL IS YEMMA AND KING F*CKING KAI? If I get ideas you already have sorry. Im going to read the elementary fics soon.

Me: Yup, you definately need to read my prequels. With Dbz in College...maybe idk. With the fan characters, just look at Juli-sama14's profile (click on Desktop/Tablet mode at the bottom of this page), and you'll see a picture of Celeria. But, with King Kai and King Yemma, I was planning on putting them in this fic (Thanks for ruining the surprise...) With Piccolo falling in love, I mentioned a MILLION times he was asexual. I'll more than likely make an crossover episode soon. With the rest, let me say this not to you, but to everyone.

Vegeta: ATTENTION EVERYONE! DragonBall787 would like to say something!

Me: Thanks Vegeta! Now, I want everyone to scroll down on their phones until they see a button that says Desktop/Tablet Mode. Click on it. Then, go back to this fic. Now I want to to click on my name at the top, and it'll go to my profile page. Now, look at ALL of my fics. If you aren't familiar with any of them, READ IT FROM THE BEGINNING! I'm serious, start at Dbz in Preschool, and go all the way up. This story will confuse you if you keep reading now. I don't want people to just start at the middle of the series and ask a bunch of questions that I already did. Unless you read all of my fics in order, don't review any requests, PM me about it. I know people just started nozicing my fics, but you can't read a book from a random page to start with. These fics aren't an episode of SpongeBob, they will be related to and they all take place in the same time and universe. And I swear if you start at my future Senior (12th grade) fic, and ask a bunch of questions like a kindergartener I'm gonna flip. That's why im gonna put a warning at my 1st chapter of my fics for now on.

AshxDawn667 chapter 1

Hey! When I was a guest I didnt bitch about Vegeta... I just disliked lack of characters... Also I love your fics/DBZ/Pokemon Ash x Dawn :3

Me: O_O

Vegeta: WHO THE F*** ARE YOU?!

Me: Vegeta! Manners! What he meant to day was I don't remember you...I don't even know you as an author to her reviewers. I know you aren't my regulars...are you?!

GreenSaiyan chapter 3

Hello, I have read all of the books, but need to ask if the kais will be in the story. That would be awesome! Love them and Piccolo, glad he is so great in these books. Anyways keep up the good work!

Me: Yea, they will soon. Probably in Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Year...

PippElulu chapter 4

HAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!

AND YAY *serious expression* You're not judging me :)

I'm actually the same age as you but I know some people who aren't comfortable at the mention of sex. So I got into protective mode.

GREAT CHAPPIE! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE!

Me: Yea, that's true, lol. Mainly those people are the old people who still make fanfics. (They take great offense with that stuff XD)

SaiyanKJ chapter 3

Will you do second Gen(Gohan,Goten,Trunks,etc) from Kindergarten on up

Me: NO! *cough cough* I mean, no, sorry. By the time I'm gonna be finished with this series I'll be a Senior at High School, about to go to college, I don't think I'll have time for fanfics until I get college started. I'll of course respond to my PMs and reviews in the future, but I probably won't make no more fanfics. I'll be a retired author. Plus also, be the time I make a sequel, I'll be an adult, and adults don't remember stuff like kindergarten and don't have the childish imagination, that kids have, making the fics funny like an actual kid wrote them. Also, I'm not going through the whole cycle again with the flame wars and stuff. The closest thing to a sequel I'll do is the last chapter of 12th grade/college with the 5 year reunion, featuring the next gen kids. And I'll probably make a one chapter spin off with 2nd gen in kindergarten soon, but other than that no full sequels. And before I do the 1 chapter spin off, I HAVE to finish elementary.

Warm hugs chapter 4

When goku said crispy bacon I started to get it. I love how this is mostly krillin18. I have question though have you ever thought having gohan in this like you did with trunks. I kinda want to see how piccolo reacts to gohan.

Me: Umm...Idk, to be honest I'm SICK of the future XD. After the Trunks saga from 2nd grade, I had a giant headache from those flame wars, lol. Ima just take a break on the future for now...

queenvicky99 chapter 4

I really did think you named them that , Lol! I do love 17 and 18 names I didn't know that what there names mean together. Hehee, You learn something new I sound like a old woman .Anywho Vegeta need to STOP with that fake know GOOD and WELL he love LOVE ! Well that all Byez

Me: Yea, he's the usual tough guy who's a softy inside, lol.

Zyphrost chapter 3

Not a bad fic. I've read your other school fics as well, and I find them rather humorous. I guess, nothing to do but wait for the next chapter. School is opening up in just over a week so I'll try to keep up with my reviews I suppose... Keep up the hard work!

Me: Thanks! School just started for me (Ugh...)

roxyfire57 chapter 3

It's a mystery that even though everyone hates Yamcha, they still include him in the football team-even though it's just bench. I get it thought-comic relief! He's the embarrassing one for entertainment-and the scapegoat to put the blame on if something goes wrong! You can't blame someone who is not on the team... And I feel everyone's pain. You spend two happy years in kindergarten with humorously silly lessons -sigh, they days when we still liked school- then suddenly you enter the new, boring stage of life and you get HOMEWORK... BTW that was a cool nerd fight. Poor Bardock... blame himself for being so smart! Also re-followed your story:)

Me: You basically got it right, Yamcha is mainly for comic relief, by bashing him! Idk why people hate it, Yamcha is the weakest fighter in DBZ. TFS bashes him, ARDBZ bashes him, and othet parodies and fanfics. But, idk why everyone's so butthurt when I do it. You people should be mad a Toriyama, he's the one that started it! But yea, I used to like school, now it's boring. But, I guess I'm used to it...but the Z Fighters aren't. They're in 8th grade and just now getting homework! XD

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Gine tried to explain, "Bardock! Really I'm fi-"

"Now...you must pay!" Bardock yelled.

"W-who are you?!" the man stuttered.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" Bardock declared.

"Wasn't that the speech you used in 5th grade?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"Yup!...Hey...he's copying me!" Goku yelled.

Bardock formed his Final Spirit Cannon, he yelled, "I'll blow you away!"

The man gasped as he saw a blue sphere appear on Bardock's hand.

"This ends now!" Bardock yelled, as he drawed his arm back, and he brought his hand forward and fired the attack at the old man.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The man yelled as he was obliverated to pieces.

Everyone except the Z Fighters didn't run away as the storm clouds started going away.

"How can everyone but me become Super Saiyans?! It's not fair!" King Vegeta yelled.

"I know how you feel, Father.." Tarble said.

"Yea...me too.." Raditz said.

"Ugh...I can't transform either.." Turles moaned.

"Me too," Celeria said.

"It's not fair..." Paragus pouted.

"I transformed?!" Bardock exclaimed while looking at himself.

"Yea, even though you made a mountain out of a mole hill, you proved how much you love me..." Gine said.

Bardock flushed, "Uhhh..."

"This isn't about love! It's about strength and power!" King Vegeta yelled, "Tell 'em, Vegeta!"

Vegeta almost choked. He didn't wanna tell him he transformed because Cui was talking about Bulma and he transformed a second time because Yamcha almost transferred his 'cooties' to Bulma.

Bulma smiled knowingly at Vegeta, causing him to blush.

"Uhh...Kakarot transformed because Frieza slapped his sandwitch..." Vegeta stuttered.

Frieza chuckled, "I remember that moment..."

"That was a very good sandwitch.." Goku muttered sourly.

"I can easily fix you a sandwitch later!" Chi-Chi said.

Just then, the buzzer rung, meaning that the game was over.

"Well, that was out first win!" Krillin said.

"What a strange game, it was shorter than the others," Piccolo said.

"Is this how you always are at games?!" 13 exclaimed.

"Yup, so get used to it!" 17 said.

"Now that the game is over...how about some pizza?" Taleem asked.

All the Saiyans stomach growled.

"To the pizza shop!" Goku announced.

Everyone started running towards the pizza shop around the corner, ready to celebrate their victory.

Next Time- Movie Night (October)

Sorry it took me 3 days to update, but I had school and needed to adjust to the schedule. 8th grade is really fun and all, but I HATE cross country. Idk why I even signed up, I love track, not cross country! I got hurt two times with in that sport... Oh well, at least I can ditch it for basketball. Anywho, since im used to the schedule, I'll probably update in the morning or after school, still every 1-3 days. And I'm serious about you guys reading my previous fics first. I don't wanna explain when I'm all into 12th grade fic. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review or pm me your opinions, concerns, or comments :D


	6. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 6: Movie Night

Everyone gathered in Bulma's room (Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Tarble, Gure, Tights, Zarbon, Celeria, and Turles) To have their monthly movie night.

"So, what are we gonna watch?" Bulma asked.

"Ooh! I brought X Men!" Krillin said.

"Good," Bulma said.

"I brought Madagascar 3!" Tarble said.

"Good," Bulma said.

"I brought Sounds of Peace and Water," Piccolo said.

"..."

"Okay..." Bulma said.

"I bought some tapes I found in Master Roshi's place," Goku said innocently.

"..."

"Gimme that!" Turles said while snatching the tapes.

He chuckled while almost having a nosebleed.

The next thing he knew was he was slapped by Celeria, "Oww!"

"This is highly indecent!" Celeria said as she snatched the tapes, threw them up in the air, and blasted them.

"Aww..." Turles moaned.

"When did you become such a pervert?!" Tights asked.

"I am not! It's normal for kids my age!" Turles defended.

"Oh yea?! What about that time a few months after my birthday?" Vegeta said.

Flashback-

"Truth or Dare?" Turles asked Vegeta.

"Dare," Vegeta said smugly.

"I dare you to french kiss Bulma," Turles said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Vegeta and Bulma blushed heavily.

Vegeta yelled, "You horny b******!" as Turles snickered.

"Go ahead!" Turles yelled.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other.

Vegeta then pulled Bulma into his lap, and pulled each other into a kiss.

They never tried tongue before, so they were hesitaint before exploring each other's mouths.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He expected it to be disgusting and slimy, but Bulma seemed to have a nice taste...like strawberries...

Everyone's mouths dropped wide open, as they actually seemed to be ENJOYING it.

They held each other even tighter as Vegeta started to suck Bulma's tongue, and his hands started to move lower.

Bulma let out a small moan, and before they were about to do anything else, Chi-Chi smacked her frying pan on Vegeta's head.

"That's enough for 14 year olds!" she screamed.

Veget growled at Chi-Chi, while Bulma blushed as everyone stared at her.

"What a makeout session..." Krillin said.

18 slapped his bald head.

End Flashback-

"Ok! I get it! I'm maybe a little perverted.." Turles said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok! Maybe I'm a little more than that!" Turles said.

"Anywho, Vegeta, what movie did you bring?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta smirked evilly as he said, "Nightmare on Elm Street,"

"How could you?! That movie's rated R!" Chi-Chi said.

"She's right. Our limit is PG-13," Tarble said.

"Well, I'm tired of watching some stupid kiddie movies! I'm sneaking in the theaters to watch a rated R movie!" Vegeta said as he put his shoes on.

"Are you crazy?! We could get kicked out!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Well, while you babies watch Bob the Builder, I'm gonna have time of my life!" Vegeta said as he took off.

"..."

"B-But I like Bob the Builder!" Zarbon cried as he held his movie he chose to bring- Bob the Builder: The Golden Hammer-The Movie.

Everyone stared oddly at Zarbon.

"You need to grow up- fast," Krillin said.

"Vegeta's right! We need to stop being babies and watch the rated R movie!" Piccolo said.

"Yea!" Everyone agreed.

"Ima stay here...I don't want to get in trouble," Tarble said.

"Me too," Gure said.

"Me three- I wanna watch Bob the Builder," Zarbon said.

"No! You're coming with me, so you can get rid of your ridiculous attitude!" Tights said as he pulled his ear on the way out.

"I'm only coming to watch over Goku," Chi-Chi said.

"This will be fun!" Goku said excitedly.

"I'm staying- and YOU are too!" Celeria growled as Turles, who was sneaking out.

"Ugh...fine," Turles said.

"I'm staying too...I wanna watch Bob the Builder!" Piccolo said.

So, Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Tights, Zarbon, Krillin, and 18 went to the movies.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

queenvicky99 chapter 5

I agree with PippElulu ! Sex is really not a huge deal in stories .Also I'm the same age as you guys *grins*.Plz do not do another future not that I didn't like it , it's because of the haters who were begin trolls. Omg school is really starting to get tired some.I guess I'm getting old, Wait what am I even talking about? I'm a bit lost*look around dazed*.Oh yeah I was talking about this fic! Lol on the speech between Bojack and Hacthiyack about Yamcha .He is a complete and I MEANNNNNNNN COMPLETE failure at Vegeta and Yes he is the pancake master! I really want to see more from the cheerleaders, even though I hate cheerleadering , but since they are dbz They are great but need to be more "UMP" you know what I that this review is super long I shall stop until next time.

Me: Eh, I don't mind, and Yamcha is a failure. I'll put more cheerleading stuff too. CONGRATULATIONS! You, are my 50th reviewer!

Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Piccolo, etc.: YAAAAAYY!

Me: Now your prize is...is...*chuckles nervously* Umm...go to your kitchen and you'll see a fork...CONGRATULATIONS! XD

roxyfire57 chapter 5

LOL That was great! Kinda odd that Broly and Hatchiyack can understand each other... MOVIE NIGHT WOOHOO Are they gonna watch DB evolution, DBZBOG and/or any other DB related movies? That would be fun. Veggie is so cute when he's blushin HAHA

Me: Nah, maybe later. Now, they're just sneaking into a R rated movie.

Guest chapter 5

Do you know who you're gonna put Radiz with? Also, is anyone else going to turn into a super sayian?

Me: No more Super Saiyans. That's too much! Bardock, Vegeta, Goku, and Celible's good for now. And idk who I'm gonna put Raditz with.

GreenSaiyan chapter 5

I guess I am going to be a regular reviewer, now that I have a device that can comment. So anyways, I always love Frieza being scared of the super saiyan, it's hilarious and canon to boot. Death to Frieza! Ok mabey not Frieza, Death to Yamcha! Can't wait for the next chapter.

Me: Yes! Death to the Yamcha!

SaiyansRule chapter 5

I hope you hook Launch up with Raditz later.

Tenshinhan's probably with Chaotzu anyway

Me: *snicker* They act like it... but idk. I'll see. I plan on having no new couples for now. Maybe after the big plot or something.

Guest chapter 5

I've read all your other fics and I'm really glad you've kept up with the series. It's fun to see all of my favorite characters sort of growing up but still being themselves the whole time.

FYI every time something cool happens now I just randomly start chanting "Ho pancakes! Go pancakes!" Just like Vegeta...meh. Cool phrase and pancakes are delicious. Love your stories!

Me: Thanks! And pancakes are delicious!

TheHeroOfLightMaster71F chapter 5

Why everyone hate Buttstinger? I hate him, As long i put his coffee with a little...Venom, In it...Mwahahaha!

Just Saiyan'. By the way, Tell Veggie' boy to say hi for me! Also i made golden pancakes for veggie' Here!

These are Ichor Pancakes, It will make you immortal! It could taste like anything!

Results may vary.

Me: XD

Guest chapter 5

I really loved this chapter and I can't wait for ur next update!

Though quick question are u gonna add that game if truth or dare from the short preview of 8th grade u wrote in 7th grade?

Me: Yup, I just did. And now I have to back off with B/V for now ㈵4...Don't want it to turn into 7th grade again...

Blazingnyancat chapter 5 . Aug 24

DBZ in College may have to be M...for reasons...

Me: Eh, Maybe...I'll see XD

Blazingnyancat chapter 3

Master Roshi I feel you...jk

Me: XD

Frenchie1999 chapter 5

This is my favorite chapter so far with the bashing of Yamcha as well bardock's ascension was awesome so thanks for a great chapter.

On your comments to the reviews you said you were gonna do high school fics later & I was wondering if you could cameo a drunk Whis & Beerus during their high school senior year

Me: Probably, I'll keep that in check for the next 4 years...

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 5

Another great chapter, I laughed at "Frieza slapped Goku's sandwich". An Lol moment!

Me: XD Yea, I remember that moment in Kindergarten..

Zyphrost chapter 5

Heh. Good chapter. But really, are "SAIYAN!" and "YAARG! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE" the only things Hatchiyack and Bojack say? It's funny but sometimes it gets old... Bardock's speech to that old guy... I still remember being on the edge of my seat when I saw Goku saying that to Frieza, the first time. Also, iI'm pretty sure the word is sandwich without a "t". Are the "weak" Saiyans going to transform anytime soon? Or are they going to stay weak? That's up to you. I'll be waiting for the next chapter. I have to say, though. You are really popular on this site, aren't you? 5 chapters and about 40 reviews already. Is there going to be a bonus scene once you hit 50? O.o

Me: Well, if you read 2nd grade you see Brolly and Bojack actually talking...so, yea they can talk...if they wanted to. And finally someone noticed the 'sandwitch'! Eh, that's just a easter egg I do... And no more Saiyans transforming for now.. And I remember that speech to when I was little...my face was practically pressed up the TV XD. And I guess I am getting popular. I never knew I'd get 50 reviews in only 5 chapters XD.

Guest chapter 5

Toriyama, and TFS "bash"(more accurately poke fun of) the other characters just as much.

Then again, I don't why I bother considering how your shipping goggles on so tight they've cut off circulation to your brain to the point where you don't even understand your favorite character.

I mean Vegeta being too shy to tell Bulma about his longtime feelings, You couldn't get Vegeta to be more inaccurate if you tried. At that point, he might as well be Yamcha.

Rewatch the Trunks Saga, it took a long while for Vegeta to care about bulma. Initially he didn't even bother to save her when she was attacked by the androids.

Me: Don't assume I don't know about Vegeta, cause I do. Just because I write a fanfiction (That has OOC in the summary) doesn't mean I'm blind. This is an OOC fic, meaning they are *cough* obviously *cough* out of character. I know Vegeta was a prick cause he was tortured by Frieza, BUT in this fic Vegeta doesn't live a traumatic childhood, thus changing his personality. And if Vegeta's acting like Yamcha then Vegeta would either 1) Run away at the sight of girls or 2) Cheat on Bulma and chase women. And this is a fanfic, not a canon manga. I am NOT Arika Toriyama. I am just a regular 14 (In 2 months) year old, who likes DBZ and respects all the original character's personalities. Now, you're getting too serious on this fic. This is supposed to be humor, not angst.

PippElulu chapter 5

*does round of applause* YAY! GREAT CHAPTER!

Ne... I know this may sound weird...but I think the answering of reviews is taking up 3 quarters of the chapter... *measures chapter* Okay...half... I dunno why I said this...just thought I'd let you know...

I CAN'T WAIT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! THIS GRADE SOUNDS LIKE ITS GONNA BE AWESOME!

Me: Thanks! And I know this takes up most of the chapter but I make sure I have at least 1k words on the actual story. And this grade is gonna be awesome, one of my best fics!

Warm hugs chapter 5

Have you ever thought of having baby. From gt. If you ever put him in. Can he flirt with bulma.

Me: Shhh! Don't spoil the story! *winks*

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

At the theaters, Vegeta walked up to the counter, "7 tickets to Sin City: A Dame to Kill For," Vegeta said.

Goku whined, "Can't we watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-"

"NO!" Vegeta yelled

"How about Lucy? That's rated R," Bulma said.

"No, I know how you are at science movies, Bulma. Always correcting them out loud even though they can't hear you," Vegeta said

Bulma flushed and crossed her arms.

"Burned," Krillin chuckled.

18 pinched his arm.

"Ow.." Krillin whined.

"7 tickets," Vegeta said to the lady.

The ticket lady started chuckling, "Are you over 18, young man?"

"Yes, yes we are!" Vegeta said proudly, "I fact, Kakarot's starting to grow his mustache (Goku: No I'm not... Vegeta: *cough* Shut up idiot *cough*), and *chuckle* let's say I'm growing a different way,"

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The ticket lady laughed.

Vegeta's face burned as he saw the lady laughing at him, "What's so funny?!" He growled.

"Listen, I'd "believe" you, but 1) You're 5 feet tall, the size of 5th graders, and 2) You need an ID," The ticket lady said.

Everyone huffed cause they never been really tall. Krillin was the shortest, 4'5.

"We are not fifth graders! And here's my ID," Vegeta said as he handed his school ID.

"... It says you are 14 years old, and you go to West City Middle School in the 8th grade," The ticket lady said.

"Uhh...that's a fake!" Vegeta yelled as he snatched his ID back and they all ran away.

They all stopped running a few blocks away.

"Curses! That wasn't my plan!" Vegeta said.

"Duh!" Chi-Chi yelled while panting.

"I have another plan!" Vegeta announced.

"Ugghhh..." Everyone moaned.

10 min later-

"*pant* *pant* Curses...*cough* That..wasn't my..plan..*pant*," Vegeta gasped out as they ran from 5 theaters around the block.

"Why do you keep showing her your ID?!" Bulma coughed.

"It's all part of the plan!" Vegeta said, regaining his breath.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Tights yelled.

Bulma then looked around.

She saw a fruit stand, some long walking poles, a wig, and a long coat laying around

"I got an idea!" Bulma said.

5 min later-

Vegeta flushed as he felt his itchy gray hair and his fruit-boobs starting to fall out.

Under him, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi and Tights was handling his left leg, and Zarbon, Krillin, and 18 was holding his right leg. They were hidden by the long coat.

Vegeta wobboed the concession stand and said in his highest pitch, "One ticket to Sin City: A Dame to Kill For,"

"Ok," the old ticket man said as Vegeta exchanged the money for the ticket.

"Have a nice day, beautiful," the old ticket man said as he smacked Vegeta's behind and chuckled.

Vegeta flushed deeply and felt tempted to slap the pervert, but he legs kept moving.

They finally entered the theater, and there was a bunch of people there.

All the kids moved out of the coat, which caused Vegeta to fall.

"Oww.." He moaned.

"I'm a genius!" Bulma announced happily.

"Shh!" All the kids shushed Bulma.

"We have to be quiet," 18 whispered.

They all sat near the end of the theater, so if they get caught, the could easily run away.

Goku grabbed a fruit-boob, and started eating it, "Yum! I like apples!"

Everyone just stared at him.

"*crunch* *chew* What?" Goku asked.

The movie finally started and everyone was quiet.

The movie started playing and Zarbon immediately started crying at the credits.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Zarbon cried.

Everyone turned to stare at them.

Tights whispered to Zarbon, "What's the big deal?!"

Zarbon whimpered, "The words look like blood,"

Tights sighed, "If this movie gets too scary, we can leave, but you have to TRY to get through this,"

"O-Okay," Zarbon said.

They continued watching and all the girls gasped at the murdering scenes.

"Ha! That isn't murder!" Vegeta chuckled.

"I don't know why people are so scared..." Goku said.

Zarbon lasted until the middle of the movie, "Tights...I wanna go home now,"

Tights knew Zarbom couldn't go much longer and said, "Ok...I'm proud of you,"

'At this rate, he'll grow up in no time' Tights thought.

So, Tights and Zarbon left, while Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and 18 was left.

Meanwhile with the babies-

"Yes! Bob finally found the golden hammer!" Piccolo said.

"Yaaay!" Tarble said.

"Bob the builder! Can we fix it?! Bob the builder! Yes we can!" Piccolo sang.

Turles stared bored at the screen while Celeria and Gure just shook their heads.

Back to the kids-

"This movie's boring," Vegeta stated.

"Nooo...it's scary!" Bulma yelled while hiding her face in Vegeta's chest.

"No it isn't, Bulma! How can you criticize science movies and state that the blood is fake, but with horror movies, you're completely scared?!" Vegeta stated.

"Mmph mmph mmph!" Bulma muffled into Vegeta's chest.

'She's enjoying this too much' Vegeta thought.

Chi-Chi covered Goku's eyes during the sex scenes.

"Chi-Chi? What are they doing?" Goku asked.

"They're just eating a cake and it's so good, that they're moaning," Chi-Chi said.

"Ohh..." Goku said.

Krillin and 18 sighed as the movie was finally over.

"That movie sucked," Vegeta said.

"I know," Krillin agreed.

"That was a movie?!" Goku asked.

"...Yes, Kakarot, that was a movie," Vegeta said.

"Eh, it was ok," Bulma said..

Vegeta stated, "I thought you said.."

Bulma's eyes gleamed mischievously.

Vegeta yelled, "You tricked me so you can coddle my chest!"

Bulma giggled, "Maybe.."

"Grr..." Vegeta growled.

Just right when they were leaving the theater, they heard a, "There they are!"

They all turned to see the manager pointing at them, with a police nearby.

"...RUUN!" Goku yelled as they all started running away from the cop.

"Hey! Get back here!" The cop yelled as he chased them.

They then blasted off with the cop staring at them, dumbfounded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed as they flew away.

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Krillin laughed.

"He looked like he saw a ghost!" Bulma chuckled.

Vegeta laughed while trying to hold Bulma at the same time, "We showed him,"

Chi-Chi brought a frying pan onto Goku's head, "We should've went back down and apologized to that poor man!"

"Too late, Harpy!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo, Tarble, Turles, Gure, and Celeria met up with them on the sky.

"How was Bob the Builder?" Vegeta asked.

"It was awesome! Bob had to go through all these obstacles to get the golden hammer, and he did!" Piccolo said.

"Duh! He's Bob the Builder!" Celeria said.

"Can we watch Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fairytale Adventure, next?! That show is my childhood!" Piccolo said.

Everyone laughed (Well, except Vegeta and 18)

"Sure," Bulma said.

"Anyway...Celeria? Would you go to the Halloween dance with me?" Turles asked.

"Of course!" Celeria said.

"What dance?" Goku asked.

"Duh, the Halloween dance is coming up soon," Turles said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Didn't you heat Buttstinger announcing that?" Turles asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

Frieza and Cell then appeared out of nowhere and glared at them, "Why didn't you invite us to watch Bob the Builder?!"

"Uhhh..." They all shifted.

"Well?!" Frieza asked.

"We're waiting!" Cell said

"RUN!" They screamed as they tried to escape the angry duo.

Next Time- Halloween Dance

Ugh..school's so boring after lunch...anyway, I'm changing my routine. I'll be updating in 1-3 days, but it'll be a 70% chance it's three days because of school. But I think its a good pace, since I want to drag this out for a few months... Anyway, thanks for the 50 reviews! At this rate I'm thinking 100 in only TEN chapters XD


	7. Preview

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Dbz in Kindergarten 2: The Next Gen Preview-

The teacher walked into the room and told everyone to sit down, "Hello everyone. I'm Miss Sandy, and-"

"We don't care!" Cell Jr. yelled while everyone laughed.

"Umm..ok..let's introduce to ourselves..Trunks is first," Miss Sandy said.

Trunks went up in front of the class and said, "I'm Trunks, son of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. Bra's my sister and Goten's my best friend. I'm like super strong and can transform into a Super Saiyan,"

"S-Super Saiyan..." Kurīza gulped.

"Me too, Trunks!" Goten called.

Next was Goten.

"I'm Goten and I'm 5 years old! My best friend is Trunks and my big brother is Gohan. I'm super strong too!" Goten said.

Gohan was next.

"My name is Gohan, and I'm 6 years old. I like to study and hang out with Mr. Piccolo. I don't really like to fight, but I do like to go on adventures," Gohan said as he bowed his head.

"Nerd.." Kurīza snickered.

Videl looked at Gohan and blushed, 'I don't know why, but he's cute...and he's a nerd! He can help me with my homework!' She thought.

Her best friend, Erasa, was looking at Gohan too, 'He's soo cute! And so polite!' she thought.

Sharpener glared at Gohan, 'What a geek, who likes to study?' he thought.

Videl looked at Sharpener and smiled evilly as she thought of a way to make him jealous. She knew he had a crush on her, but she wasn't interested in him.

Next was Bra.

"My name is Bra Briefs, and I'm 5 years old. I love dolls and tea parties and even though I can be really strong, I don't wanna. I'm good with just strong. And if any boy touches me, my Daddy's gonna kill you!" Bra said.

Everyone was dead silent.

Next was Cell Jr.

"My name is Cell Jr. and I'm a bio android. I am very strong. As strong as a Super Saiyan. I'm also very smart...almost smarter than my dad...which means I'm almost smarter than Bulma Briefs," Cell Jr. said.

"No! That's impossible!" Trunks yelled.

"Yea, Trunks and his mom are the smartest people I know!" Goten said.

"Wanna bet I'm smarter?!" Cell Jr. challenged

"Umm...Videl's turn!" the teacher interrupted.

Videl said, "My name is Videl Satan, and I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan. *some normal kids whispered excitedly* I want to be as strong as him *All the Z Fighters snorted in laughter*,"

While Videl was talking, she was trying to get Gohan's attention, but he was too busy staring at the window in fascination.

She growled in frustration and sat down.

Meanwhile, Gohan saw Piccolo meditating through the window with Icarus beside him, looking at Gohan.

He smiled wide and waved at Icarus and Piccolo.

Next it was Marron.

"My name is Marron and my best friend is Bra. I like to play jump rope and my mom is an android," Marron said.

Next was Chibi Mai.

"Hi my name is Mai, but people call me Chibi Mai since my mom has the same name as me. I'm six years old and my favorite food is cookies," Chibi Mai said.

(Yup, you probably guessed where this was going)

Trunks noticed her and couldn't keep his eyes off of her, 'She looks so cute...' he thought.

"Trunks, why do you have hearts in your eyes?" Goten asked.

Trunks shook his head and his pupils turned back to normal, "Shut up Goten!" he said.

"Do you like someone?" Goten teased.

"No! Who said I liked someone?! I don't like anyone!" Trunks yelled.

"...I was just kidding, Trunks," Goten said.

"Oh.." Trunks mumbled.

Next was Kurīza's turn.

"My name is Kurīza, and I'm 6 years old. I plan on doing what my father failed to do: rule the universe! And since that kid over there is my father's nemisis's son *points to Goten* I hate him! And I plan to kill him!" Kurīza said.

"Wow Goten, that guy must really hate you.." Trunks said.

"I wonder why.." Goten said.

"I JUST TOLD YOU- Oh forget it!" Kurīza groaned.

Next was Erasa-

"Hi! My name is Erasa and I'm 5 years old. My best friend is Videl. I like erasers, boys, and looking pretty! One day I'm gonna be prom queen!" Erasa said.

"Ugh, she's a ditzy girl...and a flirt.." Kurīza whispered.

Next was Sharpener-

"My name is Sharpener. I like action figures, sports, and looking good! I plan on becoming the world's greatest athlete," Sharpener said as he winked at Videl, who rolled her eyes.

Most of the girls sighed while whispering about him.

Last was Baby Buu-

"Hi! I'm Baby Buu and I like to turn people into candy! HEE HEE HEE!" Baby Buu giggled.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

End Preview-

Me: Dbz in Kindergarten 2 is out now! Come and check it out! And the next chapter will be here soon, sorry for the wait...


	8. Halloween Dance

Diaclaimer: I don't own nothing!

AN: LISTEN UP! Cheeze Buble is NOT copying me. He's a friend that volunteered to finish Dbz in Kindergarten 2. The first chapter goes with my story. The rest is non cannon. So, if you want to see how he finishes the story, go ahead and follow him!

Chapter 8: Halloween Dance

Bulma put on her sparkly yellow dress and put on her tiara. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

'The best dance of the year is finally here!' She thought.

The Halloween dances was the best dance of the year because unlike the Valentine's Dance and the Christmas Dance, there's actually EFFORT into it.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Bulma walked downstairs and opened the door.

Chi-Chi was in her Cinderella dress, Maron was in her Princess Jasmine dress, Celeria was in her Tiana dress, and 18 was...in a witch outfit.

"18!" Bulma yelled, "You ruined the princess theme! Where's your Aurora dress?!"

"I'm not wearing ta dress!" 18 said.

Bulma sighed heavily, "Fine..."

Just then, Mrs. Briefs walked in, "Oh, all of you look so adorable!"

"Thanks," All the girls mumbled.

"Let me get some cookies!" Mrs. Briefs said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I intend to make this the perfect night ever!" Bulma said, "Between the time of 7:00-9:00!"

"Wow.." Celeria said sarcastically.

"Well, I plan on having the perfect night too!" Chi-Chi said.

"You two are overreacting," 18 said.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Bulma and Chi-Chi said.

"It was the night where we had our first kiss! Show some emotion!" Bulma said.

Just then there was another knock on the door.

Bulma opened it to see Goku uncomfortably in his Prince Charming outfit, Krillin in his Phillip outfit, Turles in his Prince Naveen outfit, 17 in his Aladdin outfit, and Vegeta wearing...is usual spandex.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. She looked very beautiful in his eyes. He stared at her until-

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed angrily.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled, while rubbing his ears.

"Why don't you have your Beast outfit on?!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't wanna wear that s***!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's collar and yanked him towards her, and said in a slow, dangerous voice, "This is supposed to be my perfect night! And I'm not letting you ruin it! So you better put on the outfit, or I'll gladly ask Yamcha out!"

Everyone gasped.

"You're kidding, right?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"There's no way you would do that!" Celeria said.

"Are you crazy?!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta glared at Bulma, "I dare you!"

Bulma looked at her phone contacts and saw Yamcha.

"Where did you get his number?!" Vegeta yelled.

"5th Grade," Bulma responded as she heard the phone dialing.

"Put it on speaker phone!" Turles said.

She put it on speaker phone and Yamcha answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Yamcha, wanna go to the dance with me?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was turning red in the face.

"Sure babe! I knew you've come around! I bet that dirty ape Vegeta wasn't good enough for you, huh?" Yamcha said.

Vegeta couldn't stand it any longer, and snatched Bulma's phone, and hung up.

"FINE! I'll wear the stupid outfit!" Vegeta yelled as he stomped to the bathroom.

5 min later-

Vegeta came out growling at how itchy the outfit was.

It consisted of a golden vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, black dress pants trimmed with gold, and a navy blue ballroom tail coat trimmed with gold.

"See? Now you look handsome!" Bulma said.

"Hmph!" Vegeta said as he glared at everyone.

Mrs. Briefs came in and gaped at everyone, "Oh all of you look so cute! Picture time!"

"It's only a Halloween dance, not prom!" Bulma said.

But still, she made everyone take pictures.

While they were walking out, Turles said, "You know, this is gonna like be our last Halloween dance for middle school,"

"Well, I'm glad! I never want to go to another dance again!" Vegeta said.

"I don't wanna wear anything uncomfortable again!" Goku said.

17 said, "You know, there's 8th grade graduation, prom, homecoming, dances in high school, graduation for our senior year, graduation for our college years, our high school reunion..."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku dropped down to his knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"..."

"Goku, get up," 18 said.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Me: OH MY GOSH! SOO MANY REVIEWS! :'(

Vegeta: You can do this! It's only 26...That did not help...

Me: You're right Vegeta! I can do this!

Piccolo: 8th Grade-

Super Buu chapter 7

So sorry if my brother Kid Buu came off scary he just wants us in the story as well... oh and Vegeta...knock knock,

Vegeta: Who's there?

Super saiyan 3

Vegeta: I don't get it...

Exactly Vegeta, besides we are too powerful for you Vegeta... and you too Kakarot...

Me: Uhh...I have you in Kindergarten XD

Kid Buu chapter 1

*Gives the author my signature thumbs down creepy smile*

I will destroy earth if I am not added or my brothers Super and Evil aren't...

*Holds up planet buster* You've got 1 fan fiction to add me... or else...bye bye earth... and where the hell are Beer us and Whis in this? I hope they're not in hell... tick tock...add me into the story...

Me: I have you in Kindergarten, and Beerus and Whis will be here, just wait...and they're in Kindergarten, 7th grade, and all my other fics...

Zyphrost chapter 7

LOL! The introductions were funny... Kuriza isn't supposed to be a bad guy, is he? I thought that he wasn't evil like his rotten pig of a father...

Me: Eh, this makes it even more entertaining XD

sillye chapter 6

Can u make goku and chichi do something big and be the main character for a chapter

Me: I did that in...hmm...I think 6th grade.. Yea, I did do it in 6th grade. And there's GokuxChi-Chi in 2nd grade too

sillye chapter 7 .

are u going to add more on dgz middle school grade 8 and dbz kindergarten

Me: Dbz in Kindergarten 2 will be finished by Cheeze Buble, as a non cannon story and yes, I'm still updating 8th grade...its only been 3 days! Sheesh!

PippElulu chapter 7

...*Snorts* ...*cracks up laughing*

Me: Lol

queenvicky99 chapter 7

YAYYYY YAYY YAYUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYYSAAAAAAAYYYYYY.I bout to go read it now!

Me: Good for you! :D

Geta4EVA chapter 6

Every single time you put up a new chapter, u read ALL of your heavenly stuff over.

Me: Thanks!

Goten chapter 5

Gee, I guess this is what my father was like in middle school... well I guess my father wasn't always the brighte-

Naruto: Yeah! I'm smarter and I got two bitches, Vegeta!

Monkey DLuffy: I wonder what all popular anime like SAO, Attack On titan, One piece, DBZ, and Naruto would be like together... just those anime in middle school...

Frieza: You know what would be a twist? If I became smarter than Cell and Bulma for some reason... maybe hitting my head?

Goten: Did you have to but into my review?

Vegeta: F*ck you all!

Kirito: Well f*ck you too man!

- Vegeta and Kirito fight

Eren Jaeger: Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Eren stomps and kills everyone while Goten and Trunks must go back to save the world

Me: Y'know, you should do a story about it...

PippElulu chapter 6

YAY! *high fives queenvicky* HOW YA DOING PARTNER! HAPPY DANCE *does wifi dance*

Now that, was amusing :) You had me facepalming at the 'eating cake, so good, moaning' part, Very nice save Chi...

I ADORED the chapter! And I SERIOUSLY hope we get some more soon!

Oh, random question, have you ever watched the Boondocks?

Me: The one on Adult Swim about the two kids and the grandpa? Yes, yes I did and I still do XD

roxyfire57 chapter 6

LOL! BOB THE BUILDER I LOVE THAT SHOW -ahem- I mean I USED to love that show... yea.

Me: XD Yea, I *cough* used *cough* to watch it...

Guest chapter 6

I'm gonna be a regular reviewer now. :)

Anyways *puts on nerdy specks just because*

1)I'm glad that Radiz got over Celeria

2) What about Turles' parents?

3) What about King Vegeta's wife?

4)ADD MORE PANCAKE DANCE!

5)Do you plan on doing your siries all the way to collge?

6)Add more charaters

7)More screen time for other chararters-especially yamchuck, so he can get bashed.

Cya!

Me: 1) Thanks 2) I'm not featuring them 3) I featured her in 7th grade 4) OKAY 5) Idk yet 6) I already added a bunch, but I'll see what I've missed 7) Okay

Warm hugs chapter 6

Are you going to go over college or stop at college or high school.

Me: Nah, I'll be a retired author in college, getting my PhD...playin video games and jumping on the bed in my apartment...

queenvicky99 chapter 6

Wow, I won a fork .Yeah.*in a very dull voice* , I love being special. Really Vegeta, That was really part of your plan ? Thank goodness Bulma came .Zarbon is a sissy ! Lol, Why Tights , Why?!It's not that hard to see a R rated movie .All you need to do is just pay and they let you in, but It would fun to do that though. Also is is lunch boring ? Lunch is supposed to be fun and exciting .I for one love food and can not wait for lunch .Also really lol on Bob the Builder, haven't seen that for years .I feel old .I must be aging faster! I should go see a doctor. LOL JK, LATER.

Me: Lunch is fun, but I meant AFTER lunch time school's boring. Like all the boring classes are at the end of the day, and it feels like it takes FOREVER...

Guest chapter 6

cool chapter but you put heat instead of hear also goku's so innocent its hilarious and yamcha wasn't in this chapter yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay anyway bye.

Me: Sorry, typo XD

Guest chapter 6

Also you don't respect the original personalities of most of the cast, not even Vegeta, so don't claim to.

Even before his father's death, Kid Vegeta was shown to have a similar personality as his adult self in flashbacks

In DBZ in Kindergarten, you have the narrator state Bulma has been Vegeta's crush since Kindergarten, but he's been too nervous to talk to her, thats exactly like Yamcha, and not at all like the ACTUAL Vegeta who had immense difficulty learning how to love, and didn't love Bulma at first sight.

Also Yamcha's never been seeing chasing women at any point in the series, thats Mr. Satan

Me: I'm gonna treat you as my trolls, ignore you or delete your reviews on my review moderation. You clearly did not listen to me and I'm not saiyang it again. If you do another stupid review, dont expect for it to appear on the site...

GreenSaiyan chapter 6

Wonder how long they will be running...forever, muhaha. Not really although it funny that they forgot Cell and Frieza. Makes me wonder if you do a highschool fanfic if they will be gay or not, and Vegeta will have homophobia or something. Also Piccolo, no! You are supposed to sneak out with the others, not waching Bob! Wahhhhh!

Me: XD Nah, Cell's asexual... And Vegeta has vermiphobia. XD Piccolo

Guest chapter 6

Cool chapter but I jus gotta say I actually really liked 7th grade though my ultimate favourite was 6th Grade I still really liked 7th!

Anyway can't wait for ur next update I love ur Halloween chapters they're always climatic!

Me: Yup! They are!

Zyphrost chapter 6

Lmao. Great chapter. One thing: Piccolo was the one to suggest that they should quit being babies and go watch an R-rated movie, yet he stayed back and watched freaking Bob the Builder... -_- Anyways, I think this chapter had THE longest review section since your fic started. And his Royal Highness can't seem to figure out what he feels for Bulma, huh? First, he enjoys kissing Bulma and then he hates it when Bulma puts her face in his chest. Wow, Veggie-chan. Make up your mind or I'll come over into the story and bash your head to make it up for you! Speaking of which, could you do that in a future chapter, DB787? *Evil grin* I'd love to see Vegeta's reaction to that *maniacal laughter.* I'm just kidding. Vegeta's still no. 2 when it comes to the most badass characters in DBZ. Awesome chapter. Update soon!

Me: Yea, Vegeta has mixed feeling about himself...XD

Me: *GASP* *GASP* Are...you..ready..for..the...next...one?!

Piccolo: Dbz in Kindergarten 2: The Next Gen-

Guest chapter 1

Hey just and FYI for DragonBall787 heck out Cheeze Bubble's DBZ in kindergarten I think he copied you

Me: He's finishing the series for me as non canon compared to my series

Blueninja623 chapter 1

Keep making chapters these kids are hilarious

Me: XD Cheeze Buble's continuing this

PippElulu chapter 1

...AWESOME

Me: ...THANKS

[Blazingnyancat chapter 1

Hmm, Nice I wonder if Neko Majin Mike would be in the story...?

Me: XD Maybe, ask Cheeze Buble, he's continuing this

Guest chapter 1

I had this scarybfeeling that you WOULDN'T continue your fics gosh I was wrong!

Me: Of course not! I just have school, that's all!

queenvicky99 chapter 1

That was cute, The only thing that is really passing me off is that Gohan is being a tho I found that bro before h3os thing to funny! I love this story already and can not wait .I am also looking forward to the next chapter of 8th grade so , Don't keep us waiting to long ! And bout that thing , Yes or No! PLZ TELL ME ! Chowz

Me: What thing? And I always loved Kid Gohan cause he always admired Piccolo and followed him around and stuff, and cause of Videl...-_-...He gotten worse.. Idk I just hate Adult Gohan cause he rarely sees Piccolo and doesnt go on awesome adventured with him no more...

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Me: *pant* *pant*

At the dance-

By the time they arrived, the dance was in full force.

"School ID?" A teacher asked.

They all handed theirs to the man.

He gave all of theirs back except Vegeta's.

"..."

"Where's mines?!" Vegeta yelled.

"It says your name is Makita from the Hebrew dub, you're 21 years old, and you're 7'9," The teacher said, raising his eyebrow.

Everyone stared at Vegeta who was stuttering.

"Uhh...Look over there!" Vegeta yelled.

The teacher looked away, and Vegeta punched the living daylights out of him.

After he got knocked out, Vegeta quickly dragged everyone inside the gym.

"What was that for?!" Krillin asked.

"That was just my fake ID to the theaters I made," Vegeta whispered.

"You made a fake ID?" Celeria asked.

"Of course I did!" Vegeta said.

Everyone looked around the gym. There were lights everywhere, music booming, and kids dancing and taking pictures.

"Hey guys!" Piccolo said, walking up to them.

"Who the f*** are you?!" Turles yelled, looking at his costume.

"I'm me from Dragonball Evolution!" Piccolo said.

Everyone was dead silent.

"..."

"Never speak that movie in our presence again," Goku said.

"..."

"Anyway, you gotta check out what Frieza, Brolly, Bojack, and Cell's gonna do!" Piccolo said.

They all looked at the window outside of the gym, and saw them taping Buttstinger, with a bra and panties on, to a jeep.

"Hee hee!" Frieza snickered as he applied whipped cream onto the bra.

"Kakarot...Kakarot..." Brolly muttered as he drew the words 'Kakarot' onto Blutzinger's face.

Cell was applying the lights onto the Jeep, and setting the giant beatbox on the top.

Bojack was drawing pirate pictures onto the Jeep.

"What are they doing?!" Maron exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I heard it's big," Piccolo said.

Meanwhile-

Yamcha showed up at the front of Bulma's house dressed up as a cheesy wolf.

He knocked on the door and yelled, "Bulmaa! Are you home?"

"..."

Just then Dr. Briefs answered, "Oh...it's you.."

"Yup! And I came to pick Bulma up for the dance!" Yamcha said.

"Oh...she left with Vegeta 20 minutes ago," Dr. Briefs said.

"WHAT?!" Yamcha yelled.

"Sorry," Dr. Briefs said as he slammed the door on Yamcha's face.

"Vegeta probably forced her to go to the dance!" Yamcha said as he started running to the school, "Don't worry Bulma! I'll-"

Just then, a car drove past him, splashing mud all over him.

"Hey you big f***! That costed me 5 bucks you a**hole!" Yamcha yelled while shaking his fists.

Just then, the car backed up and it's revealed to be a angry Saibaman.

"*gulp* Uh Oh.." Yamcha said.

Back to the Dance-

While Arale was running around in the gym, Cooler was in the background looking at people, and Hercule and Buu was showing off, Goku was at the snack bar, eating a bunch of sweets.

"Mmm! This is so good!" Goku said.

Chi-Chi, sitting next to him, rolled her eyes at people staring at them strangely.

"Goku, are you done yet?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Far from done, Chi-Chi!" Goku said while chuckling.

He was about to reach for the soda, until Chi-Chi slapped it out of his hands, "Goku! No soda! You go crazy with that stuff!"

"Aww.." Goku moaned.

Beerus and Whis were enjoying the food too.

"This Earth food is simply wonderful!" Beerus said.

"I know! Did you try the cake balls?" Whis asked.

"No, but I plan to, even if I have to destroy this planet..." Beerus said dangerously.

Vegeta gave the teddy bear to Bulma as the man running the mini game was wailing.

"Are you happy now?!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma looked at her piled up prizes a few times.

"Yes, yes I am!" Bulma said as he hugged Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Anything else you need?"

Bulma said, "Weell-"

"No dancing!" Vegeta said.

"Fine!" Bulma huffed, "Let's go to the snack bar,"

They joined Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Maron, 18, 17, and Krillin.

"Something's not right..." Krillin realized.

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"There's no monster or crazy thing happening!" Krillin said.

"Oh my God, you're right!" Piccolo yelled.

"Wait...where's Tarble?" Vegeta asked.

Everyone was dead silent.

Meanwhile-

Tarble laughed with Gure as he walked with her around the neighborhood.

"And somehow my cracked voice has stopped for some reason! I'm really happy, I didn't like how everyone was teasing me," Tarble said.

"Your voice wasn't that bad..I liked it," Gure said.

"You really think so?" Tarble asked, looking into her eyes.

"Of course!" Gure said, staring back at Tarble.

'This is it: My first kiss' Tarble excitedly thought as he leaned towards Gure more.

Right when they were about to kiss, a blast interrupted them.

It exploded the tree by them and Tarble and Gure quickly broke apart to see-

"Chucky?!" Tarble yelled.

Yes, or was Chucky from Child's Play, every 90's and 00's little kid's worse nightmare.

"That's right, motherf****, and I'm here to kill you!" Chucky yelled.

Tarble pushed Gure behind him, and he powered up, "Haaaa!"

Tarble charged at Chucky, and tried to punch and kick him, but it was useless.

Chucky then exchanged a few hits from him, often hitting Tarble, but Tarble dodged pretty good too.

Tarble powered up evem more and started throwing hits at Chucky.

Chucky dodged his hits, and kicked Tarble behind his back, causing him break a few bones and to crash into the ground.

"Tarble!" Gure screamed.

Tarble groggily got up, panting and he saw Chucky move on Gure with a knife.

"Are you ready to die, b****?!" Chucky screamed as he held his knife up.

All Tarble could think of was Gure's bloody organs spilled on the ground.

'No...No! I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS HAPPEN!' Tarble screamed to himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tarble screamed as his eyes flashed blue and his hair flickered golden yellow every few seconds.

Gure and Chucky turned to gape at him.

Tarble then charged at the Chucky and punched him in his face.

Chucky clenched his teeth while taking in the blow.

Tarble then attacked Chucky with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks before punching him in the stomach.

"..." Chucky gasped as all the air was taken out of him.

Finally, Tarble charged purple energy in his fist.

"Galick Burst!" Tarble screamed as he fired the energy in the form of a Galick Gun through the Chucky's stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chucky screamed as he was defeated once and for all.

After Tarble released his attack, his eyes and hair stopped flickering and settled on black, and he landed on the ground with a 'thud'

"Tarble?! Are you ok?!" Gure asked, running up to him.

Tarble panted as he tiredly got up and nodded his head, "Yea...I think I'm ok,"

Gure hugged Tarble as she said, "Thanks for saving me, Tarble.."

"No problem.." Tarble said, blushing.

They sat in a maddening silence until both couldn't take it no more, and they had their first kiss.

'Now I know why my brother likes kissing so much..' Tarble thought, enjoying the kiss.

Meanwhile, at the dance-

"Well, the dance is almost over, and no incident!" Piccolo said.

Everyone was too busy watching a dance (pose) off between Cooler's Armored Squad and Ginyu Force's Jeice, Burter, and Recoome.

"This is too strange," Krillin said.

"How can they live with this?!" Bulma asked.

"They have no humility," Vegeta stated.

"Hey...where's Goku and Chi-Chi?" Maron asked.

Goku and Chi-Chi were outside of the school, sitting on the steps.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

"Why don't you never say you love me?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku noticed Chi-Chi's face was serious, so he took an serious expression, "I don't know anything about love, Chi-Chi. I know I like you, but how can I tell if I love you?"

Chi-Chi thought for a moment, "How do I make you feel?"

"You make me feel all nice and tingly inside and even though you yell at me, somehow I can't stop smiling at you," Goku said confused, "If that's what love is...then I love you Chi-Chi,"

"Oh Goku.." Chi-Chi smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

Goku blushed, "Chi-Chi, why are you suffocating me?"

"It's called a hug, Goku," Chi-Chi said as she leaned towards Goku, "And this is called a kiss,"

She kissed Goku's lips, while wrapping her arms around him.

Goku was clearly confused, but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

(Hope you're happy GokuxChi-Chi fans!)

It was 10 min. left before the dance was over, and people were getting ready to leave.

"Well, that was fun...I guess," 17 said.

"I expected something to happen.." Piccolo muttered.

Right when everyone was about to leave, air horns started flaring.

Everyone turned to see the wall crashing down with a big Jeep moving in.

Frieza, Brolly, Bojack, and Cell was in the car, honking the horn and turning the music up.

Frieza was the driver, of course.

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!" Frieza screamed as the music started pounding throughout the whole building.

People started dancing while other people covered their ears.

Mr. Blutzinger woke up and couldn't move! He also saw that he was wearing a bra and panties! And kids were laughing at him!

"What is meaning of this!? And turn down the music!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed.

"Turn down for what?" Cell asked.

"Cause I said so!" Buttstinger yelled.

"Sorry, Buttstinger, but that's not possible..." Frieza said evilly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!"

Mr. Blutzinger gulped.

"Ugh...stupid music!" Vegeta yelled.

"Its not stupid!" Bulma said, bobbing her head.

"Ugh..." Vegeta whined.

"YARRG! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack screamed.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

So, everyone had a good time, and would more than likely remember this for the rest of their lives.

At C.C-

Vegeta and Bulma walked to C.C. after the dance.

"You know, today was one of the craziest, but funnest nights ever," Bulma said.

"Yup," Vegeta agreed, "Couldn't say it better,"

Bulma looked at Vegeta and sighed.

"What are you looking at?!" Vegeta asked.

Bulma smiled, wrapped her arms around him, and they shared at kiss.

"You know, this is the spot we had our first kiss," Bulma said.

"Nothing special," Vegeta muttered.

Bulma punched Vegeta's arm, "Let's just get some cookies my mom made,"

Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, 17 Maron, Turles, and Celeria joined them.

"Did you say cookies?!" Goku asked.

"Yes Kakarot, I did," Vegeta said.

"Awesome!" Goku said while running inside with Krillin, Turles, Celeria, and 18.

"You know, we should dress up as Sailor Moon next!" Bulma said.

"That's a great idea!" Chi-Chi said.

Vegeta objected, "No-"

"And you can be Tuxedo Mask!" Bulma said.

"No," Vegeta said.

"We'll see!" Bulma said.

"Let's go inside," 17 said.

So, all the teens went inside to have cookies, and watch movies. And everyone had a happy Halloween...

"Somebody?" Yamcha moaned as he was beaten up, "Help?!"

Next Time- Football Game (2/4)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review your comments and opinions :D


	9. Football Game (2-4)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 9: Football Game (2/4)

Krillin- Quarter Back

Vegeta- Running Back

Frieza- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Tien- Guard

Goku- Wide Reciever

Taleem- Tight End

Raditz- Guard

Android 13- Tackle

Piccolo- Tackle

17- Running Back

Bojack- 2nd Center (Emergency)

Yamcha- Bench

It was around November, and everyone was preparing for Thanksgiving Break.

Hallway-

"..."

Vegeta was staring off into space before-

"Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta screamed.

"W-We been in this hallway for 15 minutes...and this lady gave us a detention ticket," Raditz said.

Vegeta took the sticky note from his awesome flamed hair and vaporized it, "Problem solved,"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Nappa laughed.

1st Hour (Class A: LA)-

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz walked in as King Vegeta was teaching the importance of ignoring teachers.

"Hey! Why are you three late?" King Vegeta asked.

"No reason...just thinking about the football game!" Vegeta yelled.

"FOOTBALL!" Everyone cheered.

"SHHHUT UPPP!" A voice next wall yelled.

"This is gonna be another step to the championship!" King Vegeta said.

"And we'll be on the news and newspaper!" 17 said.

"Finally, people will never look at me as a freak again!" Tien said.

"..."

"We will always be freaks..." Cooler said.

Class B (Algebra)-

Everyone was doing a project and talking amongst their groups.

"Chi-Chi...I can't do my work with you hugging my arm..." Goku whined while trying to pull away.

"Oh Goku, you can be so cute," Chi-Chi swooned while griping tighter.

"Is she still lovesick?" Krillin asked.

"Looks like it.." Celeria said.

"It'll last about a week or two," Maron said.

"I love love!" Ginyu sobbed.

"*sniff* Me too, it's soo lovely," Jeice sniffled.

"Well, I hate love!" Piccolo said.

"Me too!" Frieza agreed.

"YAAARG! ME LOVES A GOOD LOVE EH?" Bojack screamed.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was staring out the window until he saw a car driving back and forth on the street in front of the school.

He squinted harder, and he saw the same Saibaman that beat him up, staring at him while driving.

"AHHH!" Yamcha screamed.

He turned to see everyone staring at him oddly.

"..." (Me: *cough* SuperSaiyanKnight®*cough*)

4th Hour (Class A)-

All the kids entered the classroom ready to get the day over with.

"I got your progress report cards, here it is," Mr. Dryer said.

Everyone looked up at the board and saw their grades.

"What the f***?! I got an F!" Raditz yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta and Nappa laughed.

"But, you two got Fs too!" Raditz whined.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta and Nappa screamed.

They looked and indeed saw their names with an F beside them.

"This is bulls***!" Vegeta yelled.

"Haha, not smart enough, Bejita? I clearly got a D!" Cui bragged.

Taleem said, "...That's almost as worse as an F...and its a 60.00000000-"

"Shut up!" Cui screamed.

"I got an F too!" Cooler yelled.

"Me too!" Turles yelled.

"This makes me mad..." Beerus dangerously said while looking at his grades.

"I got an F too!" Launch screamed as she shot bullets in the air.

"The only one that got an A is...Tarble!?" 17 yelled.

Tarble smirked mischievously.

"Hey guys! Stop ranting! I got a plan!" 18 said.

So everyone started gathering up and whispering.

Vegeta walked up to Mr. Dryer, "Why do we all got Fs?!"

Mr. Dryer said, "None you you turned in your work..."

"YES WE DID!" Everyone screamed.

"W-Well it's not like I lost them.." Mr. Dryer said.

"I can tell you lost our papers! What kind of teacher are you?!" Hercule yelled.

"A social studies teacher, now, until you all redo your work, all of you have Fs," Mr. Dryer said.

"Why do we get an F for something YOU did?!" Cooler yelled.

"I didn't do nothing! And detention for you!" Mr. Dryer said.

Vegeta growled at him, while everyone glared.

"Well?! Get to your seats!" Mr. Dryer said.

Cooler snapped his fingers, and all the kids held Mr. Dryer down, and taped him to his seat while he struggled.

"HELP! H-" Mr. Dryer tried to yell as duck tape was shoved on his lips.

"Well, well, well, give us Fs do you!? And expect us to redo every work we've already done?! How sick!" 18 yelled.

"I'm gonna kill him.." Beerus growled.

"Wait! Let's torture him first.." Cooler smirked as he took out a pair of scissors and a bottle of glue.

"MMPH! MMPH!" Mr. Dryer muffled.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Thebannanja chapter 8

I did like this chapter however i would like you to do what you did with 2nd grade with trunks, mind if you put in a 14 year old teen gohan from the future if possible. i would like you to reply and put this on the next chapter thanks :)

Me: Sorry, but there was SO many flame wars I had to battle during the Trunks saga, I have to take a LONG break from the future...If you want to see the future, read my sequel, Dbz in Kindergarten 2: The Next Gen.

Guest chapter 8

Question:Wait, when Cheeze Bubble's finished with DBZ in Kindergarten 2, are you gonna make your own in your version?

Me: Eh, probably not. I'll be an retired author, getting ready to go to college. My Dbz in Kindergarten 2 is more like Dbz in Preschool, a one shot of their first day.

GETA4EVA chapter 8

Yay! Your sires is so great! I love your sires, I love CeleiraXTurles, they're a cute couple. Turles and Celeria are my fav charaters, next to Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillen,17,18 and King Vegeta! I mean, who doesn't love King Vegeta? If someone doesn't love him, I'll hunt them down, dtab them and watch their slow and painful death!

What about Radiz and Nappa?

Me: They're still in here, they're just supporting characters. They do get mentioned alot though.

Saiyan17Princess chapter 8

Uhhmm.. Can you update very soon? I just can't wait to see your new greatest chapters. I felt dizzy when I'm reading those damn fanfics of the other authors —_—

And you are the GREATEST author I ever know! _ Update soon!

Me: Thanks! And I get a MAJOR headache from reading other people's fics...

Awesome Chapter chapter 8

Awesome Chapter

Me: Thanks

TheHeroOfLightMaster71F chapter 8

Goku (Real Version from the Original): Well...Isn't supposed to be funny? Because Chi chi was-

Chi Chi: Oh Shut Up Goku! ( Chi Chi just kicked Goku in the ass. While goku Plead for her to go away.) You were supposed to read this! Not every but Italy to F**K Off!

Italy: Hey! Did You just offended me? I'll Kill you with the Power of pasta!

(5 Hours later...There is a huge fight over this fic, Although the Owner has to summon hi- What the hell is this to destroy them. However, It backfired. causing even more fuel to the Raging fires as well as more Explosions and anger? Even more Anime chars Started top join the fight...

And What happens Next? To the roster of Chars, Choose the ending for it. By the way, Love the New chapter.)

Me: O_O...Thanks...

queenvicky99 chapter 8

Omg , Where do I start *high five PippElulu back*Lol! You know what I mean Db787! Lol on the whole Vegeta thing ! That was funny and Yamcha being not important and getting beat up is to in panties and a bra while on a jeep is ... down for what is the becoming ssj for like a couple seconds and kicking chucky butt was on the Goku and Chichi! GOKU IS MINE ! Well have to go bye

Me: XD Nice job summarizing the whole chapter

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 8

Great chapter, hope you use the Yamcha/Saibaman as a running gag!?

Me: That's a GREAT idea! Don't worry, I'll copyright you everytime I do that joke, lol...I'm serious●︿●

Yamcha chapter 8

Why do you hate me? *cries*

Me: Do I have to explain?!

Saiyan17Princess chapter 8

WAT DA PAK! Your fic is the most greatest I ever read! As great as Vegeta.. GO PANCAKES! GO PANCAKES! GO PANCAKES!

Ohh! Is anyone of you didn't know what to watch first in DB, DBK, DBZ, DBGT?

1st- Dragon Ball

2nd- Dragon Ball Kai/Dragon Ball Z Kai

3rd- Dragon Ball Z

4th- Dragon Ball GT

Dragonball787 I have some few questions about you:

1). What is your name?

2). When was your birthday?

3). Gender?

4). In what country do you live?

I'm Janine from Philippines.. Uhhmm, Did trunks had a any girlfriend? That's all _

Me: 1) I'm not tellllinng yooouuu... Sorry, but it's for protection. Its not like I don't trust you, its just that other people would probably look me up on Facebook and troll me 2) 11-29-00, I'm *literally* a 00's baby! But seriously, I dont watch TV no more...I lost faith in it... I remember old SpongeBob, Reruns of Dragon Ball Z, the Doodlebops, The Proud Fam- Ok, now I'm just rambling..

3) Female, but I'm a tomboy 4) The USA!...*cries* I wanna live in Japaaan!

Zyphrost chapter 8

Awesome chapter. Question: I know that many people don't like Yamcha, especially after Dragonball where he became practically useless but why hate him sooooooo much? I don't like him, too, but he needs to have his moments... He is still a Z-Fighter. Anyways, screw Yamcha. When Bulma said princess theme, I thought the boys were going to be wearing princess dresses, too... -_-' Vegeta didn't say cookies, Bulma did. Not much action this chapter, though. *Sigh* I need to wait for a new chapter again, huh... Make them good, or I'll jump into the story and come out of your computer and strangle you! JK... Your chapters are always good... I shouldn't worry about that... Anyways, great chapter and as always, keep updating!

Me: I'm tellin ya, this is just plain filler before the REAL action starts...and I mean it..it's a pretty big arc. You better enjoy this filler while it lasts, cause when I get to chapter 31...stuff is about to go down...not drama, but fighting...with comedy! ㈳3

roxyfire57 chapter 8

LOL! Yamcha is the weakest among the human z-fighters, since he got defeated by a saibaman, even Krillin beat 4 at once... sigh.

I once saw some weird Chucky video on facebook-At night, People were at a bus stop, well, waiting for the bus, and you know those billboard things that display ads? Yea, it was a Chucky movie poster. Anyways the poster's lights were flickering, and there was a low, Chucky laugh. So the innocent people were looking around wondering where the shit that came from, when the entire billboard shattered from the inside and Chucky came running out. That scared the hell out of me even though it was just a video, poor souls. They even scared KIDS.

And good thing Tarble became a super saiyan! Yay! Vegeta was so crazy jealous HAHA wow that was long.

Me: XD

Kid Buu chapter 8

I want more screen time... get Mr Fatass Buu out of here...

-Sigh- I'm in hell for f*cks sake! I'm surrounded by the horrible Budokai games... I need raging blast 2! And god damnit if I don't get a little more screen time I'm breaking out of hell, destroying earth, and you! But mostly Vegeta... no seriously f*ck that bitchy bad ass wanna be prick... then... I'm killing Goku for no reason! By the way nice story...but it could use more of me... and oh hell no I am not reading your

kindergarten five they're like over 9000 chapters... oh and give me Mrs Buu, well I'm off to go beat those crappy Budokai games... UGH so much non canon! Oh god not ultimate tenkaichi D;

Me: O_O...Okay...

PippElulu chapter 8

That. Was. AWESOME!

AND YES! ANOTHER BOONDOCKS FAN! Who's your fav character?

Aww, loved the GokuxChi-Chi moment. *gives you dramatic hug with a dramatic custard pie*

Me: Mines is...Riley he too funny when he double teaming with Robert Freeman! And he's just plain funny alone!

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Lunch-

Everyone met up at the cafeteria.

"So how's school go so far?" Goku asked.

"We got an A!" Bulma and Cell bragged.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Mr Dryer gave all of us an F," 18 stated.

"Ugh..I hate Mr. Dryer!" Frieza yelled.

"Me too," Piccolo said.

"Don't worry, we fixed him up..." Vegeta chuckled while his classmates started laughing.

Goku and the others looked at them strangely as they broke out into a evil laugh.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Football Game-

It was around the last quarter and the Shenlongs was winning against the Tigers by 42-14.

"We're definitely gonna win this time!" Frieza said, after making a touchdown.

Just then a time out issued.

The Shenlongs huddled up.

"What do you think they're doing?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, but it better not be something sneaky!" Vegeta said.

"I know, we only got about 5 min left," Piccolo said

"So we better be careful," 17 said.

"Well, let's do this!" Krillin said.

"YEA!" Everyone cheered

"..."

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed 5 seconds later.

"You're a little too late..." Tien said.

While walking on to the football field, they saw someone different.

It was a huge, buff man with a M on his forehead, and he looked evil.

"Grrr..." Spopovich growled madly.

"You know that guy?" Goku asked.

"No," Vegeta said.

"He has that same M on your forehead when we were in 1st grade!" Piccolo said.

"Ugh...did I really act like a love sick maniac?" Vegeta asked.

"Yup!" Goku said as he chuckled.

"Well, let's finish this!" 17 said as he got ready for the play.

"One, two three, hut!" Krillin yelled as he passed to ball to Taleem.

He dodged to other kids' tackles as he passed the ball to Raditz.

Raditz was running towards the touchdown, until Spopovich grabbed his leg, and tossed him towards the ground.

"Raditz!" Goku yelled.

Raditz slid on the ground, creating a giant hole.

"Ugh..." Raditz groaned.

Just then, he saw the most beautiful girl he ever seen in his life. She had beautiful red hair, nice brown eyes, and a nice figure.

"Are you ok? I'm the assistant nurse for the games..." the girl said.

Raditz blushed while quickly standing up, "I'm fine! So...what's your name?"

Before the girl answered, the whistle blew and she quickly went off the field.

"Raditz! Stop flirting with that girl and come here!" King Vegeta yelled.

Raditz flushed while walking to his team.

"Did you really have to say that out loud?!" Raditz yelled.

"Yup! Now are you ok? Any injuries?" King Vegeta asked.

"No, I'm good," Raditz said.

"Good! Now get out there!" King Vegeta yelled.

It was a few minutes left and the Z Fighters came up with a plan.

"One two three, hut!" Goku yelled as he passed the ball to Piccolo.

While Piccolo was distracting Spopovich, Krillin formed his destructo disk.

"Destructo...Disk!" Krillin yelled as he threw the disk at Piccolo.

Luckily, Piccolo jumped over the Destructo Disk, and it ended up slicing Spopovich in half.

"ARRGH!" Spopovich yelled as he landed on the grass and took his final breaths befoew dying.

Right after that the buzzer rung, meaning the game was over.

The crowd cheered as they knew only one more game to be won to get to the championship.

"Killin!" Piccolo yelled as he ran around the field, taking in all the cheers and screams.

"Go pancakes! Go pancakes!" Vegeta yelled.

"Let's go to Pizza Hut! On me!" King Vegeta announced.

"YAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

"-With pay!" King Vegeta finished.

"Aww..." Everyone moaned.

Vegeta walked to iHop with Bulma, and everyone started to go to Pizza Hut to celebrate.

After the game, Raditz finally saw the girl, and walked up to her.

"Umm..hi..I didn't get your name.." Raditz said.

The girl looked at Raditz as she said, "My name's Suno,"

"So...since you're my age and all...wanna go out?" Raditz asked.

"I'm sorry, I really want to, but unfortunately I'm betrothed to-"

"Me," Android 13 said.

"WHAT?! I thought you were after Chi-Chi?!" Raditz yelled.

"Well, I could not make her date me due to Goku, so I decided to make Dr. Gero and her parents force us into a betrothal, for your displeasure, cause you're Goku's brother," 13 said.

"That's not fair!" Raditz yelled.

"Life's not fair!" 13 yelled back.

"It's ok Raditz...I don't want you to get in this situation," Suno said.

"No! He's being a d***, so I'm setting him straight!" Raditz yelled as he powered up.

Just then, Raditz was snatched by Goku, riding his Nimbus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Raditz screamed as he flew away.

"Hey Raditz!" Goku cheekily greeted.

"You idiot! I was about to give 13 the beating of his life!" Raditz yelled.

"Not now! We're going to Pizza Hut!" Goki said as his stomach growled.

.

Raditz found out his stomach was growing too, so he grumbled as Nimbus flew them to Pizza Hut.

'You will go down, 13,' Raditz swore.

Next Time- Thanksgiving.

Sorry I'm a few days late, but I had to deal with the REAL Mr. Dryer...ugh I don't wanna talk about it.. Anyway, this is not normal, but on occasions when I'm busy with basketball/school It'll take me up to a week to update. I'm also watching One Piece...Eh it's ok. I'm at episode 25...Ugh Luffy is an IDIOT! He infuriates me...anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review, pm me your opinions and concerns. Oh yea, Suno is from Dragon Ball.


	10. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 10: Thanksgiving

"Haa!" Raditz yelled as he tried to punch Goku one more time, but failed as Goku dodged the punch.

Raditz fell onto his knees, panting while Goku sat cross legged on the floor.

"Y'know Raditz, training is really fun, but all you're doing is wasting energy by trying to punch me...Why are you training anyway?" Goku asked.

Raditz yelled, "Why should I tell you?!"

"Well...you woke me up early for this, you started to become more angrier these past few days, and you said that training was for chumps not too long ago," Goku answered.

"Argh...Fine! I fell in love with this girl...but she's unwillingly betrothed to Android 13," Raditz explained.

Goku's eyes widened at the name of 13, remembering all those times he tried to hit on Chi-Chi in elementary.

"So, you want to fight 13, so this girl can be yours?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Raditz answered.

"I know a place where we can train...but-"

"KAKAROT! RADITZ! TIME TO GO!" Bardock screamed.

Goku and Raditz rushed towards their dad and took off.

"Welcome to the first annual turkey hunt!" The tournament announcer yelled, "All the families from around the world come here to find the biggest turkey, with over 9000 scattered all around the store!"

The crowd cheered from the background as they all met in the biggest grocery store in the world.

The Briefs family (Bulma, Tights, Mrs. and Dr. Briefs, Scratch the Cat), the Son family (Goku, Raditz, Bardock), the Gero family (Dr. Gero, Cell, Android 18, Android 17, Android 13), the Vegeta family (King Vegeta, Vegeta, Tarble, Celeria), the Cold family (King Cold, Frieza, Cooler) and a few others were there.

"We're definitely gonna get the turkey!" King Vegeta announced.

"Yea right! I'm gonna!" Bardock yelled.

"Tell him!" Gine agreed.

"No, I'm gonna get the biggest turkey!" Gero yelled.

While the adults were arguing, the kids was just standing around.

Goku walked up to Vegeta and said, "This will be a fun game,"

Vegeta scoffed, "Yea right! My family's gonna win and that's that,"

"Don't get cocky now," Bulma warned, "I got science!"

Vegeta said, "Just cause you're my significant other doesn't mean that I'll hold back on you!"

"Are you marks? Get set! Go!" The announcer yelled as everyone ran into the store.

Everyone busted in, and started tearing everything up.

"Vegeta! Search east! Tarble! Search west! Celeria, search north and I'll search south!" King Vegeta yelled.

They all nodded as they separated.

"Kakarot, use your senses! Raditz, follow the Androids, they're probably up to something..." Bardock said.

"Okay," They said.

Meanwhile, outside the store-

Yamcha cackled evilly as he finished his trick, "Ok Puar, I'm gonna pole vault my way in the store, and snatch the biggest turkey!"

Puar stammered, "Uhh...I don't think-"

"Shhh! It'll work!" Yamcha assured.

He jumped up with the pole vault and was about to bust in the roof, until the pole flipped back, sending Yamcha the opposite direction.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed.

Meanwhile, the Saibaman was in house, washing himself in the tub.

Just then Yamcha busted through the Saibaman's roof, landing in the tub.

The Saibaman growled as Yamcha slyly waved his hand, "Oops...hehe..."

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

VegetaFangurl chapter 9

Good chapter

I say No to Raditz and Sno

Me: Who said I was pairing them? Don't assume things right from the start...I got a little surprise..

evil buu chapter 9

evil buu:my name is evil buu and i am going to destroy earth. super buu: who are you again? evil buu: you know gray, skinny, basicly the oppisite of fat buu? kid buu: CHOCHLATE! super buu: still not ringing a bell evil buu: i basicly created you by eating fat buu majin buu: stop calling buu fat buu at least i was around for more than 1 episode and buu will turn you in to chochlate if you say that again evil buu: yeah we all know what happened that episode when you tried that fat buu.

Me: O_O Oh God, another Buu...

Saiyan17Princess chapter 9

Uhmmm, Dragonball787 do you have another fanfics except DBZ in Middle School? I want to know, So I can read another Great Chapters _

Me: Yup! I have 8 others! Go to my profile page and you'll see Dbz in Preschool, Dbz in Kindergarten, Dbz in Kindergarten 2, Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade, Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade, and my two other middle school fics!

Saiyan17Princess chapter 9

Thank you for answering my questions:)

Anyway, another great chapter Miss Greatest Author in the Universe _

HahahahahhaXD I remember you answered my question (Gender? Your Answer: Girl, but I am a tomboy)

Tomboy is a Filipino word which means 'Lesbian' in English..

Can't wait to your another Great Chapter! _

Me: O_O Oh God, I'm NOT a lesbian...I don't hate them but...I'm...just...not...one. I usually refer myself to 'asexual' (Not liking females nor males) and *blushes* Well, I'm not the BEST...

DragonBallFan239 chapter 9

Omg I love this fic and chapter but can Goku scare off/kill Android 13 so Raditz can have his love? :) Raditz x Sinon

Plz!

Me: You'll see...it depends...*vanishes mysteriously away*

Kid Buu chapter 9

Reading chapter 9 I realize I was harsh on you and the others... so I decided myself to help out Raditz and obliterate Android 13 and I know your gonna say "Nooo you and Majin Buu are the same!" Well thats not true... we battled in the Buu saga and I won! So I say we kill off 13 and have Raditz and Suno, now who's with me? DEATH TO 13 AND ANDROIDS!

Me: I'll see...and what's with all the Majins?!

Guest chapter 9

I will try to be a regular reveiwer. hopefully. maby. i dont know. Btw great chapter!

Me: Thanks!

Brii-Chan14 chapter 1 .

Alright first I'm gonna introduce myself. I'm Bri and I've been writing on here for 2 years now. I started off with a hs story that wasn't well written, but after I while I got better with the help of constructive criticism. Now Ive seen that you gotten quite a few reviews praising your story but I have to say it needs a lot of work. Now a heads up I'm pretty straight forward but I don't mean to be rude

Sorry I had pressed send on accident. Anyways

1) introductions, yours was quite dull. I saw no lead/hook. And if you don't know what those are it's one or two sentences that catches the readers attention to make them want to read more.

2) one liners, no one likes one liners. You have no paragraphs which makes the story seem so.. elementary level.

3) Said, said, said, said, said. I saw it like 50 million times. I use to use it a lot as well, that's why I started looking up synonyms for said. Using said so many times makes your story look like a 5th grader wrote it

4) sensory images, you described nothing in this story. You could have described what they looked like or the setting. Doing this makes your story longer and better

5) author notes, adding those make you look immature, I use to do it a lot but then I realized how stupid I looked.

6) responding to reviews in the middle of the story wasn't a good idea. I was really confused. If you do respond to your reviews, try in the beginning or end. And that's it for now, I shall continue to read, hopefully I see changes as I get deeper into the story

Me: First of all, I love your fics, I love you (no homo, im a girl), and I love that you and your friends came to me out of a million authors to give me good tips. But, I'm happy with what I'm doing now and the progress I'm making. You should've seen me when I first started, making giant blocks with no spaces. But, I learned from that and started making more space so people can't lose their place. I bet you know I'm 14 and about to go to high school and all that, and my stories are mainly based on that. I'm mainly just doing these fics for fun, and don't really have a purpose except making people laugh and just being myself, you know. I know I'm going to get better by high school and maybe you'll see the change too, but I like to keep things my own pace and gradually mature to know all my mistakes and possibly fix them one day. And you probably know I'm pretty feisty when it comes to flamers, but they don't provide good reason and facts like you do. I know my fics are different from others, but that's what makes them so enjoyable to others and I. I don't mean to be a show off my placing my reviews in the middle of my story, but sometimes I have important info that people may want to know and don't read my reviews like that.. and I thought it'll be unique compared to the same old same old beginning and end. I know I have issues with the romance, but I plan on fixing them gradually as I get older. But I hope that you respect my choice and opinions, but I'm not ready to change my fic drastically yet...maybe when I get into high school. This is my style of fanfiction and I hope you understand and respect it. But I do want to thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I really appreciate that, and hope that you review my fics again sometime.

Zyphrost chapter 9

Raditz has a rivalry? Ooooooh... This is getting interesting... Great chapter. I'll be on the lookout for the next...

Me: Thanks! You'll love the next few chapters...I hope.

GreenSaiyan chapter 9

I remember Suno, but I did not expect Raditz to fall in love with her.

Me: Hee hee! I'm full of surprises! But do you think Raditz and Suno will get together?

GETA4EVA chapter 9

OMG!

I swear these chapters get better and better!

Now you have 96 reveiws! And it's not even 10 chapters yet!

PS:I read your fics every single day when I get the chance. Also everyone I know who has watched DB, DBZ, DBZK and the other one I refuse to speak of want to kill yamchuck (his name doesn't deserve a captial letter).

Me: Lol I hope I get to at least 300...

Frenchie1999 chapter 9

LMAO the ending poor Raditz, Goku's appetite ruins his chance.

In your reviews you said your gonna retire before you go off to college just wondering which one and major in what?

Me: I wanna get a PhD and be called Dr.! But I'm not working at a hospital! They have diseases in there...I'll just get a good paying job. And I'm thinking the University of Illinois or a college in Florida somewhere...

Guest chapter 9

This. Is. AWESOME :D

Me: Thanks!

Kid Buu chapter 9

-Breaks out of hell- Im back b*tches! -Vegeta sees me and attacks me but I dodge and one hit him with a punch and he dies-

Arrogant bastard... -Takes raging blast 2 for PS3 out of his pocket and beats it- Now... Im coming for the earth! Oh Mrs Author... you better have a special chapter dedicated to me as Buu's puberty... or else... -Holds Vegetas head and holds Goku's in the other hand- Oh and Lord Beerus do know I serve you... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -Charges planet buster which might take a few chapters-

Me: WTF?!

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 9

Hahaha, thanks for doing that but the main thing is you believe it fits in and has comic value which it does! Glad you love the idea!

Me: Yup, ima use it every chance I get (Well, not too much...it'll get repetitive..)

roxyfire57 chapter 9

I agree with Cooler. quote: We will always be freaks... HAHA! I also like 18's plan. What exactly did they do to Mr washing machine-I mean Mr Dryer? Will that be in the next chapter?

Oh, In my fics 'Inevitable' and 'One kiss' , Radditz got tgt with Maron...

Me: Wow...a bunch of 17xMaron fans are reading this fic, so I had no choice XD And Mr. Dryer...ugh. You'll see next chapter...MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Juunagou chapter 9

I bet 17 was important to winning the game.

Not crazy about Suno and Raditz personally

Me: Hmm...who said they're getting together?

sillye chapter 9

Are you going to make a dgz college story

Me: Maybe, idk. Depends... Right now my goal is finishing 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 8th grade! I'll think about College when I start Dbz in High School...

PippElulu chapter 9

YOU'RE WATCHING ONE PIECE? OMFG I ADORE ONE PIECE! I'M UP TO EPISODE 350! ...You...don't...like...Luffy? *walks off* Well I'm done...

Nah jokes *Comes back* I just adore Luffy. I REALLY liked the chapter :) The Suno/Raditz thing is gonna get REAL big XD Oh, and when you're doing more of the elementary series, is there gonna be more 13 going after Chi-Chi? Because for some reason...it seems...weird...that...a second grade time could be immediately remembered from eighth grade... Meh...

I can't choose between Huey and Riley... So hard...*sits down to think*

WELL I ADORED THE CHAPPIE! CAN'T WAIT FOR MOOOOOORE!

Me: Eh, I remember my grade school times...I hated grade school. And I dont hate Luffy...he just irritates me. Sometimes I forget that they're humans and not Saiyans. Somehow I keep screaming: DO THE KAMEHAMEHA! DO THE KAMEHAMEHA!

queenvicky99 chapter 9

Ok Go 2000 not you haven't guessed I was born in 2000! Also I knew I wasn't crazy for wanting to be born in Japan *cry a little* It's not fair . Anyway I was jk bit I am very mad at the whole c/g thing.I do love the pair but I am head over heel in love with Goku . Is that weird? Don't answer that. I that you used a of the Majin saga in this chapter! Vegeta doing the pancake dance is always amusing .Also Raditz you still can love and get that mad old 13 and win ya gal! I love one piece , I think Luffy is fun and bring out the show and YOU GET WHAT I MEAN! Well I shall be waiting Chow !

Me: I like One Piece, but after watching DBZ...it's very hard to watch the fighting scenes...I expect them to fly and shoot energy beams XD

SaiyansRulez chapter 9

I want Raditz and Launch, not Suno

Tien can be with the mime.

Me: Lol, just wait! Who said I was pairing them up?

Guest chapter 9

I say no to Suno and Raditz, please don't make them a couple

Me: Who knows? I'm probably not pairing them up at all...

Guest chapter 8

I thought you said no more super sayians... Wait a minute Tarble didn't control his state, so technically he isn't a super sayian, right?

What's the big plot gonna be about?

Me: Just wait! It's super awesome! And it can't be revealed till chapter 31!

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Back at the grocery store, Dr. Briefs strolled to the meat aisle and picked up a normal sized turkey.

"DAD!" screamed Tights and Bulma.

"Yes?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"We're supposed to be getting the biggest turkey, not the smallest!" Tights yelled.

"How about you two go look for one?" Mrs. Briefs suggested.

"Fine!" Bulma yelled while going another way while Tights went the opposite way.

"HAA!" Cell yelled as he snuck up on Dr. and Mrs. Briefs while reading the nutrition facts.

"HISS!" Scratch hissed.

"C-Calm down, kitty.." Cell warned.

Scratch hissed and leapt on Cell's face, scratching him as Cell ran around in circles, screaming.

"AAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Cell screamed as he banged his head on a bunch of items.

Cell finally knocked himself out, as Scratch leapt off his face.

"Ugh..." Cell groaned as he lost consciousness.

Dr. Briefs finally turned around, and saw Scratch, perfectly still, meowing.

"Hey Scratch! You're such a well behaved kitty!" Dr. Briefs said as he scratched Scratch's back.

"Meow," Scratch purred as he cuddled Dr. Briefs.

With King Vegeta-

He ran into the kitchen area as he saw some huge turkeys.

"This will make me win for sure!" King Vegeta yelled.

Just when King Vegeta was about to pick up the huge turkey, there was a "Not so fast!"

King Vegeta turned around to see Bardock and Dr. Gero.

"W-Why are you guys here?!" King Vegeta asked.

"Duh, we want that turkey!" Bardock yelled.

"What do you mean 'we'?!" Gero yelled.

Gero and Bardock stepped closer to King Vegeta.

"Y-You don't wanna do this...What about our history?" King Vegeta asked.

Dr. Gero put his hand on his shoulder, "We have no history!"

King Vegeta screamed as all his energy was sucked out from him.

He passed out right when SSJ Bardock kicked Dr. Gero out of King Vegeta's range.

Dr. Gero growled as he said, "Wrong move, Bardock!"

Dr. Gero charged at him, but Bardock gripped his hands tight, and ripped it right off him.

"MY HANDS!" Dr. Gero screamed.

Bardock then ripped Gero's head off, and placed it in the freezer.

"Make sure you *puts on glasses* keep your head cool," Bardock said as he walked off with a faint YEEEEAAAHHH and a explosion from the background.

Meanwhile-

Yamcha made a catapult with his only non broken arm and leg, as he could only half see since he has an eyepatch.

"O-Okay Puar, Ima catapult to the turkey aisle, and snatch the turkey," Yamcha said.

"Umm...Yamcha-"

"HEE HEE HEE!" Yamcha hysterically laughed as he got on the catapult and launched it.

Yamcha flew all the way to a park where a Saibaman that was proposing to a woman was suddenly knocked over by Yamcha.

The woman gasped and slapped the Saibaman and ran away crying.

The Saibaman hissed at Yamcha who whimpered painfully.

Back to the Contest-

Vegeta was running through the aisles until he noticed Bulma at the toy aisle, holding something behind her back.

"Bulma! Give up the turkey!" Vegeta demanded.

"No!" Bulma said, clutching her back harder.

"..."

Vegeta sighed, "Fine, then I'll do this the hard way!"

Hr walked up to Bulma and immediately started tickling her ribs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!" Bulma laughed as she dropped the turkey.

Vegeta gasped, It was WAY bigger than any turkey he's ever seen.

Vegeta grabbed the turkey, pushed Bulma to the ground, and was about to high tail it outta there.

"Oww...you didn't have to push me," Bulma whined.

Vegeta cursed his guilty conscience, helped Bulma up, dusted her off, and started running off with the turkey.

"Not so fast!" Bulma yelled as she shot Vegeta with her paralyze ray.

"Argh!" Vegeta yelled as he fell to the floor, unable to move.

Bulma snatched the turkey back, blew Vegeta a kiss, and started walking away.

"I'll get you Bulma! You hear me?!" Vegeta yelled as he saw Bulma disappear from his view.

Meanwhile-

Yamcha chose one more method before he gave up.

"I'm gonna shake these giant soda bottles, and bust in the store!" Yamcha said.

Puar reasoned, "Yamcha, there's a front door-"

"SSSSSHHHHH!" Yamcha hushed as he shook up the soda bottles and blasted off.

"*sigh* He never learns," Puar sighed.

Meanwhile, the Saibaman was eating dinner, depressed over his breakup, until Yamcha came crashing down on the dinner table, ruining all his food.

"Grrr..." The Saibaman growled as he turned red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he experienced horrible pain from the angry Saibaman.

With Goku-

Goku walked around, sniffing for the biggest turkey.

Just then, he met up with Bulma, who was running, but screeched to a stop.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku greeted.

"H-Hey Goku," Bulma said nervously.

"What's that behind your back?" Goku asked.

"I...Umm...Look! It's bacon!" Bulma yelled.

"Where?! Where?!" Goku yelled as he looked around and ran the other way.

Bulma snickered as she started running towards the exit.

"Hey! She got the turkey!" Frieza yelled.

Bulma shooted Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler as they fell to the ground paralyzed.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulma laughed evilly as she neared the exit.

Meanwhile with Gero and King Vegeta-

17, 18, and 13 was strolling down until they saw a headless Gero.

'*sigh* Not this again," 18 muttered.

17 grabbed Gero's head and bashed it on his body.

13 fixed the screws and wires and waited for Gero to reprogram.

"*cough* Bardock took the turkey!" Gero yelled.

"...So?" 18 asked.

"Go get him!" Gero yelled.

"No, this is stupid," 17 said.

"Do it or I'll hit you!" Gero yelled.

"You have no hands," 13 stated.

"ARGH! Curse you!" Gero yelled as he saw his hands ripped off.

"Father!" Tarble and Celeria yelled as they saw King Vegeta knocked out.

They tried to shake him awake, but all they did was make him cough.

"Let's carry him outta here," Tarble said.

Celeria nodded and and they carried King Vegeta to the exit.

Back at the front door-

Bulma sensed something, and turned around with her gun pointed towards her target.

"WOAH! Be careful with that thing!" Tights yelled.

Bulma slightly calmed down and said, "Let's get outta here,"

"DON'T LEAVE THAT F***ING DOOR!" A voice yelled.

Tights and Bulma turned to see an angry Vegeta stalking towards them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bulma and Tights yelled as they tried to run out the door.

Unfortunately, Vegeta tackled Bulma through the door, right in front of the announcer, both holding the turkey.

"..."

"Who won?!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled.

Later-

Everyone met up as they all excitedly waited for the announcement.

"I bet I won!" Vegeta bragged.

"No, I did! All you did was help me get out of the door!" Bulma yelled.

"After paralyzing us!" Frieza yelled.

"Well, I came before all of you!" Bardock stated.

"Cause you ripped off my arms and head and knocked King Vegeta out!" Gero yelled.

"I was completely lost," Raditz stated.

"I didn't find any bacon!" Goku cried.

"Just tell us who won!" Tights yelled.

"The winner is...King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr!" The announcer yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!"

"They weren't even in the competition!" Vegeta yelled.

Piccolo explained, "We found this giant turkey in the water aisle, so we just brought it up here,"

"I didn't even know about the contest," King Piccolo said.

Piccolo held the money prize, "At least we have enough money for a water purifier,"

"All that meat...wasted!" Goku whined.

"Argh! No good turkey for Thanksgiving!" Bardock cursed.

"Curses! This is all your fault Piccolo!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey! Don't be so butthurt! I didn't want the turkey anyway!" Piccolo yelled.

"I thought that we were having thanksgiving together..." Mrs. Briefs stated.

"We were?!" Everyone asked.

"We do every year, don't we? And I was just about to cook a meal for all of us," Mrs. Briefs said.

"..."

"She's right. We do eat Thanksgiving together, what changed this year?" Bardock asked.

Everyone shrugged and muttered stuff.

"Well? Let's all go to my house and I can cook up a nice dinner!" Mrs. Briefs said.

At Capsule Corp.-

Everyone ate their well prepared dinners as they talked and laughed.

"Ha! What happened to your arms?" King Cold laughed as he pointed at Gero.

Gero growled as he said, "Bardock here ripped them off, now I can't pick stuff up!"

Gero had to eat like a dog due to his unfortunate problem.

"Hehe," Bardock snickered.

Gine sent him a warning look at his direction.

"I'll fix him up when we got home," a bandaged face Cell said.

"Meow," Scratch called as he touched Cell's leg from the ground.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Cell screamed as he ran up his chair, standing and tried to get Scratch away from him.

"Wimp," Cooler snorted.

"I'm just glad I got to eat!" King Vegeta said, stuffing himself.

"You were knocked out for two hours!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And you were heavy!" Celeria whined.

"Eh, nothing's better than a little exercise," King Vegeta said.

Piccolo used his purifier for the first time.

"...THIS TASTES THE SAME!" Piccolo yelled.

"What an outrage!" King Piccolo yelled as he tried his water.

"*snicker* That's called a rip-off," Raditz snickered.

"Why haven't you invited me to the contest!" Nappa whined.

"The author didn't know what to do with you," Tights stated.

"I could say funny one liners or do TFS!" Nappa whined.

"Just shut up!" Frieza yelled.

"I wasn't in this chapter, but I'm not complaining," Krillin said.

"Me too!" Turles stated.

"This meal was awesome!" Goku said, rubbing his stomach.

"Mines was better!" Vegeta bragged.

"No, mines was," Goku stated.

"No, mines!" Vegeta warned.

"Mines,"

"Mines!"

"Mines!"

"Mi-"

"SHUT UP AND EAT!" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled as they banged frying pans on their heads.

So, everyone had a good time, laughing and eating like every year they do, but that doesn't mean it will stay that way...

Next Time: Football Game (3-4)

Ok I know you're groaning cause another football game, but it's not really about the game itself. Plus also this is the last one then the championship! And for the RaditzxSuno haters don't assume they're getting together...It's not like they kissed or anything. Just wait and see... And YES! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! And in only TEN chapters! You guys are AWESOME! I hope we get to at least 300-400 at this rate!


	11. Football Game (3-4)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 11: Football Game (3-4)

It was around the beginning of school, in December, and everyone was shocked at what they saw.

Goku wasn't 5'0 anymore, he was 5'7, and the strange part was he grew that much in two days.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at lunch, "You did something to get taller! Tell me what it is...now!"

Goku chuckled while scratching the back of his head, "I guess it's just nature..."

"Nature my a**!" Chi-Chi yelled, "You look like you're supposed to be in high school!"

Goku smiled, "It's only a few inches, plus also, Piccolo's 6 feet!"

"That's normal for a Namekian!" Piccolo yelled.

"I won't stand for you to be 7 inches taller than me, Kakarot! Show me this place after the game or else!" Vegeta threatened.

"Ok! Ok!" Goku said while putting his hands up, defensively.

"I wanna see too!" Krillin said, "I hate being 4'7!"

"Me three!" Bulma said.

"I'm coming too, this sounds suspicious!" Chi-Chi said.

"Me three! I wanna get tall!" Cell said.

"I hate being chibi size, we look like fifth graders! We're 14 f***** years old! " Frieza yelled.

"Ok! But if we're all using this, then only four people at a time, so it'll take hmm...6 days!" Goku calculated.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"You'll see!" Goku said.

Just then, A woman screamed as Mr. Dryer crawled into the lunch room.

His face was cut up by safety scissors, his eye was literally glued to his eye socket after being cut out, and there was scars and bruises on his whole body.

"Ugh..." Mr. Dryer moaned as he passed out.

"What happened?!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta and his classmates started snickering evilly.

Everyone else suspiciously looked at them.

At the Football Game-

During the 1st quarter, Raditz was in bench, replaced by Bojack for extra defense.

He looked around, hopefully for a chance to see Suno.

He finally saw Suno and walked up to her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Suno replied.

"..."

*awkward pause*

There was a bone cracking sound as a kid got hurt by Vegeta's tackle.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed evilly.

"That's my boy!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Did you really have to break his bones?!" Bulma yelled.

"Don't interrupt my killing spree, Woman!" Vegeta yelled.

Suno took the opportunity to run towards the kid and checked his bones.

"We need to take him to Dende!" Suno called out.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SCORE!" Vegeta laughed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled angrily.

Some people picked the kid up and left.

Suno was about to follow them until she tripped on a rock.

Android 13 ended up catching her.

"You should watch out where you're going, I don't want my future wife bruised up," 13 said.

Suno blushed slightly and angrily got out of 13's grip, "I can't forgive you for what you did! This is against my will!"

13 said, "It won't be so bad, all you're going to do is rub my feet and cook me dinner,"

Suno growled while walking away, "Over my dead body!"

2nd Quarter-

The Shenlongs were winning by 14, and Goku just scored a touchdown.

"Good job, Kakarot!" Bardock yelled.

Raditz sat by Suno again and broke the silence.

"How does it feel to be betrothed by 13?" Raditz asked.

"It feels awful! I would've gave 13 a chance if he'd ask me out, but he just skipped to marriage without my permission!" Suno yelled.

Raditz grabbed her hand, "I will do anything it takes to stop this,"

Suno shook her head, "It's not a big deal. Even though it's wrong for him to unwillingly betroth me, I can't cheat on him,"

Suno pulled her hand away and looked at the ground.

"Would you date me if you weren't betrothed?" Raditz asked.

"You seem like a nice guy, I don't see why not..." Suno said.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer yelled as Piccolo jumped up and down with the ball yelling, "Subscribe to Pickle-O Swag N****!"

'Wow! If the betrothment was gone, then Suno would date me!' Raditz thought excitedly.

Raditz came up with a plan. He gotten stronger by training with Goku, so he planned to train more and more until he challenges 13 to a fight for Suno's betrothment.

'That's an awesome plan!' Raditz thought to himself.

The game ended up short, because the other team forfeited.

"We're on our way to the championship!" King Vegeta yelled.

The crowd cheered as everyone celebrated.

"We're going to the championship! Our final championship!" Krillin said.

"This will be the greatest championship ever!" Goku said.

"I'll bring plenty of pancakes!" Vegeta said.

"And we're going into a hotel," King Vegeta said.

"NO WAY!" Everyone yelled.

"With Bulma's money of course," King Vegeta said.

Bulma yelled, "Now wait a sec-"

"Free pancakes for everyone!" King Vegeta yelled.

"YES!" Vegeta cheered.

So, everyone left out to celebrate the upcoming championship.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

SonOfDawningMoon chapter 10

Brilliant chappie here. I think you should put Raditz and Suno together

Me: Idk, I'll see how I plan this out

King Cold chapter 10

I want my son Frieza to have a sleepover with the villians. Add Kid Buu or revive him and make him a student. Please!

Also yes to Raditz and Suno. Raditz got turned down and he needs love!

Me: You got some good ideas...I'll probably use them...Never knew King Cold was a genius...

SuperKamiGuru chapter 10

Could you update a schedule?

Me: What schedule?

roxyfire57 chapter 10

-"Make sure you *puts on glasses* keep your head cool," said Bardock as he walked off with a faint YEEAAHH and an explosion from the background.-OMG I CAN TOTALLY IMAGINE THIS SCENE SO LAUGHING OUT LOUD RIGHT NOW HAHAHAHA

The saibaman is a great idea! I suppose he's going to be a regular addition to the story now. It's kinda like those cartoons where the idiot happens to crash unexpectedly into some important event and gets beat up lol. Great chapter!

Me: XD Thanks

Demon Dabura chapter 10

-Holds whine bottle Was sup my ni-

Oh yeah... I'm alone... still stronger than Android 13 Oh by the way kid/Super/Evil are actually 3 people!

Eh... better go ship Raditz x Suno proceeds to eat thanksgiving alone with ALOT of food since the rest of the majins were supposed to come but Evil/kid/Super Buu got grounded by Bibidi and Babidi and Vegeta didn't give a f*ck-

Me: O_O Well, that's sad

Warm hugs chapter 10

I love that bv moment.

Me: Me too!

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 10

Great chapter but like you said, dont overuse the yamcha/saibaman gag or it'll lose its appeal. Spread it out every 2-3 chapters. Cant wait for the next one

Me: Thanks, and I'll make sure not to overuse it

DragonBallFan239 chapter 10

You should bash Puar as well

Me: Eh, Puar didn't do anything wrong...it was Yamcha!

PippElulu chapter 10

Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

This made me smile...

YEAH I KNOW 'EY! DO A MOTHER*beep* KAMEHAMEHA- oh wait,,,,, (le me on a daily basis)

(Serious expression) I nearly died today...

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

Me: You nearly died?! How?!

Guest chapter 10

another no for suno

Me: I'll see

GreenSaiyan chapter 10

I hope they get together, Suno liked Goku in the show (as a friend) so if you use your imagination it could work. Go Piccolo, you rock! And beat Vegeta, sorry Veg-head:).

Vegeta: Why do you hate me so?! I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!

Piccolo: We have the same voice actor, idiot.

Vegeta: WHAT?!

queenvicky99 chapter 10

Major laugh alert this chapter. Everyone trying to get a turkey and all this crazy stuff happen to them and BOOM , Piccolo and King Piccolo find it and waste the money on purifies *shakes head*.The sence with Bulma and Vegeta was to funny . Vegeta you are a sucker for love , and I think that is to kawaii. Then Bulma paralyze you and blows a least he got a "kiss".Of course dear Goku falls for the bacon and Tfs Nappa would have been funny in this chapter . OHHH HUHHHHHHHHH, Do a ghost Nappa sence PLZZZZZZ! Oh and yamyuck begin stupid and getting hurt was sooooooooooooo funny . Puar need to just leave him . Puar is a great character that is great with yamyuck . So plz have Puar just leave him making h forever wait the forever alone guys has more friend then yamyuck.*giggles evily*.Well I have to go Byez! !

Me: Lol Puar does need to leave him

kid buu chapter 10

kid buu: hi im kid buu and this is what i think of this episode(starts singing) chochlate! choclate! choclate! CHOCLATE! fryza: wait! why did you spell my name fryza its freeza or frieza. me: wait why does the second one have an i in it. frieza: i don't know, but why is he singing about choclate. yamcha: (stops in the middle of the sreet) what the fu...AHH( gets hit by a car) ow my leg well at least it can't get any worse(gets stuck by lightning) is that the best you got(a saibamen jumps out of the car on to him and blows up) owwwwww(faints) kid buu: and thats how awsome the episode was.

Me: O_O Glad you liked the chapter

TheHeroOfLightMaster71F chapter 10

By the way, I have the biggest turkey in the universe, and there is nothing you can do about it!

And Don't call the others because i have Adult Vegeta from the GT Universe anyway! (Because of it, I 'Hate' GT. But Like GT.)

The Turkey i bought is from The Supermarket in space, and Hopefully...

I'll Take All of the Turkey in the universe! And again, there is nothing you can do about it! Heh.

Me: That must be a giant turkey...

Kid Buu chapter 9

I am kid Buu ahahahaha and I'm out of the underworld... ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Me: Okay, and what does that mean?

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

At Kami's (Dende and Piccolo's) Lookout, about 2 days after the game-

Goku showed them the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and said, "This is it! Every day in this world is a year in there! You can train and stuff and get stronger!"

"How long you've known?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Since I was about 6. Me and Raditz used it like two days ago, so that's why we look taller," Goku said.

"And you didn't tell us before?!" Piccolo yelled.

"...No!" Goku said happily.

"That's it Kakarot! I'm going in there, and I better be taller than you!" Vegeta yelled as he walked in the room.

"I'm going in there too!" Krillin said.

"Me three!" Cell said.

"Me four!" Frieza said.

They all ran inside and slammed the door.

"Well, they're trapped for two years..." Goku said.

"What idiots.." Turles muttered.

"I actually like my height," Tarble said.

"I'm going in next!" Bulma said.

"Me too!" Chi-Chi said.

In the Chamber-

"There's no food in here!" Vegeta screamed as they looked inside the fridge.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"I wanna get outta here!" Krillin yelled.

"We all do!" Cell yelled.

Frieza tried banging the door open, but it was useless.

"We're stuck for two years!" Vegeta yelled.

"All we have for entertainment is a PS4, flatscreen tv, an Xbox one, and Wii u!" Cell said.

"The only thing in the fridge is a lifetime supply of waffles," Krillin said.

Vegeta dropped down to his knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

2 Earth Days Later-

Everyone awaited Vegeta, Krillin, Cell, and Frieza's return.

"What do you think they look like?" Goku asked.

"They probably grown a beard," Piccolo said.

"Ha! That'd be hilarious!" Cooler laughed.

18 walked back and forth as she said, "Krillin was a complete moron for going in there,"

"He'll be ok!" Bulma said.

"No, not that," 18 said, "It's-"

Mr. Popo screamed, "THEY'RE COMING OUT!"

Everyone covered their ears.

"Did you really have to yell?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Everyone was silent as the door opened and they all gaped at the four that walked out.

Vegeta had grown 5 inches more, gotten ripped, and had more of a tannish tone tan before.

Cell gotten REALLY tall. He went from being around 5'4 to Piccolo's height.

Frieza...he gotten a bit taller, but he's still very small.

Krillin...only grew to be 5'0. He looked the same except for a few more muscles.

"Oh wow...most of you look short!" Cell exclaimed.

"Krillin, are you sure you went in there for two years?!" 18 asked.

Krillin shamefully nodded his head, "This is all I can grow up to,"

"This is probably our final heights unless we grow like one or two inches, so better get used to it," Cell said.

"Ugghh..." Krillin whined.

Bulma said with hearts in her eyes, "Vegeta, you've gotten really tall!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Of course I did!"

"So, are you girls gonna go?" Goku asked.

"Let's get this over with," Chi-Chi muttered.

Maron, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 all , and shut the door.

The door slammed and all the boys was silent.

"..."

"Well, they won't see us for another 2 years," Cell said.

Goku said, "Oh well, at least we won't be yelled at-"

"WHO PUT WAFFLES IN THE CHAMBER?!" Vegeta screamed in anger.

Goku shakily waved his hand, "Sorry Vegeta, I forgot you hated waffles..."

Vegeta stepped up to his level, "D*** right I do Kakarot! People always compare it to pancakes! Those are too different foods!" Vegeta ranted.

Just then Vegeta noticed something.

"Kakarot! Why are you taller than me?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku chuckled sheepishly as he said, "I dunno, growth spurt?"

Vegeta scowled, "Stuck being smaller than Kakarot, what am embarrassment! And I'm older than you!"

"Well, all we have to do is wait till the girls come out," Piccolo sighed, sitting on the floor and meditating.

"Kakarot! I challenge you to a fight!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're on!" Goku yelled.

'This is going to be a looong two days' Piccolo thought.

48 Hours Later-

Everyone waited in anticipation as the girls would come out in any minute.

"I wonder what they're gonna look like," Krillin muttered.

"I think they'll just look taller," Goku said.

"I think they're gonna look the same," Vegeta chuckled.

Piccolo just twitched his antennae.

Just then, Mr. Popo screamed, "THEY'RE COMING OUT!"

Everyone covered their ears.

"Will you just shut up!" Piccolo yelled.

Just then, the door opened, and all the girls walked out.

Goku was right they looked the same, but they actually have a height and appearance of teenagers

"Vegeta!" Bulma said as she hugged him tight.

Vegeta flushed while trying to pull her off of him, "How tall are you?"

Bulma measured their foreheads.

"Ha! I knew I was taller!" Vegeta said as he measured his hair too.

"We're the same height, idiot," Bulma said, "Hair doesn't count!"

"First Kakarot, and now you!" Vegeta growled.

"Just shut up already! At least you're not Krillin!" Piccolo yelled.

"Hey!" Krillin yelled.

"No! I wanna be taller!" Vegeta pouted while stamping his foot down.

"..."

"Did you just throw a temper tantrum?" Bulma snickered.

"No!" Vegeta yelled, "And I'm going back in there until I'm one foot taller than Kakarot!"

Goku yelled, "Vegeta! If you go in there it'll be the last time you can...you sure you wanna waste your final chance?"

"Argh...fine! I'll stay!" Vegeta scowled.

"That was the longest two years of my life!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Of course it was, it's two years! And there's nothing entertaining in there, except for a PS4, flatscreen tv, an Xbox one, and Wii u," 18 said.

"At least we finally look out of elementary age, except Krillin," Maron said.

"Don't remind me," Krillin cried.

"Well, I'm gonna show off my body in front of 17!" Maron said as she jumped from the tower.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

"..."

"I'll get her," Krillin groaned as he flew off.

While everyone prepared to leave the lookout, they noticed it was a bit colder than usual.

"Man, it's really cold outside," Bulma shivered.

"I heard it's gonna snow all day long tonight," Goku said.

"Well? Let's hurry up and get home!" Chi-Chi said.

"NIMBUUSS!" Goku yelled as Nimbus appeared out of nowhere.

Goku and Chi-Chi hopped on Nimbus, and flew off.

"Well, I'm out," Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma and muttered, "I'm forcing your mom to cook pancakes," as he blasted off.

But, as snow started to fall, a villain from afar chuckled evilly as she prepared her plan...

Next Time: The Blizzard

It's only 5 days, people usually update in 7-14 days! But this isn't the big plot, I just wanted some action, so the next chapter's full of it. And I knew making the teens taller would take up to like their Sophmore year, do I decided to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Don't worry, it made them stronger, but you'll see that later. But, school's been boring lately, and I've been occupying myself with basketball. I'm mainly a Center, since I'm like one of the tallest. Anywho, next chapter will be here around Monday-Thursday. And the next chapter of Dbz in Kindergarten 2 by Cheeze Bubble is out now! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review or pm me your concerns or opinions of this chapter!


	12. The Blizzard

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 12: The Blizzard

It was a few days later and it has been snowing non stop.

"What's going on.." Vegeta wondered in his room.

The championship isn't that long from now, and it didn't seem like it would stop snowing.

Just then, Vegeta's phone rang, "What?!"

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted, "Me and Piccolo's gonna investigate the mountain where the blizzard is coming from, wanna come?"

"Whatever, it's not like I have anything else to do," Vegeta said as he looked at his messy room.

While Vegeta was walking out with his coat on, Tarble and Celeria caught up with him.

"We wanna come!" They excitedly said.

"Were you eavesdropping?!" Vegeta asked.

"Umm...no," Tarble said.

Vegeta shrugged and said, "I don't care," and flew off.

They met Goku (also wearing a coat) and Piccolo halfway.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said.

Tarble and Celeria waved.

"Ready to go?" Piccolo asked

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go!" Goku yelled as they flew off towards the snowy mountain.

They finally reached the mountain, and landed.

"Let's go inside the cave!" Goku said.

Everyone nodded as they went inside.

They immediately ran into a family of giant sleeping bears.

Tarble screamed, "AAH-MMPH!"

Vegeta and Celeria covered his mouth.

"Let's get out of here," Piccolo mouthed.

Everyone nodded as they tried to tip toe out of there.

"Ah...ah..." Goku breathed.

Everyone quickly shushed Goku's but it was too late.

"AHH...AHH...AH-"

Piccolo quickly covered Goku's mouth, and his breathing calmed down.

'Phew,' Everyone sweated.

Just when they were about to take one step-

"ACHOO!" Goku sneezed loudly.

"GOKU (KAKAROT)!" Everyone yelled.

"ROOOOAAAR!" The bears roared as they woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they barely escaped the bears.

They continued to go deeper in the cave, while the bears had given up the chase.

Eventually, they ran into four people.

"Who are you?" Tarble asked.

"We're the Spice Boys!" the leader said, "And I'm Spice!"

"I'm Vinegar!" Vinegar said.

"I'm Mustard!" Mustard said.

Salt said, "And I'm Salt-"

"SHUT UP SALT!" All three yelled.

"...Ginyu Force," Goku said.

"What?" Spice asked.

"You're a rip off of the Ginyu Force," Piccolo stated.

"Who?!" Mustard asked.

"Y'know, Ginyū Tokusentai," Vegeta said.

"Huh?!" Vinegar yelled.

"..."

"Our leader has sent us to dispose of you!" Spice yelled.

"Is he the one controlling the blizzard?" Tarble asked.

"Yup!" Salt answered.

Everyone smacked Salt in the back of his head, "SHUT UP!"

"The boss gonna be mad!" Mustard said.

"As long as we dispose of them, the boss ain't gonna be mad!" Spice said.

"Yea!" Vinegar agreed.

"I got Spice, Vegeta you get Vinegar, Piccolo get Mustard, and Tarble and Celeria...get Salt," Goku said as he took his stance.

"Aww!" Tarble and Celeria moaned.

Piccolo charged at Mustard and threw some attacks in.

"Haa!" Piccolo yelled as he punched Mustard.

Mustard flew back, but rebounded and charged towards Piccolo.

They exchanged and blocked blows while moving at light speed.

'Time to finish him!' Piccolo thought as he prepared his attack.

" 魔貫光殺砲!" Piccolo screamed as he shot his spiral beam through Mustard's heart.

Mustard dropped dead, lacking oxygen and losing blood.

"Mustard!" Vinegar yelled, "You b******s!'

Vegeta yelled, "Shut up! It's time to end this!"

Vinegar gulped while looking at Vegeta.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled as he fired his attack that consumed Vinegar.

"NOOOOOOO!" Spice screamed.

He tried to punch Goku, but all his attacks were dodged.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he blasted Spice to his death.

"Well, that's done and done!" Goku said, brushing his hands.

"Is he still alive?" Vegeta asked.

"AHH!" Salt gasped.

"But he looks so small..." Celeria said.

"HA!" Piccolo yelled as he blasted Salt dead.

"Why did you do that?!" Tarble yelled.

"This is no time for games!" Piccolo said as he moved on to the peak of the mountain.

Everyone followed closely.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

DragonBall787 chapter 11

Alright guys, Raditz x Suno is confirmed...

Kid Buu is returning, and possibly Goku vs. Superman round two!

Me: This guy is an imposter, just a Guest posing as me. RaditzxSuno is undecided, Kid Buu MAY be returning, and idk about Goku vs. Superman. Stop posing as me and making MY decisions for me. It won't work and it's just truly sad.

Krillin chapter 11

Hey uhh mrs author... I think its time to stop bashing Yamcha because Im gonna tell you something! Akira confirmed I am the strongest human with a power level of around 4-5 million. Which is super saiyan level. Bash Puar or Tien or Chiatzou

-Reasons to bash Puar-

-annoying

-whiney

-Annoying again

-Stupid

-Chaitzou-

-Rude to me when I was younger

-Worked with Master Shen

-And commited suicide to try to win a battle

Also more Beerus time and Raditz x Sinon

Me: I'll see, but I'm MS. Author...I'm not married and will NEVER be marrried. And what does being the strongest human have to do with Yamcha bashing?!

Zyphrost chapter 10

Not bad... I enjoyed this one... Lmfao at the Bardock scene with the keep your head cool. That was epic...

Me: Thanks

Zyphrost chapter 11

I have no words... They want to increase their height?! Wow... This is just getting weird. Are you sure you aren't running out of ideas? Hmm? Good chapter, anyways.

Me: I'm most certainly NOT running out of ideas. It's just that they're 14 and it's about time that they actually grew out of chibi stage. Like, would you be happy if you were high school age and the size of 5th graders? Anyway, I told you this is just filler till the main plot at chapter 31. Just endure this and be patient until that time, it's worth it.

Superkamiguru chapter 11

I meant upload a schedule so we know when there's an update.

Me: Ok, I usually update 1-5 days after my recent update. Not much of a change, but still.

queenvicky99 chapter 11

I swear to glob , if that's who I think it is , I'm going to scream my head of! Yay now there not chibis anymore and Ha, Vegeta ks still short .I say no to the Suns and Raditz thing.I just don't see it bit at the same time I say yes because they do look cute together but Vegeta having to be with waffles .9th wth , If I had all that stuff I would be living the freaking gang is trip in ! Well lol I do and srry this is kinda late.I was at a trip Nd there was no cell service! Until next chaptie

Me: XD Thanks! And I would go crazy if I had one minute of no cell service.

PippElulu chapter 11

*giggles ferociously* THAT WAS AWESOME! *giggling* Goku's still taller than everyone :) Except...er...Cell and...Piccolo... yeah...

I nearly died because I was sprayed in the face with deodorant the day the last chapter came out and it clogged up my lungs and I passed out from lack of Oxygen *serious expression* It was at school.

*Cries on floor dramatically* MY DEATH WAS NIGH!

Me: Wow, that's crazy. That's why we're banned of having spray deodorant at school

..you should sue the school!

roxyfire57 chapter 11

I thought the hyperbolic time chamber was for only two people at once?

I wonder who the villain is...

Me: Well, in the Buu saga, Goten Trunks, Kid Buu, and Piccolo was able to fit in at once, so I'm thinking 4

frieza chapter 11

frieza: im going to distroy a planet yamcha: not on my watch frieza: goku? yamcha: no im yamcha frieza: who? yamcha: orange gi? frieza: be more specific yamcha: face scar frieza: oh HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! yamcha: ahhhhhh(charges at frieza) ow ow ow ahhh (gets beat up by frieza police: there he is (seems like they charge at frieza) your under arest(beat up and shoot yamcha) yamcha: ow ow ah what did i even do

Me: O_O...

Kid Buu chapter 11

-Laughs- I am approaching the schoo- SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD ON A MERCEDEZ BENZ that is one F*cking storm! (TFS attack on titan reference) Oh no

I'm being blown back! must... get to that...schoo- -is blown away from storm

Me: Lol I watched AoT abridged too

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 11

Great chapter, cant wait to see what happens next!

Me: Thanks!

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

They all gotten to the peak of the mountain and Vegeta confronted the hooded man.

"Why did you do this?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I want to freeze everyone to death!" the hooded man laughed.

"Show yourself!" Piccolo yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hooded man laughed.

"Why is he laughing?" Goku asked

The hooded man flipped his hood back and revealed his face, "Remember me?!"

"*GASP* Garlic Jr.?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes...remember me?! 7 years ago?!" Garlic Jr. yelled.

Flashback-

Celible slipped off of the item it were holding and flew towards the Dead Zone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku caught it's hand just in time.

Vegeta yelled "You gotta be more careful!"

Garlic Jr. said, "Be quiet! Let them slip! Batman sucks anyway,"

Now Vegeta was angry. No one insulted Batman, not even him.

-Batman Theme-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he powered up to SSJ2.

"What is that power?!" Garlic Jr. screamed.

"This...is the power of BATMAN!" Vegeta screamed as he yelled, "FINAL BATMAN FLASH!"

The blast hit Garlic he flew into the Dead Zone shouting, "Curse you Batman! This isn't the last time you've seen me!"

End Flashback-

"I told you that wasn't the last time you've seen me!" Garlic Jr. said.

"...So how'd you get out of the Dead Zone?" Tarble asked.

"Uhh...I ummm...I was so powerful, that I easily escaped!" Garlic Jr. bragged.

"...Really?" Celeria said.

"Yup!" Garlic Jr bragged

"Then what's that big star up in the sky?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh that's just the Makyo," Garlic Jr. said, "It's the source of my power, kinda like Superman...eww.."

"The Mayo Star?" Goku asked.

"No!" Garlic Jr. yelled.

"The Fatso Star?" Vegeta asked.

"No!" Garlic Jr. yelled.

"The Nacho Star?" Celeria asked.

"No! No! No!" Garlic Jr. yelled.

"The Wacko Star?" Tarble asked.

"How many times-"

"The Tobacco Star?" Piccolo asked

"...I'm going to kill you!" Garlic Jr. screamed as he charged towards Piccolo.

Piccolo dodged his attacks, and put a devastating kick on his head.

"Ow!" Garlic Jr. gasped as he felt blood on his head.

"You...made...me...mad!" Garlic Jr. yelled as he powered up into Super Garlic Jr.

"Ha! Taste the fury of Super Garlic Jr.!" Garlic Jr. yelled.

"...That's a rip off of Super Saiyan," Goku said.

"N-No it isn't!" Garlic Jr. screamed.

"Yes it is...it has Super in it...you get more powerful...you bulk up...total rip off," Goku said.

"Those are two complete different things! I'm gonna make sure I kill you next!" Garlic Jr. yelled.

Garlic Jr. got up, and kicked Piccolo away a few feet.

"Argh!" Piccolo yelled as he crashed deep into the ground, buried in snow.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Garlic Jr. laughed.

"Do we have to fuse again?" Celeria asked.

"Yep," Tarble responded.

"Fu...sion! Ha!" Tarble and Celeria yelled as they fused into Celible.

"Haa!" Celible yelled as it powered up into a Super Saiyan.

Garlic Jr. gulped.

Celible charged towards Garlic Jr. and sent a fury of punched towards his way.

"Ack!" Garlic Jr. gasped as he was punched in the stomach.

"Yeah!" Celible cheered.

"That's it! I'm sick of this!" Garlic Jr. yelled as he opened the Dead Zone.

"AAAAHHH!" Piccolo yelled as he was sucked towards the Dead Zone.

Luckily he grabbed a tree and held down with all his might.

Celible quickly held down to a tree too.

Goku powered up and said, "Let's go-AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Goku flew towards the Dead Zone, but Celible caught him just in time.

"Thanks!" Goku said.

"No..problem," Celible gasped as it tried to hang on to the branch and Goku.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, "Change into Batman!"

"No!" Vegeta yelled, who was hanging on to the tree also, "I'm too old for that stuff now!"

"You have to do it!" Piccolo yelled, "It's the only way!"

"No! And I don't even have my Batman costume any-"

Goku just threw his Batman costume at his feet.

"Where did you get this?!" Vegeta yelled.

"No time for that! Put it on!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta carefully put his costume on, while holding on to the tree, "Ok, I got it on!"

"Now! I'll distract Garbage Jr., while you try to destroy the Mayo Star!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta nodded while starting to power up, "Haa..."

Goku IT in front of Garlic Jr., who jumped startled, "Why aren't you in the Dead Zone yet?!"

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and created a shield, "That's why, but I have a question,"

"Arg..What?" Garlic Jr. yelled.

"Why do you look like Emperor Pilaf?" Goku asked.

"Who?!" Garlic Jr. asked.

"Well, it all started with..." Goku told his whole adventure in elementary school, while Garlic Jr. was listening carefully.

"...So, we then had our 5th grade graduation with food! Chi-Chi was yelling at me about eating all the food, Krillin was being chased by Piccolo, Bulma and Vegeta was playing checkers for some reason, and then this giant Kool-Aid guy busted through the wall-"

"Kakarot! Shut up and get out the way!" Vegeta yelled as he finally charged his attack.

-Batman Theme-

Vegeta extended his arm, opened his palm and turned his hand up at a 90 degree angle.

Goku quickly moved out the way, while Garlic Jr. screamed, "What are you doing?!"

Vegeta then powered up and screamed, "Feast your eyes, on Super Vegeta's BIG BANG BATMAN ATTACK!" he then fired a powerful energy sphere, towards the Makyo Star.

"NOOOO!" Garlic Jr. screamed as he watched his power source, explode.

Garlic Jr. gasped as he was shriveling up, "No...no! This isn't possible!"

"Too bad!" Piccolo yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garlic Jr. yelled as he was sucked into the Dead Zone, forever.

Vegeta smirked as his cape blew in the breeze, he felt good killing someone for some reason.

-End Batman Theme-

"Good job Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Eh, it was easy. Anyway, why isn't the blizzard stopping?" Vegeta asked.

Right after he said those words, the blizzard stopped, and light snow started to fall down.

"Yes! By the time the Championship comes, the snow will go away!" Piccolo cheered.

Celible suddenly separated into Tarble and Celeria.

"Man, I have a headache.." Celeria groaned.

"Tell me about it!" Tarble moaned.

They easily went back to sleep under a minute.

"Well, I guess the world is back to normal!" Goku said.

There was a long silence, until Piccolo shoved Vegeta into the snow.

"What the-?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piccolo and Goku laughed.

Vegeta growled as he got himself up, "I'm gonna kill you..."

Piccolo quickly flew outta there, with Vegeta on his tail, "Get away from me!"

"Not till you pay Namek!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to catch Piccolo.

Goku chuckled while following them, "Wait up guys!"

15 minutes later-

Celeria and Tarble groggily got up from their nap.

"I feel much better now...hey where'd everyone go?!" Celeria yelled.

"I think they left us!" Tarble yelled, while trying not to panic.

Just then, the family of giant polar bears came out of the cave...and they looked pretty angry.

"Are we gonna run?" Celeria gulped.

"Yes," Tarble squeaked.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAR!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Next Time- Football Championship!

Yay! Football season's almost over, and that means we're getting closer to the big plot! But you'll learn more about Emperor Pilaf around 3rd grade, which is about a month away. Anyway, I'll update around 1-5 days from now (That's my regular schedule) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review/pm me your concerns or opinions.


	13. Football Championship (4-4)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 13: Football Championship!

Krillin- Quarter Back

Vegeta- Running Back

Frieza- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Tien- Guard

Goku- Wide Reciever

Taleem- Tight End

Raditz- Guard

Android 13- Tackle

Piccolo- Tackle

17- Running Back

Bojack- 2nd Center (Emergency)

Yamcha- Bench

4:00 pm, 24:30:56 before game-

It was a little after school, and Suno was forced to walk home with 13.

13 gloated, "...And then you can buy me ice cream, and then you can buy me some McDonalds, and then-"

"What makes you think I'll buy you anything?!" Suno yelled.

"You'll be my wife of course," 13 stated.

"Over my dead bod-" Suno yelled before she tripped over a bump on the sidewalk.

13 caught her quickly, and pulled her up.

"Thanks," Suno said as she blushed.

"You need to watch where you're going, you always fall in some type of way!" 13 said.

"It's because of these shoes, they're a size too big. I really wanted these shoes, but they only had this size," Suno said.

"Why am I telling him this?!' Suno thought angrily to herself.

"Hmm...I'll get you those shoes your size tomorrow," 13 said.

Suno anime fainted, "WHAT?!"

"Huh? What's with you?" 13 asked.

"You force me to marry you, tell me to rub your feet, and buy you stuff, and now, you're being nice to me?!" Suno asked.

"I wouldn't call it nice, just a gesture," 13 muttered.

Suno stared confusedly at 13 .

"Well?! Let's go!" 13 yelled.

Suno quickly followed 13.

At the Game-

It was the 1st quarter, and everyone got ready for their final game.

"Huddle up!" King Vegeta yelled.

Everyone huddled and King Vegeta said, "Ok, this is our final game, the championship, we WILL bring this home, and we WILL have fun!"

"YEA!" Everyone cheered as they ran into the field.

The crowd cheered as all the players ran into the field, ready to play.

"Go Kakarot! Go Raditz!" Bardock yelled.

"This is gonna be a good game!" King Cold said, grabbing some popcorn.

"Goo Shenlongs!" All the cheerleaders cheered.

"Y'know after like 7 years of cheerleading, I'm sick of this...I wanna have REAL competitions and stuff!" Bulma said.

"I heard they have a team for that in the high school," Tights said.

"Really?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yup, so eventually we'll have competitions," Tights said.

The whistle blew while the ref. flipped coins.

They faced a team called Team Saibamen, which strangely consisted of Saibamen.

"Why do they have Saibamen?!" Piccolo asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" King Vegeta asked.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was on the bench, and squinted at the familiar face in the crowd.

He gasped as it was the Saibaman that had been assaulting him.

"*choke* *gasp* *pant*," Yamcha choked.

Bojack patted Yamcha's back, but that ended up with him flying into the ground, body stuck up to his waist.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Yamcha muffled in the ground.

Bojack quickly looked both ways, muttered, "Yarrg.." and went back to his seat.

"Why do those Saibamen have different colors? One's green another's red, I see a purple, and a blue..There's also a gold one!" Goku said.

The ref pointed to the Shenlongs, meaning that their side, tails, won.

They all lined up, and started the play.

Vegeta went down the field, but strangely, the red Saibaman was creepily following him.

"What are you doing?!" Vegeta yelled.

The Red Saibaman made a strange croaking noise and interfered the ball between Goku and Vegeta.

He then passed the ball to the Gold Saibaman.

The Gold Saibaman rushed towards the touchdown, dodging each Z Warrior.

He dodged Piccolo, outran Krillin, spinned on 17, dodged 13's tackle, slid under Raditz, used an after image effect on Frieza, outran Taleem, threw meat at Goku (Which he ate, ignoring the game), dodged Tien, and jumped over Brolly.

He ran the rest of the way to the touchdown, slammed the ball to the ground, and all the other Saibamen croaked in victory.

Everyone else was dead silent, "..."

"BOOOO!" The crowd jeered as the stuck their thumbs down and yelled in anger.

"Kakarot?! What's wrong with you?!" Bardock yelled.

"It's not their faults! It's the coach's fault!" Paragus yelled.

People started yelling at King Vegeta.

"D*MN IT!" King Vegeta yelled as he kicked his chair in frustration.

Halftime (The 2nd quarter has passed)-

The score was Shenlongs losing 28-14, with Team Saibamen winning by 14.

All the players took a long drink while King Vegeta berated them.

"How can a bunch of Saibaman beat you?!" King Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know! They're insane!" Vegeta said

"That Gold Saibaman caused nothing but trouble!" 13 said.

"I'm hungry.." Goku whined.

"Well, we gotta get our heads in the game, or we'll lose MY-I mean OUR trophy!" King Vegeta said.

"Break!" Everyone yelled as they got back into the field.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Whis chapter 12

We hate Raditz x Suno cause it's so forced! We want some original romance! Same as Kid Trunks x Mai it's plain stupid! Here is her romance: I like you but I have a douchey bf/gf beat them up so we can dat, :Ok, see it's lame!

Me: O_O Calm down, man...it isn't even confirmed

SonOfDawningMoon chapter 12

HA LOL at the Spice boys bit. Salt: Thankyou for a bri...

Everyone: SHUT UP SALT!

Brilliant chappie *cough* As usual unlike other authors *cough* Cant wait for next one! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ...

Me: Thanks :)

Cheeze Bubble chapter 12

Tights is smarter than Bulma not the other way around...lol

Me: XD I don't care :D

Lord Beerus chapter 12

People, I know you are hating on Raditz and Suno but come on, is it really bad? If she likes him and he likes her then Ms Author here is just hinting Raditz and Suno will be confirmed. Its like Pearlshipping off of Pokemon (Ash x Dawn) its hinted alot of times and people hate it! Well alot love it. Point is Raditz and Suno will be an experiment and the whole Bulma x Veggie is getting old, even to the author so thats why Raditz x Suno is great.

PSN: blindsession

Friends PSN: spike2014pokemon (evil Buu in the comments)

And yes I am Kid Buu. (We have Battle of Z) Add us.

Me: Ok I'll add you today. And it's not like I hate BV, it's my fav couple, but everyone's throwing up from 7th grade and I need to slow down the BV until everyone kinda misses/feels something's missing/calmed down about it. I'll add more in Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga

00gohan123 chapter 1

Wha 8th grade NOOOO I fell behind on your awesome story great ch by the way number one school dbz story by far

Me: Thanks! I try to keep it funny but not to the extent of a parody

PippElulu chapter 12

That was so hilarious *shakes head* and so RANDOM XD

Yeah...I really should.

GIVE ME MONEY *chasing very scared staff members*

Me: Thanks...and we all want money ㈷7

Turlus chapter 12

Vegeta as batman, huh?

Darth Vader No To Raditz and Suno

Me: Okay, thanks for your opinion.

Saiyan17Princess chapter 12

Hey! Ms. Greatest Author in the World _ I have some few question about you?

1. What is your favorite anime-movie, is it DBZ?

2. Who is your favorite character in DBZ, is it Vegeta?

3. Who is your favorite couple in DBZ?

That's my questions_ Can't wait to your another great chapters! And oh, can you put some Bulma and Veggie moments? If you want only! I'm not commanding you, my Author! HahahahhahXD Coz B/V is my favorite couple. I love the story how they paired to each other! A Prince of the Saiyan Race and the Earth's most genius? 3 I love themmmm! Oh! You said in your other fic that someone deleted your other fics. Fuck them.i, I can't find your other fics because of them. I hate themmmm! Update soon_

darksaiyansoul

Me: 1) Battle of Gods! Much better than the other movies!

2) Yup, it's Vegeta. He's awesome, yet sometimes underappreciated by stupid Goku fanboys

3) B/V, I think they're funny when they argue, but it is shown that they love each other (*cough* Battle of Gods *cough*) Unlike GokuxChi-Chi, Vegeta doesn't back down so easily

And yea, someone deleted my 6th grade fic. It's back now, but all my 75 reviews is gone...now I only have 30. It's alright tho

Warm hugs chapter 12

Baby baby baby

Me:...That better NOT be Justin Bieber

Zyphrost chapter 12

-_-' Celible... I will never get used to male-female fusions... Not a bad chapter... Why are you "filling" up to chap 31? And what IS the main plot? O.o I don't think you've given any hints... Also, Garlic Jr. reappearance was unexpected... It seems that you haven't run out of ideas... Good to know... Anyways, I'll be watching out for the next chapter. Ciao!

Me: You'll get used to it...Old Kai is a fusion of him and a FEMALE witch, so..yea. And I'm filling up to chap 31 cause 1) This is a school story, not a fighting story 2) Even though the main plot isn't here yet, people still wanna know about their school/football/social life. And this is build-up for necessary character development, which I don't do that often.

Lord Beerus chapter 12

My my, I have enjoyed your fics it makes me NOT want to blow up earth but to drink coffee on a nice snowy evening in my house by the TV in my bedroom as I read this fic. Oh and have you heard of Dragon Ball Online? If you have they are very close to remaking it in multiple languages (English included) along with new features. It shall return in a few months or 2015 it is called DBORevelations. Also I say yes to Raditz x Suno very romantic... and I shall crush every single android to the ground...

Me: Yup, I heard of if! Can't wait :)

Kid Buu chapter 12

I have more notes you might want to hear

- Beerus is smarter then Bulma since he is an ancient god who saw everything.

-If you put me back in as a permanent character I would love it

when I make my return, tell Vegeta, like a b*tch

Me: Umm...I can't do it! Vegeta's my fav! And I don't think Beerus is smarter than Bulma in mental terms, physical yes, but he just got mad over freaking pudding and has temper problems, I think he'd be in one of those 'special classes' at school.

Lord Frieza chapter 12

- Will Kid Buu be the main antagonist/Over power Z fighters and join Frieza

-Will Goku go SSJG and fight Superman in a cool fight

- Will Fat Buu have more screen time

-Is Nail fused with Piccolo?

- Will the King Kai plot revolve around Goku dieng?

- Will Raditz go SSJ and have his hair style like Pony tail Trunks? And will he kill Android 13/Deactivate or will the Z fighters help stop this and help Sino Also Raditz x Sino

Me: 1) Eh, idk depends. 2) Idk yet 3) Yup later on 4) Yup, I'll explain in one of my unfinished elementary fics 5) Can't tell 6) Nope to SSJ Raditz and RaditzxSuno is undecided

Blazingnyancat chapter 12

Celibile is awesome :3

Death to the imposter! 9309e90igfijdg90u409t seriously, he's worse than yamacha...

Me: DEATH TO THE IMPOSTER!

roxyfire57 chapter 12

I thought the villain was female?! The previous chapter wrote 'she'...

Me: Sorry, my bad...XD

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 12

When you say Batman theme, which one is it?

Me: The one with: na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Batman, Batman, Batman!

Guest chapter 11

Please no Raditz and Suno

Also Puar is Yamcha's minion and hates Bulma in the series

Me: RaditzxSuno is undecided

Saiyansrule chapter 12

Still want Raditz and Launch

Me: Okay

GreenSaiyan chapter 12

Batman is sacred. Also its weird , but I can see Vegeta in a batman costume, somebody should draw that. Lol at Goku running after Vegeta, who is running after Piccolo.

Me: XD Somebody should draw that

queenvicky99 chapter 12

Lol, This chapter was I thought you were going to put Elsa in this ! I totally did not see Garlic Jr would be the villain this Vegeta is awesome as Batman even though Batman and superman really piss me off! I can't stand those to at all.I hope Goku kills Superman and Batman with a Kamehameha! ! Lol, I'm for real until next time

Me: Oh God, Frozen is so overrated! I hate that movie!

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

3rd Quarter-

In the 3rd quarter, Raditz was on bench, replaced by Bojack.

Suno walked by and sat by him.

"Hey," Suno greeted.

"Hey," Raditz answered.

They sat in a comfortable silence and Raditz was finally gonna reveal his feelings for her.

"Suno?" Raditz asked.

"Yes?" Suno answered.

'Here it goes' Raditz thought.

"*sigh* Suno, I like you, I might even love you. And I don't want you to be unwillingly married to a man you don't like. I'm just asking you to break it off with 13. Of course he'll be mad, but he won't hurt you," Raditz said.

Suno thought for a moment and decided enough was enough, "Ok Raditz, I'll do it!"

4th Quarter-

It was only 30 sec. left of the game, and the score was 49-43, with Team Saibaman winning.

It was during a time out, and King Vegeta brought everyone together.

"Ok! No more games! We have to kill Gold Saibaman!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Let's bring this up a notch!" Goku yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Yea, I'm getting sick of this!" Vegeta yelled as he transformed also.

"100% Form!" Frieza yelled as he transformed.

"KAKARRRROOOT!" Brolly yelled as he powered up to a greater level than Legendary Super Saiyan.

Piccolo powered up, along with Krillin, 17, Tien, Raditz and the rest.

Everyone huddled up for their final play.

"This will be our last play! We've gone through so many championships, and we're not gonna lose now!" Goku yelled.

This was one of those few moments when Goku was actually serious.

Everyone nodded, ready to go.

"Now! Let's finish this!" Goku yelled.

"YEA!" Everyone screamed as they rushed into the field.

"Down, set, hut!" Krillin yelled as he passed the ball to Piccolo.

He ran down, blocking everyone's way, while Brolly and Tien was blocking the other team's way.

Piccolo threw the ball to Vegeta, who rushed down the field evading the Saibamen's tackles.

Vegeta finally shouted, "KAKAROT!" as he threw the ball to Goku.

Goku rushed to the touchdown, and saw that the Gold Saibaman was in the way, ready to defend.

Goku powered up even more and rose his speed.

The Gold Saibaman prepares for full impact, crouching into a defensive position.

"HAA!" Goku yelled as he not only tackled the Gold Saibaman, but actually ripped a hole through his stomach while going past him.

"*GASP* Everyone gasped.

One person even threw up.

Goku landed with the ball still intact, at the touchdown.

The Gold Saibaman coughed up blood, and dropped down, dead.

"..."

"TOUCHDOOOWWWN!" The announcer yelled as the horn blared and the people cheered, meaning that the game was over.

"We won! We won!" Raditz cheered.

"YAHOO!" Krillin shouted as he jumped in the air.

"Worldstar!" Piccolo yelled.

"GO PANCAKES! GO PANCAKES!" Vegeta yelled in victory.

All the cheerleaders joined them as they jumped up and down in victory.

King Vegeta was handed a HUGE trophy with a gold football on top, and it said 'Age: 751 Football Champions: Shenlongs' and it had everyone's name on it.

While everyone was admiring it, Yamcha finally gotten his body off the ground, and he looked at the trophy.

"Hey where's my name?!" Yamcha yelled.

"Uhh...no comment," King Vegeta said.

"..."

"Well, let's all take a picture!" King Vegeta said.

Everyone gathered around, cheerleaders with their bfs, the usual, and they all posed as they took their picture.

They all looked and admired the picture.

"Hey where's me?!" Yamcha yelled.

"Right there," King Vegeta said.

Brolly was covering Yamcha, so only the tip of his finger was seen.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's celebrate!" King Vegeta roared.

At iHop-

Suno braced herself at the after party as she saw 13, watching everyone eat and have fun at iHop.

"13, we need to talk," Suno said, seriously.

'Yes, just get it over with, and say it firmly' Suno thought.

13 noticed Suno and said, "What is it, wife?"

Suno's eye twitched angrily, but she wasn't as mad as she thought.

"13..I...just wanted to say, that I-"

"Oh yea, I meant to give you this," 13 said as he handed her a box.

Suno carefully opened it, not falling for the last time that happened, and gasped as it was the shoes that she wanted, but in her size.

"..." Suno was in shock.

"Well?! Try it on!" 13 yelled as he cursed himself for yelling.

Suno tried on the shoes and it was a but roomy, but a perfect fit. Now she wouldn't trip so often anymore.

"H-How did you know my shoes size? And how did you get my size? They didn't have it," Suno asked.

13's eyes widened as he had a flashback.

Flashback-

"*sob* Please, don't kill anymore of my babies!" The manager sobbed as he pleaded with 13.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time...I want those shoes size TEN!" 13 yelled.

"*sob* But we only have size ELEVEN!" The manager cried.

"Well, that's too bad," 13 said as he made another ki ball.

"Please! No! No! My babies!" The manager cried as 13 destroyed another display of shoes.

The manager cried as he held one unharmed shoe.

13 pointed his finger at the shoe, "Size ten, or the shoe's dead!"

"Ok! *sniff* Ok!" The manager cried as he ran into the back.

13 tapped his foot while looking at his watch.

"Here!" The manager wailed as he tossed 13 a box of size ten shoes.

"Finally!" 13 yelled as he walked out.

Right when the manager was about to breathe in relief, he gasped as 13 blasted the shoe store on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

End Flashback-

"Uhh...no comment," 13 said quickly.

Suno lightly laughed while raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" 13 asked.

"Umm...Well, um..." Suno stuttered.

She couldn't do it! She didn't know why, after all those times he mistreated her.

She saw 13 growing impatient and she finally blurted out, "Thanks! For the shoes.."

13 tried to maintain a cool expression, "Don't mention it..."

Suno quickly walked away cursing herself, while 13 tried to fight another foolish emotion.

Meanwhile, Raditz glared at 13 while eating his meal, 'Around winter break, I will finally fight 13 and free Suno from her betrothal,'

Just then, Goku interrupted Raditz's thoughts, "Raditz! Why do you look so serious? Eat up, you remind me of Vegeta!"

Everyone busted out laughing at that fact.

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched and his vein grew on his forehead, as he tried to calm his anger.

"I won't laugh if you wanted to be like him, It's just that nobody does!" Goku chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Piccolo and 17 snorted in laughter, 18 smirked, and Krillin and the rest were still laughing.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Vegeta said.

Everyone was dead silent.

'D-Did he just take a joke?' Bulma thought, shocked.

"...NOW QUIT LAUGHING OR I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Vegeta screamed.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But still, I can't believe this is gonna be the last time we have our whole team together," Krillin said.

"We always got next year!" Tien said.

"But it'll be all different," Taleem said.

"As long as we keep this team, we can kick anyone's a**es!" Frieza said.

"Goku? How'd you come up with that move?" Krillin asked, referring to when Goku penetrated the Gold Saibaman.

"It's actually a move that I'm working on, right now I'm calling it Penetrate! but later on I'll name it something cooler (Dragon Fist)," Goku said.

"Father, will you miss us when we go to high school?" Celeria asked.

King Vegeta said, "I'm actually gonna try and teach at the high school-"

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

"Why not?!" King Vegeta asked.

"It's incredibly cheesy to have my dad as a teacher! You'd do better as a principal," Vegeta said.

"A principal huh?" King Vegeta thought.

Goku then stood up on the table.

People eating beside them gasped.

Chi-Chi flushed in shame.

"Cheers to the greatest football team in the universe!" Goku screamed.

"Not so loud Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Unfortunately she was blocked by everyone screaming, "CHEERS!" right back at him.

Vegeta had his mouth full, even though he wouldn't say anything if he didn't, so he just stuck his fork in his pancakes and lifted it up.

Raditz looked at his brother and laughed. He remembered when he actually hated his brother.

Flashback-

Raditz was around 8 (Before he got turned into a little kid 10 years later) by the time Kakarot was born (And before Kakarot hit his head).

"Dad, where are we going?" Raditz asked his father, as they were at the hospital.

"You're going to meet your little brother, Kakarot," Bardock said.

"A little brother?! I asked for a little sister!" Raditz yelled.

"Ssh!" Bardock shushed Raditz as he opened the door.

Gine was on her bed, nursing Kakarot while the doctor, Dr. Gohan was checking her state.

"You're wife is just fine, the baby is too, he's got a tail, not that I mind," Gohan said.

"Good," Bardock said.

Raditz looked at his little brother and frowned, "His hairstyle looks stupid,"

Bardock smacked Raditz in the back of his head, "My hairstyle isn't stupid!"

"Oww.." Raditz whined.

"Are you sure you wanna name him Kakarot?" Gohan asked.

"Why not? He likes it," Bardock said.

Immediately, Kakarot started wailing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I don't think he likes it.." Gine said.

"Got any better names?" Bardock asked Gohan.

"What about Goku?" Gohan suggested.

Bardock yelled, "No way! That's a stupid-"

Kakarot immediately started laughing in joy.

"..."

"Ugh, fine! We'll name him Kakarot, but we'll make his nickname, or second name, Goku," Bardock said.

Gohan changed the birthname to Son Kakarot (Goku), and Bardock and Gine signed it.

"Goku, what a stupid name," Raditz muttered as he pointed his finger near Goku's mouth.

Goku immediately bit Raditz's finger, VERY hard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP BITING ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Raditz screamed as he tried to pull away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Why are you laughing?! He's cutting through my flesh!" Raditz yelled.

"Look at him, already strong!" Bardock admired.

Raditz managed to get his finger loose, but ended up with a deep cut.

Just then, the door busted open, and King Vegeta walked in while holding one year old Vegeta.

"We're here to see Kakarot," King Vegeta sang.

"Kakawot!" Vegeta repeated. He just started talking a few months ago.

Vegeta wiggled out of King Vegeta's grip, and waddled towards Goku, proud that he didn't trip this time.

Vegeta took just one look at Goku and then-

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku cried as he saw Vegeta's face.

All the adults laughed and Vegeta stared irritated at Goku's rudeness towards his prince.

Vegeta glared, stuck his tongue out, and smirked evilly at the wailing Goku.

While everyone was talking, Raditz glared at Goku as he held his hurt finger, 'Nobody even asked if I was ok! Don't expect me to be nice to you, Kakarot!'

End Flashback-

Raditz smirked as he remembered that moment.

Now, he liked his brother, sort of.

And as he looked at everyone having fun, eating, and talking he actually felt content for once in his life.

Next Time- Winter Break

Now, next chapter will be the big conclusion: Raditz vs 13! Who do you think will win?! And thanks for the 150 reviews! We'll be passing up Dbz in Kindergarten in NO time! We already passed up First Grade and Second! :D


	14. Winter Break

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 14: Winter Break (I should've probably renamed this to 13 vs. Raditz...Oh well)

It was a few days after school, and everyone was enjoying winter break.

Raditz was finally ready. Thanks to Kakarot, he trained strong enough to beat 13...at least he thought so.

Raditz walked out of his house, and prepared to leave until Goku caught up with him.

"Hey Raditz! Where're you goin?" Goku asked.

"I'm going..to become a man!" Raditz said.

"...Okay!" Goku said happily as he took off towards Chi-Chi's house.

Raditz took a deep breath and flew up high enough to see the whole city.

He knew he couldn't sense 13's energy so he sought out Suno's energy.

He finally found it (In the football field) and flew down there at full speed.

Meanwhile, Suno was watching 13 brag about the football game last night.

"I personally think that those Saibamen was very weak, just fast! I could've taken them all out!" 13 said.

Suno grabbed another mini bag of Doritos 13 bought for her and started munching on them, "I believe you could,"

13 was shocked, "Really?! I mean, of course I would!"

Then out of nowhere, Raditz crashed down a few feet away from 13, in his fighting stance.

"Oh, hey loser," 13 greeted, "Me and my wife was just enjoying each other's company,"

"She's not your wife! And what you're doing to her is wrong!" Raditz yelled.

Suno tried to calm the tension, "Raditz! I-"

"I'm sorry Suno, but I won't allow you to be abused by this monster!" Raditz yelled.

13 narrowed his eyes, "Suno! Get out! This is serious!"

Suno backed away and ran up to the bleachers, watching the fight from a distance.

"You really think you can beat me?!" 13 laughed.

"Yes! I trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Kakarot! And I believe that I can take you out!" Raditz yelled as he powered up.

The ground started shaking and rocks started floating up in the air.

13 just stood there and gave the 'come here' gesture.

Suno worriedly watched the fight, knowing that she couldn't stop it now.

"Haa!" Raditz yelled as he charged towards 13, and tries to throw a punch.

13 easily blocked it with one hand.

Raditz's eyes widened, "What?!"

13 gave him an evil smirk.

Raditz grew angry and tried to punch him with his other hand.

13 blocked it with his other hand, also.

Raditz became even more frustrated and tried kicking 13.

13 locked his ankles around Raditz's legs, making him unable to move.

"What are you doing?" Raditz asked.

13 smiled evilly as he rocked his head back and smashed it against Raditz's head.

Raditz yelled in pain as the force pulled him back into crashing in the ground.

Suno gasped in fear, 'I hope he doesn't hurt Raditz too much'

Raditz groaned in pain as he slowly got up.

"Had enough yet?" 13 asked.

Raditz growled as he powered up his attack, "Saturday Crush!" he yelled as he blasted his attack towards 13.

13 easily knocked it away and appeared before Raditz's eyes.

"Big mistake!" 13 said as he deeply punched Raditz's stomach.

Raditz gasped as couldn't talk nor breathe, "..."

He lost control and started falling towards the Earth.

He was punched so hard, that pieces of his armor fell off and it impacted his stomach, making it seem like the armor was useless.

Raditz crashed on Earth, coughing up blood.

"13! What did you do to Raditz?!" Suno yelled.

13 glared at her as he said, "He tried to take you away from me! I'm not going to let anyone live with that..."

Ignoring Suno's protests, he charged up his final attack, the S.S. Deadly Bomber.

13 generated a giant spiraling, crimson-pink energy ball with a reddish-pink sphere in the middle that began to home in on Raditz.

Raditz tried to get up, but he was too much in pain to do so.

'D***! All this training! For nothing!' Raditz thought as he pounded his hand on the ground in frustration.

Right when Raditz was about the be blown up by 13's attack, it suddenly was pushed back towards 13.

13 dodged it, and it flew towards the atmosphere, never to be seen or harm anyone.

The dust cleared, and Goku was shown, his arms in a block position, breathing heavily.

He looked mad.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Lord Beerus chapter 13

After watching 13 I realize I should crush him. Arrogant dick!

- Isnt Cell smarter than Bulma if he has the blood of the Z fighters?

-Whis is not apart of us

- Why no SSJ Raditz? He could look like long haired Trunks!

-Shouldnt Tarble be able to go SSJ easily now?

- Please give me more screen time, and will Kid Buu be a major plot to the storyline and pwn the Z fighters?

Me: 1) The Z Fighters are NOT smart XD. The only smart ones are Vegeta and Piccolo. And my Cell doesn't have the same DNA as the Z Fighters...Hmm...he has the same DNA as their parents! I should mention that...2) O_O Okay... 3) You know Raditz already looks like a SSJ3! And Trunks' hair only went up to this mid back, Raditz practically trips over his long hair XD And Raditz is too weak 4) Eh, not really. He doesn't train and all he did was get angry for the first time..kinda like False SSJ from Lord Slug 4) Okay and idk

Guest chapter 13

raditiz will win

Me: We'll see

SonOfDawningMoon chapter 13

YAAAAAAAAYYYY! *Jumps up and down on my bed* Fight to the death next chapter :D. Btw do you like dupstep? JUSTIN BIEBER SUCKS MORE THAN ONE THING!

Me: Only GOOD dubstep. There's some AWFUL ones out there.

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 13

Great chapter, will Goku be involved in the 13 vs raditz fight?

Me: Well, as you can see, yes

Warm hugs chapter 13

Can we have more bv moments. I think it would have been funnier if bulma threatened vegeta not to ever kiss him, if he didn't win. When I ment baby I'm ment actually baby from gt.

Me: Yup, ima add more next chapter, but not too much. I have to put it delicately and hilarious.

Guest chapter 13

Well it was another entertaining chapter and im excited for the next one.

I would like to see the Kai's make a cameo though because they are important characters to DBZ.

Also have you preordered Battle of Gods yet?

Me: I'm just gonna buy the movie from Walmart/Walgreens

Cheeze Bubble chapter 13

Perfect Cell Because going Ssj over a girl is stupid also...VegetaFanGurl... BWAHAHA ON POINT!

Me: Okay...

Saiyan17Princess chapter 13

Add some Veggie-Bulma moments_

Well, are you going to write a highschool fanfic after this?

Can't wait to your next update!3

Me: Yup! It's called Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga

Perfect Cell chapter 13

Questions and opinions

- If I have all of the Z fighters DNA shouldn't their intelligence be added to me

- Your obviously going to make Raditz lose aren't you?

why no ssj to Raditz but SSJ to Tarble?

- Is Kid Goku based off of the GT Goku or Dragonball Goku in appearance?

- I am a totally different person that is not Kid Buu

- Kid Buu and evil Buu (spike 2014 pokemon) would love to enjoy some good times with DBZBOZ he even has his own channel!

- Kid Buu, Frieza, Dabura, Me, Evil Buu, and Beerus are all 18 year olds that are successful and we live together and LOVE DBZ and your fics!

Me: 1) The Z Fighters ain't smart and- Hey! I already answered that!

2) Yup 3) Tarble basically went False SSJ and he just got mad. Raditz...I already answered this! 4) Dragon Ball Goku, GT sucks! 5) Okay 6) Okay 7) O_O Okay...

Zyphrost chapter 13

LOL! We definitely need more Chibi flashbacks. Those are hilarious! Okay, now for the big problem that everyone has... Time for my vote! I don't really mind Raditz-Suno... It seems fine to me... That's it... yeah.. um... yeah. That's all I can say...

Me: I'll add more as they get older

00gohan123 chapter 10

um I know this ch is old but buma-san has a spaclu ... cuso my writing sucks right now

Me: Uhhh...what was that? I know cuso means darn or s*it...umm...and what is spaclu?

captaindrake123 chapter 13

actually beerus probably wouldn't know crap all he actually does is sleep for like a few thousand years gets up does some stuff for one day then goes back to sleep for another thousand

Me: XD Thank you!

00gohan123 chapter 13

Hehe yo dbz-sama im be here for all your awesome storys in fact you giving me new idea's for my failed story oh yea you think you can have kakarot come in that be awesome hehe but I think you did that no?

Me: Yea, I think I did

queenvicky99 chapter 13

I really dont care Wh9 wins Suno,Tbh!Lol , Goku is to kawaii. Raditz was mad for hos finger getting , That was really God's is will be the best DBZ movie.I also love B/V ! They are just so fun to read and watch! Goku is my fav /lobercharacter but Vegeta is MY Fav character so is Bulma and Trunks and Bra ! Also lol on what you frozen really that bad ... Don't answer I hate that I go "Let it go, Let it go."That is sooooooooooooo annoy ! Then again , I love that movie .Well I'm wait , Peace

Me: Thanks!

roxyfire57 chapter 13

Wow. I'm kinda hoping 13 will win... I think he actually likes suno!

Me: Me too

Whis chapter 13

Stop Bashing Yamcha, Let it goooo, Let it gooo, B/V forever! Goku x Chi Ch Vegeta x Bulma though! 13 will winVegetaFangurl:Ugh, I'm gonna agree with Beerus.

You constantly use the same plot Over and Over again.

* Boyfriend is a d*** to girl.

* Gary Stu love interest and girl fall in love.

* Gary Stu beats up her evil boyfriend

* They get together, and take a backseat to Bulma and Vegeta.

You've done this with

Maron and 17

Mai and Taleem

Trunks and Kid Mai

Do something new for gosh sakes, girl!

Ha! They're falling for it! Damn that's rude but true

Me: *opens mouth raises finger* Just look down there ㈇1

VegetaFangurl chapter 13

Ugh, I'm gonna agree with Beerus.

You constantly use the same plot Over and Over again.

* Boyfriend is a douche to girl.

* Gary Stu love interest and girl fall in love.

* Gary Stu beats up her evil boyfriend

* They get together, and take a backseat to Bulma and Vegeta.

You've done this with

Maron and 17

Mai and Taleem

Trunks and Kid Mai

Do something new for gosh sakes, girl!

Me: Don't you mean Whis? And Trunks didn't beat up Taleem. And they both ended up with Mai...Trunks with Mai from another universe and Taleem with my Mai...And I didn't do that method for ZarbonxTights, GokuxChi-Chi, BulmaxVegeta, CeleriaxTurles (Kinda), 18xKrillin, TarblexGure. And Bulma and Vegeta are the main characters, and I haven't even had BV moments in like the past 3-4 chapters...I think. And don't judge this couple as the others, wait until this is all over before you criticize.

PippElulu chapter 13

A...a...awwwwwwwwwwwww! BABY GOKU *cries dramatically*

I think *Serious expression* that the most amazing things I've ever read.

...

Like ever...

Nah jokes, but it is REALLY good :) You're updating so fast *wipes imaginary tear* I raised you so well!

Okay so I didn't raise you *receives judging look from my brother* *waves my hand* details details.

Me: XD Thanks!

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Goku clenched his fists as he looked as his hurt brother trying to get up

"K-Kakarot," Raditz groaned as he tried to stand.

Goku lifted Raditz up and carries him a safe distance away.

He set him down gently and said, "Raditz...I'll handle this,"

Raditz just stared in awe as Goku walked towards 13.

"Kakarot," Raditz gasped.

"Why so angry? Mad that I beat your brother?" 13 taunted.

Goku glared at 13 as he said, "This is the last time! You've hurt too many people, but I draw the line at my brother!"

13 cackled as he said, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Goku growled as he powered up, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

Goku charged towards 13 and put a devastating blow on his cheek.

13 groaned as he flew back and crashed to the ground.

"13!" Suno yelled.

'Why am I so concerned about him?!' Suno thought to herself.

13 slowly got up, and spit some blood out.

He started powering up and yelled, "You wanna go?! Fine then!"

13 transformed into Super Android 13.

"HAA!" Goku screamed as he turned into a Super Saiyan 2.

He knew a Super Saiyan 3 would kill him.

Goku and 13 charged into one another and started exchanging blows.

Raditz stared in awe at his brother's power. He also noticed Android 13's power too.

He then realized that he'll never be as strong as his brother, he couldn't even transform into a Super Saiyan.

But having a brother (Even though he's younger) that won't hesitate to defend you...that's probably the next best thing.

Flashback-

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Raditz were sparring together.

Goku pulled a punch on Raditz, and he fell to the ground, clutching his cheek.

"Oops!" Goku said, chuckling while scratching his head.

"D*** you, Kakarot! Turn into a Super Saiyan!" Raditz urged while getting up.

"I can't Raditz, it'll be too much for you to handle," Goku said.

"You always hold back on me! Why do you do that?! I want you to show your full power and FIGHT ME!" Raditz screamed.

He was instantly calmed by a firm hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Goku's serious eyes.

"You are my brother! Do you really want me to hurt you?! To possibly kill you?! I refuse to do that!" Goku stated firmly.

Raditz brushed Goku's hands off of him, and pushed him to the ground, "Don't tell me what to do! I'm the oldest!"

Right when Raditz was about to walk away, Goku grabbed his foot and brought him down with him.

They immediately started wrestling and laughing together.

End Flashback-

Raditz understood what Kakarot meant now.

'No...his name is Goku,' Raditz accepted.

He saw 13 clearly losing the battle, but putting a good fight.

"Why are you so hateful!" Goku yelled as he punched 13's gut, "Why do you like to inflict pain upon others?!"

"I'm doing it for the fun of it!" 13 yelled as he kicked Goku away a few yards and charged up his S.S. Deadly Bomber

Goku powered up his Kamehameha, "WRONG ANSWER!" he screamed as he released it towards 13.

Their attacks clashed, and they both struggled against each other.

13 was struggling the most, trying to maintain his control.

Goku ended up winning and screamed, "HAA!" as he released the rest of his Kamehameha.

13 took the full blast on as it painfully engulfed him.

Goku rested on one knee, panting, waiting for 13 to come down.

He didn't put much power into his Kamehameha, just enough to put out his S.S. Deadly Bomber.

13 finally came down, and Goku caught him just before he impacted on the ground.

Goku set him down, and turned towards the frightened Suno on the bleachers, "You're a doctor, right?"

"Y-Yes," Suno answered.

"Can you fix 13 up? Raditz is fine, but 13 would probably need some wrapping up," Goku said.

Suno nodded as she took out her doctorial kit and rushed towards 13

She lifted his head up and placed it on her lap as she started checking his heartbeat and that.

She checked his wounds, put gauze and alcohol on it, and patted his face to wake him up.

13 opened his eyes and saw Suno's face.

Her angry face.

"Suno-"

"No! I'm not going to listen to your petty excuses! During your stupid fight I was scared straight! Then, I heard what Goku said (Why are you so hateful! Why do you like to inflict pain upon others?!) And I want to know too! And I want you to be honest!" Suno yelled.

13 took a deep breath and confessed, "It was 8 years ago..."

Flashback-

It was just a regular day. 13 lived with his mother, his father was nowhere to be found, and was about to go to school in a few days. 13 was very excited and couldn't wait.

13 was taking his nap, until he heard a huge 'thump'.

He walked downstairs and saw his mother, on the ground, dead with a knife in her hand, a bottle of alcohol in the other, and a wound on her chest.

Blood was spilling out, and his mother had her eyes closed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wale up!" 13 cried as he tried to wake up his dead mother.

It seemed like his mother couldn't handle raising a child as a single parent, and had alcoholic problems, so she ended her life.

13 was too young to understand, yet he knew that seeing a knife and blood was bad

"Mommy!" 13 wailed as tears formed in his eyes, "MOMMMY!"

Eventually the neighbors found 13, sobbing with his dead mother.

She was announced 'dead' and 13 had to live in an orphanage for a few months.

He was a pro at sports and had an amazing athletic ability.

Not too long after his mother died, Dr. Gero adopted him, but 13 didn't know that Dr. Gero had plans for him.

"This is my lab, and I'm going to turn you into an android," Dr. Gero said as they walked in.

"A what?!" 13 yelled while stepping back.

Dr. Gero grabbed him before he could run away, and all he saw was darkness.

By the time 13 woke up, a bunch of memories flashed before his eyes, and he experienced something rare with androids: He remembered his past.

So, during South High Elementary he was depressed despite his powers. He took it out through football. But unfortunately, they always lost to North High Elementary School.

He also longed for the emotion of love. He had many girlfriends, but none of them fulfilled the emotion he longed for.

So, he started hitting on Chi-Chi, but that didn't work at all due to Goku.

Around 8th grade, he met Suno and knew that Goku's brother would be smitten with her. So he forced her parents to sign a betrothal.

But as he got to know her more, he felt this emotion he loathed, but didn't know that emotion was love, and pushed it away.

End Flashback-

Raditz and Goku was silent, while Suno had tears running down her cheek.

"And that's why I act like a prick, all cause I wanted something that I couldn't understand," 13 finished, with tears forming in his eyes.

Goku walked to 13, and held out his hand.

13 stared at his hand for a few moments, then grabbed it.

Goku helped 13 up and said, "I'm sorry for your past, but taking it out on others doesn't help,"

13 nodded, having all his defenses broke down.

Goku walked to Raditz and held out his hand.

Raditz took it, and Goku helped him up, "You fought well,"

Raditz shook his head, "Not as well as you, Goku,"

Goku's eyes widened, "D-Did you just call me-"

"-Goku?" Raditz finished, "Yes, yes I did,"

Goku smiled wide and hugged Raditz, "You're the best big brother ever!"

Raditz wiggled out of Goku's grip, "Don't get soft on me now!"

Goku chuckled.

Suno walked up to Raditz and said, "Raditz, I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to work out even If we did date,"

Raditz nodded, "I understand, 13 needs you more than I do, plus also, I got my brother,"

Suno smiled and gave Raditz a hug.

Raditz nodded towards 13 and he nodded back.

"Raditz! Let's go!" Goku called.

Raditz let go of Suno and followed Goku.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called.

A few minutes later, Nimbus appeared and Goku hopped on, "Come on Raditz!"

"Do I have to ride that thing?" Raditz asked

"Yup!" Goku nodded.

Raditz sighed and hopped on Nimbus too.

"Let's go!" Goku shouted as Nimbus carried them away.

Suno smiled as she looked at them, flying away.

She then turned to 13.

13 said, "Suno, I really want to be in a relationship with you-"

"I know that," Suno said, "But I can't forget all the bad things you've done,"

"..."

"But, I also can't forget all the things you did for me," Suno said.

"..."

After a few minutes of thinking, Suno walked up to 13, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips.

13's eyes widened as he stood still in shock.

Eventually, Suno let go and 13 was still in shock, blushing faintly.

"Umm...So does that mean a yes?" 13 asked.

Suno nodded, "BUT! I want you to call off the betrothment,"

13 said, "Okay, I'll do that..."

Suno smiled and hugged 13.

13 couldn't help it, fought his pride, and hugged her back.

Next Chapter: Christmas

IT'S CHRISTMAS!...In 3 more months ㈷7. Anyway, I hope you're not mad about RaditzxSuno, but I thought most of you would get the idea. I dropped a few hints 1) 13 giving Suno new shoes 2) Him alwys catching her when she trips 3) He bought her Doritos 4) She couldn't tell him off. My main reason of doing this triangle was to strengthen the bond of Goku and Raditz. They trained together, Raditz keeps having memories/thoughts of Goku, and other stuff. But I think some people were taking it TOO far with this couple. Like, you should trust me with these type of things. I'm not just going to do the same cliche plot. So, that's my LAST time of pairing someone up. Seriously, I can't think of anymore couples and I swore that they will not change throughout Dragon Ball Z in High School. Plus also, I got a bunch of them. BulmaxVegeta GokuxChi-Chi Krillinx18 17xMaron TarblexGure BojackxZangya 13xSuno TaleemxMai TienxLaunch (I think) TurlesxCeleria ZarbonxTights umm...I think that's it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pm or review me your questions and opinions.


	15. Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

I'm sorry I've been lacking B/V since their the main characters in this story, but I needed some time to add one more couple to the series. And I think it's finally time to add somemore since people stopped talking about too much BV and actually asking for it. I'll also add the main couples some of you may be missing (G/CC K/18 17/M)

Chapter 15: Christmas

It was Christmas Eve afternoon, where everyone goes to Walmart or the Mall to spend all their money and fight.

At Capsule Corp., Bulma was hosting a Christmas party for all her friends.

"Ok everyone! The food is on the table, the presents will be under the tree, and all my video games will be in the video game room!" Bulma said.

"FOOD!" Goku screamed as he ran into the kitchen.

"Goku get back here this instant!" Chi-Chi yelled as she chased him down.

"Anybody up for a game of poker?" Cell asked.

Frieza, Piccolo, Cooler, Tien, Brolly, and Bojack all raised their hands as they went off.

"I'm gonna watch tv," Krillin said as he sat down on the couch.

18, 17, Maron, Launch, and a few others joined him.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Tarble and Gure screamed as the closet banged.

"5 more minutes!" Raditz called.

Everyone busted out snickering. Their 5 minutes had already passed a while ago.

Bulma admirably stared at her party and double checking that her parents' doors were locked tight as they took their afternoon nap

"Bulma! Where the h*** is the candy canes?!" Celeria yelled.

"Yea! Where are they?" Turles asked.

A bunch of people started booing.

"Fine! I'll get the candy canes! Chi-Chi, you're in charge!" Bulma said as she walked out.

"Ok!" Chi-Chi yelled as Bulma closed the door.

Bulma stepped outside and noticed it was lightly snowing. There was enough snow on the ground to make a snowman..

Bulma walked a few yards outside, and just noticed that she left her coat inside.

"D*** it!" Bulma cursed.

"Forgetting something?" a voice asked.

Bulma jumped and turned around to see Vegeta right behind her, holding her coat.

"You scared me you jerk!" Bulma yelled.

"Are you gonna take the coat, or nah?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma's eye twitched, "Don't say it like that, you sound like Piccolo..."

She snatched the coat, and put it on.

"Happy?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma Veggie-hugged™ Vegeta, "Yes,"

"Well, bye," Vegeta said as he started to walk back.

"Wait a second!" Bulma yelled as she stopped him, "You're coming with me mister!"

Vegeta grumbled a few words, "Fine!"

They started walking to the store together, in a comfortable silence.

"Why don't we spend anytime together?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged, "I don't know..homework, football's just over, and the author neglected us a bit,"

"Oh," Bulma said, "I heard 13 and Suno got together,"

"Ha! Heard Raditz been training with Kakarot lately, more than likely lost to an android," Vegeta chuckled.

"You are mean!" Bulma laughed as Vegeta chuckled.

They walked to the store, and this man dressed as Santa yelled, "DONATE TO THE SALVATION ARMY!"

Vegeta looked closely at 'Santa'. He was smiling pretty evilly and he saw some money he took from the Salvation bucket in his pocket.

Bulma was about to put money in, until Vegeta stopped her.

"Don't do it," he whispered, "It's a fake!"

Bulma nodded as she put her money back in her pocket.

As they walked inside the store, the Santa mam glared at them, really hard.

In the store, there were a bunch of screaming and yelling.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Just people fighting over items," Bulma said, like it was normal.

"GIVE MY THE MY LITTLE PONY FIGURES!" A man screamed as he locked one guy into a headlock.

"NEVER! THIS IS FOR MY DAUGHTER!" The other man screamed.

Even some policemen was there.

"What savages," Vegeta marveled as Bulma laughed.

"Now, let's go to the candy aisle," Bulma stated.

As they walked into many aisles, people always bumped into Bulma and Vegeta, which made Vegeta angry.

Right after a person shoved Bulma, he yanked the man's collar down, so he can see him, and blasted his head off.

Everyone was dead silent.

"Anyone else want to bump into her?" Vegeta asked menacingly.

Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"Good!" Vegeta stated as he threw the body away.

Vegeta saw Bulma looking at him with her strange, happy face, and growled, "Stop looking at me like that!"

They eventually found the candy aisle, and Bulma saw the last candy cane box.

"There it is!" Bulma exclaimed as she was just about to pick the box up-

Out of nowhere, there were screams in the front of the store.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" A voice screamed.

People around them started ducking with their hands protecting their heads and Vegeta looked around for anyone with guns.

Just then, the Santa from the front door, rushed to this aisle, and started snatching as much candy a he could.

He then took the last box of candy canes.

"Hey those are mines!" Bulma yelled.

'Santa' stuck his middle finger at her, and snapped his fingers

His two big henchmen surrounded Bulma and Vegeta.

"Now there's no way for you to escape," the henchman beside Vegeta said..

"Now, you kids are coming with me," the henchman beside Vegeta said as they started pushing the kids towards a direction

"Don't tell me what to do, fatso!" Bulma yelled.

"I am not fat! I'm big boned!" the henchmen yelled.

"Shut up! We're supposed to take these kids as hostages!" The other henchmen yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...give her the candy canes," Vegeta said.

'Santa' and his henchmen started laughing evilly.

Vegeta immediately blasted the henchman beside him, dead.

Everyone was dead silent as they saw the man fall to his death and blood pour out his wound.

"Now...give the candy canes to my woman!" Vegeta barked.

Santa quickly gave the candy canes to Bulma and he and his henchmen immediately started running out the front door.

Right when they got out, the police was already there.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR! YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY THE POLICE!"

'Santa' and his goons had no choice but to surrender.

Meanwhile, Bulma checked out the candy canes (Surprisingly they got a huge discount and it only costed 2.00, and it was a 24 pack)

They calmly walked out of the store, and saw 'Santa' and his henchmen getting arrested.

They saw Bulma and Vegeta, and glared at them.

They immediately stuck the middle fingers at them.

They even laughed as the police put them in the car, and drove away...

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Lord Frieza chapter 14 .

What about me? My race is never mentioned to be Asexual so I could date someone and what the hell does being asexual have to do with Piccolo or Cell dating anyone. Asexuality is only for reproducing

Me: There is no way in HELL, I'm gonna give you a girlfriend, so drop it.

Kid Buu chapter 14 .

Bastard! You could at least given Raditz a god damn ultimate form like Gohan! - Watches as the planet buster goes down and starts to destroy everything-

Me: Sorry, guys but I'm gonna curse here. Shut the fuck up! You are acting like a 5 year old who didn't get his toy! I swear, if you keep acting like this cause of ONE non cannon couple who wasn't even a ship till me, I'm gonna delete the rest of your motherfucking reviews!

Haters'So'High chapter 1

Fuck you! Your getting the attention of the readers in a trash DBZ story! You bitch, your messing up the DBZ. Oh, then will you please take a bath! Your big v*gina stinks! Fuck you! Your such a big big bitch! Shit!

HahahahaXD Its only a JOKE—_—

Me: XD You got me!

SaiyanPrincess chapter 14

Another great fic! Uhhmm, I suggest you must put some VeggiexBulma moments ONLY SUGGEST_

Ohh, if someone of you only watched DBZ or whatsoever! You can't understand the whole story! WATCH IT ALL GUYS!

Dragon Ball- Is a movie when Goku is a kid. He met many friends especially Bulma. Then the searching for the Dragon Balls started..

Dragon Ball Kai- Is a movie when Goku founds that he is not an earthling. He is a Saiyan. Raditz told him about that. Then Vegeta show up. There are Season 1: Saiyan Saga (The enemies there are Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta) Season 2: Frieza Saga (The enemies are Ginyu Force, Dodoria, Zarbon and Frieza) It happened in Planet Namek. That's the place where Vegeta cried in front of Goku. Season 3: Androids Saga (The enemies are Android 16, 17, 18, 19 and 20 [Dr. Gero] ) In that season Trunks had already killed Frieza and telled Goku about the future. Then Krillin is inlove with 18, because of a simple kiss. Season 4: Cell Saga (The enemies are Cell and Cell jr.) When Cell is killed, Goku is killed too. Goku sacrifice himself even he knew that his family will be sad. But it is for there own good too. The Dragon Ball Kai shows the adventure of Goku. It is more difficult adventure than Dragon Ball. But who knows that, that adventure is only a warm up. Because he will face a more difficult adventure at DBZ.

Dragon Ball Z- I do not watch it all yet. But I will buy a CD of it sooner. I think DBZ is the most greatest among DB, DBK and DBGT because the important characters there are now born. More love, adventure, love, love, love, love and loveXD

Dragon Ball GT- I do not watch it yet but I will buy a CD of it after I finished the DBZ.

Hope you understand_ WATCH IT ALL GUYS! Go Pancakes! Go Pancakes! Add VeggiexBulma moments, my author:)

Me: Well, this is the chapter for you!

00gohan123 chapter 14

Wow... 13 life is sad oh what I meant was a spatula I was sleepy thats why I spelled wrong anyway can I call you some thing else like a different name I will still add sama to it

Me: Oh okay!

Zyphrost chapter 14

Not bad. I enjoyed this chapter, though you aren't really the best when it comes to fight scenes. That's not hard to understand, since this is a comedy fic. Good job on this chapter. I'll keep a watchful eye out for the next...

Me: Thanks! And I'll try to improve on the fight scenes, but I at least want people to get the idea of what they're doing.

GreenSaiyan chapter 14

Aww. No Raditz/Suno? Oh well, as long as they are happy. As for Goku and Raditz, Fluff, Fluff Every where!

Me: Yup, fluffy!

PippElulu chapter 14

Nawwwwwwwwwwwww! A little bit of brotherly love! *giggling wildly*

I am weird...

And I sound so girly *shudders*

For some reason...I always knew that Suno and 13 would be together. Just...Raditz and Suno seemed...so weird... *shakes head* Didn't work.

*tilts head* do you watch Naruto by any chance?

Me: I used to when I was a little kid, but now, all this has gotten me confused XD I'll watch the Last movie though.

Dabura chapter 14

You know seeing Raditz x Suno not happening and I admit it, I loved the thought of Raditz x Suno so much that I actually had a tear in my eye... Kid Buu is gonna be rampaging through the comments... so please excuse his behaviour. I just hate Android 13 so much in your fics and DBZ I won't even watch the movie. So I had really high hopes and I might even stop reading your fics and read Cheese bubbles. So, this might be my last review for a while. Oh yeah and the guys think its a great thing to live together WHICH we do not! It was an idea. So.. Dragonball787... I wish you goodbye and I hope maybe one day. When you see the good side of GT, care for Yamcha, and take 13 away and put in Kid Buu. I will return. But before I move onto better fics and hate 13 more than ever. - Hugs Author -

Well, see you later.

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! You are acting immature and stupid! Just cause you didn't get your motherfucking non cannon couple, doesn't mean you gotta act like a spoiled brat! You don't deserve pity, and all I'm gonna do is ship 13xSuno even more!

Kid Buu chapter 14

-Reads about Raditz x Suno- W...well... I... I'm just going to go...

Y-you cold...rutheless... BASTARD! - screams loud enough that the earth can hear me- I was lead to believe you wanted to try something new! But no! -tears up - Its the exact same thing! And now that my planet buster is done charging I'm destroying earth! Starting with all androids! Try to stop me! You stupid saiyans and your race! I'm going to kill 13 and Suno! - sends down planet buster at earth which might take a chapter - - Super Buu and Evil Buu appear behind me along with Dabura and in rage we charge a full powered super kamehameha wave at earth -

Me: I'm sick of this, I'm just gonna copy and paste my previous review: Sorry, guys but I'm gonna curse here. Shut the fuck up! You are acting like a 5 year old who didn't get his toy! I swear, if you keep acting like this cause of ONE non cannon couple who wasn't even a ship till me, I'm gonna delete the rest of your motherfucking reviews!

Tiffany7898 chapter 14

Hello...okay, how do I put this...umm, don't get me wrong, you're story is nice, but it needs A LOT of work. While I was reading, I couldn't get a good picture as to most of what was happening. Everything was just thrown at me. Every line is a one-liner, and that's not good at all. You need to be more detailed, deep, with your writing. That way, readers can get a better picture. Also...so many 'Said'. Don't use so much of that. It's degrading to the story. And, don't respond to reviews in the middle of the chapter. It's very confusing. Just respond to them at the beginning or end of the chapter.

So...

1. Be more detailed. Say what the characters are thinking and how they react to things. Don't use one-liners.

2. Don't used 'Said' so much. To me, it gets annoying, use some other terms, like 'Asked' or 'Replied'.

3. Don't respond in the middle of the chapter. It's so confused and it gets everyone off track.

Hope this helps.

Me: Sorry, but I like my story the way it is. I'm just doing this for fun, and I'm not ready to take this into a deeper level, and I wanted it to he unique, so I put my reviews in the middle. Thanks for your concerns and advice, but I'm satisfied where I am right now

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 14

Good stuff Dragonball787, i wonder if the christmas chapter is going to rock?!

Me: Eh, I'm taking it slow for now

queenvicky99 chapter 14

OMG*SOB*That was so touching ! Goku and Raditz brotherly love was just WOW! I saw that 13 and Suno was going to be together , it was obvious .Can't wait for more B/V action. I miss the Veggie hugs so bad! Anyway did you heard about Cheeze, I bet you did .Well Gtg , Until next time and I can't wait *grabs tissue and wipes face *

Me: Yea, I hope Cheeze gets better soon, and I hope you like the B/V in this chapter.

Cell Jr 8 chapter 14

Oh shut up Cinderhella

Me: Thank you!

Cinderhella chapter 14

Oh shut up you practically used that method with Bulma and Vegeta! Chapter was good seeing you didn't take the clichè route :)

Me: I feel insulted, yet satisfied...more towards the insulted side, you had no right to say shut up to me, that was uncalled for...who are you anyway?!

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Bulma and Vegeta walked home, laughing about what happened back at the store.

"You know, I haven't had this much fun in awhile," Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded slightly, "The important thing is that we got these candy canes for those greedy kids,"

"Yup," Bulma said.

Vegeta muttered, "If I see that man again I swear..."

"You swear what?" Bulma asked.

"I'll blast them and feed their ashes, flesh, and bones to the animals!" Vegeta stated.

"Aww! You're so cute when you threaten people for me!" Bulma said as she pecked his cheek.

"It's not cute! I'm supposed to make people tremble with fear as I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta announced while rubbing his cheek.

People stopped, looked at Vegeta for a second, then went back to what they were doing.

"And that's why I love you," Bulma stated.

Vegeta blushed a light red and looked away, coughing.

They eventually made it back to Capsule Corp. and walked inside with the candy canes.

"Finally!" Goku yelled as he helped himself to a bunch of candy canes.

"What took you so long?" Goku asked as he started hogging all the candy canes.

"Nothing important," Bulma responded.

Tarble finally managed to blast the door open, and Tarble and Gure fell out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"That was way more than 5 minutes!" Tarble yelled.

"*snicker* That was the joke," Vegeta laughed.

Tarble glared and crossed his arms.

So the party resumed, with Bulma joining in the poker game, beating all of the boys, and Vegeta even sitting by her.

"That's not fair!" Cell yelled as he smacked the cards down.

"How can a girl beat me?!" Frieza yelled.

"Everyone beats you," Piccolo stated.

"Shut up!" Frieza hissed.

So eventually, everyone got knocked out in the middle of the night, and when everyone woke up, they saw presents in the Christmas tree.

"Man, we missed Santa!" Goku whined.

"I didn't, I was up this whole time," Piccolo bragged, "All we did was make small talk and eat the cookies you baked,"

"Hey! It took my mom hours to bake those!" Bulma yelled.

Piccolo laughed, "Oh well, it was pretty good,"

"PRETTY GOOD?! I'm gonna kill you!" Bulma yelled as she charged at Piccolo.

"Get that crazy woman away from me!" Piccolo screamed as he ran away.

Vegeta started laughing, and Goku and Krillin tried holding her back.

"GET OFF OF ME SO I CAN KILL HIM!" Bulma screamed.

"Calm down, Bulma!" Krillin shakily asked.

The next thing poor Krillin knew, Bulma was charging at him angrily.

Next Time: Back to School

It's been 5 days, my maximum update time, and I haven't been updating earlier because of basketball. Anywho, I MADE THE FINAL SHOT! It was the last few seconds, they passed the ball to me, and I shot and made it! People were cheering, my dad was happy, the principal, vice principal, librarian, and my friends were there too! And it was a home game ㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6! But sorry of this chapter is too short, but I wanted to slow things down since Raditz vs. 13, and I wanted to put some B/V in. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and pm or review me your concerns, opinoins, or comments!


	16. Attention

Attention everyone! 1) This isn't a update 2) This isn't a flame either. And I know this may be against the "rules", but I don't care. Because, I got my own website! It has all of my fics (except my middle school fics, I'll add them later) and I can post info about my next update and etc. Plus also, I know my fic is probably gonna be deleted by the fanfiction police. Not to worry, I'll create a new account and continue updating. But I'll still update on this site, but I'm going to divide the whole story by parts in my website. Anyway, for the critics, I'm FINE, I'm not gonna change MY fic for your satisfaction, I like it the way it is, and that's final. Go bother someone else, and for the haters, I'm sick of fighting, so I got review moderation on. If you're a troll/guest, don't expect your review to be shown on my story. If you're a flamer/troll and NOT a guest, I'm going to block you, simple. Anyway, here's the link to my website: .com If this doesn't show up, then copy the link from my profile. Anyway, I'll update soon, and have a nice day :)


	17. Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Me: Wait! I wanted to tell you, flamers and critics, my goal isn't to please you, or my fans. It's one of my goals, but it isn't my main goal. My main goal is to make a COMPLETE DBZ school fic, featuring preschool, kindergarten, elementary, middle, and high school/ possibly college. And I'm telling you, NOTHING is gonna stand in the way of my goal! I will keep making these fics, flame or not, cause truly overall, I don't care. I don't care about pleasing the spoiled fans I may have (Not most of you, I mean people like Kid Buu), I don't care about trying to make the needy critics happy, cause this is MY fic. I have complete control over it, not you. Even if I get my stupid account deleted, I won't fret about it, I can make a new one, DragonBall797. To me, fanfiction isn't ALWAYS about pleasing your fans. It's mainly about pleasing yourself, accomplishing your goals, and having fun. You're probably too old to understand, but I have dreams. Dreams that I'm successful, dreams that I will accomplish life. Flamers is just any school bully to me and critics are teachers that will sometimes never understand. So, I'm out, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17: Back to School

It was after Christmas Break, and everyone was back to school and not ready to learn.

Class A-

King Vegeta gathered his graded papers and passed it to his class, "Ok class, I graded your papers for the strength test, and most of you got an A,"

"Haha! I got an A!" Vegeta bragged.

"No fair! I got an F!" Hercule protested.

"Lifting weights doesn't count! You gotta at least know how to fly! That's elementary!" King Vegeta said

"I got a B...meh," Cooler shrugged.

"I got an F!" Oolong whined.

"Changing into a big breasted chick won't save you from being blasted to bacon," King Vegeta scolded, "It'll only make you tastier,"

"..."

"Well, this is disturbing..." Beerus said.

Class B-

Goku make some macaroni art on his paper.

"Hey Mrs. York, does this count as a cot or dog?" Goku asked as he held up his picture.

"I think it's more of a dog," Mrs. York said.

" I made a cat," Chi-Chi said.

"Well, I made me!" Piccolo said ,while holding a very detailed version of himself.

"A+ Piccolo!" The teacher said.

"YAAAAY!" Piccolo screamed.

"Psh, Teacher's pet," Celeria muttered.

Class C-

Bulma and Cell were racing to do their one millionth problem in that class.

"Almost there!" Cell teased as he typed his answers in an advanced fast way.

"Quit talking! I know how to type fast too!" Bulma bragged.

"Psh, yea right-"

"The winner is..Bulma!" Bardock said as he held up Bulma's millionth question to everyone.

"Grr...this is bulls***!" Cell screamed as he slapped and cursed himself for talking.

Lunch-

It was around lunch time, and everyone gathered with their friends.

"Man, I can't wait till I get out of this school!" Vegeta said.

"Me too, 8th grade graduation is gonna be so fun!" Bulma agreed.

"Plus also, no more Blutzinger," Piccolo said.

"He angers me.." 18 said.

"All I wanna do is be like those sit coms where we cause a lot of trouble and run away from the fat principal..." Krillin gasped.

"..."

"I just realized...our lives is like a sit com!" Chi-Chi said.

Everyone gave each other brief glances...

"..."

"Nah!" Everyone said as they busted out laughing.

Meanwhile, Frieza was talking at his table.

"And then, Daddy got me a new flatscreen tv!" Frieza bragged.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"YARRG! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack screamed.

Cooler clenched his fists, he was getting sick of Frieza.

"And then Daddy got me a bathroom all to myself-"

"Shut up Frieza!" Cooler screamed.

Everyone was dead silent.

"..."

"It's always 'Daddy' this 'Daddy' that, you are nothing but a spoiled brat!" Cooler yelled.

"No I'm not!" Frieza yelled as he stamped his foot, "You're just jealous that Daddy likes me better!"

Cooler gritted his teeth and transformed, "That's it! I'm gonna kill you you little brat!"

Frieza got into his fighting stance along with Cooler as they each powered up.

"I'm definitelyy watching this!" Vegeta said as he scooted up.

Goku smiled as he said, "I love a good fight!"

Krillin scooted up too.

"I'm staying back, I'm not getting blamed for this!" Bulma said.

"Me too!" Chi-Chi said.

Cell, Brolly, and Bojack moved up too.

18 scooted up beside Krillin.

Soon everyone was crowded around Frieza and Cooler, chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Frieza and Cooler glared at each other as they charged-

"HOLD IT!" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned around to see King Vegeta walking towards them angrily.

"No one's fighting!" King Vegeta yelled.

"..."

"Without me having a front seat!" King Vegeta said as he grabbed a chair, stole Goku's popcorn, and sat down.

"..."

"Go on!" King Vegeta urged.

"..."

"...Uhh...okay...Anyway, I'll show you, Cooler!" Frieza screamed as he charged at Cooler.

Cooler blocked his punch and kicked his stomach.

Frieza flew back, but he rebounded as he prepared his attack, "Death Saucer!"

Krillin snorted, "That's totally a purple version of Destructo Disk,"

The disks flew towards Cooler, but Cooler moved back enough for it to hit some tables, and slice it in half.

"Death Ball!" Cooler yelled as he charged up his flamed ball and launched it towards Frieza.

Frieza blocked it away, towards the sun.

"Grr..." Cooler growled.

The both charged at each other, exchanging heavy blows against one another.

They both ended up punching each other's jaws, and flying back.

They both crashed against the floor, and slowly got up.

"That's it! I'm ending this!" Frieza yelled as he slammed an attack towards the ground.

"Frieza?! What the f*** did you do?!" Cooler yelled.

"I set a bomb on this school!" Frieza said.

"Oh wow, now we're all gonna die," Cooler sighed.

"All I wanted was to prove that I was as strong as you!" Frieza yelled, "This is all your fault!"

"MY fault?! You're the one that set the bomb, all cause you didn't admit that Dad liked you better!" Cooler hissed, "You don't know how it feels to be left out, even sometimes disowned cause Dad pays all his attention to you!"

"..."

"Listen Cooler, I'm sorry I acted like a prick. I just wanted to be as cool as you," Frieza admitted.

"Really?! You think I'n cool?" Cooler asked.

"Yea! I mean, you're my big brother!" Frieza said, "You're like the coolest guy into he world!"

"Wow...I didn't think of it that way..." Cooler said.

"How about, we be a bit nicer to each other?" Frieza offered.

"Deal!" Cooler said as they shook on it.

Just then, they notices everyone gone.

"Hey...where'd everyone go?!" Frieza yelled.

Just then, the ground started shaking, and Cooler and Frieza looked at each other and screamed, "OH SHI-"

BOOOM!

The cafeteria exploded as one chunk of the school was blown off.

Everyone was about 100 feet away, laughing at them

Froeza and Cooler glared at them as they wiped the black marks off their faces.

"What...did you do?!" a voice gasped.

Everyone turned to sew Blutzinger on his knees, hands covering his face as the scene in front of him.

"..."

Goku said, "...We blew the cafeteria-"

"I know that!" Blutzinger yelled.

Not too long after, school was cancelled and everyone happily went home, except for Blutzinger, who had to glue the pieces of bricks back together.

Next Time- Snow Day

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter won't be so short! And my Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta will go back to normal, now that my order of chapters is back in place. But next chapter I'll put...probably either Goku/Chi-Chi, 17/Maron, or just comedy. But I got good news. 1) My website is complete, and I have all my fics on there. With 8th grade, I'm gonna save up the next 15 chapters I write, and post it as part 2 on my website. I expect to have part 3 as my last. Here's the link: .com

2) Dbz in Elementary School: Third Grade is coming the 13th! I even got a preview, which makes up for the shortness of this chapter.

Dbz in Elementary School: Third Grade Preview!

When everyone got into class King Vegeta finally made his announcement.

"We have some foreign exchange students, so don't try to kill them or anything. They'll only stay here for the year," King Vegeta said.

"We'll see if they're strong enough..." Frieza said.

"I agree, they better not be weak!" Cell said.

King Vegeta sighed heavily.

Just then, they heard someone from the door yell, " Gomu Gomu no..."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

King Vegeta slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"ROCKET!" the voice yelled as it punched King Vegeta.

King Vegeta, being unprepared, crashed into the opposite wall.

"Ouch," King Vegeta muttered.

At the opening of the door, all the kids saw Luffy sheepishly scratching the back of his head and Zoro shaking his head in disappointment.

"..."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates someday!" Luffy yelled.

"..."

"He...is...AWESOME!" Goku yelled while excitedly running up to him.

"How strong are you?!" Goku asked while checking out his stretchy limbs.

"Very! I think..." Luffy muttered.

Zoro walked in the classroom and sat in his chair.

He caught Vegeta sitting beside him, staring.

"What the h*** are you lookin at?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing, you cheap rip off," Vegeta muttered.

"I'm completely different from you, troll head," Zoro said.

"Says the dork with the green hair, what type of person doesn't have black, blonde, or brown hair?" Vegeta said.

The next thing he knew, he was hit in the back of his head by Bulma.

"Take it back!" Bulma yelled as she tugged his flamed hair.

"No! Let go woman!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to yank his head back, but made his hair being pulled even farther.

Zoro looked at the strange pair and chuckled.

Naruto walked through the door, and said, "I'm Naruto, and I'm a ninja!"

Sasuske pushed Naruto out of the way and sat all the way in the back of the classroom.

"That guy looks like a goth," Beerus whispered.

'I know, he seems...weird. I think he's an emo,' Whis whispered back.

Some of the girls admired him.

"He's so mysterious.." Zangya said.

"YARRG! I BE MYSTEYEOUS!" Bojack protested.

"He looks so serious," Maron wondered.

"Hey! I'm serious!" 17 protested.

"Just...perfect!" Princess Snake said.

"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" Cell screamed as he prepared a blast to all of them.

Just then, there was a scream, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Toriko, who has entered the building.

"I'm Toriko! And I LOOOVVEE food!" Toriko said.

"..."

"Us too.." Goku and Luffy said.

"I eat ramen!" Naruto stated.

"Did you have to scream 'food'?" King Vegeta muttered as he finally got out of the wall.

"Yup," Toriko said.

"But what do you do?" Luffy asked.

"I'm gourmet hunter!" Toriko said.

"..."

"You hunt food? Like literal food?" Naruto asked.

"Awesome!" Goku yelled as his mouth watered.

"Yup! And I can eat up to 5,000 servings of food! -food food food-," Toriko said.

"Dang! That's insane!" Krillin yelled.

"Anyway, why do you have similar clothes to me?" Goku asked.

Toriko stuttered, "Its not...similar!"

Goku stated, "Yes it is...the orange outfit, the blue shoes, you even got my blue undershirt!"

"Hi friends!" Nastu yelled as he busted in the classroom with his flamed hands.

He accidentally set the door on fire.

"AHHHH!" Natsu yelled as he tried to put it out.

"..."

King Vegeta groaned, "All of you will be the death of me someday,"

End Preview-

So, how'd you like it? Did you like this chapter? Well, post/pm your comments and reviews! Oh yea, Tarble arc Ch 22-28, coming soon!


	18. Snow Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Almost 250 reviews?! AWESOME! Thank you all!

Chapter 18: Snow Day

It was finally a snow day, and all the kids were outside, killing each other with snowballs.

Unfortunately for 17 he was dragged into the mall by Maron.

They stopped in front of the entrance and Maron took it all in.

"Here it is! The most relaxing place in the world!" Maron sighed, "The mall!"

17 tilted his head as he heard screams, yelling, games, and babies crying, "Really? The most relaxing place?"

"Yup!" Maron said as she grabbed 17's hand, "Come on!"

17 sighed as he held her hand and they went into the mall.

There were many shops and places for almost anything.

"So, what am I gonna buy first..." Maron wondered.

"You mean me, cause I'm the one that has to be spending my money," 17 corrected.

"Nonsense! Boyfriends always buy stuff for their girlfriends," Maron said.

They walked around the mall, Maron enjoying looking at new purses and whatnot.

17 sulked, obviously bored.

He then spotted a few goons, whispering to each other in a circle.

17 made a mental note to watch out for them.

"Come on, lazy bones!" Maron yelled, a few steps ahead of him.

17 grumbled while following her.

They stopped at the food place to eat, and 17 said, "I'm going to the arcade, we'll meet up here once you're done shopping,"

Maron blinked, "You sure you don't want to see me try out stuff?"

17 shook his head, "Yes, I'm VERY sure,"

After eating, Maron and 17 split up.

17 walked to the arcade and started playing Sonic the Hedgehog.

Maron walked some shops and tried many clothes out.

After the hundredth try, Maron sighed.

"I can't find anything!" Maron whined.

She started walking out of the store, and noticed the goons that was whispering before.

She hid behind a sign and made out a few words.

"Psst psst...bomb...psst psst...explode...psst psst...mall,"

Maron backed away slowly and bumped into a tall scary man.

"Hey watch it!" Maron yelled.

The man growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Uh oh.." Maron gulped as they closed in on her...

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

00gohan123 chapter 17 .

Hm sounds awesome great start for third grade good job on this chapter to

Me: Thanks!

Guest chapter 17

Ohh my god I'm so excited for the one piece incorporation in 3rd grade even though I hope u include more of the crew in the fic but doesn't bother me too much cause Zoro and Vegeta feu is all I need cause like in the One Piece, DBZ an Toriko crossover ep they only showed them for like 2 mins soo I really wanna rea ur writing of their feuding! Wow I wrote way tooo much sorry I'm very passionate about DBZ and one piece and I wa sooo broken hearted when the cross over ep showed sooo little of Veggie-chan and the Marimo.

Anyway cant wait for ur next update I'm gonna stop typing now. Bye

Me: Yea, I wanted more Vegeta during the crossover!

Animefangirl chapter 17

I love your fanfics. They are funny as. I was actual loling at what King Vegeta said during the Freiza/Cooler fight. I just wanna say that I think your an awesome writer.

Me: Thanks, and I try to make King Vegeta a douche XD

.01172003 chapter 17

Hi,!

I'm 'SaiyanPrincess' Remember_„?

You know 'Haters'So'High' right?

The flirt girl who always cursing you in the reviews,!

All of my classmates and me saw her comment,,

Then my classmates became ANGRY BIRD,,

And I became a Super Saiyan 1, 234, 567, 890 xD LoL,!

We became angry to her. Then she told us that she will stop commenting bad words,,!

She said that she will not curse you anymore. Below is her message for you..

Dear Dragonball787,

I'm very sorry for cursing you. I'm just envy to you. But don't worry, I will stop bothering you :))

Love, Haters'So'High

Thats all her message,

GREAT! Another great chapter! Update soon my author_

Me: Wait? Aren't you supposed to have cancer? Not to be rude if you do, I'm terribly sorry. But it kinda confuses me if you're gonna die and you're 11 years old and you said that it was gonna be your last review...idk, sorry if I came out rude.

Frenchie1999 chapter 17

I really don't want to flame here because i really enjoy your fics but the frieza & cooler segment wasn't applicable because they hate each other like Broly and Goku so I disagree with what you chose to do

But anyway i still enjoyed the chapter so keep at it and im excited for the next chapter.

Me: Don't worry, they'll still go against each other, it's just that they agreed to be a bit nicer to each other...it's about time, they're about to be in high school.

queenvicky99 chapter 17

Oh , I can't WAIT ! How long is the 13th ? Oh man I'm now impatience .All these characters , I don't know if I can choke it down .Also you never answered my question , Plz tell me.I really really want you to do this but I know this IS YOUR tell me if I'm annoying you about this .I will stop if I that note was so are very good at telling ppl of .Anywho UPDATE SOON !

Me: What question? Sorry if I didn't catch it, I was too busy/tired XD

Aranbeleg chapter 17

good writing as usual :) I feel like my Pre-AP English 9 would approve LOL

as for you own the fanfic... that's true:) everyone else can go and read a knock off of this amazing series

Me: Yea, I don't know why people hatin

ShadowLDrago chapter 2

Seems only Bardock teaches class C.

Me: Yup, class C for the geniuses

[ShadowLDrago chapter 1 .

This feels like TFS's DBZ. Not that I mind.

Me: Huh..never noticed...I'm serious, I'm not being sarcastic, this feels like TFS?

FlameCore chapter 17

Ooh! I love how you added characters from different animes!

Me: Yea, not too much, but big animes. I plan on doing hilarious stuff with them!

Zyphrost chapter 17

Are you absolutely effin' kidding me? Are you utterly, unimaginably sure you are not running out of ideas within DragonBall universe that you have to resort to the rest of the anime world?! *Sigh* If this is continuing for the rest of the year, at least make it a crossover... And don't make the other guys get demolished by the Z-team! Your fic would just become a "I love Vegeta/Bulma and I hate other anime characters!" story...

Me: Dang! Calm down! 3rd grade won't be a BV story, it'll be a Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Toriko, and Natsu story. Kinda like how 2nd grade was about Trunks...but funnier. Like how can I do a big series without one crossover? I thought it'll be fun if I make these characters funnier. It's not necessarily running out of ideas, just experimenting with my options, plus also, I always wanted to do a crossover and since they're chibis I can make this even funnier. And I plan on making Goku a bit stronger, but not to the point where they all get beaten up. It's just true FACT that DBZ is stronger than Toriko, One Piece, etc. Some people just needs to accept it sometimes. Idk, but it depends on your perspective of if I'm gonna screw this up or not. But nice criticism, you basically told me all the wrong choices I could do, which I won't, but thanks!

PippElulu chapter 17

Oh...my...god...

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIRD GRADE! I ADORE NARUTO, I ADORE NATSU, I ADORE LUFFY! ESPECIALLY LUFFY! YOU ARE AWESOME! *bows down before you Japanese style* You are GOD!

Me and around 10, 000 other people: *continuously bowing down in front of you* ALL HAIL DRAGONBALL787!

You know, *just calmly sitting on random log* I just watched One Piece Episode 524... *rolling around* I REALLLY WANNA SPOIL! But I can't... Cause I dunno if you like spoilers

*rocks back and forth* Must...Resist...Temptation

Me: O_O Christ, calm down, I'm not God XD. But I'm glad you're excited about this!

ONEPIECE FAN chapter 17

Please dont kill Luffy and the gang off. Great twist! And return them to 8th grade Also can Nami give major nose bleeds xD?

Me: I won't kill no one off and I'm bit adding Nami, sorry. I'm adding Luffy, Zoro, Toriko, Nauto, Natsu, Zoro, and Sasuke. I'll probably add them in my high school fics, idk.

Guest chapter 17

You're accusing people who give you constructive criticism of being bullies.

This coming from a person who writes a story that endorses bullying on school grounds, LOL.

Both Goku and Vegeta would need to give their strongest kamehameha and Gallick gun up your butt for you to get some sense into that shallow, and hypocritical empty vase you call a head.

Me: *sigh* You're lucky you're my last flamer. 1) DBZ is about FIGHTING, ding-dong. 2) I didn't say critics, I said FLAMERS, ding-dong 3) The last part didn't make any semse, so I'm gonna reply like this: fuck you.

roxyfire57 chapter 17

Wow! So the third grade fic would be a crossover? That's fun! I have read One Piece, and a bit of Naruto, but not the others... Still I'm looking forward to it! It's going to be a change and sounds very interesting.

BTW your part about Frieza and Cooler reminds me of the brother sister fic about Bra and Trunks I posted. :) Oo a Tarble arc? That kid is going to get more attention, yay! Can't wait.

Me: Glad you like it!

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 17

Naruto? Wow this should be good!

Me: Yup, I plan on making this hilarious

Cornichon92 chapter 17

Haters gonna hate

Lovers gonna jubilate

So don't take the flames and the Hate

As mostly they are just jealous

;)

I will keep reading till the end as it is entertaining and gives me some good laughs

Me: Thanks! And good song!

Writer'sFantasy chapter 17

To respond to guest: Constructive Crtique is when you give advice on how to improve, she's been called out on it a few times so I thought why not lend a hand, give an advice to a writer my age. (Yes I'm 13.) I did not say one thing that wasn't formulated from my own experience and I just thought I could share my concerns and opinions as this author has stated. If she WANTS to continue then by all means she has the power to do so, and y'know what I'll even encourage her 10 times more to write more.

A flame by the way guest is "F*** Y**" or something along the lines like that.

Now to DragonballZ787: Please, pretty please understand you don't have to change a single thing about your writing, this isn't to please anyone I NEVER said that. Pretty please, understand you can write whatever the hell you want honestly I just wanted to lend a hand but I see I shoud not even have tried. I mean idk, you called me old (even though you are older than me?) but eh, that's besides the point. Understand I was only trying to give a tip to make your life easier and just to improve a bit cause you never know after your done with the DBZ preschool-college you'll write some deep stuff who knows. Simply a tip I DO NOT need you to make me or Tiffany or Brianna or any of those annoying Trolls happy, make yourself happy ok? :)

Best of Luck and I promise you this is the last time I'll review just to clarify what has happened.

-Writer'sFantasy

(P.S: If you ever do need help I'm always open, please don't percive me as a mean jerk who's trying to ruin your goal cause that's not what I'm trying to do...sorry if I came off a bit bitchy :) )

Me: Thank you, you actually sounded like a REAL critic, unlike those others who were mainly insulting me. I said 'I'm fine' the first few times, but they kept pursuing me for some reason and turned into insulting jerks the more I rejected them. Did I call you old? Sorry if I did, I get kinda defensive with my fic. But overall, just pm me about your criticism, it's my fic and I don't want to start any drama in front of my reviewers. And just make sure to tell your friends (mainly Tiffany) that insulting the one you're trying to criticize doesn't make it a criticism review, more of a flame. There's a difference. Anyway, thank you for understanding and actually being mature (Unlike the others)

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Meanwhile, 17 was playing Sonic, and heard screaming.

17 looked around and saw nothing.

He shrugged and kept on playing.

He then heard another similar scream.

"What is that?" 17 wondered as he strolled out of the arcade.

Then out of nowhere, he saw Maron run right past him, screaming her head off.

17 blinked a few times in surprise and started to follow Maron.

He then saw some goons run past him, chasing her angrily.

"*sigh* Here we go again..." 17 muttered as he rolled up his sleeves and cracked his neck.

He followed the goons and quickly went the opposite way so he could meet Maron.

Once he entered the other side of the mall, Maron immediately bumped into 17.

"Hi 17!" Maron greeted happliy.

"What the h*** is going on?" 17 demanded.

"Oh nothing! Just some goons chasing after me cause I found out that there's a bomb in the mall," Maron said like it was nothing.

17's eyes widened.

The goons then caught up with them.

"Give the girl up, she knows too much!" the leader yelled.

17 did nothing but looked at the man.

"Not gonna do what I say, eh? Johnny, get the gun!" the leader commanded.

Johnny grabbed the gun and loaded it in 17's face.

People gasped and ran away as they saw the gun.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time...give us the girl!" the leader said.

17 still calmly looked at him.

"That's it!" Johnny yelled as he pulled the trigger.

17 pushed Maron behind him, and caught all the bullets.

Johnny and the leader gulped.

"Boss! The mall's gonna explode in one minute!" one goon screamed.

"D***!" the leader cried, "Let's get the h*** outta here!"

"Not...so...fast," 17 finally spoke as he powered up a ki ball.

"What the h*** is this kid?!" one goon yelled.

17 blasted part of the mall, which blocked the goons from escaping.

"Are you crazy?!" Johnny yelled.

17 smirked as he said, "Have fun trying to get out,"

17 quickly grabbed Maron, and jumped out of the mall window.

They saw the mall explode and a huge cloud of smoke came from the mall.

As he was falling, Maron was screaming and gripping his neck, "Idon'twannadie!Idon'twannadie! Idon'twannadie!Idon'twannadie!"

17 rolled his eyes while slowing down his falling to a halt as they floated in the air.

"Oh yeah I forgot...you can fly!" Maron giggled.

17 rolled his eyes and loosened Maron's grip on him, finally giving him oxygen.

They saw the mall finally collapse to the ground, with people screaming while running out.

They also saw the goons being placed in an ambulance.

"My hero!" Maron cooed as she kissed 17's cheek.

17 blushed, but rolled his eyes, "I wonder why I'm still dating you sometimes...you can be a handful,"

"Because I'm cute, rich, awesome, pretty- oh wait!" Maron screamed.

"What?!" 17 asked.

"If this mall is collapsed...then they're gonna build a better one!" Maron squealed.

17 was practically on the ground by this time, and Maron hopped out of his arms and ran singing, "We're getting a new mall! We're getting a new mall!"

17 rolled his eyes yet again 'My girlfriend's such a ditz,' he thought as he stared at Maron, jumping around excitedly.

But, 17 smiled, 'I wouldn't have her any other way,'

Next Time- February

What is with me with goons and explosions?! Anyway, I decided to have a bit of 17/Maron, since I haven't had them in this fic. And around three more chapters is the Tarble arc, I just need to fit in February (Just comedy), Valentine's Day (Goku/Chi-Chi mainly), and March Testing (High School coming soon, might as well add tests). Anyway, I know there's mixed to positive feelings about 3rd grade. This won't be a romance story, more like adventure/action. And it will mainly be about Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Natsu, and Toriko. Also Vegeta, Zoro, and Sasuke. It'll be kinda short, since I want to get elementary over with. I need to finish 3rd, 4th, and 5th grade by...hmm...the end of the summer. Then I won't have to focus on anything else but high school. And I'll have some time to watch One Piece :P


	19. February

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 19: February

It was the beginning of school, and Mr. Blutzinger gathered all the 8th graders for an assembly.

As the Z Fighters were walking to the assembly, they were curious about what was going on.

"What do you think Buttstinger wanted to talk about?" Goku asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta responded, "But if he's smiling, then it's bad news,"

"What if he looks miserable?" Krillin asked.

"Then it's good news and we should all be happy," Vegeta responded.

"What if he has a blank expression on his face?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know! It's an blank expression!" Vegeta yelled.

"You idiots! It's the ceremony for the valedictorian!" Cell said.

"What the h*** is that?" Frieza asked.

"WHAT?!" Cell and Bulma yelled.

"It's like the greatest honor for the graduation ceremony! The person with the highest GPA (Cell: Grade Point Average) gets to have the parting speech!" Bulma said.

"...So?" Cooler asked.

"SO?!" Cell and Bulma screamed.

"It's the HIGHEST HONOR of the graduation ceremony!" Bulma screamed.

"And we plan on taking that honor!" Cell said.

"We?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We have the exact same GPA, it's just that out IQ's are different," Bulma explained.

Cell finished,"So that means we both get the rol-"

"HURRY UP AND GET IN THE AUDITORIUM!" Bardock screamed, getting sick of their yelling right in front of the door.

Everyone rushed inside, except for Goku, who hugged his father.

"Get off me, fool! We're the same height and you're 14!" Bardock yelled as he pushed Goku away and sat him in a seat beside him.

The announcer said, "Here's your favorite principal: Gayman Blutzinger!"

"BOOOOOO!" All the kids jeered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gayman! His parents must hate him!" Vegeta laughed.

Even King Vegeta was laughing (Not really a surprise).

Mr. Blutzinger miserably walked on the stage and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

"..."

"Now *sighs* I'm here to give not one, but two valedictorians..." Mr. Blutzinger said.

Cell and Bulma smiled proudly.

Mr. Blutzinger concluded, "So...the valedictorians are..."

Bulma and Cell started walking towards the stage.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!" Mr. Blutzinger announced.

"..."

"WHAT?!" Bulma and Cell screamed.

Two kids around their age walked up to the stage.

"Congratulations on getting valedictorian, Holmes," Watson sneered.

"It was elementary, my dear Watson," Sherlock responded.

"..."

Bulma and Cell was livid.

Cell and Bulma stomped up the stage to look at Blutzinger straight in the eye.

"You..took away our valedictorian...to two gay pricks that haven't even been in this series?!" Cell screamed.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with gay people," Buttstinger said.

"I cured CANCER, when I was a little kid!" Bulma yelled, "I got the Nobel Peace Prize when I was little kid, I even built a youth gun when I was 6!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, they solved cases!" Blutzinger said.

Sherlock looked closely at Bulma's outfit.

"What the h*** are you looking at?!" Bulma demanded.

"Hmm," Sherlock muttered, "You're choice of outfit tells me that you are highly insecure about yourself, the wrinkles tell me that you tried over 20 outfits this morning, hmm..and you wear strawberry lip gloss,"

"SHUT THE H*** UP!" Bulma screamed.

"You cracked the case Holmes!" Watson chimed.

"It was elemen-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Cell yelled.

Bulma marched up to Blutzinger, "I will get my revenge! You just wait!"

She stomped off the stage and slammed the backdoor.

Cell followed closely behind.

"..."

"You know, she gets the revenge part from me," Vegeta bragged.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Guest chapter 18

U are such a awesome author!I read every single one of ur fics and cant wait to see 3rd grade i watched the whole series of one piece and am currently in the 200s with toriko.

P.s.:Say hi to Vegetable and tell him he's way better than Yamcha

Me: Dang! I'm only on episode 84 with One Piece! Chopper finally appeared...

queenvicky99 chapter 18

Well , I can't wait .Also Nvm .I will tell you the question later .Cute 17/m action .Also is it almost the 13th yet *sigh*I hate waiting well *smiles *Update soon !

Me: Lol around 8 more days!

SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 18

Id like to see Goku and Chi-Chi in a similar hostile situation like V/B and 17/Maron!

Me: Hmm..sounds interesting...I'll do it!

Zyphrost chapter 18

Lol, this was a cute chapter. 17/M seems like a good couple, now... Anyways, keep updating... I'm really not the critique type so you won't expect that from me... But be warned, I do get irritated so watch out for flames in case I think you did something really wrong. No cursing, though. Minor criticism, but a lot of yelling (Maybe). But aside from that, good chapter and just keep doing your thing. On another note: I do agree that the reviews section throws people off, especially since you haven't seperated it with anything but words. Even putting it in bold helps a lot. At least the reader knows that it's reviews time...

Me: It's kinda hard to edit on my phone with bold, but I get the idea...I'll try to do that in 3rd grade

FiveNightsAtFreddys chapter 1

/ip_tracer/

Me and Vegeta: O_O

PippElulu chapter 18

Haha! Sorry :3 I just got a bit carried away with my adoration for Natsu, Naruto and Luffy :)

I am calm...very calm...

I am just one of those huge energetic otaku's :)

Nice chapter in all, it was good to see some 17xMaron. Not bad at all :) You started all these stories in early 2014 right? Damn, you have...quite a few fics for that amount of time. Doing great!

Me: I started my first chapter of Dbz in Kindergarten on October 13th, 2013 (Kinda ironic that it should be a scary day for a year like that 11-13-13?) It all started with- nah, I'll tell you all later about my inspiration..

friezafan chapter 18

1. More screen time with the adults and Zarbon/tights pancake dances singing( frieza) Yampuke

Me: Okay, lol

FlameCore chapter 18

Aww, 17 and Maron are cute together :3

Me: Eh, idk...I guess I'm not used to the couple all that much but *shrugs* oh well

00gohan123 chapter 18

Kukuku ryu-chan this chapter was pretty funny

Me: Thanks!

GreenSaiyan chapter 18 . Oct 4

At first I was not sure about 17/M, but it has grown on me a lot through out the series. I find them so cute now!

Me: Yea, I always wondered why people liked 17/Maron...and trust me, it was just weird writing about them, until I kinda set up their personalities in a way that kinda fits...

Blazingnyancat chapter 18

You should add Boboboboobobo characters in 3rd grade!

Me: Uhh...I know that series, but I never watched it before...I would, but I'm stuck trying to fight my way through One Piece (No filler chapters) by January

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Lunch-

The Z Fighters (Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, Cell, Frieza, Piccolo) snuck away from the supervisors as they hid behind the main staircase. Beside the staircase stood all their football championships from middle school and their group pictures with the trophy.

"We bees to do something about Blutzinger!" Piccolo said.

"But what?" Krillin asked.

"First we should sabotage his office and write a mystery note!" Cell said.

"That's a great idea!" Frieza agreed.

"Are you crazy?!" Chi-Chi yelled, "That sounds completely-"

"-Awesome!" Goku finished.

"I like the idea too," Vegeta said.

"Me three," Bulma said.

"Well it's settled, we'll sneak into Blutzinger's office, and sabotage it!" 18 said.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles, "I'll deal with Sherc*ck Holmes and John Tw*tson,"

"OOH! Nice word play!" Piccolo said.

"I've been working on it," Vegeta boasted.

So, sometime after school, Cell, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, Frieza, Chi-Chi and 18, snuck into Blutzinger's office.

Frieza checked out his small office, "Dang, I remember it bigger than before,"

"Yea, *snicker* remember that time we locked Mr. and Mrs. Blutzinger into the cold room and we stole the popcorn, giant tv, and jacuzzi?" Bulma laughed.

"That was hilarious!" Piccolo laughed.

"And very dangerous! We could've gotten arrested!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"And who was in the jacuzzi with me and Vegeta?" Bulma asked knowingly.

Chi-Chi flushed, "I didn't know any better! I was a young! Those were my wild days!"

"Trust me, you're gonna have plenty more. Now let's get to sabotaging!" Cell said.

Meanwhile, with Goku and Vegeta-

"MMPH! MMPH!" Sherlock and Watson screamed as they were tied up by Vegeta.

Goku stood by, scratching the spot where his tail had been.

They were in the janitor's closet, with the door tightly shut.

Vegeta set the bodies down and said, "Listen up! I'm going to untie your mouths, but I better not catch you screaming! Understood?"

Sherlock and Watson nodded their heads.

Goku untied their mouths and Sherlock finally spoke.

"Hmm...your distinct hairstyle tells me that you pose to be a rock star, but unfortunately can't since you're too young...so you express your desire by your hair,"

Vegeta gasped and clenched his fists angrily.

"Holmes! You cracked the case!" Watson said.

Sherlock responded, "It was elementary my dear Wat-"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed.

In the office-

"We did it!" Krillin announced.

It was a cluttered mess. Papers were all over the floor, his drawers were emptied and pulled out, his pencils were all broken, his coffee was spilt all over the floor, his lunch was eaten, and his laptop was broken.

Cell wrote the note in perfect robot handwriting-

Make Bulma and Cell valedictorians. This is your final warning

- Yamcha

"Hee hee!" Everyone snickered.

As they carefully exited the office, they met up with Goku and Vegeta.

Are you done?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta smiled evilly as he nodded and Goku looked nervous.

"Well, let's go out and celebrate!" Cell said.

Everyone agreed and walked out of the school, laughing as they imagined Blutzinger's face the next day.

Next Time- Dodgeball of Love! (Valentine's Day)

I'll explain next chapter with the title...it's a G/CC chapter though. But I'm on a roll! Another chapter in under 24 hours! But that's just to make up for my basketball games. Next week it won't be as many games, so I'll be able to update more. Plus also, I'm getting to my planned sagas, so you'll probably notice me updating a bit faster.


	20. Dodgeball of Love (Valentine's Day)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Oh yeah! Sorry of the gay jokes from last chapter offended anyone. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously. Gayman is kinda of a teasing name since Blutzinger isn't gay since his name is the opposite and I think there had been theories of Sherlock and Watson being a couple, so...yeah. Anyway, I have nothing against gays. I'm asexual (No interest in either gender) so, I may be a little heartless at times...

Chapter 20: Dodgeball of Love (Valentine's Day)

It was in 10th hour and kids were ready to play dodgeball.

"Hey Vegeta! What's with the shirt?" Frieza laughed.

Vegeta clenched his teeth. He promised Bulma (somehow) that he'd wear his pink shirt and yellow pants from 5th grade on Valentine's Day.

He forgot it was a school day.

"I made him wear it! Isn't it stylish?" Bulma asked.

"Oh it's 'stylish' alright.." Cooler snickered.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta barked.

"Yea, it's not his fault he wants to wear a pink shirt for 5 year girls who wet their pants!" Goku defended.

Everyone immediately busted out laughing.

"Kakarot! You're making this worse!" Vegeta moaned.

"At least you're supporting breast cancer.." Krillin said.

"You have breasts Vegeta?" Piccolo asked while smirking.

When Vegeta was about to snap on Piccolo, the whistle blew.

"Okay! Dodgeball! Boys vs. Girls!" Mr. Houghton said.

Everyone gasped.

All the girls huddled up.

"Okay! We're screwed!" Tights moaned.

"We're gonna get killed!" Chi-Chi cried.

"We're gonna get smashed!" Bulma wailed.

"We're dead!" Princess Snake cried.

"SHUT UP!" 18 yelled.

Everyone shut up right then and now.

"Where's your womanly pride?! Man up!" 18 yelled.

"She's right!" Celeria encouraged.

"We got girl power! We can do this!" Mai said.

"YEA!" All the girls agreed.

So the two genders went to the opposite wall and Mr. Houghton blew his whistle.

The boys ran to the middle and grabbed every ball.

The boys lifted one hand, then-

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" All the girls screamed as they huddled up into one big group, making them easy to hit.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

They lightly (VERY HARD) tossed the ball to the girls.

All the balls hit every girl, but it made a smacking noise everytime it made contact.

All the girls were out, making the boys win.

"The winner is boys!" Mr. Houghton said.

"YEA!" All the boys cheered as they hi fived each other.

All the girls glared at them.

"Well, that was bogus.." Celeria whined.

"That wasn't a part of my plan.." 18 muttered.

"Grr... Goku hit me!" Chi-Chi yelled, "I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"

"Wait...I got a better idea! Let's sneak all the dodgeballs, and throw it at the boys in the hallway!" Bulma said.

"That's genius!" Zangya said.

So, all the girls snuck a few dodgeballs, and lined up in the hallway to get out of school in a few minutes.

"1...2...3!" Bulma mouthed.

All the girls started throwing their dodgeballs at the boys.

"The f***?!" Piccolo yelled.

"So, you wanna play dirty?" Frieza growled as he caught a ball and threw it at one of the girls.

Immediately, all the boys and girls started throwing dodgeballs at each other.

Right when they were getting into it, there was a scream, "STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone turned to see Blutzinger staring at them angrily.

"You two! Detention!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled as he pointed at Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Aww man!" Goku moaned.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Because, you're not allowed to throw dodgeballs in the hallways!" Mr. Blutzinger said.

"Everyone else had a dodgeball too!" Chi-Chi protested.

Buttstinger looked around and saw everyone whistling innocently while hiding their dodgeballs.

"Double detention for lying!" Blutzinger yelled as he left.

"Sorry Chi-Chi, but I can't afford another detention.." Krillin said.

"I just wanted to watch you guys get in trouble," Vegeta chuckled.

"Sorry, it'll go against my perfect record," Bulma stated.

"Me too," Cell said.

"Don't expect me to invite you to my birthday party!" Chi-Chi huffed, "And we have to stay after school and it's Valentine's Day!"

The bell rung, and everyone ran out of school, cheering for their weekend that has begun.

"Freedom!" Piccolo screamed as he flew off

"Three day weekend!" Hercule cheered.

"Buu like weekends!" Buu said happily.

"Come on Veggie, let's go to the movies! I wanna watch Dolphin Tale 2!" Bulma said as she Veggie-hugged™ Vegeta.

"No way, we're watching Annabelle," Vegeta said.

Bulma moaned, "Don't tell me-"

"We're sneaking into a R rated movie!" Vegeta announced.

"Well, time to get ready for my date," Krillin smiled as he left.

"YAAARG! AYE DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YER FACE!" Bojack whined as he tried to follow the angry Zangya.

"No! You're taking this game too far!" Zangya yelled as she revealed her black eye.

"YAARRG...I THINK IT'S ATTRACTIVE...LUV? LUV! COME BACK!" Bojack yelled as he tried to chase Zangya.

Unfortunately, Goku and Chi-Chi had to stay in school.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Hannah01 chapter 19

Please put vegebul in the next chapoter ? I can't take no vegebul

Me: I'll put a little, but overrall, I needed a good Goku/Chi-Chi chapter first

Gogeta327 chapter 9

Oh my so many good chapters, no time! Jk i seriously need to catch up I missed these BIG TIME. AHH IF ONLY SCHOOL WASNT INVENTEDDDDD;( oh well btw loving your stories, super cute and hilarious: as always :P

Me: XD Thanks

DeathNoteDragonB chapter 19

In 3rd grade could you add Light and L from death note as a mysterious killer is killing people in the school (Light). And the Z fighters must find out who this is. But if you dont know what Death note is watch the dub on netflix (Death notes dub is better than the sub)

Me: Sorry, but I'm on One Piece right now. By the time I watch other anime, It'll be like February 2015

Guest chapter 19

Nice chapters:)

Anyway do u watch one Piece subbed or dubbed? (oh wait do u understand jap and jus watch it on it own normally-_-) anyway my point is if ur watching it u should watch subbed firstly cause if u watched DBZ dubbed it's weird nhow some characters have the same voice as DBZ characters but also cause subbed is way further than the dubbed version.

Idk why I had to tell u that but I'm a major One Piece and DBZ fan an I want other One Piece watchers to have the most enjoyable fulfilling one Piece watching experience and be able to go up to date!

Anyway love ur fic even though I dnt care to much for a G/CC chapter I'm sure u will make it interesting and funny!

Me: Yea, I watch the sub version. I HATE the dub, they all sound horrible! Plus also, Krillin's Japanese VA is the voice actor of Luffy! It's kinda fun seeing the similarities with a not so main character of DBZ and the main character of One Piece.

PippElulu chapter 19

*laughs* these stories never fail to make me laugh :) Well, even if it was 2013...you're still awesome.

Yeah!

Well...I'm sorta short on words today so...bye :3

Me: Thanks!

.01172003 chapter 18

My friend is the one that has brain cancer, stage 4.. The doctor told her family that she will die on July 1, 2014,! The doctor told us too that we must give her all she want and we must make her happy..

Then, I suggest that she must read your stories so she will be happy. Because she always asking me who is my favorite author. And I said 'Dragonball787'. After 1 week I visit her. I found her in her room reading your fics. Then, she turned around and she yelled

"I LOVE IT,!" But she died on October 5, 2014 :'(

She borrow my account and she commented on your fic. So, I'm not the one who has a cancer xD

I MISS HER :'(

Anyway, another great chapter!

I'm lucky that I found you_

Because I'm really dizzy when I'm reading those damn fanfics of the other

authors—_—

Add Vegeta-Bulma moments!

# gopancakes

# bingosong

# nobodyhurtsmybulma

Me: I will, and sorry for the loss of your friend.

Guest chapter 19

I luv u!this is the only fanfic i have actually thought was awesome when they were in school.I am so looking foward 2 grade 3.

Ps to all the veggie haters and yamacha lovers YOU SUCK

Me: Thanks!

friezafan chapter 19

chp.19Hahaha buttstinger is an work blaming it on Yamchpuke he's a slut

Me: XD Yea, that was bogus

Light Yagami chapter 19

Honestly, if they want Blutzinger dead all I need to do is see him.. then with my deathnote I can kill whoever I want for them! I can kill Yamcha, Holmes, the androids, Vegeta because he is a mass murderer, and I can kill Vegeta of a heart attack... I am god!

Me: O_O

FlameCore chapter 19

Oh my god! This chapter had me cracking up! Just one thing, it's extremely I humane to insult gays, you shouldn't do that. They're just like the rest of us. But other than that, awesome chapter!

Me: Sorry, I don't mind gays at all, it's just that 1) I'm asexual, so I may be kinda cold hearted in a light way 2) I thought Gayman was funny since Blutzinger wasn't gay (It was the joke) but overall, I'll stop making gay jokes if it bothers you

elianni chapter 19

All i can say is (lol) hehehe

Me: Lol

roxyfire57 chapter 19

LOL

Yamcha is the scapegoat! Are you sure he can write?

Me: Idk...probably not...*whispers* He lives in the desert...

queenvicky99 chapter 19

XD, Go Bulma and Cell show those special moments sealers who there messing with ! Mhaaaaaaaaaa ,*highs fives Vegeta*Good job Bro ! *smiles at Dragonball787 *You my friend are a true artist at comdey .Good show I say good show *British accent* Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 13th hurry up , I'm growing older by the second , when you can (that's mean update quickly, but not to quickly) Well see yeah

Me: XD Yea, Bulma and Cell are always disagreeing, but they can make the ULTIMATE team

SaiyanPrincess chapter 18

Ohh,, I don't have cancer :))

It is my friend, she died yesterday :'(

She borrow my account, so she can comment on your stories.. Before she died, she told me that she has a dream, IT IS ABOUT YOU!

In her dream you become the greatest author!

She said many people wants your signature and they are waiting in your house..

That is all her dream about you,, She told me that she wants to thank you for making her happy, SHE LOVES YOUR STORIES _

Anyway, another grate story! Update soon!

Me: Thanks! And sorry for the loss of your friend

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Detention-

Chi-Chi sighed glumly as she looked out the window for the millionth time.

"Hey no talking!" Blutzinger yelled.

"I wasn't talking!" Chi-Chi protested.

"Detention! Another hour!" Buttstinger yelled.

Goku was chewing on his pencil, "Mr. Buttstinger?"

"It's Blutzinger!" Blutzinger yelled, "And what?!"

"Why are you so bald? Is it cuz of your parents? Are they bald?" Goku asked innocently.

"Detention! Another hour!" Blutzinger roared angrily.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi hissed angrily.

"No talking!" Blutzinger yelled.

"..."

One hour later-

Blutzinger was finally asleep and Goku hopped out of his chair.

"Goku! Where are you going?" Chi-Chi hissed.

"I'm going to train," Goku said.

"Oh no you don't!" Chi-Chi yelled as quietly as possible, "I'm coming with you!"

"I thought you quit fighting around 5th grade?" Goku asked.

"I can still fight! Plus also, It's Valentine's Day, and we gotta do something together!" Chi-Chi said.

Goku smiled, "Okay! Let's go to the wrestling room, they got some decent mats!"

Meanwhile, a fat man and two skinny men was on the roof.

"Ok, Frank!" Open the roof!" The fat man said.

"Yes, Boss," Frank said.

"What about me?" The other skinny man asked.

"Just stay back Joe!" 'Boss' said.

"Yes sir!" Joe said.

Goku and Chi-Chi entered the wrestling room and placed the mats, so it resembled a tournament ring.

Goku stepped back onto his side and said, "I'll power down to my lowest level, so you can take your best shot on me!"

Chi-Chi nodded and took her stance.

There was a long pause before Goku charged at Chi-Chi.

She dodged his punch, and did a low sweep on him.

Goku quickly regained his balance and backflipped a few paces back.

Chi-Chi charged at Goku and threw many punches, which he guarded.

After a few punches, kicks, and sweeps, Goku finally got her as he swept her down.

Before she was able to hit the ground, Goku caught her by her hand.

"I win!" Goku chuckled.

Chi-Chi smiled and giggled.

"You should train more, you can be much stronger!" Goku suggested.

"I only train to the extent of defense, not enjoyment, but I do enjoy 'sparring' with you," Chi-Chi said.

Goku smiled, "That's good,"

Chi-Chi was still holding Goku's hand, even when he let go.

"..."

Goku asked, "Uh...Chi-Chi? Why are you-"

"Oh Goku, I love you, but just shut up," Chi-Chi interrupted while bringing him into a kiss.

Not too long, 'Boss', Joe, and Frank walked in.

"..."

"Uh..sorry, we didn't know you two were in here..." Joe said.

"Wait a minute!" Chi-Chi yelled, reluctantly separating from Goku and walking up to them.

Goku followed.

"Who are you?!" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Uhh..we're janitors.." Frank stuttered.

"Cool!" Goku chirped.

"Goku! They're not janitors! They don't even have the outfit!" Chi-Chi said.

"D***!" 'Boss' cursed.

"Who are you?!" Chi-Chi demanded one more time.

"Arrgh...We're burglars and we want to rob this school of it's laptops!" Joe admitted.

"JOE!" 'Boss' and Frank yelled.

"Well, that's ghetto," Chi-Chi stated.

"That's it! Frank! Get the gun!" 'Boss' yelled.

Frank pulled out a gun and immediately shot Goku.

"NOT THE KID!" 'Boss' yelled.

The bullet bounced off Goku's head and he blinked a few times.

"W-W-What is this kid?!" Frank stuttered.

"You know what?! Forget this! Abort the robbery!" 'Boss' yelled.

All three ran out of the school building, but the cops were already out.

"Put your hands up in the air! You are surrounded by the police!" One policeman yelled.

'Boss' and his goons tries running away, but immediately got tased.

Goku and Chi-Chi ran back into the detention room just in time cause Mr. Blutzinger woke up.

"Huh? Oh..umm...detention's over," Blutzinger said.

Goku and Chi-Chi walked out, and all the cops were gone by then.

"You know, we can still go somewhere since it's still light outside," Goku said.

"We can go to my house, my dad's got a good movie collection," Chi-Chi said.

"Sounds awesome!" Goku exclaimed.

Goku called out, "NIMBUS!"

Nimbus quickly appeared and Goku and Chi-Chi hopped on.

"To Chi-Chi's house!" Goku called.

Nimbus flew away, carrying the two off in the sunset.

Next Time- March Testing!

After next chapter, the Tarble arc's gonna start, so be on the lookout! And 5 more days till 3rd grade! Next Monday!


	21. Dbz in Elementary School: Third Grade!

Dsiclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 21: ANNOUNCEMENT

DBZ IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL: THRID GRADE! OUT NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TYPING IN CAPS! HAPPY ANIVERSARY DBZ IN KINDERGARTEN! NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT TODAY-2 DAYS!


	22. March Testing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 22: March Testing

It was in the beginning of March and King Vegeta had something to announce.

So, the whole class of Age 750-751 (The year that they graduate) met up in a special room

"Today is one of the testings for high school. I invited all of you guys to the testing room, so you can take the test,"

'D***! There goes my plan to kill York!" Frieza thought.

Oolong raised his hand.

"Yes?" King Vegeta asked

"Will this be counted for our grades?" Oolong asked.

"Nope!" King Vegeta said.

"YAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

"But it will be counted to determine if you go to high school or flunk!" King Vegeta yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"But all the smartest kids must share their answers to Vegeta, Celeria, or Tarble," King Vegeta said mischievously.

"No fair! You just want your kids to not fail!" Cell yelled.

"Uhh...n-no I d- JUST DO IT OR ALL OF YOU WILL GET Fs!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Father, we'll be fine," Tarble stated.

"Are you sure?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yea, we're not that stupid!" Celeria and Vegeta stated.

"Well...ok. Now start doing the long boring test!" King Vegeta yelled.

Everyone groaned as they began their tests.

It was around after school when Bardock got a call from the school.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is the guidance counselor, Mrs. Crab. I would like to have a discussion about your son around 7:00,"

"Um...sure, I'll be there at 7:00," Bardock said.

"With who?" Gine demanded.

Bardock quickly slammed the phone on the receiver, "No one, dear! Just a parent-teacher conference about Goku.."

"I'm going too, and that person better be married or is a guy!" Gine said.

Bardock mentally sighed in relief at MRS. Crab.

Goku overheard the conversation, and rushed his room.

He quickly put his hand on his forehead and concentrated.

He quickly Instant Transmissioned to Piccolo's location.

"Goku?!" Piccolo gasped as he was taking a bath.

Goku grabbed Piccolo, and IT towards Bulma's house.

"Goku?!" Bulma yelled as he was combing her half frizzy hair.

Goku grabbed Bulma and IT to Vegeta's house.

"Kakarot?!" Vegeta yelled as he was doing his homework.

Goku grabbed Vegeta (ripping the homework) and IT to Chi-Chi's house.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as she was eating.

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and IT to the school.

Once he got there, he dropped all of his friends.

"Goku! I was taking a BATH!" Piccolo yelled as he quickly changed his clothes to his usual turban.

"I was combing my hair!" Bulma yelled as she started using her pocket comb.

"You ripped my homework, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"And I was eating!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Guys! This is important! My parents is going to a conference about me!" Goku said.

"So?" Vegeta asked.

"I need all of you, mainly Piccolo, to hear what they're saying!" Goku said

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

captaindrake123 chapter 21 . 13h ago

AWESOME! OH GREAT U GOT ME TYPING IN CAPS TOO! YAAAAAYY!

Me: YAAAAAAAY!

Zyphrost chapter 21

You should have edited last chaoter to add this message... Big waste just to spend an entire chapter on a 30 words announcement... But, anyways, be looking forward to it. It better be as good as you planned it out in your head... Or, or... or... Or else... JK! But it still better be good...

Me: XD Nobody would read it! And I was hyped up! And I don't think people would notice 3rd grade till a couple days. Worth it! ^_^

Zyphrost chapter 20

This chapter was... rushed... No other way to say it... It was long but I think you tried to fit too much into one chapter... For ".1172003" Sorry about your friend... Must be hard to deal with that...

Me: Hn, now that I think about it...it kinda does seems rushed. I think it's just that I wanna get to my arcs quickly. By the time chapter 31-32 comes, I'll probably make them shorter but make it drag out, idk.

Zyphrost chapter 19

Gayman?! Dafuq? That was just weird... Anyways, willbe reading the next chapter now. Nice job with this one... Do you really use your mobile to update chapters? O.o That's just... Never mind...

Me: Yup *smiles proudly* Pretty impressive huh? It helps me on the go since I got 4g. I usually post my chapters on the bus. I used to update on the computer, but my brother uses it too much and I can't get no privacy! It was hard typing the chapter on my phone, but eventually I got faster and faster to the point where I'm a natural at texting and typing :D

EmeraldoftheStars chapter 20

Great chapter! Always love a nice Goku/ChiChi chapter. Cant wait till Monday for 3rd Grade! Keep up the good work! :)

Me: Thanks!

Guest 3 chapter 2

SO cool I love your stories you should have Beerus hurt yamcha bad. You should have more piccolo stuff to

But it will be awsome

Me: Yea, I need to up my Piccolo stats

FlameCore chapter 20

Aww! I absolutely love Goku/Chi! I love the chapter, great work!

Me: Thanks!

friezafan chapter 20

This is a question for dbz in kindergarten 2nd happened to frieza lower parts?

Me: Uhh...I refuse to answer that question

Blazingnyancat chapter 20

I have a feeling thats not then end of Joe, 'Boss' and Frank... (Looks around Suspisiouly)

Me: XD

queenvicky99 chapter 20

Omg , I can't wait *gets 3rd grade DBZ t - shirt out and put it on*!-I'm really mad, Goku is mine , MINE ! (I love the kiss between the two , they are so kawaii together XD) Lol on the robbers . a Trable arch , can't wait ! Chow

Me: Tarble arc starts next chapter!

PippElulu chapter 20

*crying dramatically and clapping* I love G/CC! Thank you for the chappie :3 those two WERE beginning to run out of screen time now that I think about it...

Ne, why did you make ChiChi so naggy? I know that she was certainly like that in Z and... *shudders* GT, but in Dragonball, when she was young she was just very girly and when she was...how she looked in the picture, she was actually quite kind and strong. *thinks for a second before shaking head* Eh, whatever, your story. I'm not gonna judge it :3

LOVED THE CHAPTER!

Me: Eh, I thought I'd be funnier if she was Goku's smart mature girlfriend then a girl giggling and blushing. Like the only time she does it is when Goku does something rarely romantic. And Chi-Chi's one of my reality checkers in this fic

roxyfire57 chapter 20

LOL that was a really cute chapter! I loved the GCC moments, just adorable.

Me: Thanks! I haven't put G/CC in a while!

Warm hugs chapter 20

I thought of an idea. Vegeta was playing around with an expiriment. It came alive tried to attafk Bulma.

Me: O_O...Don't worry, I got something for them soon.

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta

Parent-Teacher Conference-

Goku hid in the bushes outside the school window along with Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Vegeta.

"Piccolo, will you be able to hear what they're saying?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Piccolo responded.

In the school, Bardock sat in the chair along with Gine. The guidance counselor, Mrs. Crab.

Mrs. Crab started, "I'd like to talk to you about your son-"

"-I'M NOT PAYING FOR THE DAMAGES!" Bardock yelled.

"Bardock!" Gine scolded.

"No, no! It's not that, it's just his test scores for one of the tests for high school," Mrs. Crab said.

"What about it?" Bardock asked.

"Well, he's gotten a VERY low score on the test...he's the 2nd lowest," Mrs. Crab explained.

"Well, who's the first?" Gine asked.

"That seems to be Majin Buu," Mrs. Crab said.

"..."

Piccolo roared with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"One only person that has a lower score than you is Majin Buu!" Piccolo snorted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulma and Vegeta laughed.

"Hey! Stop laughing at my Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"He doesn't know his division, multiplication, order of operations, verbs and nouns, and his address..." Mrs. Crab said.

"Um..." Bardock gasped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Who doesn't know their own address?!" Vegeta laughed.

The next thing he knew, he was hit by a frying pan.

"He's got an A in PE, a C in health, D in science and language arts and an F in math and social studies," Mrs. Crab said.

"Impossible! I was a straight A student in school!" Bardock protested.

"What about his mother?" Mrs. Crab asked.

"..." Gine flushed.

"Anywho, I'm suggesting we either drop him down a few grades-"

Everyone gasped.

"Not acceptable!" Bardock yelled.

Everyone signed in relief.

"Or send him to the 'special classes'-"

Everyone gasped again.

"No way! My son isn't retarded or slow!" Gine yelled.

Everyone sighed in greater relief.

"Well, that's your only options, unless you want to take tour chance in the last part of the test, he has to at least get a C," Mrs. Crab said.

"If he gets any lower?" Bardock asked.

"Then he'll not go to high school next year, simple as that," Mrs. Crab concluded.

"D***!" Bardock cursed.

"We have no choice.." Gine muttered.

"Fine! We'll try to tutor him after school, and see if he makes any progress before the test," Bardock said.

"Seem fine to me! Nice talking to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bardock," Mrs. Crab concluded.

"Well, seems like you're getting a tutor," Piccolo said.

"Aw man," Goku sighed.

Vegeta rubbed his head angrily while Bulma combed her hair.

Chi-Chi patted Goku's back.

At Goku's house-

"But dad..."

"No arguing! You're getting a tutor!"

"But I don't wanna tutor.." Goku whined.

"There's no option! You're having a tutor and that's final!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock slammed the door and Goku shrugged, "What's his problem?"

A few hours later, the door reopened.

"Hello Goku, I will be your tutor," an old man said.

Goku looked at the man in wonder as he yelled in joy, "Grandpa Gohan!"

In Vegeta's house, King Vegeta just got done talking to Bardock.

"What's up?" King Vegeta's wife asked.

"Kakarot's just flunking," King Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"Oh,"

Around dinner King Vegeta asked each of the kids what they were doing today.

"I just hung out with Turles," Celeria said.

"You're always hanging out with Turles..." King Vegeta groaned.

"Jealous?" Vegeta smirked.

"Watch your mouth boy! Plus also, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!"

"Nowhere..." Vegeta snickered.

"What about you Tarble?" King Vegeta asked.

Tarble gulped nervously while clenching his fists.

"What's wrong son? You look nervous," King Vegeta asked.

'Come on! I can do this!' Tarble thought as he gulped.

"I...I...I wanna join track!" Tarble blurted out.

Everyone was dead silent.

"Track? Why? You never wanted to play sports," King Vegeta said.

"I was always kinda afraid of sports since you get hurt all the time, but track's one of the only sports you may never get hurt in," Tarble said.

"Track isn't a true sport, all you do is run," Vegeta said.

"How do you know what's a true sport or not?! I'm not you, Vegeta! I don't like to tackle or catch balls, I like to run! And you get gold medals!" Tarble yelled.

Vegeta was somewhat shocked, "..."

"How fast do you think you are?" King Vegeta asked.

"I dunno...I wanna run to 100 M-200 M Dash," Tarble said.

"Hm...meet me at the high school track tomorrow, I'll be your coach!" King Vegeta announced.

Next Time- Tarble Takes the Field

Will Tarble succeed in track? What's Grandpa Gohan doing here? And why is Goku so happy? And when am I updating third grade?! Find out next chapter on Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade!

A/N: XD jk jk! Ok, with third grade, I know people are concerned about the fanboys, but I will have NO tolerance for them. I will make Luffy go second/third gear, Have Naruto go Sage Mode, Natsu do his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Toriko do his...whatever his special move is. But I will NOT be criticized on my knowledge of One Piece. I haven't even watched episode 300 yet! So, if anyone be like: Blah blah blah, Luffy should be everyone or blah blah blah Luffy should be going third gear not second! Or blah blah blah in episode 432... They'll get their review deleted cause I'm not rushing/skipping my episodes! I really don't care much about Toriko (Sorry Toriko fans) I watch little Naruto, but I know what the deal is. And Fairy Tail has too much fanservice for me...ugh.


	23. Tarble Takes the Field

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 23: Tarble Takes the Field!

Goku grunted while struggling with his multiplication.

'Come on Goku, you can do it!' Grandpa Gohan thought.

Goku slightly started powering up without knowing it.

'He's gotten so strong from the last time I saw him' Gohan marveled.

'It all started 11 years ago... '

Flashback-

3 year old Goku was trotting along with 4 year old Vegeta and just turned 3 year old Tarble in the woods.

They didn't start school yet, so they were free until next year.

"So, we wewen't owiginally bown on Eawth?" Goku asked

"No, well, Tawble, you, Bwoly, and Celewia wewe bown on Eawth," Vegeta answered.

"What about you?" Goku asked.

"I was bown on Planet Vegeta. You see, our pawents and some other Saiyans visited Eawth befowe we wewe born to inspect it's value, leaving my uncle tempowarily wuling Planet Vegeta. They wetuwned to Planet Vegeta when I was bown, since I was the heir, and visited Eawth again awound a year later, to destwoy it. Then, you and Tawble were bown a bit eawlier than expected, so we had to stay a bit longer. But by then a meteor cwashed and destwoyed Planet Vegeta, so we had to stay hewe," Vegeta explained.

"Wow! You're smawt Pwince Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.

"I know!...What was I saying again?" Vegeta asked.

Just then there was a loud roar.

"What was that?" Goku asked.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tarble wailed.

"Shh!" Vegeta hushed as he placed Tarble on his back.

A dinosaur came out of nowhere and started hungrily at Goku and Vegeta.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Goku and Vegeta screamed as they started running away.

Vegeta started floating high in the air, "Come on Kakawot!"

Goku jumped, but couldn't fly, "I can't fly yet!"

"What?!" Vegeta yelled.

The dinosaur then grabbed Goku by the collar, and stomped off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Let go! Let go you dumb*** dinosaur!" Goku screamed as he was taken away.

"D***! Now I gotta save Kakawot!" Vegeta groaned as as trotted off.

With Goku-

"Let go of me you f***ing dinosaur!" Goku screamed as he was still being carried.

He was sobbing loudly and struggling to get loose.

Just then, an old man jumped high in the air and hit the dinosaur's head with a stick.

The dinosaur roared as he let go of Goku.

The next thing Goku knew, he was flying to the ground, and darkness.

With Vegeta-

Vegeta growled as he set Tarble down, "Ugh...you'we heavy for a 3 year old,"

Tarble pointed to a tree.

"Huh? What about it?" Vegeta asked.

He sensed the tree with his scouter, and noticed a person about the same energy level as him.

"Come out or die!" Vegeta yelled as he got in defensive position.

The figure appeared to be a green alien.

"Who awe you?!" Vegeta yelled as he charged a tiny energy blast.

"I'm Piccowo, and I'm a Namekian," Piccolo said as he charged a purple energy blast.

"Hn..so you'we strong too.." Vegeta marveled.

"What awe you doing in the woods, little boy?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta growled and stepped up to him, "One, we'we the same age! Two, I'm not a boy, I'm a man, and thwee, I'm looking for an idiot with wild hair and awmor and four, my name is Pwince Vegeta!"

Piccolo raised his eyebrows at Vegeta's small scrawny, but muscular, build, "You mean the idiot that was scweaming awhile ago?"

Vegeta nodded.

"I think I know whewe he is," Piccolo said.

With Goku-

Goku groaned while opening his eyes.

"Ugh...what happened?"

He looked around and noticed he was in a bed and there was gauze wrapped around his head.

The door opened and the old man walked in here with some fresh clothes and some food.

"Who awe you?" Goku asked.

"I'm Gohan, and you hit your head very hard," Gohan stated.

Goku blinked.

"You might not know me, but I was the that named you at your birth," Gohan said as he handed Goku some food.

Goku started eating some bread as he said, "So you'we like my Gwandpa Gohan?"

"Eh, something like that," Gohan said.

Goku looked down and saw himself in his armor, "Why do I have this thing?"

Goku slipped off his armor and spandex.

"I was wondering the same thing," Gohan said as he handed Goku a blue gi.

Goku tried it on, and he exclaimed, "This is much better!"

Gohan also gave his prized power pole to Goku, "This is what my good friend gave to me,"

"Wow! Thanks Gwandpa Gohan!" Goku exclaimed as he held the power pole.

Gohan smiled as he nodded, "Stay here as long as you like!"

With Vegeta and Piccolo-

Vegeta, Tarble, and Piccolo continued to walk throughout the woods.

"Awgh...Now I'm late for dinner," Vegeta growled.

Tarble sniffled as he stomach growled.

"I've been meaning to ask you, who's the kid on your back?" Piccolo asked.

"My younger bwother, Tawble. He bawely knows how to walk, and he's pwematuwe for the age of thwee. He should know how to speak fluently," Vegeta said.

"Hn," Piccolo muttered.

It was around nighttime and there was a full moon out tonight.

Vegeta turned Tarble around and put a blindfold on his eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Piccolo asked.

"Saiyans tuwn into Gweat Apes at the full moon, if we look at it. Kakawot has enough sense to not look at the moon," Vegeta said.

Meanwhile...

"Hey look! A full moon!" Goku marveled as he stepped outside.

He excitedly looked at the full moon in wonder.

Goku's eyes slowly turned red as his heart started beating heavily.

Goku clenched his head as he screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

His screams turned into roars as he transformed into a giant ape.

"Goku!" Gohan cried as he steppes outside.

He was immediately attacked by Goku.

He dodged Goku's tail as he tried to calm Goku down.

"Goku! Calm down! It's your Grandpa Gohan!" Gohan cried.

His words weren't heard as Goku roared again and sent a blast towards Gohan, knocking him out.

In the morning-

Goku suddenly woke up and looked around.

The house was barely standing, and he saw his Grandpa on the ground, not breathing.

"Gwandpa!" Goku cried as he tried to shake him awake.

It didn't work.

"Gwandpa!" Goku sobbed as he finally gave up and started bawling.

'A monster killed him!' Goku thought as he saw a giant footprint.

Goku carried Gohan into his bed, and tucked him in.

"Have a good aftewlife, Gwandpa," Goku whispered as he tucked the covers in.

He wiped his face and started walking away, determined to find Vegeta.

Right after Goku left, Gohan woke up.

"Huh? What's going on!?" Gohan asked as he looked around, "Goku?!"

A few hours later-

Not too long after traveling, Goku ran into Bulma near the ocean

"Who awe you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Goku! And I'm looking for a boy around your height," Goku said.

"I bet he's ugly," Bulma stated.

Goku shrugged, "So you haven't seen him?"

"Nope-AAAAHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

Bulma pointed to a giant crab walking towards them, "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Goku shrugged and hit the crab with his power pole.

The crab spat out bubbles and was knocked to the ground.

"Wow! That was cool!" Bulma said.

"Thanks! But I gotta go," Goku said.

"Wait! My name is Bulma," Bulma said.

"Wanna be best fwiends of we meet again?" Goku asked.

"Sure!" Bulma smiled.

After they parted ways, Goku saw an island house near the ocean.

Right when Goku was about to step in the water, there was a shout, "Kakawot!"

Goku turned around to see Vegeta, Tarble, and Piccolo rushing towards him.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said.

Vegeta gasped, "How dawe you say my name without wespect!"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"And what the h*** happened to your awmor?!" Vegeta yelled.

"It was too uncomfowtable, and you cuwsed!" Goku said.

Vegeta growled, "You cuwse even mowe than me!"

"No I don't," Goku stated.

"Did you hit your head or something?!" Vegeta asked.

"I think so...I don't wemember," Goku said.

'Oh gweat! Now Kakawot's an idiot!' Vegeta thought.

"Who's the gween guy?" Goku asked.

"My name is Piccowo, and I'm a Namekian," Piccolo said.

"Well, come on! I see an island!" Goku said as he started running towards it.

"Kakawot, wait!" Vegeta yelled as he ran after him.

Piccolo followed.

"Who was that giwl?" Vegeta asked as he caught up with him.

"My fwiend," Goku said.

"Ugh...she pwobably looks ugly," Vegeta spat.

Meanwhile, Krillin stepped out of the Kame House.

He noticed four figures running towards them.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin called.

Master Roshi stepped out and yelled, "Holy s***!"

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tarble stepped onto the island.

"Who are you?" Roshi asked.

"I'm Goku! Gwandpa Gohan's gwandson," Goku said.

"Who?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hm..I know him," Master Roshi said.

"Wow!" Goku said.

He then turned his attention to Krillin.

"Hi! What's your name?" Goku asked.

"K-Kwillin," Krillin said.

"I like you! Let's be fwiends!" Goku said.

"O-Okay," Krillin said.

"Hm...would you mind if you would be my pupil? I can teach you the Kamehameha, and give you Turtle School clothes," Master Roshi said

"I'd love to!" Goku said.

"What about Bardock?!" Vegeta asked.

"Who's he?" Goku asked.

"Your dad, idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hm...tell him I'll be home in a week!" Goku

"Fine, but don't blame me if he comes and dwags you home," Vegeta said as he started flying away with Tarble on his back.

Piccolo nodded towards Goku, and flew off too.

"Now...are you ready to learn martial arts?" Master Roshi asked.

"YES!" Goku and Krillin yelled.

"Let's get started!" Master Roshi yelled.

End Flashback-

'Who knew I'd meet him again,' Gohan wondered.

"So with multiplication you just add the first number as many times as the second number?" Goku asked as looked at 9x3 in his book.

"Exactly! You're finally getting it right!" Gohan praised.

"Yaaaay!" Goku cheered he pumped his fists in the air.

'I'm so proud of you...' Gohan thought.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**SaiyanPrincess chapter 22 **

**Another great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great CHAPTER XD XD**

**Yayyy! Goku has a tutor!**

**Don't write my first review, my legendary author!_ xD**

**Coz when I'm typing 'Yayyy! Goku has a tu-'**

**I accidently press 'POST REVIEW' xD**

**I'm lucky I found your fics_**

**Because I I felt sick, dizzy etc. when I'm reading the fics of the other fool and idiot authors!—_— I don't know what they are thinking about their fics! -,- I'm sick of them!**

**- Add some B/V moments!**

**Bulma*Vegeta**

**Me: I will soon! **

**Guest 3 chapter 22**

**SO COOL track sounds cool for Tarble. Also you should have hercule bet yamcha up**

**Me: I did in Dbz in Kindergarten **

**queenvicky99 chapter 22 **

**Don't worry , You got this gal pal ! Goku is cute when he thinks he's in trouble. HAHAH, Vegeta got paned ! This grade was AWESOME , I loved it .Also I need to get back in my One Piece and Naruto action ! Also check out Sailormoon Crystal .I can't wait until next chapie and Don't get stressed .stay relaxed and watch how much you can get don't rush We may be a little impatience but we can wait ! So on that note CHOW , UNTIL NEXT UPDATE**

**Me: I watched it. It looks cool, it's just that I hate the CGI transformation! I liked the one where it takes 2 min :(**

**00gohan123 chapter 22 **

**WAA IM SORRY I HAVEN'T REVIEWED *calms down* I been looking at my story I posted fixing the mistakes I had the last ch been awesome by the way**

**Me: Thanks! **

**PippElulu chapter 22 **

**Oh! I AM REALLY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SOUND LIKE I WAS LIKE THAT! I RESPECT THAT YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED MUCH OF IT! I'M SORRY IF I SOUNDED WEIRD! I WAS JUST TRYNA ISSUE A WARNING! *slowly bangs head on wall and slides down***

**Sowwy...**

**Oh yeah, that reminds me... *thinks for a second* I know Goku's really innocent but...are you going to have Goku and Chichi and Tarble and Gure, Turles and Celeria have their bonding thing? I understand why Goku's voice doesn't crack or he doesn't go through puberty, but the bond is for all saiyans right?**

**...Or was it just Bulma and Vegeta... I'm confusing myself...**

**Me: I already answered the 1st part in pm, with the bonding thing, I'll mention it one more time at the end of the story. It's just that Tarble's a year younger along with Goku and Celeria's two year younger (Only 12)**

**GreenSaiyan chapter 22 **

**Why can't Bulma hack Goku's scores again? He would not need a tutor then.**

**Me: I already did that! I wanna do something fresh! I also wanted to reintroduce Grandpa Gohan **

**queenvicky99 chapter 21 **

**H3LLLLLLLL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Me: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Zyphrost chapter 22 . Oct 14**

**Hn... Tarble does Track... Has a nice ring to it... You update with your mobile... It is impressive, though I used to use my iPad... My dad and brother are always hogging the computer. But anyways, nice chapter... Looking forward to 3rd Grade, too... Life's tough! _ In full honesty, if it wasn't for AT revealing power levels and their ability to blow up plantes, I'm so fricking damn sure that anime characters like Naruto, Luffy, Toriko would be thought of as stronger than Goku and his pals... I mean, just look at them. The amount of destruction they cause to the surroundings, the ability to grow forests and still be able to throw 2 freaking moons on the planet... Having speed and tools that are way cooler than DBZ... It just makes sense... So all you DBZ fans who think Goku is stronger than everyone else in anime... You'd be right... But only because AT decided to allow them power to blow up solar systems and move instantly from one place to another in the blink of an eye... Speaking of which, Naruto has that, too.. So if you guys go to DB787 saying that you want the badasses to fight and make Goku own them, just think about that... Back to my review: So, not much left to say. Just keep up the hard work and like I said before... MORE CHIBI FLASHBACKS! And... try to seperate the reviews section somehow... Please, it's a pain when I try to skip the reviews and decide to continue the story.**

**Me: Ok, I think it got the editing figured out**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

With King Vegeta and Tarble-

It was at the high school track, and Tarble met King Vegeta at the track.

"What's got you so interested in track?" King Vegeta asked.

"I don't know...I just love the feeling of racing someone.." Tarble said.

"Hn...I wasn't a very fast runner, so I took up football. But your mother, man, she was the fastest kid in school!" King Vegeta said.

"Really?" Tarble asked.

"Yup! She embarrassingly beat me in a race," King Vegeta said.

"Wow!" Tarble said.

"Now, let's see you run!" King Vegeta said.

"Ok!" Tarble said as he started putting his right leg forward and his left back in starting position.

"Wait!" King Vegeta called, "Your form is all wrong! Try using these!"

He handed Tarble some starter blocks and taught him how to use them.

Tarble then crouched down to position and started running.

He almost stumbled while coming out of the blocks and he was running heavily flatfooted with his arms stretched behind him.

Then Tarble tripped and fell.

"Are you ok?!" King Vegeta asked.

Tarble got up, "Yea, I think so,"

"What the f*** was that?! You can't run like Naruto! Only Naruto runs like Naruto! He's a freakin ninja!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry," Tarble said.

"Now, try to run on your tippy toes, and your head up! And don't clench your fists, keep it open! And make sure you concentrate all of your ki!" King Vegeta said.

Tarble nodded as he got back into the starter block.

Vegeta went to the other side of the 100 M, and yelled, "Go!"

Tarble blasted off, and competed the 100 M Dash in 3 seconds.

"Hmm..pretty good. We'll need to get you down to milliseconds though," King Vegeta said.

"Haw Haw Haw!" A few voices laughed.

King Vegeta and Tarble turned around to see The Ginyu Force laughing.

"Ha! You call that fast?! That isn't even close to fast! I'm the fastest in the universe!" Burter bragged.

Tarble ashamedly put his head down, but King Vegeta slapped his head, "Don't take the insult!

"Uh...your mom's fat.." Tarble said quietly.

"Huh? What was that?" Ginyu asked.

"I dunno," Jeice said.

"He's probably too chicken to speak!" Recoome said.

Tarble clenched his fists.

'Yes! Fight them!' King Vegeta thought.

"Wait till I get my big brother!" Tarble yelled as he started to fly away.

Unfortunately, King Vegeta struck him down (kicked his head) before he was able to go anywhere.

Tarble asked while rubbing his head, "Dad! Why? All I needed was to get Veget-"

"SHUT UP! You need to stand up for yourself! I'm not gonna let you hide behind your brother's legs! You're too old for that, and your brother isn't always going to be here!" King Vegeta yelled.

Tarble trembled, "But I barely know how to fight! And I have only two moves and one blast attack! And there's 5 of them and one of me!"

"Then I guess you're gonna get your a** kicked," King Vegeta said.

Next Time- Tarble's First Meet


	24. Tarble's First Meet!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 24: Tarble's First Meet!

It was around the end of March, where Tarble trained and prepared to race other kids from different schools.

It was a home meet, where everyone in town was there.

Tarble was in his green track outfit, getting ready for his race.

"Good luck Tarble!" Gure called as all the Z Fighters cheered along the bleachers.

Tarble blushed as all the girls started cheering for him.

"Ready, son?" King Vegeta asked.

Tarble smiled and nodded.

It was about time for Tarble's turn to run as they called the event for the 100 M Dash.

Tarble lined up with some other kids and noticed the Ginyu Force cheering while Burter lined up too.

"Are you ready to get killed?" Burter asked.

Tarble ignored Burter and got into his racing position.

"Are you mark? Get set?!..." the official called.

Tarble could heat his heart beating as everything went into slow motion...

His stomach churned and his muscles strained as he was ready to leap forward and break through.

The gun shot, and everything was in slow motion for Tarble as he started running with all his might.

He noticed most of the kids in the back, and Burter in front of him.

He boosted up his speed and caught up with him until they were neck and neck.

Each pushed to outrun the other, as in a flash, they both crossed the finish line in near same time.

Time went back to normal as Tarble noticed the race was over already, and he was leaning over on his knees, trying to get every ounce of air in his lungs.

Tarble looked over to Burter, who tried to look as if he weren't tired, but noticed that he was breathing heavily also.

King Vegeta patted Tarble on the back, and gave him a bottle of water.

Tarble quickly grabbed it and drunk every drop.

He saw everyone on the fence, bordering the track and the bleachers, hollering for him.

"Good job Tarble!" Goku yelled.

"You did great!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"You knocked them dead!" Celeria cheered.

Bulma gave the thumbs up, while Vegeta smirked.

"Burter, you smoked him!" Jeice yelled.

"Yea, Burter! You showed them who's fastest in the universe!" Ginyu yelled.

"Recoome!" Recoome yelled.

Guldo stated, "I think-"

"NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!" Everyone screamed.

That's when everyone noticed the officials screaming at each other.

"I told you, that spiky kid got .84 seconds and the blue kid got .82!" one official yelled

"No! The blue kid got .94 seconds and the spiky kid got .89 seconds!" another screamed.

Tarble and Burter waited for the results, as the officials were arguing over who won.

After a few shouting, the speakers began to announce, "In 3rd place...Adam Derickson. In 2nd place...Tarble. In 1st place..

Burter-"

"YEEEEEAAA!" Burter yelled in victory, "I told you I was the fastest, loser!"

"Ha! You showed him, Burter!" Jeice said.

"Let's do the dance of victory!" Ginyu said as he turned on the song, "Turn Down for What" on his iPad.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta and Celeria screamed from the crowd.

People started booing while other held up stopwatches to prove that Tarble won.

The officials simply ignored them.

King Vegeta looked towards Tarble, who was breathing heavily and turning red in the face.

"Son? Are you ok-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tarble screamed as he powered up.

His eyes flickered blue, while his hair as turning yellow.

He charged towards Burter, but King Vegeta held him back, "Stop! If you even touch him, you'll be suspended! And you won't be able to race!"

Tarble ignored his father and continued to struggle.

Vegeta had to step in and hold him back, "Calm down Tarble!"

Tarble powered up even more and Vegeta had no choice, but to knock him down.

"CALM DOWN!" Vegeta yelled as he punched Tarble down.

As Tarble was punched, his hair stopped flickering yellow and his eyes turned back to black.

After he calmed down, Vegeta sighed as his hair stopped flickering.

After a few moments of silence, Tarble stormed to the restrooms and slammed the door.

King Vegeta sighed and walked into the restroom.

"..."

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!" Ginyu screamed as the music started pumping.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 23 **

**Great chapter! Really excited for the rest of the Tarble arc (also hoping he wont get beat by the Ginyus...)! Also, I gotta question: How often do you update? Anyway, keep up the good work and happy writing! :)**

**Me: I update around 3-5 days, considering my schedule with basketball. It ends in November, which will be the end of 8th grade, so I'll be able to update sooner once I pick up 3rd grade.**

**friezafan chapter 23 **

**love how goku met gohan and bulma classic is Cooler,Cell,The armored squadrone,and Tarble is so dead,do a race with tarble against burter for who's the fastest.**

**Me: If you're mad about the race, they'll race again. This is just another lesson for Tarble **

**Guest chapter 23 **

**Wow that was AWSOME, are you going to do high school fics too**

**Me: Yup! Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga, coming soon August 2015! **

**SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 23 **

**Nice chapter and poor Tarble! By the way im your 300th reviewer! LOL**

**Me: Congrats! Lol!**

**Zyphrost chapter 23 **

**Chibi flashback took about 70% of this chapter... Not that I'm complaining or anything. It was great. Thanks for 'bolding' the reviews... Helped a lot... Speaking of reviews, you always right reviews with DB787 with Vegeta... Well, where the hell is Vegeta?! I haven't seen that guy or anyone else in the reviews' section in at least half a dozen weeks...**

**Me: Eh, I'll add him later, he's not necessary until chapter 31. And Chibi flashback is to finally get rid of some plot holes, I'll probably put everything together in a prequel of Preschool. **

**queenvicky99 chapter 23 **

**Omg , I know what you mean about the CGI affects .They look fake but then again they look super cool and you just can't help but scream in delight. The back ground of how Goku meet GG (grandpa Gohan) was to funny and very nicely written. Also can't wait on the next chapter of the Tarble arch ! I just can't wait to see him finally becoming a man ! Until next update !**

**Me: XD It took me awhile to fill in all of the plot holes! **

**elianni chapter 23 **

**Lol loved it and i love tarble's lol**

**Me: Lol**

**DBZFan11123 chapter 23 **

**Whos stronger in the whole timeline, Bardock or King Vegeta? I say Bardock because he could control his SSJ for longer and uhh I hope you dont say King Vegeta just because you like him, also make Bardock nicer please xD**

**Me: Bardock's stronger. King Vegeta has a problem kinda similar to Tarble's. They have trouble fully transforming for some reason, seen in this chapter. Bardock can transform fully and easily. Bardock'z linda stern because...well, I can't tell you yet! Part of it's cause he's a professor/doctor and he has two idiotic sons. **

**PippElulu chapter 23 **

**Ohhhhh! Okay! Thanks for letting me know :3 I musta missed it...**

**Goku is...starting to understand math? *slowly leans back from the computer with a creepy half/pout half/duckface* What is this tyranny?**

**Lol jokes, awesome chapter! Can't wait for the next!**

**Me: Eh, Goku's just relating multiplication to addition, he still can't do 10x10, XD **

**roxyfire57 chapter 23 **

**Hehe that was cute. I hope tarble gets braver and gets to kick some ass!**

**Me: I hope so too!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

Meanwhile, King Vegeta entered the bathroom and saw Tarble.

He was busy crying while punching the wall.

King Vegeta shook his head and went into the stalls to get a some toilet paper.

He walked back to Tarble, who stopped punching the wall, and broke down crying on the floor.

"Are you done, son?" King Vegeta asked.

Tarble sniffled and nodded.

King Vegeta handed Tarble the toilet paper,and he blew his nose.

"Son, why are you angry?" King Vegeta asked while sitting next to him.

"I didn't beat Burter...he acted like a jerk and I wanted to beat him so bad...I'm just not good enough," Tarble said as he started sniffling again.

"Shut up! This is your first meet! You have 2 months to beat him! Just because you didn't win today doesn't mean you aren't faster than him. Now get up, and face your lost with Saiyan pride!" King Vegeta said.

Tarble nodded and got up.

When Tarble and King Vegeta walked out, everyone in the bleachers started cheering.

"Good job, Tarble!" People yelled as they clapped and cheered.

Vegeta patted Tarble on the back, and Gure hugged him.

The Ginyu Force scowled as everyone directed their attention away from Burter.

"Aye, Kitten! Why are they clapping for Tarble?" Jeice asked.

"I don't know, Jeice, Burter clearly won..." Ginyu said.

Guldo suggested, "I think-"

"SHUT UP GULDO!" Everyone yelled.

Recoome said, "Maybe it isn't about winning, but sportsmanship, and trying your best,"

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed.

"That was a good one," Burter stated, "But next time, I'm showing that midget a race he'll never forget!"

"That's right Burter!" Jeice said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Gure asked.

Tarble nodded, "Even though I lost today, there's always tomorrow! And next time, I'll definitely win!"

Next Time- April Fools (A requested CeleriaxTurles chapter)

Next chapter will be my last "filler" chapter before I end the Tarble arc in three chapters. After that will be a continuation of March Testing with Goku, a special chapter featuring King Vegeta, Bardock, Paragus, Dr. Gero, Gine, Toma, Fasha, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, King Piccolo, etc. After that will be the start of my final arc, (the "Main Plot") which will be around about 10 chapters, then it will be a calm-down chapter with the aftermath, then 8th Grade Graduation! So, I plan to be finishes by mid-end of November, before near my birthday, then I'll have 4 months for 3rd and 4th grade, possibly 5th until track season. And even before that to the beginning of summer, I'll start 5th grade and I'll fill all the gaps between 2nd-6th grade, so I can get started with high school in August, which makes me very relieved because some of you will need to read all my fics before the high school fics start (Not 7th grade, 7th grade sucked due to major B/V, I think it was a phase I was going through or something) Anyway, that's my plans for the end of this year to mid next year, so be prepared for the end of 8th grade coming soon! Oh yeah, this chapter inspired me with one time where I got 2nd place, breaking my streak of 1st place with the 100 M dash. I didn't go super saiyan and charge towards the winner, but I did cry a little XD One more thing, if you're confused about Tarble half transforming all the time, it's a similar problem to what Kid/Teen Gohan had in the Cell Games saga. It's kinda inherited from that time King Vegeta half transformed against Dr. livE in like 1st grade.


	25. April Fools

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! 1) I was watching OP 2) Since this was a filler chapter I had some Writer's Block 3) School and Basketball! But I did update 3rd grade recently, just go to my profile page! Anyway, this story will end this month! Basketball will end this month too! And my 14th birthday's this month (November)! :D. I'll be an experienced teenager! *giggles gleefully* No more awkwardness or puberty for me! Anyway, to make up for all this time, I want you to choose which of ANY of my completed fics you want me to add an extra chapter. It can be Kindergarten 2 or Kindergarten or Preschool or First through my horrible 7th grade fic! I'll choose the best suggestion/ most chosen. More details in my 3rd grade fic! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 25: April Fools

It was around a Saturday, and Turles stepped in front of Celeria's house.

He was just about to knock, until-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed.

Turles shifted foot to foot while knocking louder.

Vegeta finally answered it, "Thank God you're here!"

"What are you talking about?" Turles asked.

"Celeria's been in a b****y mood today, go cheer her up!" Vegeta said as he shoved Turles upstairs.

"But no touching!" Vegeta growled as he glared knives at him.

Turles knocked on Celeria's door and waited.

Celeria finally answered and opened the door, "Hurry up before my mom and dad come!"

Turles quickly went inside and Celeria closed and locked the door.

"So, what's up?" Turles asked.

"Shh!" Celeria hushed, "I need to tell you something!"

She motioned Turles towards her closet and locked the door behind them.

"I lost my Royal Gem!" Celeria wailed.

"Huh?" Turles questioned

Flashback-

"I'll start training you soon," He said.

"Really?!" Tarble exclaimed.

Vegeta said, "Only if you agree to stop being a whiny brat,"

Tarble agreed and said, "You also have to stop calling me short,"

Vegeta sighed and said , "Fine.."

They shook hands on it and walked to the final room.

In it, there was the gem. Tarble started to run towards it until Vegeta stopped him.

"There's probably a trap," He explained.

There were in a garden room outside, so they can see the sky.

They stepped carefully towards the gem, until the ground started shaking. Out came an army of saibamen.

Vegeta knew they were weak, but they can be a nuisance. He then powered up and was about to attack, until Tarble stopped him.

"I got this.." He said as he pressed a few buttons on his remote.

A few seconds later, Tarble's space pod came crashing down on the saibamen. (In Raging Blast 2 it's called Round U.F.O Attack)

They all exploded as the pod came in contact with the ground.

When the smoke cleared up, they saw the gem, unharmed.

Vegeta then smirked and patted Tarble's back.

They walked towards the gem and opened it.

It was a red gem with lava flowing inside.

Vegeta said, "Now, let's give this to Father.." he said as they flew home.

Home-

After King Vegeta was handed the gem, he immediately handed it to Celeria, "There you go, princess! Happy 4th Birthday!"

"Pwesent!" Celeria cheered as she snatched the gem, "Thank you Daddy!"

"It's a Royal Gem, so you gotta take good care of it!" King Vegeta said.

"Woyal Gem? Okay!" Celeria said as she ran away, playing.

End Flashback-

"So, that's the story," Celeria said.

"Hmm...where did you lose it?" Turles asked.

"Umm...I think it was the last place I've been...which was-"

An hour later-

Celeria brought Turles to a mysterious cave.

"Why are we here?" Turles asked.

Celeria replied,"This is a cave that has been here for generations... I have to search for the royal gem to determine if I'm a true Saiyan,"

"You left it in there?" Turles asked.

"I honestly think someone stole it, so I decided to check here," Celeria said.

"Well...let's go!" Turles said.

Meanwhile-

Vegeta and Goku was at the ice cream parlor.

"Thanks for paying for my ice cream, Vegeta!" Goku thanked.

"You owe me!" Vegeta growled.

They sat in their chairs, eating ice cream, until Vegeta choked while looking at Goku.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"K-Kakarot?! W-What's that bite on your ear?!" Vegeta gasped as he beat his chest for air.

Goku touched his ear and said, "Me and Chi-Chi bit each other's ear for some reason, I don't know...It was under a full moon and I didn't feel right.."

"K-Kakarot, I can't believe you premated with that Harpy!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Premated? What's that?" Goku asked.

Vegeta slapped his forehead, "Long story, but I didn't expect you to do that until you were 50!"

"Hey!...I don't know, but that sounded like an insult..." Goku said.

"You're hopeless, Kakarot.." Vegeta groaned.

"Tell me about this 'premated' stuff!" Goku said.

Vegeta groaned, "Fine Kakarot, but we gotta get away from these people,"

Goku looked around and saw everyone staring at them.

With Celeria and Turles-

In the cave, Celeria and Turles continued walking until they came across a sign.

The right one said 'Enter if you dare and you will face danger'

The left one said, 'Your greatest wishes will come true'

"That way!" Turles said as he pointed towards the left.

Celeria nodded and they went down that path.

As they continued walking, the ground commenced shaking.

Celeria held on to Turles as a crack opened up from the ground.

Out of the fire pit below, appeared four hellish Saibamen.

They were red with a red flamed aura.

Turles powered up and charged at the Saibamen.

"Ha!" Turles yelled as he punched one of the Saibaman.

"Ow!" Turles cried as he clutched his hand back.

It already marked a burn on his fingers.

"Are you ok?" Celeria asked.

"Yea," Turles said, "You just can't attack it physically!"

Turles started blasting the Saibamen in a barrage, while Celeria joined in.

Not too long later, all the Saibamen were killed.

"We did it!" Celeria cheered.

"Good, now let's go forward!" Turles said.

As they continued, they walked into a big space with two giant holes in the center.

"I wonder what's that for.." Celeria pondered as she leaned towards the hole.

Then, out of nowhere, two 20 ft. worms popped out of the holes, making Celeria quickly retreat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Celeira screamed as he started breathing heavily.

"Calm down!" Turles screamed as he brought Celeria close to him.

Unfortunately, with only one look at the worms, Celeria immediately fainted.

"Argh!" Turles growled.

He quickly dodged the worms' attacks and sliced his hand through the worm's heart.

The worm screeched as it heavily fell right next to Turles.

Turles cracked his fingers, just getting warmed up.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Prince Vegeta chapter 24 **

**So, you think this story could be my backstory in another universe?**

**BIG BANG ATTACK -Shoots down a big bang attack- Heheheh**

**Although I like this fic it MUST bring back my battles...**

**Me: O_O **

**Vegeta: O_O**

**PippElulu chapter 24 **

**I liked dis chapter very much so... very very much so... I'm short on words today soo...**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: She was clearly talking to me! **

**Guest 3 chapter 24**

**That was a AWSOME chapter i got a couple questions for you**

**1: will king vegeta go super Saiyan**

**2: will goku fight Beerus/bills(whatever you want to call him**

**3: will vegeta go super Saiyan god**

**4: because bardock is super will he fight chilled and will there be chilled**

**Me: 1) Nope, not for right now... 2) He already did in Kindergarten 3) He already did numerous times 4) Maybe, I'll put him in High School**

**friezafan chapter 24 **

**I'm not mad about the 't wait for next chapter for celeria and the hell is kid buu i wanted to see him kick goku's and yamcha's where was frieza with ginyu or with cooler?**

**Me: Frieza runs the Ginyu Force, Cooler runs Cooler's Armored Squad**

**Zyphrost chapter 24 **

**This... was short... Add Vegeta in the reviews, please! So that we can see him ran- I mean, share his opinion on the comments... Otherwise, just remove the Vegeta part for 6 more chapters... The chapter was good, though please give us the actual times... I have no idea at all... Burter shouldn't really act like that, IMO. He's a more... teasy person. Never mind, be waiting for the next update!**

**Me: Eh, I like to make Burter have a big ego when it comes to racing, since he's the fastest in the universe. I haven't really been paying attention to Burter in the series, I was like 10 when I rewatched the whole series. **

**Vegeta: I finally appeared after a long time! Miss me? **

**Warm hugs chapter 24 **

**I wonder what it be like to see frieza like a girl. Since he has a son in the future.**

**Me: Eh, idk**

**Vegeta: Oh God, no! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 24 **

**Well , you are doing a one heck of a up the great work ! I saw just one spelling error bit hey , we all make error .Trable is for sure going to beat that one good , blue dino freak you can see I really want to kick the Ginyu force butt , but I have to work on my time portal ! Well gotta go and finish it !Until next chapter , Oh and of I some how make my machine work , I will totally tell you ! XD**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Burdock115 chapter 24 **

**Emergawd! Kid Buu returns!**

**Or.. is Goku going SSJG is Goku stronger than Vegeta?**

**Me: Vegeta is stronger...for now... and Goku and Vegeta already went SSG. **

**Vegeta: What do you mean 'for now'?! **

**Blazingnyancat chapter 24 **

**Don't worry if I review I'm still reading it!**

**Me: Ok! **

**FlameCore chapter 24**

**I love the chapter! And I think making Tarble lose was a good idea, it will make the victory even sweeter when he kicks Burter's ass! Great work btw!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**00gohan123 chapter 24 .)**

**Yay a masterpiece as always! Ryu-chan I have a question are do you still take ocs? If so pm me I have one for your third grade story**

**Me: We already talked, but thanks! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

"You mean I'm gonna have to marry Chi-Chi?!" Goku cried.

"Duh! You bit her!" Vegeta snarled.

They were hiding behind some trees at a park. No one was gonna eavesdrop for sure.

"Umm...what does marry mean again?" Goku asked.

Vegeta slapped his forehead, "It's like ummm...argh! It's like spending the rest of your life with that person! I prefer mated though,"

"Wait...marriage isn't food?!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta chuckled, "Well, I don't think you're talking about the food I'm thinking of, so no,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Turles carried Celeria through the mouth of the cave and stopped to catch his breath.

He stared at Celeria and smiled at her pretty face.

He felt a strong urge to bite her ear but resisted as she wasn't 13 until next year.

As he stared at her face, he felt her stir.

Celeria blinked a few times before fully waking up.

"What happened?" Celeria asked.

"You just fainted after seeing some worms," Turles said while brushing her hair.

He caught himself, and blushed as he yanked his hand back.

Celeria hopped out of his arms and said, "Well, let's go!"

They continued walking forward until they were outside.

There they saw the Royal Gem, sitting proudly on a pedestal.

Turles and Celeria started running towards it, but the ground commenced shaking wildly again.

"What now?!" Celeria groaned.

As the ground shook, out of the sky appeared dark clouds.

Turles stood in front of Celeria, ready to fight.

A blur of smoke shown up and from the fog, appeared a tall man with a skull mask.

"Leave this area immediately!" the man boomed.

"No way!" Turles yelled.

"Fine, I guess I have to fight!" the man yelled as he powered up.

Turles' eyes widened as he senses his opponent's power.

"Ha!" the man yelled as he punched Turles square in the jaw.

"Ack!" Turles yelled as he was thrown back.

"Turles!" Celeria screamed.

Turles quickly got up and charged towards the man.

They matched punch for punch and kick for kick, until the man charged up a blast and released it towards Turles' chest.

Turles managed to dodge, yet his arm was still hit.

"D***!" Turles yelled as he clutched his arm.

The next thing he knew, he was kicked away for letting his guard down.

"Stop!" Celeria screamed as she charged at the man and started swinging a barrage of punches.

The man easily dodged each one, and yanked Celeria to his knee.

"Ugh!" Celeria groaned as her gut was kneed by the man.

She coughed up blood and was flung back to crash into a boulder.

Turles growled as he saw Celeria passed out.

"You'll pay!" Turles yelled as he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a piece of fruit from the Tree of Might, and ate it up.

He felt refreshed and healed from the severe beating he took.

"HAA!" Turles screamed as he tested his new power.

His aura powered up fiercely, and Turles charged at the man once again.

They both started sparring and kept at it until Turles kicked the man on the side of his head.

The man recoiled in pain as he flew back and Turles took the chance to strike.

First, Turles ducked down to avoid any surprise attacks by the man, then he counterattacked with a powerful knee strike to his stomach.

"Ack!" the man cries as he was severely kneed.

He fell to his side, clutching his stomach while Turles removed his mask.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the face.

"Paragus?!" Turles gasped.

"Curse you..!" Paragus panted as he clutched his stomach even more.

Celeria managed to wake up and walked towards them.

"Are you ok?!" Turles asked.

Celeria nodded and faced Paragus, "Why?!"

"I wanted to get revenge on your father for denying my request for my son!" Paragus said.

"That doesn't give you the excuse of stealing my stuff!" Celeria yelled as she snatched her gem.

"I won't let you take that!" Paragus challenged.

Celeria growled, "Oh really?"

She charged up her blast and sent it towards Paragus as she screamed, "Galick Burst!"

The attack full on hit Paragus as he was blasted away from the cave.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

Celeria brushed her hands.

"Wow..." Turles marveled.

Celeria smiled and pecked his cheek, "Thanks for helping me get my gem,"

"Anytime..." Turles answered, still blushing.

"Well, let's get started on our science project!" Celeria said as they started walking back...

Meanwhile, Tarble was practicing his 100 M Dash with King Vegeta.

"Dad? Do you think I'll be able to pass Sectionals, and make it to State?" Tarble asked as he completed his recent run.

"I don't know, it depends on your choice to run as fast as you can or not," King Vegeta said.

"But, if I don't pass Sectional-"

"Your Sectional meet isn't until next month," King Vegeta stated.

"But-"

"Just shut up, and get ready for your Invitational," King Vegeta hummed.

Next Time- Tarble's Invitational Meet!

Happy Halloween! And I'll update sooner this time!


	26. Tarble's Invitaional Meet!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 26: Tarble's Invitational Meet!

It was another sunny Saturday, and Tarble was in his room getting ready foe his next meet.

He tied up his spikes (the shoe kind, not his hair) and put on his green track suit.

He did a few stretches and grabbed his duffle bag.

'I have to win this race!' Tarble thought to himself.

Invitationals were meets that offered gold, silver, or bronze medals. They also offered blue (1st), red (2nd), white (3rd), yellow (4th), green (5th), and pink (6th) ribbons.

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Tarble! Hurry up! It's time to go!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Tarble yelled as he pur some extra stuff in his bag, and ran outside.

In the car, was Vegeta and Celeria arguing over who gets shotgun.

"I'm sitting in the front!" Celeria yelled.

"No, I am!" Vegeta growled.

King Vegeta walked out and yelled "Tarble's shotgun and that's final!"

"Ugh!" Vegeta and Celeria groaned as they went in the backseat, where the invisible monster was haunting it...

After a while of driving (And kicking monster a**) King Vegeta finally pulled up in South City High School's track.

Vegeta and Celeria got out of the car, panting from fighting while Tarble and King Vegeta calmly stepped out.

"Hey guys!" Goku yelled as he caught up with them.

Along with him, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, Gure, 18, Cooler, and Cooler's Armored Squad shown up.

"Kakarot," Vegeta spat.

"Hey Tarble!" Gure exclaimed while hugging him.

Tarble flushed, but hugged her back.

"I've heard the Ginyu Force wasn't at this meet, so you'll be able to win easily!" Krillin exclaimed.

Tarble nodded, "But what are you- points at Cooler's Armored Squad and Cooler- doing here?"

"Well, due to my dislike of my brother, I decided to be on your side," Cooler stated.

"And we are you're cheerleaders!" Salza said as they all posed.

"Cooler's Armored Squad!" Salza, Dore, and Neiz yelled as they posed.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I swear, I didn't teach them s***," Cooler stated.

Before Tarble's meet, everyone separated, having plans.

"I'd like a Kit Kat, a Snickers, some hot dogs, all of your soda, some of your Gatorade, some Hot Cheetoes, some Doritoes, some Funyuns, some ice cream, some-"

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Yes, Chi-Chi?" Goku whimpered.

"I said THREE THINGS not the whole concession stand!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Everyone's mouths gaped open at their display.

One of the people running the stand fainted.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I thought you'd like some food too..." Goku said, preparing himself for the frying pan of doom.

"Y-You wanted to get some food for me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Y-Yes," Goku whimpered, not knowing if it was the right thing to say.

"Oh Goku! You can be so sweet!" Chi-Chi said as she grabbed Goku's arm and hugged him.

"Chi-Chi...you're squeezing the blood out of my arm..." Goku moaned as he tried to push her off, but Chi-Chi griped his arm harder.

"Oh, don't be shy, sweetie!" Chi-Chi said as she kissed his cheek.

People ducked behind their chairs and tables as the crazy couple walked by to sit in the bleachers, with Goku whining about his cheek feeling weird.

"Whew, what insane people," a man said.

"Those two are even worse!" a woman said.

"WE'RE GETTING POPCORN, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Bulma screamed.

"NO WAY, WOMAN! THAT S*** GETS STUCK IN MY TEETH, WE'RE GETTING SOUR PUNCH!" Vegeta yelled.

"NO! THAT STUFF IS TOO SOUR! WE'RE GETTING POPCORN!" Bulma yelled.

"SOUR PUNCH!"

"POPCORN!"

"SOUR PUNCH!"

"POPCORN!"

"SOUR PUNCH!"

"Grrrr..." They growled as they stared down each other.

"Ummm...guys?" the concession man asked.

"WHAT?!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled.

"We don't have Sour Punch and popcorn.." the man whimpered.

"..."

"Umm...guys-"

"OH H*** NO!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled, their anger directed towards the employee.

5 min. later-

Bulma and Vegeta walked hand and hand as they sat next to Goku and Chi-Chi, carrying nachos to share.

"What happened over there?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, they didn't have any popcorn," Bulma said.

"And they didn't have any Sour Punch," Vegeta said.

"So...what happened?" 18 asked.

"I kicked him in the balls," Bulma said happily.

"*hiss*" Krillin and King Vegeta hissed as they put their hands over their laps.

"And I ripped his heart out...and blasted him," Vegeta said while chuckling evilly.

"And then we agreed to have nachos," Bulma said.

"You two are insane!" Piccolo yelled, "Did ya'll take yo pills this morning?"

"Hey!" They yelled.

"I'm telling the truth!" Piccolo said.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Guest 3 piccolo chapter 25 **

**This chapter was AWSOME I got 2 questions**

**1: will broly go legendary super Saiyan 3**

**2: what is your favriot music**

**Need more piccolo**

**Me: 1) Nope, well, I don't know yet 2) Umm...I'd say I like hmm..idk I don't listen to music all that much.**

**queenvicky99 chapter 25 **

**Yeah , I'm late Ik ! Any way , WHY THE EARTH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOKU WHYYYY*Falls to ground with rain beating down on me *.Lol , How cute this chapter was .C/T was super cute .Also you go Girl ! Also really you two .Vegeta and King Vegeta are the only ones supposed to be afraid of Worms XD .It was supposed to be girl power , But I Guess not .Well Chow until next Update! !**

**Me: Eh, Celeria's a daddy's girl, so she's afraid. Tarble's the only one not afraid of worms, since he's a momma's boy and smarter than that lol. **

**Vegeta: Ha Ha! Tarble's a momma's boy! **

**charntay chapter 25**

**this was amazing i loved everyone of the chapters ill definitely going to read your next chapter and your other stories**

**Me: Thanks! And before you read my high school fic, you better read all of my fics**

**TheHeroOfLightMaster71F chapter 25**

**Are you a big chicken Turles?**

**Me: XD**

**Vegeta: Lol**

**Warm hugs chapter 25 **

**TarblexGure moment**

**Me: Ok**

**Zyphrost chapter 25 **

**Veggie-head is back in the reviews! Yay? Anyways, good chapter. This one seemed longer than the last. Do you have a fixed amount of words you go for? Or just put whatever's on you mind? You seem to be focusing this filler arc more towards Tarble than the rest... Any reasons? Or are you taking pity since his jackass of a brother takes all the spotlight? I don't have anything against Vegeta but sometimes, he is just plain annoying with his damn Saiyan Pride. Back to the story! You sure you can finish the fic before the end of the month? How many more chapters? Can't be more than 10...**

**Me: Well, my lowest limit of words is 500+-1k, but my longest I did was hmm...2k-4k words without the reviews. And I have 15 chapters left! The only reason I'm going slow is cause of basketball and OP, but I'll be done with OP by this weekend, and basketball's over before Thanksgiving. And with this being a big arc, I don't know if my chapters will be long or short...idk, but after next chapter, the Tarble arc will be over, then basically March Testing pt. II (One Way Ticket to 9th Grade) then my special chapter, then the main plot. **

**friezafan chapter 25 **

**Happy birthday!Why did paragus steal the gem acting like a jerk?And i agree with veggie i thought kakorot would get the urge at age 50 also.**

**Me: You'll figure it out later! **

**PippElulu chapter 25 . Oct 31**

**That...was...AWESOME! HAPPINESS! LALALALALALALALALA!**

**It's good to see some CeleriaxTurles action. So I guess ninth grade is when they're going to premate? Interesting...**

**YAY! SO GLAD THAT CHI-CHI AND GOKU FINALLY PREMATED! HAPPINESS! I just realized something...full moon...Goku wasn't feeling right...Chi-Chi has no idea about this saiyan stuff...HOLY CRAP GOKU BIT HER FIRST *faints***

**Awww, he still thought marriage was food? How sad XD I once saw this story where Chi-Chi was like "Well Goku, in some ways, a bride IS something you can eat" I clicked away from the story pretty damn fast after that...**

**ALL IN ALL, GREAT CHAPTER! AND YOUR WRITING IS IMPROVING BY LEAPS AND BOUNDS! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

**Me: Thanks! But things aren't too interesting...yet **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

Around 10 minutes later, it was Tarble's event: the 100 M Dash.

Tarble walked up to his lane, lane 5, and got into his racing position on his blocks.

"Go Tarble!" Gure yelled.

"Come on, man!" Krillin yelled.

"Let's go Tarble!" Bulma and Chi-Chi said.

"That's my boy!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Don't trip and scar your face, as you slide down the hard field full of-"

"Ok, we get it, Piccolo!" Celeria yelled.

"Goooo Tarble!" Cooler's Armored Squad said as they posed.

Vegeta said nothing, but stared carefully at Tarble; something was off.

He then noticed it!

Vegeta choked on his nachos as he beat his chest furiously.

"Vegeta, calm down!" Goku said as he patted Vegeta's back.

The food got even more stuck in his throat.

"Goku, you idiot!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she quickly went behind him, and thrust her fists in his stomach.

The food unclogged itself from Vegeta's throat as he began to gasp in breath as new air went in.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, and punched Goku, "You nearly killed me, Kakarot!"

"I'm sorry!" Goku cried as he rubbed his cheek.

Vegeta growled and continued watching the meet.

'How could this be?!' Vegeta thought.

Vegeta saw a small notch on Tarble's ear.

'H-He wouldn't do something as crazy as premate!' Vegeta thought frantically, "This is getting even more ridiculous! First Kakarot of all things, and now Tarble! Don't tell me-'

He quickly turned his head towards Celeria and stared HARD.

Celeria rose her eyebrow, and shifted eyes. Vegeta saw that her ear was unmarked, and sighed with relief.

The gunshot was heard and Tarble was off.

"Go Tarble!" Everyone screamed.

Tarble saw everything in sloe motion.

He noticed all the kids in the back, and him near the finish line.

He pushed himself through as he ducked his head, crossing the finish line.

"Good job Tarble!" King Vegeta yelled.

Goku held the thumbs up and Vegeta smirked.

All the kids now crossed the finish line, and fell to their knees, panting.

"In 3rd place with 13.7 seconds, John Matthew, in 2nd place with 13.4 seconds, George Miller, In first place with 1.4 seconds, a new record! Tarble the Saiyan!" The announcer boomed.

The officials handed Tarble his first 1st place medal and many people clapped and cheered.

Tarble smiled widely at his gold medal as he waved at his friends and family.

But unknowingly, there was a woman who looked carefully at Tarble, and wrote something in a piece of paper.

"Tarble will go down,"

Next Time- Tarble's Setional/State Meet!

Dun Dun Duuuuunnn! Who is this woman?! How does she knew Tarble? Why does Vegeta keep choking?! Will he continue to choke?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade!

Plans for this/next year:

• 2015: Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga

• 2014-2015: Dbz in Elementary School: Fourth Grade

• 2015: Dbz in Elementary School: Fifth Grade


	27. Tarble's Sectional Meet!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 27: Tarble's Sectional/State Meet

It was finally the day: Tarble's Sectional Meet. It determined if he got to go to State, to compete against the fastest boys, including Burter.

As they arrived at the meet, Tarble looked at the huge amount of people and many kids who were competing.

'Wow...so many people.." Tarble thought.

"About 15 minutes until your event Tarble, so you have a bit of time," King Vegeta said.

Tarble nodded and started stretching.

Tarble trembled as he got into his racing position.

He swore that his heart was beating 100 mph, and would stop for nothing.

The official raised his hand, and said, "Are you mark? Get set..."

Tarble stumbled and the whistle blew.

He flushed as he was called for false starting.

"Come on, Tarble!" Gure yelled.

"Calm down!" Piccolo granted.

"Focus!" King Vegeta said.

"Head up high!" Vegeta barked.

Tarble took a deep breath and got back into his starting position.

"Are you mark? Get set...go!" the official yelled as he shot the gun.

Everyone started speeding towards the finish line in such a rush, everyone had to look carefully to determine the place.

In Tarble's eyes, he was slowly running towards the finish line, with the other kids waaaay in the back.

He felt excited as he was about to cross his way into State.

He broke through the finish line, and many people cheered as the other kids came in around 14 seconds later.

"In 3rd place...Joseph Parker, In 2nd place...Tobias Weasly...In 1st place with a time of .94 seconds, a new record...Tarble the Saiyan!" the announcer yelled.

"GO TARBLE!" Everyone screamed as they went wild at Tarble's breakthrough to milliseconds.

Everyone ran towards Tarble, and buried him with hugs, yelling, and more.

"You're going to state!" Bulma and Chi-Chi squealed.

"Nice job!" Krillin said as he patted Tarble on the back.

"Good job, son! I'm proud!" King Vegeta said.

Tarble smiled and relished in the cheers of getting 1st place, and going to State.

Vegeta smirked at his brother, but suddenly sensed a strong energy, and turned to see a woman in a cape, charging an energy blast towards Tarble.

"What the f*** are you doing?!" Vegeta yelled as he tackled the woman.

"AAAAAHH! RAPE! RAPE!" The woman screamed in terror.

"That's enough boy!" a police officer said as he yanked Vegeta off of her.

"I didn't do anything!" Vegeta protested, "She-"

"That little pervert tried to undress me!" the woman accused.

"Pervert? Lady, you are so ugly, I'd rather cover you than undress you!" Vegeta said.

"*Sob* Now he's insulting me!" the woman cried.

"That's it!" the police officer yelled as he hauled Vegeta over his shoulder.

"Why does everyone believe a woman!?" Vegeta yelled as he was carried off.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Zyphrost chapter 26 **

**Tarble won! Yay :D Seriously, who IS that woman? O.o I must be a bad reviewer... reviewing days after you released the chapter, boohoo! Anyways, great chapter... I'll be looking forward to the next...**

**Me: It's okay, I'm way past my goal...even though my next one is 400, that's my ultimate goal... **

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 26 **

**Woohoo! Tarble wins( though it would be kinda oblivious that he would with no Ginyus..).Though for your vote(extra chapter)...Kindergarden 2. Anyway,keep up the good work!**

**Me: Okay...man, people want more Kindergarten 2**

**queenvicky99 chapter 26 **

**Why doesn't Tarble have a last name ? Anyway Bulma and Vegeta crack me up .They really just did right then .*shakes head *They are lucky they ate my fav couple .Also , Why on the ear huh ? Why not the neck .That still confuses me , please do explain that for me .I can be a bit slow at times (not really).Well can't wait , with this dang cliffhanger you threw at us .Until next chapter.**

**Me: Idk, Vegeta doesn't have a last name (Except for the occasional Briefs, Ouji, etc. I prefer Vegeta the Saiyan Prince or Prince Vegeta, or as stupid as it sounds, Vegeta Vegeta. It's like Wilson Wilson...Oh yeah! It's on the ear cuz they only premated. Emphasis on the pre. When they're mated, it's biting on the neck, but they're not the appropriate age for it. I'm only doing this stuff cause I know to make a legit B/V series fic/novel, I need some type of mating, it's fanfiction 101! **

**Frenchie1999 chapter 26**

**Awesome another great chapter**

**Can't wait for the next one**

**If you enjoy watching anime or reading manga check out Highschool DxD very funny but also lots of fighting and everyone should watch it**

**Me: Have no time, OP! But thanks! **

**Guest chapter 26 **

**Yea! Go Tarble!**

**Me: Yaay! Go Tarble! **

**PippElulu chapter 26 .**

**Tarble won :) Yay :)**

**Tarble and Gure too? Wow...*looks at Turles and Celeria* Oh dear...**

**Haha, Chi-Chi is beginning to get much less violent :) How nice :3**

**Why am I talking like this?**

**I dunno...**

**Well, this was an awkward review... CAN'T WAIT FOR THE ENXT CHAPPIE!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**friezafan chapter 26 **

**I enjoy this fict it's the only thing to wait for after nine periods in school and write mine fict's can't wait.**

**Me: XD I feel you**

**Guest 3 piccolo chapter 26 **

**AWSOME that was so cool 2 question**

**1 are you going to put baby vegeta in also what about ssj4**

**2 what is your favorite super Saiyan form**

**Me: 1) Maybe 2) Ssj2 and SSj. SSj is the original, and Teen Gohan Ssj2 is AWESOME! **

**SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 26 **

**Tarble The Saiyan, sounds like the name of a wrestler! Lol lets see more of Goku and Vegeta please?**

**Me: XD I'll see if it fits on my schedule**

**00gohan123 chapter 26**

**Hm that was a great Twist at the end sorry I didn't review last chapter Im a little freaked out right now on Halloween I watched some stuff on sonic exe and tails doll before I went to sleep and I dreamed about them fighting me...**

**Me: Dang, you shouldn't watch that stuff XD**

**Warm hugs chapter 26**

**During freshman saga what about bring the people from 3rd grade that could be funny. In the senior year can you it mostly bulma and vegeta.**

**Me: Idk I'll see...and I'll make it primarily B/V in senior year, but along with other characters...the main plot revolves around Bulma and Vegeta. **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

As Tarble exited the track he went through the shortcut, under the bleachers, to get to his stuff.

But suddenly he was tripped over by Burter.

"Ow!" Tarble yelled as he fell.

"Nice job, loser," Burter jeered.

"Ha ha!" Jeice and the rest of the gang laughed.

"S-Stay away!" Tarble growled as he looked around: no one was here.

"Are you trembling?" Ginyu laughed.

"The little chicken is afraid!" Recoome laughed.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna beat you up, nothing serious," Burter said.

Guldo agreed, "Yeah-"

"SHUT UP GULDO!" Everyone yelled.

"Now hold still!" Ginyu said as he initiated the first punch.

Tarble surprisingly blocked it.

"Oh, so you do know how to fight a little?" Ginyu said as he threw a punch with his other hand.

Tarble dodged, then swept Ginyu off of his feet.

"You just tripped me!" Ginyu yelled as he got up from his fall.

"You just tried to punch me!" Tarble yelled back.

"Get him boys!" Ginyu yelled as he snapped his fingers.

Jeice and Recoome charged at Tarble, who blocked their hits in defense.

Tarble knocked them away, and charged at Recoome first.

He sent a barrage of punches, and kicked him a few meters away.

"D***! Recoome!" Ginyu yelled.

Tarble charged towards Jeice next and sent a powerful punch.

"Oof!" Jeice yelled.

Burter grabbed Jeice, yanked him away, and charged at Tarble.

He got a few punches in before Tarble powered up his ki.

"Ha!" Tarble yelled as he kicked Burter's gut.

"Argh!" Burter yelled as he clashed hands with Tarble, both trying to outmatch the other.

Eventually, Burter was called to his event, so he chopped Tarble's pressure point.

"..." Tarble gasped as he lost consciousness.

Burter spat on Tarble and said, "Come on boys, I don't have time for this!"

Ginyu and Jeice kicked Tarble a few times, then followed Burter.

Guldo followed, along with Recoome.

A few minutes later, Vegeta hid under the bleachers, hiding from the police.

"*Phew*" Vegeta sighed with relief.

He turned around and noticed Tarble.

"Tarble!" Vegeta yelled as he frantically shook him awake.

"Huh?" Tarble questioned as he painfully got up.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Vegeta asked.

"I got into the fight with the Ginyu Force...I think they knocked me out," Tarble said as he rubbed his bruised neck.

"Argh...I'll get them! No one messes with you without messing with me!" Vegeta growled.

Those very words made Tarble see things in a completely different way...

Flashback-

Tarble ran up to Vegeta in a hurry, "Vegeta! I need your help! Frieza's bullying me!"

Vegeta scowled, "Haven't you acheived the Super Saiyan yet?!"

Tarble shook his head, "no"

Vegeta yelled, "Nappa! Raditz! Beat up Frieza!"

Raditz said, "But Vegeta...he looks so tough,"

Nappa agreed, "And scary...why can't you do it?"

Vegeta yelled, "Because I'm prince and I say so! Now do it!"

End Flashback-

While Vegeta kept ranting on, Tarble looked back the most recent time he showed weakness and fear...

Flashback-

Tarble blasted off, and competed the 100 M Dash in 3 seconds.

"Hmm..pretty good. We'll need to get you down to milliseconds though," King Vegeta said.

"Haw Haw Haw!" A few voices laughed.

King Vegeta and Tarble turned around to see The Ginyu Force laughing.

"Ha! You call that fast?! That isn't even close to fast! I'm the fastest in the universe!" Burter bragged.

Tarble ashamedly put his head down, but King Vegeta slapped his head, "Don't take the insult!

"Uh...your mom's fat.." Tarble said quietly.

"Huh? What was that?" Ginyu asked.

"I dunno," Jeice said.

"He's probably too chicken to speak!" Recoome said.

Tarble clenched his fists.

'Yes! Fight them!' King Vegeta thought.

"Wait till I get my big brother!" Tarble yelled as he started to fly away.

Unfortunately, King Vegeta struck him down (kicked his head) before he was able to go anywhere.

Tarble asked while rubbing his head, "Dad! Why? All I needed was to get Veget-"

"SHUT UP! You need to stand up for yourself! I'm not gonna let you hide behind your brother's legs! You're too old for that, and your brother isn't always going to be here!" King Vegeta yelled.

Tarble trembled, "But I barely know how to fight! And I have only two moves and one blast attack! And there's 5 of them and one of me!"

"Then I guess you're gonna get your a** kicked," King Vegeta said.

End Flashback-

Tarble flushed with embarrassment for all these years, he's gotten so accustomed to Vegeta defending him, he can't even defend himself!

And now...it was happening again!

Vegeta muttered, "I'm gonna find them now-!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Tarble screamed.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned towards Tarble, "What? I can easily-"

"No! I need to stand up for myself for once!" Tarble screamed, silencing Vegeta.

"..."

"If I don't solve this...I will never forgive myself! And if you harm any of the Ginyu Force...I'll never forgive you!" Tarble yelled as he ran off.

Vegeta stared at the fleeing Tarble for a few minutes before shaking his head, "I don't know what he's doing, but I hope it'll benefit him,"

Meanwhile, Burter just finished his 100 M Dash and got first place, meaning he was qualified for State.

"Nice job, Burter!" Jeice cheered.

"Yeah, you showed them!" Ginyu said.

"Yeah!" Recoome agreed.

"Now, all I need to do is wipe out the weakling!" Burter said.

Guldo said, "H-Hey guys, don't you think you're taking it too-"

"SHUT UP GULDO!" Everyone screamed.

"When it comes to racing, I don't care who gets hurt, as long as I get 1st place!" Burter said.

"Yup, Burter's very serious about his racing!" Jeice said.

"And when the weakling and me race, I'm gonna do ANYTHING to win!" Burter said.

"That's right!" Ginyu yelled as everyone cheered.

"Now, let's do this!"

"YEEEEAA!"

Next Time- Tarble's Sectional/State Meet! Pt. 2! Tarble vs. Burter: Round II!

Next chapter may be kinda short, idk. I was planning on making this one big chapter, but I'm forced to divide it. I'll be done with the next one not too long, and then two more chapters after that and I get to the main plot!


	28. Tarble's State Meet!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 28: Tarble's Sectional/State Meet! Pt. 2! Tarble vs. Burter: Round II!

Tarble's heart pounded as he was on the bus, towards the Stadium as he was about to fave his biggest goal: State.

Even from a distance, he saw thousands of people there, just waiting to see him race.

Tarble felt queasy, but in a good way...and possibly a bad way.

"Nervous?" King Vegeta teased.

"N-No..." Tarble stuttered.

"From the sound of your voice, it seems like you're gonna faint soon!" King Vegeta said.

"..."

They finally managed to arrive at the stadium, and everyone piled up and started running to the entrance.

"And who are you?" The woman sneered as she looked at the whole gang.

"This is our star runner: Tarble the Saiyan!" King Vegeta announced.

"Yea, b****!" Piccolo screamed.

"Excuse me?!" The woman demanded.

"Uhh let's go!" King Vegeta said as he rushes everyone in.

It was packed! Full of many teams, and many people.

Goku's nose flared as he smelled something delicious, "Hey Chi-Chi, can we get something to eat?"

Chi-Chi sighed, "We have $30, Goku! You better not buy the whole stand!"

"YAAAAY!" Goku cheered as he raced off to the nearest stand.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed as she went after him while raising her frying pan.

Everyone else separated in different ways.

"Do you wanna participate in the March of the Champions?" King Vegeta asked.

"What's that?" Tarble asked.

"Follow me!" King Vegeta said as he lead the way.

It was a bright and sunny morning, perfect for racing.

Tarble, King Vegeta, and a massive bunch of racers, possibly hundreds lined up at the track.

The music began to play, and everyone started walking around the track.

"Wow...this track is huge!" Tarble exclaimed.

"No, it's normal sized...it just looks big because there's a giant stadium around it," King Vegeta stated.

They looked towards the crowd as thousands cheered and screamed.

"As everyone finished walking, the national anthem played, and everyone exited the track, ready to race.

"First call: 7th Grade 400 M" The announcer spoke.

"Well, we have awhile, till you race, what do you want to do?" King Vegeta asked.

Tarble's face lit up as he saw a tent, "I got an idea!"

20 min. later-

Tarble and King Vegeta walked away from the tent wearing state t-shirts and visors.

Tarble's said: TARBLE

100 M DASH

STATE AGE: 746-747

King Vegeta's said: KING VEGETA

COACH OF TARBLE

100 M DASH

STATE AGE: 746-747

"Hey look, it's Marble!" Burter teased as he walked up to Tarble.

"It's Tarble, idiot!" Tarble retorted.

King Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Tarble actually talking back.

"You know, it's good that you made it so far...so I can crush your dreams even more!" Burter laughed.

"Shut up! I will beat you today!" Tarble declared.

"We'll see..." Burter laughed as he walked away.

Tarble shook his head and said, "Let's go, dad,"

King Vegeta still stood there, shocked until, he noticed Tarble already left him, "Tarble?!"

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**TheHeroOfLightMaster71F chapter 27**

**Tarble is such a chicken, Same as Gokuh.**

**Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!**

**Would you shut up?!**

**Me: O_O**

**Guest 3 piccolo chapter 27 **

**AWSOME story so far I got questions**

**1 what is your favriot bad guy**

**2 is tarble going to go ssj or somthing**

**3 why so little piccolo (starts to sobs)**

**Me: 1) Umm...I'd say Cell and Beerus, they're hilarious! 2) Nope 3) It's a TARBLE saga **

**friezafan chapter 27**

**I'll go for kindergarten 2 for another chapter and this chapter is great!**

**Me: Ok, thanks!**

**queenvicky99 chapter 27 **

**Thanks for that clear up ! OH AND GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TRABLE! You beat this blue beach azz ! Who the heck is that lady ? TF and good one Veggie ! Until next update! Chow**

**Me: XD You'll see... **

**00gohan123 chapter 27 **

**Come on tarbal kick there asses! Im feeling all better now last night I underlying destroyed them with w huge final flash im going to start updateing right away!**

**Me: Yea Tarble, kick their a**es! **

**PippElulu chapter 27 **

**Despite the shortness, it was a good chapter overall. Good to see Tarble finally standing up for himself... And what was with that creepy woman...argh...**

**I...just read...chapter 700...of Naruto... Naruto and Hinata have two kids! I AM SO BLOODY HAPPY! ALL OF THE PAIRINGS I SUPPORT HAVE COME TRUE! I AM REALLY HYPE! But the boy of Naruto and Hianta has a weird name...Bolt...Bolt sounds cool...but weird...Bolt...**

**Yeah, sorry for spoiling...just had to say that, I was so hype when I read it...**

**GOOD CHAPTER! CANNOT WAIT OR THE NEXT! YOU'RE DOING GREAT!**

**Me: I know! I saw it! And finally...SasukexSakura forever! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

It was around in the afternoon, and it was time for Tarble's event.

Everyone was anticipating this, as the whole stadium was filled up.

Tarble walked up to his lane, and got into position.

Burter did the same while smirking evilly at him.

The other kids were trembling as they got into their positions.

Vegeta watched them get ready to race, but saw something that made him burst with fury.

There was the woman in the cape charging her energy blast!

As she was just about to release it, her attack was suddenly blasted away.

"Huh?!" the woman gasped.

"Stop it! You're not ruining this race!" Vegeta yelled as he pounced on the woman.

"RAPE-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared as he yanked her cape back.

Everyone gasped at the face of the woman.

"..."

"BURTER'S MOTHER?!" Everyone screamed.

"That's right! I trained Burter for many years to be champion, and I'm not letting a pipsqueak beat him!" Burter's mom yelled

Flashback-

SLAP

"Ow!" 5 year old Burter cried as he was flung back by his mother's slap

"Didn't I tell you to prepare dinner?! And why didn't you wash the dishes!?" Burter's mother scolded.

"*sniff* I was hanging out with Jei-"

SLAP

"Didn't I tell you not to hang out with that hooligan?!" Burter:s mother yelled.

"He's not a hool-again, he's my friend!" Burter said.

SLAP

"Don't talk back to me!" she yelled, "I expect everything cleaned and dinner prepared by the time I get home!"

So, day and night Burter's mother was very strict with her son, making him do all the household chores and slapping him if he was late preparing dinner.

That's how he became fastest of the universe.

End Flashback-

The gun was shot, and Tarble and Burter were off.

Burter's mother sent multiple blasts, faster than light, towards Tarble.

"D*** IT!" Vegeta screamed.

Fortunately, Goku appeared and reflected the blasts away.

The whistle blew and Vegeta and Burter's mother scrambled out of the floor to see who' s the winner.

Tarble and Burter were panting while in their lanes, along with the other kids.

The officials were screaming at each other with the results.

One ref lined up all of the kids in a certain order as the results were called.

"In 8th place...In 7th place...In 6th place...In 5th place...In 4th place...In 3rd place...In 2nd place, Burter with .59 seconds and 1st place...Tarble the Saiyan with .58 seconds!"

Burter and Tarble's faces were full of shock.

"H-He beat me...by one millisecond..." Burter trembled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Burter's mother screamed as she pounded the floor in fury.

"I'd never thought I's say this...but nice job, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"I just saw some energy blasts and didn't want anyone getting hurt," Goku chuckled, "But they sure were fast!"

Tarble smiled in victory as he stood on top of the pedestal, at 1st place.

The official carefully placed the gold medal around Tarble's neck and the photographer snapped his picture: His name and face will be known around the the region.

The whole stadium cheered as Tarble stepped off of the pedestal, and was suddenly jumped by Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Gure, Krillin, Celeria, and most of his classmates at school.

"Nice job man!" Krillin said.

"I knew you'd win!" Goku cheered.

"I'm so happy for you!" Gure cried as she hugged Tarble.

Piccolo exclaimed, "You're awesome! Burter was like 'NOOOOO!' and his mom was like 'No b****!' and-"

"You're taking it too far, Piccolo..." Celeria said.

King Vegeta walked towards Tarble with a glint in his eyes.

Everyone cleared the way, as King Vegeta steppes in front of Tarble.

King Vegeta patted Tarble's head as he said, "Son..I'm proud of you. You've gone through a lot, yet you never gave up, even at the darkest times...I'm proud to have you as my son,"

Tarble's eyes watered as he longed to hear those words ever since he was a little kid.

He was always pressured to join football, a man's sport, which he mostly denied, and when he took up his dream, track, his exact wishes came true: for his father to be proud of him.

Tarble finally couldn't hold the tears in started sobbing, not in sorrow, but in true happiness.

Everything that he went through in track season, his hard practices, the tough skin he had to gain, and push aside his fear to face his goals.

As Tarble gained a minute to compose himself, he turned to see Burter's mother and the Ginyu Force.

"Tarble...we're sorry that he put you through a hard time," Jeice began as he posed.

"We feel like jerks, and I hope that you'll find forgiveness in your heart.." Ginyu said as he posed next.

"...Recoome sorry!" Reccome said as he posed next.

"I-"

"SHUT UP, GULDO!" Everyone screamed.

Finally, Burter was next as he stepped forward.

He dropped on the ground, much to Tarble's surprise, and preformed a dogeza.

"I-I'm s-sorry T-Tarble...for putting you through all this trouble...I-I'm the one w-who mainly deserves this...I a-admit defeat...I-I-I lost, y-y-you w-won," Burter coughed out, "But, I still believe I'm the fastest in the universe, and I'll prove it someday too!"

Tarble said nothing for a while, until he held his hand out to Burter.

Burter hesitantly took it, and got up.

"Burter, I barely beat you, by 1 millisecond! I know that you're the fastest of the universe, and I know that you're faster than me! But I won, fair and square, and all I wanted you to do it admit it," Tarble said.

Burter nodded and they shook their hands in good sportsmanship.

""Father...what just happened?" Vegeta asked.

"Tarble...just became a man," King Vegeta said.

"What about me?" Vegeta asked.

"You...have a long way to go," King Vegeta sniggered.

"D***!" Vegeta cursed.

Just then, a man showed up in front of Tarble.

"Son, I'd love it if you allowed me to be your coach for the high school, you've got potential!" The man said.

"..."

"I'm sorry sir, but my coach is my father, and he'll always be my coach," Tarble said.

"That's my boy!" King Vegeta praised as he ruffled Tarble's hair and they all started walking back to the bus.

As Tarble, his friends, and his family drove back to West City, the night finally came, and the stars brightened the sky on the way back...

Next Time: One Way Ticket to 9th Grade!

I know, this ending is very similar to the Karate Kid, but it's still awesome |:'(! Anyway, next chapter will be part 2 to March Testing, and after that, my special chapter then, the Main Plot! So look out for that! But as for now, Tarble saga: OVER!


	29. One Way Ticket to 9th Grade

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 29: One Way Ticket to 9th Grade!

It was a week before school ended, and the big day was here: the final test of the school year. And that test will determine if Goku gets to go to high school.

Goku rode on his flying Nimbus with Grandpa Gohan on his way to school.

"Hey Grandpa, will the test be hard?" Goku asked.

"I don't know Goku...maybe," Grandpa Gohan said.

"Hmm..." Goku thought.

"Just remember everything I taught you, and you'll be fine," Grandpa Gohan stated.

They landed at school and Grandpa Gohan walked off, saying, "You'll see me soon,"

Goku waved Grandpa Gohan goodbye, he went inside.

When Goku walked inside the classroom, he was shocked that all the 8th graders were inside, talking.

Goku noticed Vegeta and sat beside him, "Hey Vegeta!"

"*sigh* Hello, Kakarot..." An exhausted Vegeta finally responded.

"Why is everyone in here?" Goku asked.

"We're all taking the test in thus classroom for some reason," Vegeta said.

"Isn't this exciting?!" Goku asked as he looked around.

"No! We're just taking a stupid test!" Vegeta said.

"Hey! It's not stupid!" Bulma yelled behind him.

Vegeta flinched and quickly turned around, "Where did you come from?!"

"I've been here the whole time," Bulma said.

"Me too!" Cell agreed, right beside Bulma.

"We're the smart kids, so we have to sit behind the idiots," Bulma snickered.

"Hey! We're not idiots!" Frieza yelled.

"Yeah! We're just mentally challenged!" Piccolo said.

"That's worse!" Tien said.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE H*** UP, I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!" Blonde Launch screamed as she pointed her gun at everyone.

"..."

"Hey guys! I'm not dead!" Yamcha yelled as he busted into the classroom.

"NOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed.

"Everything was good when you were gone!" Raditz yelled.

"Oh God, he's back!" Cooler groaned.

"Why isn't he dead?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Oh no.." Chi-Chi groaned.

"Uggghhh...the dumba** is back!" King Vegeta whined.

While Yamcha was walking down the aisle, he tripped a few times over a pencil, slipped on a piece of paper, gotten spitballs all over his hair, and a detention.

He saw Maron first, "Hey Maron! Miss me-"

"Just shut up! No one likes you!" 17 yelled.

Yamcha whispered, "Hey Bulma-"

Vegeta immediately punched him in the face.

Yamcha flew back into a bookcase.

"..."

"I always wanted to do that! Every fanfiction, they refuse to have me beat him up!" Vegeta said as he smirked at the blood on his fist.

"Okay, we all know we hate Yamcha, but now it's time to take the test," King Vegeta said.

"Aww..." Everyone groaned.

"Remember, this test will determine if you're ready for high school and see if you completely flunk or pass," King Vegeta said as he passed the tests out.

Turles raised his hand, "Will we get candy after this?"

"No," King Vegeta said.

"Ughh..." Everyone groaned.

King Vegeta secretly sneaked a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Hey! He got candy!" Piccolo yelled.

- 5 minutes later-

King Vegeta sat in his chair, bruised up while everyone was snacking on candy.

"Just...*pant*...begin...*pant*...the...*pant*...stupid...*pant*...test!" King Vegeta moaned.

So everyone started taking the test.

"La...la...la...la..." Buu sang.

"Shut up!" Frieza whispered, "I'm trying to take the test-"

"No talking!" King Vegeta snapped.

"B-But I wasn't even-"

"No talking!" King Vegeta repeated.

"Uggghh!" Frieza groaned.

"..."

"La...la...la...la..."

"Shut the h*** up!" Frieza whispered.

"No talking! Detention for you!" King Vegeta said.

"ARRRRGH!"

- An hour later-

Everyone handed in their tests and King Vegeta said, "You'll get your results and your report cards tomorrow to determine your grades, and then at the last day of school, you'll get to go to your final field trip, then the graduation ceremony the Saturday after that,"

Lunch-

Everyone was busy talking about graduation and the test.

"That test was easy!" Cell bragged.

"Of course it was, they just wanna know if we know the basics," Bulma said.

"They didn't even mention all the things we learned this year," Vegeta said.

"We learned something?" Frieza asked.

Everyone busted out laughing.

Around after school, Goku met up with Grandpa Gohan.

"So, how was the test?" Gohan asked.

"It was okay...kinda hard on the math part.." Goku said.

"Don't worry, I bet you got an A+!" Gohan encouraged.

"Really?!" Goku asked.

"Yup!" Gohan said.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**summertime snowflake chan chapter 1 **

**Oh and I read ur profile sanjay and craig sucks...I wish I was a 90s baby.. I wear braids lucky me!**

**Me: Me too...oh well, 2000 is close enough**

**summertime snowflake chan chapter 28 . Nov 9**

**Yay! Finally get , to comment...ok so hi I've been reading your fics since the first time you posted... I just had a sucky device and hadn't been able to comment... but I'm a 7th grader...and... this makes me want to do a fic... but I don't know how to...do you know what button to push? So...yea here I am thinking a the only young black little girl wh loves DBZ (people picked on me and said that...) but...guess not so thnx for this awsome fic...btw tell vegeta I think he cute! Piccolo 2! But... who cutest? Probably gohan... but he's not in here... he hot tho XD!**

**Me: That's a great idea, doing a fic. You just need lots of time and commitment to it! And there's nothing wrong with being black and liking DBZ. I wear a DBZ lanyard with a Vegeta and a Dragon Ball keychain everyday to school, people actually COMPLIMENT me on it. Those kids who say that, only watches crappy TV and don't know what good shows is. But thanks for your compliments and good luck if you plan on wriring a fic! **

**Vegeta: Sorry, but I'm taken... **

**Zyphrost chapter 28 **

**Yay! My mood is lifted! :D This chapter was cute... As for the Naruto conversation, I supported all of the ones that came true... except for Choji and Karui... that was weird as hell... Sai and Ino was understandable, but... Choji and Karui?! Wrong... Bad Masashi! Bad! D: Nah, I'm JK... Anyways, back to the review! My friend... MOORE SUSPEEENSE! I need it badly! :( For some reason, I can't really seem to feel normal without susupense... Oh, and if you're wondering why I'm hyperactive, I'm on a sugar rush... Too much chocolate... Welp! I'll go grab another KitKat... yum...**

**Me: XD This is my face - O_O. I hope you calm down soon, lol **

**Vegeta: You sound completely differenr...**

**Warm hugs chapter 28 **

**You know how the boyfriend gets nervous with meeting the girfriend's parents? Can one of tne people have that problem.**

**Me: Hmm...I'll do it in high school! **

**Vegeta: Please don't let it be on me! **

**PippElulu chapter 28 **

**That was nice :) Beautiful ending.**

**I KNOW EY? SASUSAKU FINALLY! RAWR!**

**Yeah so...good chapter :)**

**Me: Thanks :D**

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 28**

**Yay for that ONE millisecond! Now for testing and the main plot...Bye Tarble arc.! Anyway, keep the good work!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**roxyfire57 chapter 28 **

**Wooho!**

**Me: Wooho! **

**Vegeta: ...yay...**

**Guest 3 piccolo chapter 28 **

**YEAH B**** that was AWSOME tarble rocks**

**One of the best chapters ever one more thing go Beerus he is cool and funny BYE**

**Me: XD Thanks! **

**DBZFan chapter 28 **

**And...Gokus gonna die, I know it. And I hope Kid Buu returns! I loved that idea from old reviewers! Or... will the original SSJG show up.. AS BARDOCK**

**Me: I don't know, depends if the situation is right, you'll see**

**queenvicky99 chapter 28 **

**HECKKKKKKKKKKKKK YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Omg that was like super WOW .Trable *sob*I'm so *sob* proud of you !Vegeta your time will come soon .Can't wait for the next chapter .I'm so excited *starts sing * And I just can hide it , Yeah and I fell like I can control it .*Stops singing*Ok well , I guess I'm done .Oh yeah IT WAS THE HIS MOTHER *duh Duh DUH*Lol , You got me on that one .Laughed till I cried .Until next update gurl! Chow!**

**Me: XD Yeah, I got the whole slapping thing from a video game..I think it was BT3**

**friezafan chapter 28 **

**Awesome greatest chapter ever go tarble!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

-The next day-

"C?!" Goku exclaimed.

"You passed?!" Piccolo screamed.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared as he looked at the test.

"K-Kakarot..p-passed the h-high school t-test!" Vegeta stuttered.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"Nice!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Y-You actually passed," Chi-Chi choked out as she started sobbing.

"You had that little faith in him?" Raditz asked.

Not too long after that, they received their report cards.

"YES! ALL As!" Bulma screamed as she rubbed it in everyone's face.

"Psh, nerd," Frieza said as he looked as his bad grades.

"You just jelly that I got straight As too!" Cell bragged.

"Hmph...one A, four Bs, and one C," Vegeta grumbled.

"I got All Cs and two Bs," 17 said.

"I got two As, and all Bs," Piccolo said.

Nappa said, "Man! I got two Cs and all Ds!"

"OH NO!" Yamcha exclaimed, "I GOT AN F! I CAN'T GRADUATE!"

"..."

Everyone cheered, "YAAAAAAAY-"

"WAIT! It's only in PE, I'm still going to high school!" Yamcha said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Everyone booed.

"Well, that's a pity," Cooler muttered.

"At least we all got good enough grades," Hercule said.

Goku paused, "Wait...so if everyone got good enough grades...then.."

He looked at all of his friends and smiled big.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA GRADUATE TOGETHER!" Goku yelled excitedly.

Everyone: *facepalm*

Next Time- 4 Dads with a Mid Life Crisis

After the next chapter, it will be my main plot, so get ready! I'm glad I'm finally at that point! The main plot will last about 10 chapters! And then one filler chapter of their field trip, and then graduation chapter, which will be the final chapter. So in overall, 13 chapters left! And next chapter won't be about ANY of the teens, just about King Vegeta, Bardock, Gero, King Piccolo, etc.

Preview-

Flashback-

"It's you guys' last year of high school. It's about time you decide what do you want to do in your life," The teacher said.

"I'm gonna have the most precious little girl, and I'll finally kill Bardock!" Paragus said.

"Well, I'm gonna become principal of a school!" Gayman Blutzinger said.

He was a real skinny man, with glasses and a dorky attire. He often get teased.

"Yea right, nerd! I wanna see you try!" King Vegeta smirked.

"Oh yea? And what do you want to do?" Blutzinger challenged.

"I'm gonna become a celebrity and get lots of babes, just watch," King Vegeta said while smirking.

"Humph, seems predictable coming from you," Gine said.

King Vegeta eyes immediately turned into hearts, "Of course I'll marry you after my success as a celebrity, Gine-chan!"

Gine rolled her eyes. King Vegeta was SO annoying.

Bardock groaned, "Oh brother, there you go acting crazy in front of Gine, she's nothing but a ugly old hag!"

"Don't talk to my Gine-chan like that!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Well, I'm gonna become a pimp and own a batmobile!" Bardock said.

"We all know that's not gonna happen, Mr. Batmobile," Gine said.

"Shut it, hag!" Bardock hissed.

End Preview-


	30. 4 Dads with a Mid Life Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 30: 4 Dads with a Mid Life Crisis

It was around the middle-end of May, when King Vegeta got that certain letter in his mailbox.

It was a bright and early morning, Saturday to be precise, and King Vegeta stepped outside to get his mail.

As he searched through his mail, it was same as usual.

'Bills..bills...bills...bills-wait a letter!' King Vegeta thought.

It was one of those fancy lookin letters, with gold trim around the border with his name typed in perfect cursive.

King Vegeta carefully opened the note and gasped as he read the title.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" King Vegeta wailed.

Vegeta, Celeria, and Tarble quickly rushed outside.

"Be quiet! Mom's gonna wake up in a bad mood!" Vegeta scolded.

King Vegeta was pale in the face, as he quickly took out his cell phone, and called everyone he knew.

The next thing the trio knew, King Vegeta blasted off.

"What's up with dad?" Tarble asked.

Celeria and Vegeta shrugged.

King Vegeta landed in front of Bardock's house where, Bardock, Dr. Gero, and King Piccolo was there.

"Now, you know why I called you guys here?" King Vegeta asked.

"Of course! Our 15 year high school reunion's coming up!" Bardock said.

"I know, this is bad," King Vegeta said.

"Why?" King Piccolo asked.

King Vegeta said, "It was back when we landed on Earth before Vegeta was born...we learned that people are age usually went to this thing called "high school", so we decided to try it out..."

Meanwhile, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku hid behind Bardock's house, listening to the story.

"Now, we'll know what's going on!" Vegeta whispered.

"Yea!" Goku yelled.

"SHH!" Bulma and Vegeta hushed.

"Let's listen to the flashback!" Bulma whispered.

Flashback-

"It's you guys' last year of high school. It's about time you decide what do you want to do in your life," The teacher said.

"I'm gonna have the most precious little girl, and I'll finally kill Bardock!" Paragus said.

"Well, I'm gonna become principal of a school!" Gayman Blutzinger said.

He was a real skinny man, with glasses and a dorky attire. He often get teased.

"Yea right, nerd! I wanna see you try!" King Vegeta smirked.

"Oh yea? And what do you want to do?" Blutzinger challenged.

"I'm gonna become a celebrity and get lots of babes, just watch" King Vegeta said while smirking.

"Humph, seems predictable coming from you," Gine said.

King Vegeta eyes immediately turned into hearts, "Of course I'll marry you after my success as a celebrity, Gine-chan!"

Gine rolled her eyes. King Vegeta was SO annoying.

Bardock groaned, "Oh brother, there you go acting crazy in front of Gine, she's nothing but a ugly old hag!"

"Don't talk to my Gine-chan like that!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Well, I'm gonna become a pimp and own a batmobile!" Bardock said.

"We all know that's not gonna happen, Mr. Batmobile," Gine said.

"Shut it, hag!" Bardock hissed.

Right when Gine was about to kill Bardock, Fasha stepped in the way.

"It's useless fighting, you two," Fasha stated.

"O-Of course...I'm sorry," Bardock stuttered as he flushed in front of Fasha.

"Well, I'm never having kids, or getting married" Bardock said.

"Me too, I'm NEVER EVER having kids," Gine stated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" King Vegeta wailed.

"Prom coming soon," Toma said.

"I'm gonna ask Bunny out!" Dr. Gero said.

"No, I'm gonna ask Bunny out!" Dr. Myuu said.

"Well, Good for you," Dr. Briefs said.

"SHUT UP!" Gero and Myuu yelled.

Later-

What Bardock saw broke his heart.

In front of the whole prom, Toma proposed to Fasha, who nodded and gave him a big kiss.

People clapped and cheered around them, as the music stared playing.

Bardock, however, was clenching his fists in jealousy.

His best friend just stole his potential girlfriend.

King Vegeta walked beside Bardock and patted his back, but Bardock jerked away and walked out the door.

Gine saw Bardock power up outside where it was raining, prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Gine called out as she stepped outside.

Bardock groaned, "What do you want, hag?"

"Are you ok?" Gine asked.

"My best friend just proposed to my girlfriend, what do you think?" Bardock stated.

"One, she wasn't your girlfriend, and two, She wasn't any good anyway," Gine stated.

Bardock smirked, "We're you actually jealous?"

"What?! No!" Gine lied as she blushed deeply.

"Y'know, you're kinda cute, sexy even," Bardock stated.

"S-Shut up!" Gine yelled as she flushed even more.

That's when they noticed it was pouring and their heads were soaking wet.

Bardock smirked as he wrapped his arms around Gine and powered up to keep them dry.

She smiled shyly, and wrapped her arms around Bardock, and brought him down for a kiss.

Inside, King Vegeta sighed half disappointed and half happy as he saw Bardock kissing his crush...he knew that it wasn't all into her like that, and he was happy for Bardock...plus also, he had his eye on another girl (King Vegeta's wife).

End Flashback-

"WHAT?!" Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku yelled.

"Eww...Father had a crush on Gine, Kakarot's mom?! Kakarot was going to be my brother?!" Vegeta gaped.

"My dad was going to be Dr. Gero or Dr. Myuu?!" Bulma yelled.

"Aww..what a nice story...We could've been brothers, Vegeta!" Goku said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was throwing up in the bushes.

"Now I remember why I hate Myuu so much!" Dr. Gero said.

"But that isn't the problem! Our high school reunion is coming up, and people are gonna think we're lame cause we're the exact opposite of what we were gonna be!" King Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well, there's only one way of doing this..." King Piccolo said.

"We steal each other's wives- I mean act like we actually did something with our lives!" Bardock said.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

So, all four of them gathered up and started whispering their plan.

Later at night-

Bardock dressed in his fanciest clothes and shined his shoes, preparing to make a good impression.

"Hey dad! Where're you going?" Goku asked.

"Nothing important," Bardock said.

"Oh, ok!" Goku said.

"Oh come on! You're dressing up, it has to be important!" Raditz said.

"We're going to our high school reunion," Gine said as she looked at her dress in the mirror.

"Cool!" Goku marveled.

As Bardock and Gine walked out, Bardock called over his shoulder,"Be nice to the babysitter I got you!"

"Aww man..." Goku and Raditz moaned as they closed the door.

"We're too old for this crap," Raditz muttered.

Just then, there was a loud knock.

Raditz opened it to reveal the crazed face of Mr. Shu!

"Hello kids," He said dangerously as he gripped his prized whip.

"Oh s***..." Raditz moaned.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Zyphrost chapter 29 **

**LOL at Goku's outburst at the end.. That was funny.. Sorry for my last review, like I said, I was on a sugar rush XD. So... the wonderful 8th grade fic is coming to an end. I suppose I'm sad and happy at the same time. Sad because the fic is ending in... under a month, you said? And glad because I'm itching to know where this goes... Vegetable-head seemed to be down in the reviews section this chapter... What happened stressed out about the test? Meh, you passed, at least...**

**Me: XD Don't worry, there's 12 chapters left **

**queenvicky99 chapter 29 **

**Well good chapter , Until next chapter . (Me: OH HECK NO) GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOKU ! You did it man , You freaking did it .Also cell and Bulma need to turn down -_-, not everyone can get all A's the preview , Lol , can't wait until it comes out .Also *face palms*Only you Goku , only you !Until next chapie ! Chow**

**Me: Thanks! **

**DBZFan chapter 29 **

**Questions!**

**1. Will Goku ever KILL Vegeta over realizing all the bad things hes done? (No offense Vegeta, your a heartless monster like your father, I bet Bardock beat up your f*g of a father like Goku's gonna beat you!)**

**2. What about King Cold? Wont he be with the four fathers?**

**3. What is Raditz PL (Power level) also, could he at least use the kaioken?**

**4. Where the hell are Beerus and Whis?**

**5. Was Broly happy at Goku when he screamed Kakarrot! At lunch?**

**Me: 1) No, and Vegeta's isn't heartless, it's been proven many times in DBZ, the most recent in BOG when Beerus slapped Bulma, his WIFE, and kicked Beerus' a** 2) No, I:ll explain later 3) He's about the same as...Krillin. He can't go Kaioken cause I hasen't even met King Kai yet! 4) I don't mention them often cause they're not the main characters 5) He yelled Kakarot cause he heard Kakarot...I have a question for you...have you read any of my fics? No offense, but you seem kinda confused... **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 29 **

**Old Hag: Gine, (Don't Tell Bardock- Too late...)**

**Me: XD**

**PippElulu chapter 29 **

**Wow... THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! AND GOKU GOT A C! SP PROUD *sobs ChiChi style***

**So anyway...wow, Blutzinger was in the same class as the others? And Bardock hated Gine? Woahhh...**

**So suspenseful...**

**Me: XD I know, crazy huh? **

**Guest chapter 29 **

**What the f***. I don't get what just happened in the flashback. But can you put Dr. Briefs and King Vegeta as best friends. I always thought they could be friends. By the way who is dating who for the fathers. For the future who are they married to again. I just thought of something can the kids accidentally go to the past and mess with it. Like king vegeta accidentally liking bulma. Gine liking goku. Bardock wanting 18. Gero after 18 as well. Just thought it would be funny.**

**Me: Sorry, don't have enough time for that...**

**Guest chapter 29 **

**Why do you portray Bullying in a good life**

**Me: Cause this is Dragon Ball Z! ✌**

**Vegeta: Yeah!**

**Warm hugs chapter 29 **

**What the f***. Who is dating who for the fathers. I just now forgot who the fathers are married. I also thought of ghe kids accidentally going to the past. They start messing with it. King vegeta wanting Bulma. Gine liking Goku. Bardock wanting 18. Gero after 18 as well. Buttstinger having a crush on Gure.**

**Me: Heh, wasn't it a surprise? **

**00gohan123 chapter 29 **

**So ryu-Chan what now is 8th grade. Done already? By the way. CONGRATULATIONS! for being. the. First author that has successfully. Make a chain of high school dbz fics YAY!**

**Me: YAY! But I'm not done yet! Right now I'm gonna be the 1st author to make a COMPLETE set of DBZ Middle School fics, 6th-8th :D **

**Guest chapter 1 **

**Pls,pls,pls! Add another chapter to dbz in kindergarten , dbz in 7th grade(I don't wanna hurt your feelings , but it was kinda crappy) or dbz in preschool.**

**PLS,PLS,PLS,PLS!**

**ONE YEAR LATER-**

**PLS,PLS,PLS,PLS,PLS,PLS,PLS,PLS!**

**Me: I know 7th grade sucked, I was in puberty at that time -_-, but I decided to do Kindergarten 2, I'll probably do preschool later. **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

At the High School Reunion-

Bardock and Gine entered the high school as they saw everyone practically there.

Bardock's eyes widened as he saw some people he bragged to.

"What's up?" King Vegeta asked as he walked up to them.

"Nothing really, just got here," Gine stated.

Bardock looked around and noticed Toma and Fasha...she looked kinda worse now

...but he needed to save his reputation.

He said, "Hey, look over there!", pushed Gine towards King Vegeta, ran and swiped Fasha and ran off to show off.

Meanwhile, King Piccolo was walking around with a sore throat, asking if there was any water.

"Excuse me, do you have some water?" King Piccolo asked the waiter.

"Sorry, no water," The waiter said.

"*cough*," King Piccolo coughed as he felt his body shriveling up with the need for water.

"Oh so you two finally ended up, getting married," someone said.

"Yup!" Bardock laughed nervously.

Fasha exclaimed, "He-"

"Shh! You've been a chatter box today, honey," Bardock coughed.

"..." King Vegeta and Gine sat in silence.

"Soo..." Gine started off.

"Sooo..." King Vegeta said, but awkwardly paused.

"..."

"You know what?! F*** this! This is too awkward for me!" King Vegeta cried as he started walking away.

Gine shrugged as she turned to fond Bardock, but flushed in anger as she saw him and Fasha.

"Bunny? Will you marry me?" Gero asked as he finally found her.

"No!" Myuu yelled as he came from nowhere, "Bunny will marry me!"

"Oh boys, I'm flattered, but I'm already taken," Mrs. Briefs said.

"Now, the smartest man award, goes to Dr. Briefs!" the announcer cried.

Dr. Briefs came on stage while people cheered and Mrs. Briefs came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"She's married to Dr. Briefs?!" Gero and Myuu yelled.

"How could you hide your me and your kids away from everyone!" Gine yelled.

"I wanted to save my reputation," Bardock protested.

"So you're "reputation" is more important to you than me or your kids...you're 40 years old Bardock, stop acting like a teenager!" Gine yelled.

Fasha just stood between them, looking around.

"..."

"B****!" Gine yelled as she punched Fasha, who crashed into the bookcase, and walked off into the crowd.

Gero and Briefs sulked on the doorsteps as they came to a conclusion.

"I need a hobby," Gero and Myuu said at the same time.

"..."

"Wanna get a coffee?" Myuu asked.

"Sure, as long as we're still enemies," Gero said.

"Deal,"

"Water..." King Piccolo choked as he wandered around the building, "Waaateer...*cough* *cough* *cough*,"

Bardock had a determined face as he walked up to the stage.

"Attention everyone! I didn't marry Fasha, I married the person that I always hated, but now love, Gine," Bardock announced.

"..."

"We already know that!" One person yelled.

"It was obvious that you liked each other anyway!" another guy yelled.

"You JUST had a loud argument with her!" a woman yelled.

"I just wanted to be popular, but I know that isn't the good route to go.." Bardock admitted, "I have two wonderful teenage boys, and a beautiful wife, who looks much better than Fasha! I'm a successful 40 year old doctor and I may not be a pimp with a batmobile, but at least I can call myself a man, because I can support my family,"

Some people clapped, while others simply ignored him and went back to what they were doing.

Bardock dropped the mic, and started walking out the door, intending on finding his wife, but she already beaten him to it, by hugging him from behind.

Bardock turned and embraced Gine into his arms. Their tails intertwined, and both were purring contently.

"I love you, Bardock," Gine purred as she brought Bardock's lips down to her's.

"*Mmph*" Bardock grunted into the kiss. (I love you too)

"Finally! Some water!" King Piccolo gasped as he saw a water fountain.

He quickly put his mouth on the nozzle (*cough* disgusting *cough*) and drunk as much water as he could.

His face turned back to normal, as it was draining to the point where his bones were showing.

King Vegeta exited the building with his wife, "I always hated high school..."

"Me too," She agreed.

People walked out of the building as the event was over, and gone home.

As Bardock and Gine walked home, they talked and held hands and nuzzled until they reached the door.

"*sigh* Let's see how big of a mess the boys made," Bardock said.

"One...two...three," Gine sighed as she opened the door.

The whole house was a complete mess...with ki blasts, the couch stuffing tore up, and the flooring burned.

"What the f*** happened?!" Bardock roared.

Goku walked into the living room, saw his parents and started running away.

Bardock powered up into a Super Saiyan and lunged at Goku, and barely caught him by his feet.

'He's getting too strong for me' Bardock thought.

Raditz hid behind the bookcase, and tried to sneak out, unfortunately, he ran into Gine, who grabbed his tail, weakening him.

"Now...tell me what happened!" Bardock yelled.

"*sob* We beat up Mr. Shu, then we ran him out, then me and Raditz were sparring and we broke the house!" Goku sobbed.

Gine sighed heavily while Raditz slapped his forehead.

Bardock released Goku and got up, "Well, both of you are grounded until further notice,"

Raditz groaned while Goku cheered as they went into their separate rooms.

"Well, might as well clean this up tomorrow," Bardock said.

"Why?" Gine asked.

"Cause I got plans," Bardock said as he picked Gine up and carried her to his room.

"We're not having anymore kids," Gine warned.

"I agree with you on that one," Bardock stated as he shut the door behind him.

Next Time- Mr. Blutzinger's Wish

YES! I NOW WILL BEGIN THE MAIN PLOT! Hee hee hee! And just for your pleasure I'll post my next chapter around tomorrow. I'll start making daily posts because November's about to end and I caught up with OP. So, I'll have plenty of time. And when basketball ends in Dec 1st, I'll continue and finish 3rd grade while thinking of a second plot for Kindergarten 2.


	31. Mr Blutzinger's Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 31: Mr. Blutzinger's Wish

It was not too long before 8th grade graduation, and it was a dark and stormy day.

"Hey Vegeta, catch!" Goku said as he tossed a ki ball at him.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled as he turned around and tossed the ki ball up.

The ki ball blasted the roof, making many pieces fall.

"Goku! You made the roof collapse!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"I got an idea! Let's make a wish from Shenlong so we can wish for a new roof built!" Goku said.

"Good idea!" Piccolo said as he followed Goku out.

"Wait for us!" Krillin yelled as the rest if the kids followed them.

"I know this is gonna be a bad idea," Vegeta groaned.

Bulma handed Goku the Dragon Balls and he placed them on the ground.

He planted his feet and yelled in his biggest voice, "Come forth Shenlong!"

After a few moments, the Dragon Balls finally started glowing, and Shenlong appeared...red.

"..."

Piccolo blurted, "Why the f*** is that dragon red?!"

Vegeta snickered, "Did he have his period?"

"That's mean!" Bulma scolded, "The dragon probably has trouble with his pads,"

All the boys busted out laughing.

Shenlong screamed, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I DON'T KNOW WHY OR HOW I TURNED RED!"

Goku stated, "You were much better when you were green. You looked cooler,"

Krillin groaned, "And now we have to dye our football shirts red...greeaat..."

Shenlong screamed, "JUST SPEAK YOUR WISH!"

Goku thought, "Hmm...I wish-"

"YOU HOOLIGANS RUINED MY ROOF!" Blutzinger yelled.

Everyone turned to see Mr. Blutzinger stomping towards them.

"We're sorry Mr. Buttstinger..." Goku said.

"Shut up! And why is your giant red dragon pet here?!" Blutzinger yelled.

Krillin said, "We were gonna make a wish-"

Blutzinger yelled, "A wish?! Well, I got a 'wish' for ya! I wish that the worst possible thing would happen to all of you!"

"Your wish has been granted," Shenlong boomed.

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone screamed.

A bright light flashed, and the wind started howling.

A crack started forming in the ground, and storms started appearing.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as a bright light shone through his body.

One by one, everyone screamed as their bodies painfully started changing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Blutzinger yelled as he shot off into the sky.

After they finished changing, Goku slowly got up.

He noticed his hands were more tan and he felt short. He also noticed he had a blue gi with yellow/gold pants.

He looked at himself in a puddle of water and was shocked at what he saw.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Goku screamed, "I'M A CHIBI!"

"Y-You think that's worse...m-my hair..." Vegeta gasped, "I look like Will Smith from the Fresh Prince!"

"You have a mustache too," Goku noticed.

"Great! Now I look like a Mexican!" Vegeta moaned.

Bulma shrieked as she looked at herself, "Why do I look like a hideous old woman?!"

Chi-Chi immediately started wailing, while 18 grimaced at her short hair.

"Why am I an old man?!" Krillin yelled, "I'm younger than most of you!"

"Hey, where's Piccolo?" Goku asked.

Vegeta's fists clenched, "I can't sense his energy..."

Goku's eyes widened, "You mean he's-?!"

Vegeta nodded.

Goku sighed deeply, "Oh well, we'll wish him back with the Dragon Balls! He's probably training in the Other World..."

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**PippElulu chapter 30 **

**O_O My gawd. That was insane! That was awesome! That was!**

**...**

**Dragon Ball Z :)**

**DA EPICNESS RIGHT THERE IS LIKE...WOAH! WAH! *looking around with camera hands***

**Me: Lol**

**Vegeta: *moans* **

**queenvicky99 chapter 30 **

**Ok , I really don't want to know how Goku and Raditz got created. NOT that you put that I there , it just really hard not to think about it XD ! Anyway only those fools would come up with some as stupid as that *shakes head *.Barduck really , I don't see how Gine deals with and Goku brothers would be the funniest thing ever. Also really , Hero and that other guy never knew that was married to Ummm , ! And they call themselves geniuses .Plz .Well I guess I've said enough .Until next chapter !OH AND HECKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA**

**Me: Yeah, Dr. Gero isn't so much of a genius... **

**Vegeta: *sighs* **

**Warm hugs chapter 30 **

**By the way I was guest chapter 29. And could you do the thing i ask for in the high school years.**

**Me: Sure **

**Vegeta: *sighs depressingly* **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 30 **

**What if, Buttstinger Fails at his wish to become the ruler of the universe? Anyone in the Cast? No seriously, Show me the Cast that how it will answer this question.**

**By giving me votes,**

**Fill in the blanks:**

**Name:**

**Answer To my question or don't care:**

**Other Useless stuff you wanted to ask me:**

**P.S My name was Dark the Smart. I got Straight As, One time i got an F, I used the Final Flash on his ass. Good times...Somewhat.**

**Me: O_O...HUH?!**

**Vegeta: ...My awesome hair...**

**FlameCore chapter 30 **

**Bardock is pimp enough in his own way ;))) Great chapter!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Vegeta: My hair...㈷7**

**Guest chapter 30 **

**Plz make a Dbz Daycare one shot or ! Heh heh, got a little carried away. PS your website is really cool!**

**Me: Probably once I finish 5th grade in the summer**

**Vegeta: Hair...**

**00gohan123 chapter 30 **

**Um ryu-Chan do you dislike Fahsa?**

**Me: No, but I hate how they used to pair him up with Bardock, and then when Gine comes in, they replace her name with Gine's! *pant* pant*...**

**Vegeta: My hair...**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

"Heh heh heh..." a voice laughed as he kicked Raditz's weakened body.

"Why...Why are you doing this?!" Raditz gasped.

"Because...I plan on destroying the Earth..." the voice boomed.

"Who?! Who are you?!" Raditz cried as he was kicked again.

"Who am I?!" he repeated, "I am Omega Shenron!"

Meanwhile-

Goku's eyes widened as he sensed all the bad energies, "There are huge power levels that are not good,"

Vegeta grunted, "We should split up-"

"Oh no!" Goku cried.

"What is it?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"Raditz is in trouble!" Goku cried as he put his fingers on his forehead.

"..."

"D***mit! I can't Instant Transmission!" Goku yelled as he powered up and flew towards the direction of Raditz.

Raditz coughed up more blood as Omega Shenron prepared his finishing attack.

"Nova Star!" Omega Shenron roared as he blasted his attack towards Raditz.

Instead of Raditz screaming in pain, he blinked to see Goku in front of him, who took the entire blast.

"...K-Kakarot.." Raditz gasped.

Goku smiled in his Super Saiyan form as he reverted back to his normal form.

"Son Goku, atlast we meet...well, before you die," Omega Shenron smirked.

"...I don't know who you are...and what's your goal...but I'll be back," Goku said as he dropped to his knees.

"K-Kakarot.." Raditz trembled.

"Raditz...I know one of you will go to Namek to get the Dragon Balls and revive me...tell Vegeta he's in charge...and tell Chi-Chi..I love her," Goku smiled.

Goku finally dropped down, and his last breath was gone.

"Aww..How sweet," Omega Shenron said sarcastically, "Now, I'll let minions take care of the rest of you while I wait for Goku,"

"...K-Kakarot.."

"I'll be generous and tell you their names. There's Baby, Super 17, and the rest of the Shadow Dragons...good luck with trying to defeat them.."

In a flash, Omega Shenron left without a trace or sound.

"K-Kakarot.." Raditz gasped.

He dropped down to his knees in front of his dead brother and wailed, "GOKU!"

Not too long later, Goku's body disappeared.

Raditz eyes widened, 'He's probably in the Other World..'

He wiped his eyes and sniffled as he got up, 'I have to tell everyone!'

Next Time- GT Spreads! Goku Meets King Kai!

I told you, my chapters will probably be short...but I don't think this is TOO short. Anyway, Blutzinger made a wish the for 'worst possible thing to happen to them' that result is making the GT universe canon. With Piccolo dying in the FIRST season and Vegeta lookin like Will Smith from the Fresh Prince with a mustache. Anyway, next chapter will be longer, I'll probably post it tomorrow (more likely) or Saturday. Since this is a big arc, some chapters may be short because sometimes I wanna focus one one thing, not multiple things at once. Like I would include everyone's reaction, but I'm focusing on one thing: Goku's death and the start of GT. Anyway, some of you are jerks, spoiling my plans on front of everyone! ㈷7...Oh well, if you think little of this arc, things will to faster/more plot and enemies later.


	32. GT Spreads! Goku Meets King Kai!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 32: GT Spreads! Goku Meets King Kai!

Other World-

Goku stood before King Yemma as he checked Goku's paper.

'Wow...I'm glad I'm not a chibi anymore...i'm probably gonna turn back once I'm revived,' Goku thought.

"Well Goku, you're permitted to go to heaven, I don't know why, after all the damage to people, especially Buttstinger, but saving the world numerous times benefited you," King Yemma said.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled.

They both turned to see Piccolo running at them.

"We need to go to King Kai's Place, NOW!" Piccolo yelled as he grabbed Goku and ran off towards Snake Way.

"HEY!" King Yemma boomed, "You were supposed to hear my stories of when I was in college!"

Earth-

"...So...Kakarot's dead," Raditz finished.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi gasped as she fainted.

She abruptly fell on Krillin.

"Ow.."

"Well, I know that Kakarot's probably training right now, so we should get ready to beat Omega Shenron's enemies," Vegeta said as he scratched his mustache.

"Are you gonna shave? That look disturbs me," Bulma said.

"Are you gonna fix your hair? That look disturbs me!" Vegeta retorted.

"Excuse me?!" Bulma yelled.

"FINE! I'll shave," Vegeta muttered.

"Anyway, where's Yamcha, Tien, and Tarble?" Krillin asked.

"..."

Yamcha-

"*Cough* HEELLP!" Yamcha yelled as he pushed his Indian braid aside and looked at the never ending desert.

Tien-

Tien stood at a cold mountain top with Chiaotzu just doing nothing...but standing.

Tarble-

Tarble stared into a black void with a sign that says 'Current Time: 2005 Time Left: 4 Years (2009)

"...Do I exist?"

(Same thing happened to Beerus and Whis and SSG)

Back to Everyone-

Vegeta said, "Okay here's the plan: I'll-"

A crash interrupted him with many screams before them.

They turned around to see Baby destroying the city by blasting from above.

"Ugh..it's a Tuffle," Vegeta grimaced, "Change of plans! We need to make these fake a** characters noncanon by killing them!"

"How?" Frieza asked.

"Me and the Old Woman (Bulma: HEY!) will get Baby, 18, you'll find 17 with Maron, Cell, and Krillin, Brolly, you, Hercule, and Majin Buu will get the Shadow Dragons," Vegeta planned.

"M-Me?! Versus the Shadow Dragons?!" Hercule exclaimed.

"Well, you're just a decoy till Kakarot comes back, but in other words, yes," Vegeta said.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"I'll be sure to destroy any GT people...ugh, I look like an idiot.." Cell moaned.

"I look worse..." Frieza moaned.

"I need makeup.." Bulma moaned, "I think I'm getting wrinkles!"

"Oh yeah! We need someone to go to Namek to grab the Dragon Balls, and wish Goku and Piccolo back," Krillin said.

"I'll do it!" Taleem offered.

"Where did you come from?!" Krillin yelled.

"The author unfortunately forgot about me," Taleem said.

"I'll go too," Celeria said, "It's about time the OCs do something for once,"

"Now, let's do this!" Vegeta yelled.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**InfinityPen17 chapter 31 **

**I'M BACKKK,! Heyy,, It's me 'SaiyanPrincess' I change my name into 'Infinity_Pen17',! Awesome, Awesome, Awesome Chapter,!**

**Hey, do the female character's get pregnant,?**

**Are you going to continue this fic until college,? Answer me please,! TTTT**

**Add some B/V moments,! Bye,! _ _**

**Me: They don't get pregnant until after College, but some of them may get married during/after their Senior year.**

**Blazingnyancat chapter 31 **

**What will happen? find next time in Dragon Ball GT: Old Krillin, Nerdy Gohn and Will Smith adventures!**

**Me: Lol**

**Warm hugs chapter 31 **

**What would bulma look like.**

**Me: GT Bulma**

**Vegeta: Ugh...she's not so pretty..**

**shagun chapter 29 **

**I love this fiction**

**Me: Thanks!**

**FlameCore chapter 31 **

**Gasp! NOOO! The curse of GT is spreading everywhere! This is a dire situation!**

**Me: Lol yup**

**queenvicky99 chapter 31 **

***Drops to knees*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Anything but GT Vegeta and Bulma , NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That is to horrible to think of , the horror , THE HORROR. Then again I liked GT at times , Like the shadow dragon arch and a bit of the Baby arch , but the best thing about GT was when SSJ4 was brought out .Goku just looked SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SMEXY! Anyway GT was a heh or nay thing for me so I'm kinda excited to see what you have planned ! Until (really soon) Next update**

**Me: I HATED GT- you know what, I'm gonna be nice and not take my frustrations out on you...yup, but you'll be shocked/or not even surprised at the outcome of this!**

**friezafan chapter 31 **

**Why poor kakorot to die he's just a child**

**Me: Eh, 13, but I think he can handle it...**

**Vegeta: Child?! We're MEN! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 31 **

**Make GT more sense with more comedy into it! ( Now it totaly- Wait, What's happening to me?!)**

**(Dark the Smart is evolving! Dark the Smart now turns into Goku! Whaaaat?!)**

**Me: ...WHAT?!**

**Vegeta:...I'm out! **

**00gohan123 chapter 31 **

**AH NO not gt! Well I don't like gt I think it's very funny but what I don't understand is what the heck happen to his hair? Vegeta it looked like krilln did destoro disk on it...**

**Me: I know, ugh...and he can't grow a mustache! **

**summertime snowflake chan chapter 31 **

**Um... is it bad that I like gt? I mean except vegetas hair, trunks... I have no**

**idea what they did to him... and gohans daughter pan is kinda bitchy..., speaking of gohan they screwed him over more than they did in buu saga (which he was SUPPOSED to win in the first place... thank you goku cock riders...) anyway... where was I? XD great chapter...sorry I'm just a gohan fan for life:p**

**Me: XD Yeah, I like Gohan, well Kid/Teen Gohan. I HATE GT Pan...**

**PippElulu chapter 31 **

***blinks* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? WHAT DA?**

**...**

**GT much? That chapter was so...weird? WEIRD IS GOOD!**

**BUT NOOOOO GOKUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**Me: Lol **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

Meanwhile-

"Whew," Goku sweated, "We made it!"

"You fell in Hell!" Piccolo yelled, "And I had to save your a**!"

They saw King Kai's planet above.

"You ready?" Goku asked.

Piccolo nodded.

They each jumped out of Snake Way, and landed on King Kai's planet.

"Oof!" They yelled as they hit the ground hard.

"So, you finally arrived on my planet," a voice said.

"Hey...You're King Kai!" Goku exclaimed as he looked at a monkey, who was standing right in front of him.

Piccolo smacked his head, "You idiot, that's not King Kai! He is!"

King Kai appeared and smiled, "I expected you to be a bit smarter, yknow,"

"Wow! So who's he?" Goku asked as he pointed at the monkey.

"He's Bubbles, my pet monkey," King Kai said.

"Cool!" Goku exclaimed, "Umm..so King Kai, can you train me? Please?!"

King Kai thought for a minute, "Hmmm...okay, but you gotta pass the test!"

"I'm out," Piccolo muttered as he sat at another end of the planet and started meditating.

"What's the test?" Goku asked.

"You have to..."

Goku stood in anticipation.

"..."

"Tell me a joke! A good one! If I find it funny, then I'll train you," King Kai said.

Goku thought for a long time.

"..."

"Don't look so stressed, that's bad for joke telling," King Kai advised.

"Umm...why didn't...the chicken...cross the road?!" Goku yelled.

"Umm...to cross the other side?" King Kai asked nervously.

"N-No...It was, It was too far to fly!" Goku yelled.

King Kai stiffled a snicker.

'He's barely laughing!' Goku thought as he started getting more confident.

"What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailer? One sells watches, one watches cells!" Goku said enthusiastically.

King Kai gasped, then couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Kai laughed.

Goku watched as King Kai pounded the floor with his fists as he cracked up a fit.

"Whoo! Okay, time to begin your training as a comedian!" King Kai said.

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled, "I need to train to fight!"

"Hmm...okay, I'll do it! I'll teach you techniques such as the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb!" King Kai said.

"Sounds awesome!" Goku said.

"Now...First, you must catch Bubbles!" King Kai said.

"Okay!" Goku said as he started running after Bubbles, who swiftly dodged his catches and ran constantly.

'This gravity is killing me!' Goku thought.

King Kai brought out a chair and said, "If you're wondering, this planet is 10x more gravity than Earth, so you have to adjust to it,"

Goku continued chasing after Bubbles as Piccolo and King Kai watched.

'I'm gonna catch that monkey!" Goku determinedly thought.

Next Time- Vegeta Takes Out Baby!

Eh, it's more to it than it sounds...I'll probably release it tomorrow, Monday, or today if I'm bored...but Will Goku catch Bubbles? Will Vegeta kick Baby's a**?! And Will the OCs be completely ignored during this saga? The answer is mostly! Find out more answers next time on Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade!


	33. Vegeta Takes Out Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 33: Vegeta Takes Out Baby!

Other World-

"Kaioken...times 2!" Goku screamed as his power heightened and his body was covered in a red aura.

He fought an invisible enemy as he punched and kicked the air furiously.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw Goku's power increase drastically.

'H-His power...it's amazing!' Piccolo thought.

"Good job, Goku! You're getting stronger every minute!" King Kai said.

"Ka...me...ha..me...HAAA!" Goku screamed as he unleashed his attack.

Unfortunately, it hit and utterly destroyed King Kai's car.

"MY CAR!" King Kai gasped.

"Oops...hehe.." Goku chuckled nervously.

"You idiot! You destroyed my car!" King Kai screamed.

"This Kaioken technique is awesome! It's not as strong as a Super Saiyan, but it's still useful!" Goku said.

"Hey! Aren't you listening to me?!" King Kai yelled.

"Hey! King Kai!" Piccolo yelled, "Teach me that!"

"You still have to tell me a good joke!" King Kai yelled.

"You wouldn't laugh at mines!" Piccolo yelled.

"I don't appreciate my girlfriend being called a b****!" King Kai said.

"You don't even have a girlfriend!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh, now you're saying I'm not good enough to have one?!" King Kai yelled.

"HEY KING KAI! TEACH ME THE SPIRIT BOMB!" Goku yelled.

On Earth-

Vegeta and Bulma walked throughout the city as they saw destruction everywhere.

"I'm so glad you shaved," Bulma stated as she looked at Vegeta's non mustache face.

Vegeta winced at the pain of the cuts in his upper lip, "Father's a terrible barber.."

Bulma giggled, "His face was hilarious when he saw you!"

Vegeta flushed in anger, "Like his beard was better than my mustache!"

"...It was," Bulma stated.

"..."

"Anyway, why didn't you go to the hair parlour?" Vegeta asked.

"My hair kept going back to this ugly style!" Bulma moaned.

"Oh well, let's look for Baby," Vegeta said.

"Giru! Giru!" A small robot said as it flew towards Vegeta and danced around him.

"What the f*** is this dumba** robot doing here?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma shrugged, "It's freakin annoying though.."

Giru chirped, "Giru! Giru! Giru! Gir-"

Vegeta smashed Giru into pieces as he stepped on him multiple times while rubbing the pieces with his sole and heel for extra measure.

"Thank you! He was annoying!" Bulma said.

"I know...let's go," Vegeta said.

In Space-

Taleem and Celeria stood in the spaceship, doing nothing at all.

"This is boring!" Taleem moaned.

"I know.." Celeria agreed.

Just then a giant spaceship appeared and a voice yelled, "This is Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy! Surrender at once or you'll get tickled to death!"

"Oh s***..." Celeria and Taleem moaned.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Zyphrost chapter 32 **

**Y U No like GT?! Honestly, I have nothing against it, but it's not sowmthing I dislike... I can't seem to see any flaws. Sure it was rushed and the entire DB hunt across the universe was kinkind of boring but the graphic effects, visuals, battles and new enemy designs plus the EPIC SSJ4 Goku/Vegeta/Gogeta designs were great. And the extra destruction they added... DB was the best, no doubt. But I found GT entertaining. Giru was funny and Goku's reaction to things as a chibi were cute. The only major, major problems I could find were the character development from DBZ to GT (Badass Goran to boring nerd, cute, adorable Pan to whiny brat, etc...) and the long, dragged out chats between the fights, sometimes... The story was different and wasn't the usual strong enemy, train, get ass kicked, train again, get power up, beat enemy, new enemy, train, get ass kicked, train again, get power up, beat enemy, new enemy, so on and so on... At least this time, we had different threats like world blowing up due to use of Black Star Dragon Balls, viruses that mutates and takes over bodies and turns extremely powerful... Another thing that made GT slightly better than DBZ in some areas was how it focused more on the powers that were closer to the wild Saiyans than DBZ ever did... More Oozaru transformations, more wild and monkey like designs, more pure destruction... It wasn't wayyyy down the drown like all you guys make it seem... Besides, it was the complete ending of DBZ... Better than Goku leaving to train some guy for threats that may never appear and never be heard of again, at least...**

**Me: Well, let me tell you my POV of GT or should I say "Goku Time"? I find it frustrating that GOKU was the only one kicking a** in GT. Everyone else was getting their a** kicked waiting for Goku. Goku beat EVERYONE in GT. Like at least Gohan beat Cell and everyone got a chance to fight Buu. And it's annoying that GT stole elements from Z and Dragon Ball. Vegeta getting posessed...AGAIN. Goku using the Spirit Bomb on the final enemy...AGAIN. Another Dragon Ball hunt saga...AGAIN. And they f***ed Vegeta up man, first they cut his hair and give him a mustache and then they cut the mustache later! Like what was the use of the mustache then?! And Gohan was SUPER Nerdified more ever than before. Why does Trunks have dark purple hair?! And why was Krillin old, but everyone else wasn't?! Like Yamcha, Tien, Bulma and Chi-Chi never had gray hair! Why Krillin?! And they made Pan a b****! And they mess Vegeta up even more by having Bulma help him turn SSJ4! And another thing! I liked the ending and all, but Goku and Vegeta Jr. were COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY! They didn't even know what a Super Saiyan is, and how can they turn into a Super Saiyan?! They're like 1/64th Saiyan! And the Black Star Dragon Balls came out of NOWHERE! Why not the regular Dragon Balls?! And it wasn't the complete ending of DBZ, DBZ was! GT is only made by Toei, and it was cut short due to low ratings! Toriyama only did the designs for SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta, which is why it looks bada**. And Toriyama made BOG just to spite GT (Instead of Pilaf wishing for Goku to be young, he wished the Pilaf gang young) and KILLED GT TrunksxPan with MaixTrunks. *pant* *pant*...I'm sorry I lashed out, but I HATE GT. I won't judge you if you like GT, but I have my own reasons, and you have yours. **

**queenvicky99 chapter 32 **

**I just can't take it .King Kai is full of bs ! XD , Jk but really a joke , A JOKE .Why would they do that .I mean anybody can tell a joke .Anyway nice chapter , can't wait until next chapter .Hopefully the Oc have there time to Kick azz Vegeta ! Chow**

**Me: Okay! Thanks! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 32 **

**Vegeta looks like will smith, Cosplaying as Will Smith itself, Bulma looks like an Old woman form 1950s, Krillin is from the 1920s, Baby on the other hand: Looks like a Ferozium bar itself, The Shadow Dragon are Rejects from War of warcraft.**

**You think they all look alike each other? And Please tell me what i look like now after the transformation!**

**Me: XD Just what I thought!...And I can't see you...**

**Warm hugs chapter 32 .**

**Will this be only time to see baby?**

**Me: Yup**

**00gohan123 chapter 32 **

**Hahaha that was a goku. Come on vegetables destroy baby all you got to do is remember what he to you...**

**Me: Lol**

**SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 32 **

**Hate GT, hope your version is a lot better! Cant wait for next chapter!**

**Me: Me too, and okay!**

**Vegeta: I hate GT too! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

On Earth-

Vegeta and Bulma finally spotted Baby.

"Hey Baby! Come down, and fight me like a man!" Vegeta yelled.

Baby stared at Vegeta and chuckled evilly.

He landed in front of him and Bulma and said, "Be careful of what you wish for,"

Vegeta got into his fighting pose as he yelled, "Let's go!"

Baby chuckled evilly as he stomped the ground with his feet.

The ground shook, and out of nowhere, two humongous worms popped out of the ground, taller than the tallest building in the city.

"...*gulp*" Vegeta gasped.

"Hehehe...Say hello to my pets!" Baby said as he started controlling the worms.

"I know all about the Royal family, their greatest weakness of at least 3/4 of them are worms!" Baby laughed.

Vegeta trembled as he took a step back from the disgusting, boneless creatures.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned as he took another step back.

Baby smiled even more as he controlled one of the worms to go after Bulma.

"VEGETA!" Bulma cried as the worm picked her up.

"Uhh...don't worry, Bulma! All I need to do is to find a giant stick!" Vegeta said as he looked around.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Baby laughed as he controlled the worms yet again.

The worms set Bulma on the ground and pressed against her, suffocating her.

"Ve..*cough* geta!" Bulma gasped out as all the air was escaped from her lungs.

Vegeta clenched his fists as he looked at Bulma being crushed to death.

"Ha! You're fear's preventing you from saving your own girlfriend! You're weaker than I thought!" Baby laughed.

As the worms crushed her even more, Bulma finally couldn't take it anymore, and passed out.

"BULMA!" Vegeta screamed as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta grabbed the worms' tail and swung it around many times.

Baby growled and tried to control the worms to retaliate, but it was futile as Vegeta swung the worm away, and screamed, "Gyarikku Hō!" as he blasted the worm.

Every single bit of the worm was destroyed as it was blasted to oblivion.

Vegeta furiously turned to the other worm, who tried to run away, but Vegeta caught it by it's tail.

"See you in h***!" Vegeta screamed as he swung the worm around, released it, and screamed, "Gyarikku Hō!"

After the two worms were defeated, Vegeta walked towards Bulma and picked her up.

He carried her to the curb of the sidewalk, and lay her there.

For the first time ever, Vegeta defeated his worst fear, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of it...he'll always be. BUT when it came people he 'cared' for, he'll kick their slimy a**es anytime.

Vegeta walked back to where Baby was and screamed, "LET'S GO!" as he charged at him.

Baby blocked his punch, and they started sending a barrage of punches and kicks towards each other.

Baby dodged Vegeta's kick while sending a punch of his own, while Vegeta blocked it.

This went on for quite awhile, until Baby couldn't take it anymore.

'Time for my signature attack!' Baby thought.

"Revenge Blast!" Baby yelled as he backkicked Vegeta a distance away, and blasted his attack at him.

Vegeta landes unharmed as he quickly screamed, "Gyarikku Hō!" as he clashed energy blasts with Baby.

Rocks started rising from the ground, and each person out in their last breath into the attacks.

"HAA!" Vegeta screamed as his power level rose above Baby's, and his attack became victorious as it blasted Baby out of the atmosphere, and into the Sun.

Vegeta panted as he fell onto his knees, relishing his victory and death of the evil Tuffle.

'He's noncannon now,' Vegeta thought as the city magically rebuilt itself and people went back to their normal businesses, not remembering a thing.

Bulma slowly got up, while Vegeta quickly helped her, "Are you ok?"

Bulma nodded, "Ugh...I got a headache though, what happened to Baby?"

Vegeta smirked, "I killed him, and now he's noncannon,"

Bulma smiled, "That's good, all we need to do is to wait for the rest when they defeat the other villains,"

Vegeta went silent for a moment and finally spoke, "You nearly died all because I'm *cough* disturbed *cough* by those worms...I apologize,"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Bulma asked, "I'm alive, so there nothing to worry about anymore, right?"

Vegeta slightly nodded, "Hn,"

Bulma pecked his cheek and said, "Okay, now let's get some pancakes,"

Meanwhile-

"Hey guys! I see 17!" Krillin yelled as he ran out into a field full of fog.

"Wait...I see him too!" Maron exclaimed as she saw his silhouette.

"Wait..this isn't right...there's two of him!" 18 yelled.

"Huh?" Cell asked.

They all stopped abruptly as they saw a clear view of two 17's.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Next Time- Super 17 vs. Android 17!

As you see, this chapter is longer than the others...Anyway, I was bored, so I decided to make this chapter. My next chapter will be tomorrow or Monday, but there's only 7 chapters left, and 15 more days left of the month, so I'm gonna start spreading the chapters out a bit, since I'm close to ending this. Anyway, Will Goku learn the Spirit Bomb? Will Taleem and Celeria kick Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy's a**? And will Krillin, Maron, Cell and 18 figure out what the f*** is going on?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade!


	34. Android 17 vs Super 17!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 34: Super 17 vs. Android 17!

Last time-

"Hey guys! I see 17!" Krillin yelled as he ran out into a field full of fog.

"Wait...I see him too!" Maron exclaimed as she saw his silhouette.

"Wait..this isn't right...there's two of him!" 18 yelled.

"Huh?" Cell asked.

They all stopped abruptly as they saw a clear view of two 17's.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Now-

"Why is there two 17's?!" Maron gasped.

"I..don't know.." Krillin said.

"..." 18 gasped.

The real 17 yelled at Hellfighter 17, "You can't control me!"

Hellfighter 17 yelled,"Shut up!"

Maron grabbed 18's hand which conviently ripped off.

17 growled and ripped off Hellfighter 17's coat.

They both screamed, "Maron shoot him!"

They looked exactly the same.

Maron moaned, "Oh s***..."

17 yelled, "Maron it's me!"

Hellfighter changed his voice to match 17 and protested, "No it's me! I'm 17!"

Maron thought for a moment, "Ok what's my favorite sport?"

Both 17s yelled,"Shopping!"

Maron asked, "What did I get for my sixth birthday?"

Both said, "Credit card!"

Maron asked, "What did the real 17 get me for my birthday yesterday?"

Both muttered, "Nothing..."

"..."

Maron glared at both of them.

17 protested, "Ummm I didn't know!

Maron thought up one more question, "Hmmmm...What is 17's REAL name?"

17 thought for a minute, "Umm..."

Hellfighter 17 laughed, "Oh COME ON! It'd Lapis, stupid!"

17's eyes widened, "But I rarely use my name-"

Maron quickly blasted 17 with 18's hand.

17 recoiled back with pain.

Maron hugged Hellfighter 17, "Oh, 17! I knew it was you the whole time,"

Hellfighter 17 hugged Maron back as he said, "I love you Maron.."

Maron quickly blasted Hellfighter 17, "A Ha! 17 would never say something that sweet! *blasts Hellfighter*

Maron ran towards the fallen 17, "Are you ok?!"

17 got up as he said, "I quickly blocked the attack,"

Maron smiled as she happily said, "I did it! I beat the fake 17!"

Cell groaned, "That was weird.."

Krillin and 18 agreed, "Very.."

Cell added, "Hellfighter 17 was obviously more dark skinned! Idiots..."

18 said, "Let's not ruin the moment...and give me back my hand!"

After Maron gave 18 back her hand, Hellfighter 17 quickly stood up.

"Ha! You think that blast actually affected me?!" Hellfighter 17 yelled.

17 got into a fighting position, "Let's do this!"

18 quickly charged at Hellfighter, knocking away 17...

In Space-

A giant spaceship appeared and a voice yelled, "This is Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy! Surrender at once or you'll get tickled to death!"

"Oh s***..." Celeria and Taleem moaned.

Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy set a bridge across the two spaceships and walked across (Not without tripping twice).

"Ok, *pant* I'm Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, the most powerful person in the universe!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"..."

"So?" Celeria asked.

"SO?! If you want to continue, you must defeat me!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled.

Celeria and Taleem both grunted as they charged at Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy.

Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy shrieked as he tried to dodge their attacks, but it was futile.

Celeria knocked him to the ground, while Taleem kicked him on the side.

Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy crashed in his ship, which when he stood up, he was face to face with Taleem and Celeria.

"Death...Cannon!" Taleem yelled as he launched an attack at Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy.

With Frieza-

"I swear, some jacka** is using my attacks!" Frieza yelled.

Back to Taleem-

"Fainaru...Gyarikku...Kyanon!" Celeria screamed as she launched her attack.

Both their attacks fused into one, making one gigantic blast hurtling towards Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy screamed as he tried to block the blast coming towards him, but it was too powerful.

The blast consumed Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy and his spaceship, as it exploded into pieces.

"Ha! He's dead!" Taleem said.

"We did it!" Celeria cheered.

They exchanged hi fives as they got back into the ship and blasted off in full speed, towards Namek.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**JustAGuest chapter 33 **

**Hate me all you want and bitch at me. Your stories have officially become boring, maybe its lack of character use or random plots, or maybe the same jokes...but I was honestly not happy about the plot... I said it! BITCH at me! Your a great author and all but your stories have become unoriginal and blank to myself along with others. Maybe its because I'm growing older or something but I won't read highschool fics. Oh and the kid Buu reviewer has reviewed.. find his comment**

**Me: Okay, it's your opinion. If you think my stories are unoriginal and blank compared to all the other fics full of drama then fine, I'm not stopping you...but I suggest that if you don't like my fics then don't read them anymore, I'm still gonna do every single grade. **

**DragonGurl57 chapter 25 .**

**Hi!I just started reading ur fanfic a few days ago,and I really liked it!keep up the good work!just want vegetaxbulma plzzz..**

**Me: Thanks! And I hope you enjoy the rest! **

**Warm hugs chapter 33 **

**I thought vegeta would be more romantic with bulma.**

**Me: The main reason is that Vegeta's a tsundere, and it's TOO OOC for him to act romantic during a fight, maybe when everything's peaceful, but idk...I'll add more B/V later. **

**Vegeta: I'm NOT a tsundere! *blushes* **

**00gohan123 chapter 33 **

**Hm this chapter was great but why did vegeta use the same technique? And vegeta. I'm sorry about the name thing my phone unfortunately auto corrected me.**

**Me: Cause I like typing and hearing the word: Gyarikku Hō!, it's fun!**

**PippElulu chapter 33 **

**Woahhh...Woahhhh...**

**Woah...**

**Your GT, is SO much better :3 c:**

**Me: Thanks!**

**friezafan chapter 33 **

**Sup everyone love the chapter (even i don't know what the attual shit is going on i'm in dragonball and I don't care about what's gonna happen)and Vegeta I was talking about little Kakorot not you and i'm not retarded.**

**Me: Lol **

**Vegeta: Still...I'm a man... **

**ITTXY2 chapter 33 **

**Hey i really like this story. I have been readin since kindergarden. I am also a boy and in 8th grade. Taleem:hey xy2 ask. Me:fine i was wondering where is taleem and vegeta whos stronger u or me my ki is 1000000000000000000 and i am a sayian whos better k bye**

**Me: Thanks**

**FlameCore chapter 33 **

**Yeah Vegeta! Kick GT's ass!**

**Me: Lol**

**Vegeta: YEAH! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 33 **

**Well, this was a surprise .Dang girl you yelled your azz off at the person .GT must bother you that much it does to me to .I hate that they would pair a little girl , who was once sweet and adorable pair to a boy that's like twice her senior.T/p are dead .Mai and Trunks will live on forever .Also why does Goku have yo he a kid in the GT ,-_-, Then he leaves everyone just like that ! WTF .GT , was a bunch of bs , I liked it but at the same time I also hated it .It was in a word wrist then horrible . Let me stop , before I get out of breath to XD .Lol on the car thing and YESSSSSS VEGETA KICK ED AZZ .Can't wait to see 17 go into action .Also another thing 17 was alive , How the heck was this space Geronimo able to MAKE THE EXACT SAME 17? WTH is that the whole making the strongest android ever crap...ARGAH! 17 in DBZ was living in the forest with some ppl .It was like during that BUU saga when Goku was trying to get energy .How the heck was he bad .Also Hero was supposed to be dead .You know what ...I'm done ...I'm flipping done .Until next chapter *pant*Chow Gurl*pant ***

**Me: I wasn't mad at him, I was just ranting about GT...I probably took it too far..:'(**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

On King Kai's Planet-

Goku raised his hand up as he absorbed all the energy on the planet.

A white aura appeared on Goku's hand as he stared confusedly at it.

"Ha!" Goku yelled as he threw it towards a brick, falling towards the Earth.

When it immediately touched the brick, it exploded.

"..."

Goku stared at shock and started chuckling.

"I...can't...believe it..." King Kai gasped.

Piccolo looked on, meditating.

"I did it!" Goku cheered.

"Remember that the Spirit Ball is a martial arts discipline that allows you to borrow energy from grass and trees, from people and animals, from inanimate objects and the atmosphere... And then to concentrate them and release them. If you can draw so much destructive power from a ball made on this small planet... ...Imagine what you can do with a Spirit Ball formed on Earth! If you can also learn to tap into the astounding powers of the Sun... Well. Just be careful. Or you may destroy the very planet you're trying to protect!" King Kai warned.

Goku nodded as he smiled wide,"I'm gonna do it again!"

"H-HOLD IT, YOU CAN'T JUST-GOKU!" King Kai screamed in fear.

On Earth-

18 charged at Hellfighter 17 as they exchanged many punches and kicks.

"AHH!" 18 yelled as Hellfighter 17 kneed her.

"18!" Krillin cried as he charged at Hellfighter 17.

"STOP!" 17 yelled as he kicked Krillin to the ground, "This is my fight!"

Android 17 and Hellfighter 17 charged at each other as they sent equal levels of punches and kicks.

"Gotcha!" Hellfighter 17 yelled as he grabbed 17 from behind.

"W-What are you doing?!" 17 yelled.

"Now...we will fuse!" Hellfighter 17 yelled as he begun the transformation with Android 17.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" 17 screamed.

Everyone stared in shock and horror as they saw 17's pained screams.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hellfighter 17 laughed.

In a flash of a bright light, the transformation was complete.

The light faded away as Hellfighter 17 and Android 17 was now fused into Super 17.

"..."

"Hello b****es!" Super 17 greeted as he laughed maniacally.

"17!" Maron gasped.

"I'm not 17 nor Hellfighter 17...I'm Super 17!" Super 17 yelled, "And I have no interest in ditzy fools like you!"

Cell powered up as he yelled, "Ok! It's my turn!"

"Wait!" 18 yelled as she struggled to get up, "I got an idea!"

Krillin helped 18 up and they all gathered around.

After some few whisperings, and a 'break!', they each got into positions.

"Ok! Now it's my turn!" Cell yelled as he charged at Super 17.

Krillin and 18 both raised their arms and circled it many times, forming a small disk.

"Keep going!" Krillin called.

They started circling their arms faster, making a bigger disk.

Cell exchanged blows with Super 17, who was trying to bring him down, by sweeping him.

Cell peeked at Krillin and 18, who almost the perfect huge size of a Destructo Disk.

Using that advantage, Super 17 punched Cell in the face.

He recoiled back, but Super 17 grabbed Cell by his neck and asked, "Any last requests before you die?!"

Cell smirked evilly as he said, "I have a question.."

"Hurry up and go on!" Super 17 said.

"What's 9+10?" Cell asked.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?! It's 21!" Super 17 said.

"No, you idiot, it's 19!" Cell yelled as he kicked Super 17 away, "Now!"

"Destructo...Disk!" Krillin and 18 yelled as they released their giant disk towards Super 17, who was too late with fleeing.

The Destructo Disk sliced Super 17 in half, who gasped in shock as he was finally defeated.

As the attack finished, Super 17 coughed up blood and fell to the ground, defeated.

Then, out of nowhere, the real 17 popped out of thin air.

Everyone was real silent.

"..."

"What's going on? Where's Hellfighter?" 17 asked.

"WE DID IT!" Everyone cheered as they exchanged hi fives and celebrated.

"Really, what's going on?!" 17 yelled.

Maron walked up to 17 as she asked, "Do you think I'm ditzy?"

"Yes, but in a good way," 17 said, "Why do you ask?"

Maron squealed happily as she hugged 17, who blinked, but shrugged.

Meanwhile-

Celeria gasped as she quickly got up from her bed and look out of the window.

"Hey Taleem, check this out!" Celeria called.

Taleem got up and walked out of his room into Celeria's.

He looked out the window and gasped at what he saw.

"Finally.." Taleem sighed as he saw a green planet not too far.

"We've reached Planet Namek!"

Next Time- Hercule, Buu, and Brolly vs. The Shadow Dragons! Goku Returns!


	35. Shadow Dragons! Goku Returns!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 35: The Shadow Dragons! Goku Returns!

Piccolo: Last time on Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade...

Celeria gasped as she quickly got up from her bed and look out of the window.

"Hey Taleem, check this out!" Celeria called.

Taleem got up and walked out of his room into Celeria's.

He looked out the window and gasped at what he saw.

"Finally.." Taleem sighed as he saw a green planet not too far.

"We've reached Planet Namek!"

Piccolo: Now...

Hercule shook in his boots as he faced the Shadow Dragons.

Buu was hopping foot to foot, and Brolly was muttering 'Kakarot' once in awhile.

"Hey, Nuova Shenron, what are these three dumbf***s doing here?" Eis Shenron asked.

"I dunno," Naturon Shenron said, "Maybe there just-"

Hey!" Eis Shenron yelled, "I was talking to Nuova Shenron!"

"So what?!" Naturon Shenron snapped.

"So what?!" Eis Shenron yelled.

Hercule just looked back and forth between the arguing Shenrons.

"..."

"SHUT UP!" Rage Shenron yelled.

"He's right!" Oceanus Shenron said, "We need to anger the enemy..."

So, all the Shenrons lined up and started annoying Brolly.

Hercule: Buu!...keep fighting!

Broly just stands there

"Heh heh...Our master has already killed Kakarot!" Naturon Shenron emphasized.

Brolly twitched a bit, but didn't do anything.

Haze Shenron laughed, "Yeah KAKARROT...is DEAD!"

Brolly trembled a bit as he clenched his fists.

Nuova Shenron, "Yup, good thing we killed Kakarot first!"

Brolly started growling as his pupils turned white every three seconds.

"Yup!" Eis Shenron said, "K-A-K-A-R-R-O-"

Broly blew up and screamed, "KAKARROOOOOOT!"

He charged up his Omega Blaster, and threw it to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All the Shadow Dragons screamed as the blast multiplied and hit every single one of them.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brolly laughed maniacally as he raised his hands and threw his head back.

Buu smiled as he saw the Shadow Dragons gone, "Yaay! Let's cheer ! B-R-O-L-L-Y! Brolly!"

Hercule couldn't take it anymore, and finally fainted.

Meanwhile, on the Other World-

"Wow, Supreme Kai, you fight too?!" Goku exclaimed as he was at the Planet of the Kais.

"Well, I'm not that strong.." Supreme Kai said.

"Of course you aren't!" Old Kai snapped, "Kids these days get weaker and weaker!"

King Kai walked back and forth, pacing.

"Hey Supreme Kai...do you make some yummy Supreme tacos?" Goku asked.

"Um...no," Supreme Kai answered.

"Hmmmm..." King Kai paced.

Goku turned his attention to King Kai, "What's up, King Kai?"

"Celeria and Taleem just made it to Planet Namek..." King Kai said.

"Really?! I'm gonna be alive again!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes," King Kai answered.

"YAHOO!" Goku cheered.

"Hmph," Piccolo said.

"Now, you have to go to Earth once your halos is gone, so you'll be able to face Omega Shenron, and make him noncanon! And don't forget the Spirit Bomb!" King Kai advised.

"Okay! Thanks, King Kai," Goku said.

Goku touched King Kai and Piccolo and waved goodbye to Supreme Kai and Old Kai as he IT back to King Kai's planet.

As they landed on King Kai's planet, Goku asked, "Hey King Kai? Do you mind if I train here once in awhile?"

"Of course!" King Kai said, "But not you, Piccolo, you still haven't told me a good joke!"

"Smh, didn't wanna be around your dirty a** anyway..." Piccolo muttered.

On Namek-

After acknowledging the Namekians as Goku and Dende's friends, and their current situation, Celeria and Taleem gathered the Dragon Balls and summoned Porunga.

"Ok," Moori said, "What are your wishes?"

"Umm...we got three, so how about be ask to 1) Revive Goku 2) Revive Piccolo 3) Transport Goku and Piccolo to Earth," Taleem suggested.

"Good idea!" Celeria said.

As Moori spoke in Namekian language, the three wishes were soon granted.

"Your wish has been granted, I shall return to my slumber," Porunga spoke as as he returned to the Dragon Balls, and they separated.

"Nice!" Taleem said as Celeria cheered.

"...But, WE'RE STUCK ON NAMEK CAUSE CARDINAL MUTCHY MUTCHY BURNED ALL OF OUR FUEL!" Celeria screamed.

"I'm sorry, the Dragon Balls won't be in use until another 130 days," Moori explained.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

On King Kai's planet-

Goku smiled as his and Piccolo's halos disappeared.

As he and Piccolo faded away, Goku smiled,"I'll see you real soon King Kai! Probably after this battle!"

King Kai and Bubbles waved as the duo disappeared from their site.

"Now, time to check out this fight!" King Kai said as he started twitching his antennas.

On Earth-

Goku and Piccolo appeared in a jungle on Earth.

"Wow! It's great to be alive!" Goku marveled.

Piccolo smirked, "At least I'm finally away from that blue idiot,"

Goku moaned as he looked at his body...it was back as a little kid, and he had the GT clothes.

"Man..." Goku groaned.

"Heh," Piccolo snickered.

When Goku was about to retort, his eyes widened, "Oh no!"

"What?!" Piccolo asked.

Goku quickly put his fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

"..."

Not too long later, Goku appeared with Taleem and Celeria, "I almost forgot about you guys! Thanks for wishing us back!" .

Taleem groaned, "No problem..."

Celeria bashed his head, "Stop acting like he didn't run into trouble!"

Goku chuckled as he said, "Well, I sense everyone's energy levels together, so let's go!"

He grabbed everyone and IT right in front of everyone in the Kame House.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**friezafan chapter 34 **

**Love how Taleem keeps stealing frieza's attacks and loved this chapter**

**Me: Lol thanks, I try to keep it a good running gag**

**Vegeta: I think it's annoying!**

**Zyphrost chapter 34 **

**I was completely confused at the beginning... What was going on? How often do you update?! I can't keep up at all... I remembered when I used to be one of your quickest reviewers and now I'm reviewing days late... Taleem and Celeria. Funny scenes... You need to have some 'accidents' happen, if you know what I mean... If you don't, I just mean make a weird 'fluffy', accident happen during a fight in the middle of the MOST tense scenes. Maron and 17... It's that b***h at the beginning of the series, right? She was the worst... Blech! Anyways, good so far... Is Nouva going to turn into a good guy like in GT or stay a bad guy? He was nice. Without a doubt, in my top 3 favourite characters... Could you post when you will update next? I seriously can't keep up with your schedule.. How many more chapters? 5? 6? Done within the week?!**

**Me: Yeah, I hate Maron, but people pushed into into having her date 17 for some reason...And I'm updating 1-2 days for now...only 4-5 chapters and only 12 more days of the month! So for this month, check every day for updates, cause I'm practically updating daily for the rest of my chapters**

**Zyphrost chapter 33 **

**Where did the worms come from? Were they the ones in Buu's stomach when Vegito got absorbed? Those worms weren't really evil.. I liked their bickering. Good comic relief after Vegito pwning Buu and then getting absorbed... I would have loved to see an epic attack of his that had the power to blow up a galaxy or something... He was way too badass. Super 17 next? That Saga had a.. emotional-ish ending. Of course, the running gag that Krillin dies because of a new villain was still there. Not my favourite Saga. And for GT, I kind of liked the Universal Spirit Bomb finish... It was deja vu. I already said that Gohan and Pan sucked b**ls... They had the worst development ever. Trunks had dark purple hair?! O.o I never noticed... I'm pretty sure they gave Krillin a mustache because he retired and Yamcha was still a playboy. Vegeta was always below Goku. THAT was proven as soon as he was introduced so I'm not surprised that Toei made it so that he needed help from Bulma. Besides, the design and SSJ4 Gogeta made up for it. The Dragon Ball chase was boring, I mentioned already but the Shadow Dragon Saga was cool.. Nouva and Omega had beast designs. Sure, it always was Goku who beat most of the bad guys, but there were some exceptions... I can't remember the entire story but 18, someone who never had spotlight as a hero, beat Super 17. Goku kind of HAD to beat Baby because he was in Vegeta's body and the two haven't had a full fight. I'm not gonna rant further, but GT was around 3/5... I could never say it was below that especially when Toriyama did most of the work for the first half. When he quit was when it went downhill...**

**Me: Eh, overall, I hate GT. And sorry if I stressed out that point last review...GT is my trigger word...and those worms are different...and where they came from? Ummmm...PLOTHOLE! *Runs and hides* **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 34 **

**What if, Goku ate all of the surstromming? (GT Goku - Adult Version)**

**Me: HUH?!**

**Vegeta: WHAT?!**

**DragonGurl57 chapter 10 **

**I love the way you create the Vegetaxbulma Moments!btw,is there a shipping name for them?**

**Me: Either BulmaxVegeta, VegBul, Vegeta/Bulma or something like that...and thanks! **

**Guest chapter 29 **

**I love the way yamcha is hated by the others(evil grin*)..Oh,and Summertime snowflake chan,I'm a 7th grader too,and I totally love DBZ!and yea well all the Z-fighters are hot.**

**Me: XD Hate to Yamcha! **

**DragonGurl57 chapter 31 **

**Lol vegeta I didnt know ur obsessed with your hairXD**

**Me: XD**

**Vegeta: *flushes* My hair is better than all of you! **

**Guest chapter 32 **

**Some of them getting married?!0_o**

**Me: Near the end**

**StopFanon chapter 33**

**Actually Toriyama never denounced GT and even in the latest guides, GT is put after Battle of Gods in the timeline**

**Also lets be honest, in Z the only characters to do anything were pretty much just Goku or Gohan, while Vegeta and Piccolo in the early sagas occasionally got to finish off minor villains, and extremely rare moments where Krillin did something.**

**Me: I'm not gonna blow off at you since 1) You sound nice and 2) I'm tired... so I'm just gonna object to everything you say and I hate GT...**

**queenvicky99 chapter 34 **

**OMG , You really put that in there .I hate that joke , Kids at my school keep saying it but then again it's sometimes funny, sometimes .And awww 17/m .Yay The Oc kick azz once again .Goku is still being Goku and we'll Maron, Good job .18/k was nice also .Super 17 have proved to me that he is still stupider then he really was .Well until next chapter , Also wish me luck .I'm putting a play on .Im in both .I'm just super excited ! Chow**

**Me: XD Thanks! And kids say it all the time at my school too...**

**SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 34 **

**That was pretty clever of how 17 and Maron got rid of the other 17. Haha im your 400th reviewer Lol x20!**

**Me: XD Congrats! **

**SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 33 **

**Vegeta faces off against worms! Ha!**

**Me: Lol**

**PippElulu chapter 34 **

***claps with tears in eyes* That was beautiful...absolutely beautiful...GORGEOUS!**

**Hey, how are you doing in One Piece? I'm just watching 569...damn I'm behind schedule, I stopped watching for awhile cause I had to study for exaaaaaaams *Whines***

**Well, anyway, good chapter, looking forward to more!**

**Me: Lol, thanks! And I completely caught up with OP! I'm now watching every new episode on Sundays! **

**00gohan123 chapter 34 **

**Wow! Your on fire ryu-Chan all these Chapters rah! This has given me the power to make a new story! ALL HAIL RYU-SAMA!**

**Me: Lol congrats! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

Kame House-

Vegeta was leaning against the house, as Krillin stared into the dark sky.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were making a sand castle while Cell and Frieza were rolling dice.

Brolly, Buu, and Hercule just came back from killing the Shadow Dragons as Raditz was resting against a tree.

Maron was chewing on bubble gum, while 17 and 18 were sparring, while Master Roshi was watching all of them.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Goku appeared with Celeria, Taleem, and Piccolo.

Everyone was completely shocked, with their mouths gaped open.

"..."

Goku chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Hey guys! I'm back!"

"GOKU!" Everyone screamed as they crowded him.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he sensed Goku's power, 'Kakarot...he's nearly stronger than me! I need to start training even harder!'

"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried as she lunged at him, sobbing.

Bulma smiled while Krillin was ecstatic.

"Wow Goku! You've gotten much stronger in a short time!" Krillin marveled.

Goku chuckled as he held the sobbing Chi-Chi, "Yup! I've been training with King Kai!"

Goku then made eye contact with Raditz, duo was in the back, and smiled at him.

Raditz hesitated, but he eventually smirked back.

Just then, all celebration was stopped, by a strong energy force.

"..."

"Omega Shenron..." Goku growled as he powered up slightly.

"Men, it's time to kick some a**!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered as they prepared to blast off.

"YEAH!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, Maron, Master Roshi, and Hercule cheered.

Everyone was dead silent.

"..."

"Umm...guys? I suggest you stay here, where it's safe.." Goku suggested.

"WHAT?!" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled.

"It's just that, we can't concentrate with you guys there...we're afraid you're gonna get hurt.." Goku said.

Bulma yelled, "Just cause we're not as strong as you guys-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed, "You're weak, so we can't babysit you! I can't let Omega Shenron kill you-"

Everyone was really dead silent.

"..."

Vegeta blushed furiously and growled to everyone, "F*** you!" and flew off.

Goku patted Chi-Chi's back as he flew off to catch up with Vegeta, with the rest of the Z Fighters following him.

"Well, we're left out..." Chi-Chi said.

"That was one of the most romantic things, he's ever said to me.." Bulma marveled.

"Anyway," Chi-Chi roller her eyes, "What are we gonna do?"

"You really think I'm gonna stay here?! H*** no!" Bulma laughed as she pressed a button on her remote.

Out of nowhere, Bulma's jet landed in the sand.

"Let's go!" Bulma yelled as she hopped in. .

The rest hopped in as well, as Bulma lifted the jet, and they blasted off.

Meanwhile, the Z Fighters are currently flying towards their final enemy.

"Hey Kakarot, can we use our God abilities?" Vegeta asked.

Goku thought for a minute before he answered, "No, because it doesn't exist yet...this whole world is GT...the only option we have left is..."

Everyone looked at each other in anticipation.

"..."

"Super Saiyan 4!" Goku yelled.

So, as Goku and the Z Fighters fly towards their biggest enemy yet, Bulma and the weaklings secretly follow them. Will they be able to kill Omega Shenron? And will GT finally be noncanon yet again? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade!

Next Time- The Final Battle! Omega Shenron's True Power!

Yes! Only 5 chapters left! (4 not counting the filler Epilogue), Now, with OP, I fully caught up! And tomorrow and next Monday-Wesnesday I have my final B-Ball practices before Regionals (Dec. 1st). But, I'll be done with this fic before then. But 2 more concluding chapters with the GT Arc and then a filler chapter and 8th grade graduation! And...NEW DBZ MOVIE FRIEZA RETURNS! TURN UP!


	36. The Final Battle! Omega Shenron's Power!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 36: The Final Battle! Omega Shenron's True Power

"You really think I'm gonna stay here?! H*** no!" Bulma laughed as she pressed a button on her remote.

Out of nowhere, Bulma's jet landed in the sand.

"Let's go!" Bulma yelled as she hopped in. .

The rest hopped in as well, as Bulma lifted the jet, and they blasted off.

Meanwhile, the Z Fighters are currently flying towards their final enemy.

"Hey Kakarot, can we use our God abilities?" Vegeta asked.

Goku thought for a minute before he answered, "No, because it doesn't exist yet...this whole world is GT...the only option we have left is..."

Everyone looked at each other in anticipation.

"..."

"Super Saiyan 4!" Goku yelled.

Piccolo: Last Time on Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade!

Piccolo: Now...

All the Z Fighters landed where Omega Shenron was standing, waiting for them.

Goku landed first, then Vegeta, then Piccolo, then Krillin, and so on.

"Well well well, Goku...I've been dying to fight you..." Omega Shenron said.

Goku smiled, "I can't beat you with this form...so I have to transform!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as he grew a tail.

"WHAT THE F***?!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh God..." Piccolo moaned as he threw up in the bushes.

"What the f*** did you just do?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I dunno...I need a tail to transform so..." Goku shrugged.

He turned Super Saiyan and stared at the coincidentally full moon.

-IDK of he needs to be a SSJ or not, I didn't watch that abomination of a "sequel"'-

Once he turned into a Golden Oozaru, he calmed himself (By a blast in the face), and finally transformed into a SSJ4.

Everyone was shocked.

Krillin said, "You look bada**, but HOW ARE YOU AN ADULT?!"

Goku shrugged, "Plothole,"

"..."

"My turn!" Vegeta said giddily as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and stared at the full moon.

"..."

"Bulls***! This series has to f*** me up!" Vegeta screamed.

Just then the jet plane landed and Bulma steppes out with her machine, "I'm here to help you transform and be important to the series!"

Vegeta growled, "I don't need your help Woman, now go home- I mean, hurry up Bulma!"

Vegeta quickly covered his mouth and everyone stared, shocked at him.

"..."

"This is sooo OOC," Krillin muttered

"This fic already OOC enough.." 18 said.

Bulma turned on the Blutz Wave whatever, and Vegeta tuned into a Golden Oozaru.

"RAAAWR!" Vegeta roared as he smashed many things and nearly his friends.

Rocks fell and the ground was destroyed by the force.

"WEEEEEEE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta yelled as he threw himself into the air, and fell into the Earth, causing a giant hole.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"I'M KING KONG!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed Bulma, climbed a giant rock wall, and waves his free hand around, pretending that airplanes were attacking him.

"Vegeta! Calm down!" Goku yelled as he dodged the incoming rocks.

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed as he shrunk to his normal form as a SSJ4, "I was just f***ing with you, I can control myself easily,"

Bulma, who was in his arms, tackled him and punched him in the face, "F*** you, jacka**!"

Vegeta smirked, "I would, but 1) I'm underage 2) I need to beat this monster!"

Omega Shenron was just rubbing his nails while yawning, "You done yet?"

"Yup!" Goku said as he charged at Omega Shenron.

They both clashed as they exchanged punches and kicks.

"Dragon Thunder!" Omega Shenron screamed as he shot thunder everywhere.

Everyone barely dodged it as they were thrown onto the ground.

"Ha!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked Omega Shenron.

That didn't even budge him, as he threw Vegeta into the ground.

"D***! He's still too strong!" Goku yelled, "VEGETA!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Goku yelled.

"Well, there's only one choice: Fusion!" Vegeta said.

"..."

"What happened to you, really?" Goku asked.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"You seem less...bada** lately," Goku said.

"...Shut up," Vegeta said.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**00gohan123 chapter 35 **

**What new dbz movie? When where can I watch it at?**

**Me: Search or look on YouTube: Dbz Movie 15, it's not out in Japan theaters till April 18th, so you'll watch it in subtitles by then. It takes place after BOG.**

**queenvicky99 chapter 35 **

**Heck yeah ! Can't wait to read the next chapter .And a new movie holy sht 0, I can't wait wait .Until next time .And yay Goku is back and Bulma and the other are going to help kick Awww, Veggie - chan , how sweet! CGOW**

**Me: Lol thanks! **

**Vegeta:...**

**DragonGurl57 chapter 35 **

**I forgot to tell you,I love the way you do the whole replying to reviews and publishing them through your chapters..it's really unique!it's kinda exiting lol**

**And those two guest reviews you got which u wrote about in this chapter were from me:P forgot to write my name!apologies!**

**Coming to the story,honestly speaking Im not really that interested in the plot,earlier the story was more funny and you know..just somehow more exciting..anyway I shall continue reading your stories as I like them:D B/V rules!**

**Me: It's probably because you like the comedy aspect and the school parts. I usually add fighting so it won't be far from Dragon Ball Z, like how with other fics, you can just paste any name on top of "Goku" and there won't be a difference, since what makes DBZ, DBZ isn't in there. **

**Vegeta: PREACH! **

**PippElulu chapter 35 .**

**Wow...I am up to episode 610... I was in the 350's when you started watching... I FEEL LIKE SUCH A FAILURE TO THE FANDOM *Cries on floor dramatically***

**Anyway, another GREAT chapter, AWESOME to see Goku alive and YAY**

**Oh my friend wants to write something:**

**Helllooooooooooo this is Mia! I LOVE ALL YOUR STORIES! THEY ARE AMAZING! But one question, in your stories is Chi-Chi not as strong as she was in the series? Because...she was supposedly the strongest human female on the planet, HUMANNNNNN, anddddd, she seems to be a lot weaker...**

**Neh, just me. BACK TO LULU-SEN!:**

**Okay, sen isn't an honorfic.**

**Anyway, I adored the chapter, I adore Goku, I adore everything, I adore One Piece, I adore Saiyans, HAPPINESS AND CUSTARD PIE!**

**Me: Tell her I said thanks! And I just watched a bunch of episodes non stop while skipping a few with just staring... **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

In the bushes-

"Fu..sion! Ha!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as they transformed into a great hero-

"Gogeta!" Gogeta yelled as he showed off his Tarzan look.

"Ugggghhh..." Everyone moaned as they held off Omega Shenron as long as they could.

Omega Shenron's eyes widened as he sensed Gogeta's power.

'I-It's incredible!' Omega Shenron thought.

"Haha! You're so weak now, you're like Yamcha!" Gogeta teased as he flicked Omega Shenron's face, causing him to fly meters away, crashing into a rock wall.

"Finish him off!" Piccolo yelled.

"Nah, I like playing!" Gogeta said as he laughed and ran around.

"Ugh! Use the Stardust thingy!" 17 yelled.

"LA LA LA LA! I'M NOT LISTENING!" Gogeta ignored.

Omega Shenron then busted out of the rock wall, screaming, "FIGHT ME!"

Gogeta smiled, "Bring it on! Big Bang...Kamehameha!" (Mastee Roshi: Heh Heh! Big Bang!)

He launched his attack towards Onega Shenron, who was completely obliverated by it.

Everyone cheered as Omega Shenron was taken down.

"Ha! Good thing I used 1/10th of my power so I can finish him off properly!" Gogeta announced.

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone screamed.

Just then-

"NOOOOO!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as they split apart.

The next thing they knew, they were b****slapped into the rock wall by Omega Shenron, who was panting real hard and had scratched and bruises all over his body.

"That's what you get!" Piccolo yelled.

"Ugh..." Goku and Vegeta moaned as they rested against the rock wall.

- GOKU!-

"K-King Kai?" Goku moaned.

- USE THE SPIRIT BOMB!- King Kai yelled.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

- USE THE F***ING SPIRIT BOMB!- King Kai repeated.

"Right!" Goku said as he got up.

He and Vegeta busted out of the rock wall.

Goku stared at everyone, "Heeey guys-"

"What do you want?" Everyone asked.

"Well, I plan on doing the Spirit Bomb, but all of you gotta distract Omega Shenron for...ten minutes-"

"TEN MINUTES!?" Everyone screamed.

Goku chuckled sheepishly.

"*sign* Fine Kakarot..." Vegeta said.

"Yea, I'll help!" Krillin said.

"Me too!" Piccolo said.

"Me three!" Celeria said

"Me four!" Turles said, which Celeria quickly turned around, shocked.

"Me five!" 17 said.

"Me six!" 18 said.

"Me seven!" Buu chirped.

"Me eight!" Taleem said.

"Me nine!" Tien said, just appearing.

"Me ten!" Chiaotzu said.

"Me eleven!" Frieza said.

"Me twelve!" Cell said.

''Me thirteen!" Raditz said.

"Me fourteen!" Nappa said.

"Me fifteen!" Zangya said.

"ME SIXTEEN!" Bojack said.

"Me seventeen," Cooler said.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"Us too!" Ginyu Force and Cooler's Armored Squad yelled.

"And me!" Dabura yelled as he caught up.

"Me too!" Arale said.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Everyone screamed.

"Hey Omega Shenron, we're jumping you!" Piccolo yelled.

"Or we can call it 'gangbang'..." Master Roshi chuckled.

"Perv!" Everyone yelled.

"YOU ALL WANNA JUMP ME?!" Omega Shenron yelled as he prepared to fight all of them.

"HAAA!" Everyone screamed as they charged at Omega Shenron.

"Haa..." Goku gasped as he planted his feet, and raised his hands.

"Everyone! From each person, animal, plants or thing! I beg of you, raise your hands and please give me your energy to defeat Omega Shenron!" Goku yelled.

Next Time- The Spirit Bomb! The End of GT!

Now, the epic conclusion is in the next chapter! And after that chapter 38 (Filler) and 39 (Graduation) will be posted this/next week and the final chapter (Epilogue) will be on my birthday (29th). After that, I'll start focusing on 3rd grade. Oh and P.S, if you don't know, I recently posted a new chapter of Dbz in Kindergarten 2: Next Gen, yes, the one on my page. It's not very essential to my goal so I'll probably update every two weeks to a month. I don't know, depends if people want it.


	37. The Spirit Bomb! The End of GT!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 37: The Spirit Bomb! The End of GT!

Last Time-

"Hey Omega Shenron, we're jumping you!" Piccolo yelled.

"Or we can call it 'gangbang'..." Master Roshi chuckled.

"Perv!" Everyone yelled.

"YOU ALL WANNA JUMP ME?!" Omega Shenron yelled as he prepared to fight all of them.

"HAAA!" Everyone screamed as they charged at Omega Shenron.

"Haa..." Goku gasped as he planted his feet, and raised his hands.

"Everyone! From each person, animal, plants or thing! I beg of you, raise your hands and please give me your energy to defeat Omega Shenron!" Goku yelled.

Now-

"Ha!" Piccolo screamed as he wanted his round with Omega Shenron first.

They started punching and dodging, while a few others raised their hands for the Spirit Bomb.

"Wow! It's getting big!" Goku said as the Spirit Bomb grew to the size of a gigantic beach ball.

"Ugh!" Piccolo yelled as he was punched away.

"Are you done yet?!" Piccolo asked.

"Nope!" Goku said.

"Are you ready?" Cell asked.

"Whatever..." Frieza moaned.

"Fu...sion! Ha!" Cell and Frieza yelled as they fused.

"Celza is here to defeat you!" Celza yelled.

"Oh really?" Omega Shenron chuckled, "How?"

"100% Power!" Celza screamed as dark purple energy surrounded him.

"Death-Kamehameha...CANNON!" Celza screamed as a pink blast shot out of his mouth.

Everyone gaped as the blast shot a hole right through Omega Shenron's chest.

"That. was. AWESOME!" Ginyu yelled as he raised his arms.

Celza made a show by flexing his arms, "Of course! I AM perfe-"

He was punched into the ground by Omega Shenron, who was MAD.

"You f***ers think that hurt me?!" Omega Shenron screamed.

"You got a HOLE where your HEART should be!" Piccolo screamed.

Goku grew frustrated as the Spirit Bomb had slowed down, "We need more people! Vegeta!"

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"We need more-"

"I know!" Vegeta yelled, "I'll be right back!"

Vegeta shot off towards his house and busted into his parent's room.

He was shocked that they were sound asleep. (Ha! You thought I was gonna traumatize him!)

"WAKE THE F*** UP AND RAISE YOUR HAND INTO THE SKY!" Vegeta screamed.

Meanwhile-

Goku noticed that the Spirit Bomb had gotten 5x bigger, 'Thanks for telling everyone, King Kai!"

- You're welcome. Now the whole Other World, Heaven, and Hell is raising their hands- King Kai said.

Vegeta rushed back as he panted, "I got our parents to raise their hands,"

"Oh Vegeta...when did you leave?" Goku asked.

"F*** you!" Vegeta yelled furiously.

"Vegeta, that is very inappropriate, and I thought you said you were gonna do that to Bulma?" Goku said.

"...D*** you, Kakarot.." Vegeta sighed.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he fought Omega Shenron.

"Ha!" Omega Shenron yelled as he knocked out Brolly, "I'm sick of this! Here I come!"

Omega Shenron powered up to his fullest and charged towards Goku.

Dabura got in his way, but he was unfortunately knocked away easily.

"We are the Ginyu Force!" The Ginyu Force yelled as they charged at Omega Shenron.

"I think it's time to launch the thing!" Krillin yelled.

"It's ready! Here it comes!" Goku yelled as he raised the now small planet-sized Spirit Bomb and flung it towards Omega Shenron.

The Spirit Bomb crashed into Omega Shenron, who tried to block it away with all his might.

"Argh!" Omega Shenron panted as he could barely hold the Spirit Bomb.

Goku panted as he was getting tired from playing tug-of-war.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 to get an upper hand.

Omega Shenron nearly slipped from the increasing power that Goku put on.

"D***! It's still not working!" Vegeta cursed. He powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and prepared his final attack.

He charged up an energy blast and screamed, "Fainaru Shinu Attaku!" (Final Shine Attack) he sent it towards Omega Shenron.

"Ow!" Omega Shenron yelled as he was hit in the side.

The stumble caused the Spirit Bomb to press forward and impact Omega Shenron.

"No! No! No! No!" Omega Shenron screamed as he regained senses and tried to stop the moving Spirit Bomb, but it was too late.

The Spirit Bomb finally outpowered Omega Shenron as it came down with a mighty crash

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Omega Shenron screamed as he was defeated once and for all...

As the last cell was killed, a bright light shown throughout the sky, blinding everyone for a few seconds before everything looked pretty normal.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and- Oh...Sorry, Vegeta's knocked out cold by that Spirit Bomb and that bright light..so yeah...it's only DragonBall787...*boringly* yaaay...**

**Zyphrost chapter 36 **

**Gogeta was waaaaayyy OOC... Also, Goku turning into and adult was not a plothole. Think of this: Goku is a kid. He turns into a kid because of a wish by Red Shenron. When does he turn into adult? When he turns SSJ4. This basically means that SSJ4 is more powerful than Red Shenron. Pretty cool, huh? The end is nigh! I'll see if I can catch the next chapter early... One more thing: I know you absolutely, utterly, definitely and insanely hate GT, but it's wrong to put that in the middle of a fanfiction. You could put a star, hashtag, whatever at a point you want to highlight and then say what you wanted in an Author's Note at the end. 29 Nov is your birthday, huh? Exactly one month after mine... Anyways, why did you choose GT to finish this story? That's one thing I would want to know... I know you hate it, but why choose to do it in 8th Grade? Why not... 12th? Or college? Or Kindergarten so that the characters are finished off early and you don't need to think of them appearing in your fics ever again?**

**Me: Weell, I already have plans for 12th, and the Tournament and the parody of Buu Saga was in Kindergarten...and people kept on bothering me about 'Do GT! Do GT!' so I did it...and killed every single GT character in it- MWAHAHAHAHAHA- Anyway, I also thought it was good to do it 8th grade cause. it's 8th grade! You're final moments of middle school, it's gotta be exciting! But no GT characters will be appearing...EVER. Seriously, this fic is supposed to be Z only, and that's also one of the reasons I picked fun of GT... **

**Zyphrost chapter 35 **

**Wow... So fast. Slow down, gurl! I still can't keep up... At least you're enthusiastic about finishing the story. You detest GT so much, you can't even bear to write it slowly! Too bad Nuova is a bad guy. He was really cool. I'll read the next chapter snd move on.. One more thing: The 91021 joke? I had a free lesson in one of my classes right before Math and I read the chapter when I was allowed to go to the computer lab during that lesson. Right after I finished the chapter, we went to maths class and one of the problems had that question. The ENTIRE, FRICKING class went into a riot and started going: OOOH! 91021! Loudest moment of my life...**

**Me: True...I hate GT...Dang! My class says that joke like at least ONCE a day, and it's annoying...same with the Ebola joke...**

**PippElulu chapter 36 **

**Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?**

**Not quite sure how to respond to this chapter other than...**

**SSJ4 GOGETA! *happy dances and custard pies***

**Me: Lol**

**queenvicky99 chapter 36 **

***drools*SSJ4 Goku , Oh LaLa! Anyway Vegeta you need to up your kickazzness , Nvm, It's Just poor Vegeta feel super happy about this movie that's supposed to come out ! Oh and did I tell you bout the plays I did .They were great .I acted like true actress. Also if you haven't known this , I'm super proud of the work you do ! Keep, Keep it up, a career could come out of this , so keep that in mind. Well, I'm bout done here .Oh , Yes that thing with DBZ2 is fine .I'm just glad you updated it ! Well Chow**

**Me: Good job! And eh, I already decided what I'm gonna do...be an eye doctor! I get to have Dr. in my name! But I'm not working at a hospital. **

**friezafan chapter 36 **

**Cool here comes spirit bomb and are cell & Frieza ever fusing into celza ever again?**

**Me: They just did! :) You're welcome! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 36 **

**R.I.P GOKU, Vegeta (Will Smith.). Hello Goku Jr. and Old Hag Pan.**

**Old Hags:**

**Bulma**

**Pan**

**Videl**

**Natura Shenron (What?)**

**Frieza (With makeup on.)**

**You and Goku (Me.). (We are not Old Hags!)**

**Me: XD **

**00gohan123 chapter 36 **

**I'm king Kong! xd vegeta yes awesome... Now I just need to catch up on naruto and I be all set**

**Me: Lol**

**Guest chapter 35**

**RE: Zyphorst**

**I believe the 17/Maron was just an excuse to bash Yamcha, who DragonBall787 fanatically hates for extremely childish shipping reasons, that was the same reason, the Gary Stu Taleem was introduced.**

**Me: You know, no one's gonna listen to you, when I have actual PROOF that people asked for 17/Maron in 6th grade...or was it Kindergarten...or- whatever! Plus also, people WANTED me to bash Yamcha by having him with 17? And please, we already discussed Taleem in 2nd grade, so don't bring it up when the flame-war is already over...it's like bringing up 911 in YouTube comments. **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787...Don't worry, Vegeta will be back next episode**

"Ugh..." Goku moaned as he was laying on the ground, too tired out to get up.

Vegeta slowly got up, not without clutching his broken arm, "*hiss*..."

He noticed Bulma, and staggered towards her.

Bulma turned around to see Vegeta...back to normal! He had his normal flamed hair, no mustache, and no lame clothes.

Vegeta noticed that Bulma was normal as well. She had a prettier young face, her hair was shoulder length and she actually had some dated clothes.

"YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" They screamed at each other.

Bulma smiled wide and pulled Vegeta into a hug while giving him a deep kiss. Vegeta didn't object and pulled her closer-

"Wait! You're arm is broken!" Bulma objected as she looked at the bloody arm holding her head.

"Shut up Woman, I've waited and the readers have waited a BUNCH of chapters for this!" Vegeta yelled as he brought her back into kiss.

Chi-Chi got up too and looked at a broken mirror, "I don't look like an old lady anymore! And get a room!...GOKU!'

She rushed over to him and stated sobbing in his broken ribs and kissing his cheek, but Goku didn't object.

"You're normal!" Chi-Chi sniffed.

"Really? I didn't notice," Goku said.

"I-I'm alive!" Krillin cried as he felt his bald head, "And normal!"

Frieza and Cell looked at their faces in the broken mirror and sighed with relief.

18 felt her shoulder hair while 17 patted her back and smiled.

Hercule got up ad asked, "I-Is he dead?!"

Buu smiled as he said, "Yup! Mean guy dead!"

Just then, Tarble, Gure, Beerus, and Whis appeared out of nowhere.

"Are we in 2009?" Tarble shakily asked. .

"No, we're clearly in 2014," Whis said, but it seems like we're in the right age: 747.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Goku and Vegeta screamed as they started transforming.

They both powered up heavily as they turned into Super Saiyan God, and quickly turned back to normal.

"I got my powers back!" Goku exclaimed happily.

Vegeta nodded, "No more sexy Super Saiyan 4, but at least this form is more powerful...and I'm sexy enough,"

"..."

"Yup, he's back to normal..." Celeria moaned.

Just then, all 7 Dragon Balls strangely appeared beside the scene.

The Dragon Balls glowed as Shenron appeared before them...and he was green!

"Hey Shenlong! Finished with your period I see," Piccolo snickered.

"SHUT UP!" Shenlong roared.

"Oh, now you have PMS?" Vegeta tagged along.

"Argh...I'm just here to-"

"NO! You're not taking Goku away!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"..."

"I wasn't...I was just thanking you for making GT noncanon once again," Shenlong muttered

"Oh...you're welcome," Goku said.

"Well...c'ya next year," Shenlong said as he went back into the Dragon Balls and separated all around the world.

Everyone started celebrating and conversing, but out of nowhere, Mr. Blutzinger popped out of thin air.

"..."

Everyone was dead silent as they saw him, luckily, knocked up.

Bulma sensed something wrong with Blutzinger and looked very closely.

Bulma was shocked as she realized wgat was wrong.

"Mr. Blutzinger was Omega Shenron!" Bulma yelled.

"Huh?!" Everyone questioned.

"When Blutzinger gotten thrown into the sky, I think his evil spirit was trapped by Omega Shenron, that's why I heard his scream when Goku blasted him with a Spirit Bomb!" Bulma explained.

"Good theory," Cell complimented.

"Thank you," Bulma responded.

"Pfft...nerds," Frieza muttered.

Mr. Blutzinger groggily got up and was shocked as he noticed everyone staring at him.

"..."

"What are you two hooligans doing?! I swear, you're up to no good!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna give all of you the longest detention-!"

"Gayman Buttstinger?" A policeman asked right behind them.

A few kids snickered.

"Y-Yes officer?" Blutzinger asked as he turned around to face him.

"You are under arrest for badly treating kids and teachers at your middle school AND for smoking pot in your office! You have the right to remain silent," the police said as he cuffed Mr. Blutzinger and out him into the police car.

Everyone was dead silent, "..."

"M-Mr. Buttstinger is going to jail?" Goku stuttered.

King Vegeta appeared right beside them, "He didn't give me my raise, so I snitched that he was using drugs.

A school board officer, who ride with the police offered, "Hey, do you want to be principal of the middle school?"

King Vegeta thought for a moment and said, "Okay...only if I get to be principal of the high school,"

"Arrgh!...Ugh...Fine Mr. King Vegeta, you got yourself a deal!" the school board officer said as he shook hands with King Vegeta.

So, as the school board officer went away, and the police car slowly started moving away...with Blutzinger in it...screaming...

All the kids watched as their pain stricken and tortured childhoods were finally in peace.

"It took 9 years...9 long years to get rid of that fata**..." Vegeta muttered.

"I'm clearly shocked, I didn't expect this one coming..." Tarble said.

"It's almost as if...Mr. Blutzinger is gone as Omega Shenron is...they shared an evil in their hearts and now they both paid for it..." Bulma said.

"..."

"Hey! Don't be sad! Buttstinger is gone! And Vegeta's dad is principal! That makes you Prince-of the school! And Bulma, you finally will be able to rest in peace now that he won't be changing any grades! Frieza, you can still pull pranks! But you won't have to worry about going to jail about it! Come on guys, this is supposes to be the greatest day of our lives!" Goku said.

Krillin smiled, "You're right, Goku! We should be happy!"

Vegeta smirked, "Hmm...A life without Buttstinger...I think I like it...plus also, we can play pranks on father!"

King Vegeta growled, "Don't you even dare!"

So, (mostly) everyone had big goofy smiles on their faces, finally moving on, without Mr. Blutzinger.

Next Time- Final Grades! End of the Year Trip!

Welp, I'm done with GT saga...it seems kinda rushed, but I need to move on with this fic and start 3rd grade, so I can finish 5th grade by the summer. But I'll make the graduation chapter all emotional and stuff, cause I know my 8th grade graduation's gonna be awesome and emotional...Anyway, next chapter is tomorrow and 8th Grade Graduation is Saturday! And lastly, on my birthday (29th) I'll post the epilogue.


	38. Final Grades! Last Field Trip!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 38: Final Grades! End of the Year Trip!

It was finally the last day of school, no- the last day of middle school. The temporary principal, Mrs. Crab, decided to go on a field trip.

Bulma busted in the classroom (Most of the teachers quit, so King Vegeta had to teach), "We're going to the beach!"

"UGH!" 3/4 of the boys screamed as they got knocked out of nosebleed.

"What the f*** is wrong with you?!" Vegeta yelled as he wiped one drop of blood in his nose, "You're wearing a b-b-b-"

"Bikini? I know right?! My dad says I'm finally old enough! I'm 14 years, 10 months, and 16 days old!" Bulma exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"NO! Why would you let people see your vulgar body?!" Vegeta demanded, while trying to look anyplace but down, "The tankini was better!"

"Well, too bad! I'm about to be in high school, so I'm wearing it!" Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta's nose and walked to Chi-Chi, who was wearing a One Piece, and 18, who was wearing a two piece, giggling and talking about their cups and sizes.

Vegeta just stood in place mouth gaped open, 'I have a very vulgar girlfriend...' he thought miserably.

"Wow," Turles said while walking up to him, wiping his nose, "You have a very hot girlfriend..."

"Don't you have one?!" Vegeta growled.

"Celeria's wearing a One Piece..." Turles thought miserably.

Vegeta turned 15 recently, so he was a bit older for now.

"What's wrong with One Piece? It's a good anime!" Goku asked.

Turles said, "Nothing! But with A One Piece, you can't see any b-"

"Please don't ruin Goku's innocence..." Krillin said as he covered his mouth.

"Well, let's go to the beach!" King Vegeta said as he walked out.

Everyone trotted after him, chatting and laughing.

They boarded the bus, and started snickering.

"We're gonna prank Buttstinger sooo bad-...oh..." Frieza said.

"..."

It was actually a quiet ride to the field trip for once, without minor conversations.

"What do you think high school's gonna be like?" Goku asked.

"It was awful..." Raditz shuddered.

"Was it because it was too hard?" Cell teased.

"...Shut up.." Raditz said.

"Aren't we mentally...umm...21?" Nappa asked.

Raditz realized, "You're right...WE CAN DRINK-"

"NO!" Bardock screamed, "NO DRINKING!"

"..."

At the beach-

Everyone arrived at West City public beach, and as Bulma quoted 'The rotten poor beach with bums"

"Hey!" Yamcha said, "I go to this beach!"

"Exactly," Bulma huffed.

Krillin walked out of the beach and immediately ran into the water, "Come on, Goku!"

Goku ran after him and they started sparring in the water.

Chi-Chi sat her towel next to Bulma's and 18's. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and sat down, with her arms wrapped around her body.

18 and Bulma stared at Chi-Chi in shock.

"..."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"You are so insecure about your body," Bulma said.

"I agree," 18 responded.

"Well, I'm not a dirty, vulgar girl! I'm proper!" Chi-Chi huffed.

"There's nothing vulgar about a bikini," Bulma said.

"LOOK AROUND YOU!" Chi-Chi screamed.

All the guys they saw around their age was knocked out, from having a nosebleed.

"...I don't see it," Bulma and 18 said.

"ARGH!" Chi-Chi screamed.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**CrazyMonkey99 chapter 37 **

**Girl,continue. Continue doing your awesome fics,oh,and also please make Dbz in Kindergarten 2 a series,I'd love to see how you would do it. Are you going to make an appearance in any of your fics? Lol! Bye.**

**Me: Lol nah, I'll be mentioned alot though as 'the author' **

**Vegeta: Yup, she'll die instantly if she meets me! **

**Guest chapter 37 **

**AAAAAWWWWWEEESSSOOOOOMMMEEE !**

**Yay. Die GT(throws darts at a dartboard with gt on it)**

**Nice chapters!**

**Me: *grabs bazooka and blasts GT dummy on it* Thanks! **

**Vegeta: *targets Toei Animation HQ (The creators of GT) and completely destroys it* **

**queenvicky99 chapter 37 **

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, I can't wait ! Happy early birthday girl .Hope you eat lots of cake .YA GT IS DONE , THANK YOU JESUS! Can't wait until next chapter . Until next chapter , Chow**

**Me: Thanks! I plan to! **

**Vegeta: Turning 14? Aren't you supposed to be in high-**

**Me: SHUT UP! I was born late, ok?! **

**00gohan123 chapter 37 **

**Alright Graduation time hey vegeta you and everyone else must be happy now that fata## . now your the Prince of the school to awesome by the way ryu-chan no fair your a day older than me wahh.**

**Me: Lol XD ONE day?! **

**Vegeta: Ha ha! Sucks to be you! **

**Me: Shut up! **

**PippElulu chapter 37 **

**BEST CHAPTER EVER! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!**

**AND THANK FUCKING GOD FOR YOUR GT!**

**IT WAS HEAPS MORE BEARABLE!**

**Me: XD Thanks!**

**Vegeta: GT will die!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

Meanwhile-

Vegeta fixed Goku's mustache and said, "Ok Kakarot, flirt with Bulma and see if she'll flirt back,"

"Why? And what's flirting?" Goku asked.

"It's argh- just complement her! She obviously wants attention from other guys is she's wearing that vulgar bikini," Vegeta spat.

"Umm...ok," Goku said as he was pushed towards Bulma.

He trotted towards Bulma while scratching his mustache.

He walked up to her and cleared his throat, "Umm...you look not ugly today,"

Bulma looked up and raised her eyebrow.

Chi-Chi cocked her head, "Goku? Why are you wearing that ridiculous mustache?"

"Oh hi Chi-Chi! Vegeta wanted me to flirt with Bulma, or something cause he thinks she likes other guys, but don't tell Bulma, I'm Goku!" Goku said.

"..."

"Goku, I'm right here," Bulma said.

"Umm..who's Goku?" Goku said.

Bulma pulled Chi-Chu close for a moment, "I'm gonna mess with Vegeta, wanna help?"

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded.

Bulma smiled as she said, "Goku, you look very nice today,"

Goku smiled, "Thanks Bulma! It took me awhile to find the perfect shorts!"

Vegeta clenched his fists as hr saw them talking happily, "She must really be desperate if she's talking to a stranger..."

"And I know your birthday's coming up, so I wanna find the perfect gift!" Goku said.

"Oh Goku, you can be so sweet sometimes!" Bulma said as she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

The next thing Goku knew, Vegeta pinned him down and started punching him repeatedly, "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO FLIRT WITH HER, NOT KISS HER, KAKAROT!"

Goku blocked his face as he yelled, "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! And it wasn't even on the lips!"

Vegeta huffed, and heard Bulma and Chi-Chi cracking up beside him.

Vegeta sneered, "Harpy, I don't know what's up with you, Kakarot basically cheated on you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed.

Bulma had to wipe the tears from her eyes from laughing so much.

"TELL ME WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Vegeta screamed.

Bulma got up and said, "You dumba**, I knew it was Goku all along, I just wanted to piss you off!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "You mean you saw through the disguise?!"

"...It was a mustache, Veggie," Bulma stated.

"But-"

"No buts, I'm getting something to eat, are you coming or not?" Bulma asked.

Goku and Vegeta's stomachs growled as they followed Bulma and Chi-Chi to the food stand...

Back in School-

"Here's your final grades for the year, and make sure you attend the graduation two days from now," King Vegeta said.

"Wow! We're actually graduating...8th grade," Goku said.

"It crazy, right?" Krillin said.

"I remember were just in Kindergarten!" Cell said.

"And 6th grade," Bulma said.

"Well, I'm gonna forget the worst 3 years of my life! No more awkwardness, no more traumatizing, and no more voice cracking!" Vegeta said.

"Preach!" Tarble yelled.

And so, they finally ended middle school, and have ONE more thing to do to 'officially' escape: 8th Grade Graduation

Next Time- 8th Grade Graduation!

Yes! It's almost over with! Now, next chapter will be tomorrow, and I already got it done weeks ago!

If you really wanna see their grades (Main Characters), the fine:

Goku- One A in Gym, Ds, Bs, and Cs

Vegeta- Two As in Gym and Math, One D in History (Due to ranting about Saiyan history), and some Bs

Krillin- Mainly Bs and Cs

Piccolo- All As and one B in Health

Bulma- All As

Chi-Chi- As and Bs

18- All As two Bs

Frieza- Cs and Ds

Cell- All As

Anyway, since this chapter is quick, Ima wrap with up kinda emotional and WAY longer next chapter, not like you'll shed tears but still...


	39. 8th Grade Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 39: 8th Grade Graduation!

Today was the day. The day that the Z Fighters graduate middle school, and finally get promoted to high school.

Vegeta groaned as he tugged his green graduation gown, "Do I have to wear this thing?"

Bulma smiled at Vegeta while straightening her gown, "Yes, if you wanna be my date today,"

They were outside of Capsule Corporation, where they're just waiting for Dr. and Mrs. Briefs.

"I still can't believe we're gonna be in high school!" Bulma said.

"About time, middle school sucks," Vegeta stated.

"It wasn't that bad," Bulma said.

"Yes, yes it was!" Vegeta said.

"Ready to go, son?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"I'm not your child, old man," Vegeta said.

"Okay, son," Dr. Briefs said as he started the car.

'Is he deaf?!' Vegeta asked Bulma mentally.

'Nope, just...special' Bulma responded.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and The Z Fighters! **

**Syn Shenron chapter 38 **

**Oh, I'm not Dead.**

**Me: Yes you are! **

**Krillin: I seen it with my own eyes! **

**ITTXY2 chapter 38 **

**Hey veggie monster you never answered my question. Whos stronger you or me. I am a sayian whos ki is 100000000000000000 ok...k. Now fellow 8th grader who is the oppisite gender than mine (which is equal) great chappies. Oh and i am in north dakota but i am from tennessee and i will never tell any one my name muhahahahahaha. Anyways i made a test on calleddo you know DBZ i will go bye xy2 ok bye.**

**Me: O_O**

**Vegeta: Of course I'm stronger! **

**DragonGurl57 chapter 38 **

**Well now that I think about it the plot was kinda good,but I dont understand why yall hate GT SO much.I mean,I hate gt too cuz the plot was I realised,that one day there will be a time wen we have to say goodbye to all our heroes..so I tried enjoying it(it was fun watching all the Z-fighters fight for their lives together again:)).by "goodbye" I mean with the series..obviously I won't ever forget DBZ! **

**But outta the whole series,I think Dbz was the ,keep writing ur awesome fics**

**Me: Dragon Ball will never end...until like Toriyama dies**

**Goku: That's right! **

**DragonGurl57 chapter 37 **

**Not bad!;D**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Cell: Of course it wasn't bad! I AM perfect! **

**Zyphrost chapter 38 **

**Cute chapter... So... the fic is coming to an end... I'll be waiting for da final chappie!**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Frieza: Or you will die by my hand...**

**Zyphrost chapter 37 **

**XD Nice... Dat wuzh funnie az hell! I'm guessing Buttstinger is coming back... The end of the battle. Is SSJ God really stronger than SSJ4? SSJ4 is 10 times SSJ3 which is 4 times SSJ2 which is 2 times SSJ which is 50 times base... That would be... SSJ4 is 4000 times stronger than base... Not sure if SSJG can match up to that. The reason Goku was able to match Bills was because he FINALLY got Godly Energy. Normal energy wouldn't work, remember? In terms of power, SSJ4 wins. But SSJG wins in terms of overall perks...**

**Me: ...I'm confused.**

**18:...**

**PippElulu chapter 38 **

**Nice chapter...Wow...insecure Chi-Chi, I wouldn't be surprised if Bulma and 18 forced her into one. Le sigh.**

**I was kinda face-desking during the entire Goku scene XD made me crack up for some reason.**

**I'm short on words AGAIN! RAWR!**

**Bye**

**Me: I know, that'd be hilarious! **

**Chi-Chi: I AM NOT INSECURE! And my sweet Goku can be such an idiot sometimes...**

**Blake chapter 38 **

**I think its hilarious when vegeta calls chi-chi a harpy.I almost laughed outloud when bulma kissed goku and vegeta pounded him this chapter is funny thanks for posting it as quickly as you did**

**Me: Lol, you're welcome! **

**Brolly: KAKARROT! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 38 . **

**Vegeta, Goku, I WANNA MARRY YOU BECAUSE I AM THE NEW BULMA! NYAHAHAHA!**

**( Wait, WHAT THE F**K?! )**

**Me: O_O**

**Bulma: OH H*** NO! **

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 38 **

**8th grade graduation next chapter/tomorrow? Wow...finally ending. This was great, and cant wait for the next grades/ect chapters!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**17: Hmph, it's finally the end...**

**00gohan123 chapter 38 **

**AGGGHHH. IM SO PISSED (huffs and puffs angrily) remember when I was talking about creepyp well I was really bored this afternoon at school so said to myself I'm going to find some dbz cp so I did and I found some Dumba ## s### I found one where gohan killed himself after two days after the cell games one on Yamah killing everyone after the buu saga then (pauses) one... On VEGETA. VEGETA. On all people (transforms into a Fūjin) eh I need to quite my anger because I'm getting more and more mad every time I think about it... Nice job on the ch by the way I will tell you if your next chapter is emotional because I'm very good at feeling those type of things I think I just going go sit and broad on this topic see you tomorrow.**

**Me: You poor, poor man...**

**Piccolo: WORLDSTAR! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and The Z Fighters!**

At West City High School-

Vegeta and Bulma got out of the car to see Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, 17, and Maron.

"Hey guys!" Goku waved.

Bulma waved back while Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Kakarot, I thought it would've taken you 7 tries to graduate middle school," Vegeta said.

Goku chuckled sheepishly while Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta, "Goku is capable of anything!"

"We're gonna be freshman!" Piccolo said.

"...Oh God, we're gonna be freshman!" Vegeta groaned.

"We're gonna get trampled in the halls...and get picked on!" Krillin moaned.

"I saw in a movie, that this girl got raped in high school, and the teachers didn't even know," Bulma said.

"You take advice from a movie?" 18 asked.

"It's the only source material I have!" Bulma protested.

"Woman, you're not gonna be raped, I have goons on my back!" Vegeta said.

"Us?" Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo asked.

"No you idiots! Nappa and Raditz!" Vegeta said.

"Hey," Nappa said, right behind Bulma.

"AH!" Bulma shrieked as she jumped.

"I'm here too!" Raditz said as he appeared behind Vegeta.

"As you know, these are my bodyguards. They're not afraid of anything!" Vegeta bragged.

"Hey look! It's a bee!" Raditz yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M SCARED OF BEES!" Nappa screamed.

Vegeta sweatdropped, "Anyway...throughout high school, me, Nappa, or Raditz will constantly have an eye on you...even if one of us have to have EVERY class you have...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"You are taking this too far..." Bulma said.

"Are you gonna protect me, 17?" Maron asked.

"Eh, you'll be fine," 17 responded.

"Thanks alot!" Maron growled.

"Hey guys! It's time for the graduation ceremony!" Bardock interrupted.

Graduation Ceremony-

It was in the high school auditorium, so all the kids were in the center, looking up on the stage.

"Welcome to the 8th grade graduation of the students from year 746-747. It's not easy passing middle school. So these kids must be acknowledged for their achievements. Now, we recognize our leaders of the school and district," the announcer said.

"First our superintendent of the district, John Hampshire," the announcer said.

People clapped as John stood up and waved.

"Next, the school district's school board representative, Ralph Compton,"

People clapped once again as Ralph waved.

"And the principal of West City High School, King Vegeta,"

"THAT'S ME B****ES!" King Vegeta yelled as he awaited his praise.

"..."

Nobody said a word nor clapped.

"Next, our student recognitions. First is the class president, Son Goku,"

People whistled and cheered as Goku happily waved to the crowd.

"How is that idiot Class President?!" Vegeta yelled.

"He's the leader of the Z Fighters," Krillin said.

"Who?!" Vegeta asked.

"...You know, our group," Krillin said.

"I'm vice leader!" Piccolo said.

"I'm the brains under Piccolo!" Krillin said.

"I'm the mechanical hot genius," Bulma said.

"What about me?" Vegeta asked.

"..."

"...You're the substitute for Goku sometimes," Piccolo said.

"F***!" Vegeta screamed.

"Now, our salutatorians (2nd highest GPA) are here to give us their speeches," Mrs. Crab said.

Sherlock Holmes and Watson stomped up the stage, clearly insulted.

"We should've been valedictorians!" Sherlock Holmes yelled.

"BOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled.

"That's why no one can outsmart us! All of you are idiots!" Watson yelled.

King Vegeta walked up to them, "I have a riddle, What gets bigger the more you take away?"

"Duh, it's a debt!" Sherlock stated.

"You cracked the case!" Watson cheered.

"It was elemen-"

"Wrong answer, it's a hole," King Vegeta said.

Everyone was dead silent.

'D-Did he just outsmart Sherlock?!' Frieza thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sherlock screamed as he melted into a puddle along with Watson.

"Finally! He was f***ing annoying!" Bulma yelled as she and Cell walked up on the stage.

"And here's our Valedictorians, Bulma Briefs and Cell!"

People clapped as they walked up on the stage.

"Look it's Bulma!" Goku yelled.

"We know that, Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

"*sniff* I'm so proud of her!" Mrs. Briefs cried in the audience.

Cell started off with the speech, "These are our final moments of middle school. These are our final moments before we take our big step towards our greatest challenge: high school. We've gone through so much, meeting new people and loosing people throughout our school years, and these are our final steps until we end our story: our childhood,"

Bulma picked it off, "So, as we leave middle school as memories, we shall make new, exciting ones, as we enter high school. Four years may seem like a long time, but in reality, it'll be over very soon. So, it's best to live our lives as long as we can, so when we step into West City High School, we'll be ready, we'll be ready for anything!"

Everyone roared with applause as Mrs. Crab announced, "Now, come up to get your promotion certificates!"

In a messed up order, everyone lined up and got their certificates one by one.

"Man, I'm last!" Goku whined.

"Ha!" Raditz snickered, yet he was right on front of Goku due to their last names.

"Bulma Briefs," Mrs. Crab said.

"Ha! I'm first!" Bulma said as she grabbed her certificate and shook King Vegeta's hand.

Cell was next.

Cell took the certificate and remarked, "What a lousy certificate," as he exited the stage.

Frieza was next after a few people.

He snatched the certificate, and ignored King Vegeta's handshake.

After that was Krillin.

Krillim nervously walked up to the stage, and quickly took the certificate and shook King Vegeta's hand.

Krillin was temporarily frozen after that, but 18 pushed him forward while grabbing her certificate.

17 went along with, her, and took his certificate.

Chi-Chi was next, sighing a good relief as she was handed her certificate.

Piccolo was next, boldly wearing a purple graduation gown and screaming, "Worldstar!" as he took his certificate.

Vegeta was next after a lot of people, and took his certificate.

"I'm real proud of you, son," King Vegeta said.

Vegeta smirked, "Cut the crap until my real graduation,"

King Vegeta smirked back as he smacked Vegeta's back, "That's my boy!"

Next was Celeria, who King Vegeta immediately hugged, bringing Celeria great embarrassment.

"Daddy! You're embarrassing me!" Celeria flushed as she tried to pull back.

"I know," King Vegeta said as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes, and gave Celeria her certificate.

Tarble was after that, who King Vegeta proudly patted Tarble's head while giving him the certificate, "You've grown up the past few months,"

Tarble smiled as he said, "I know,"

After a few more people (And an extravagant dance number by the Ginyu Force) Raditz was next.

Gine immediately started cheering while Bardock smirked.

Raditz flushed while grabbing his certificate and getting off the stage.

Last but not least and FINALLY, it was Goku's turn.

Goku smiled at all of his friends as he walked up the stage.

They all waved back (most of them) and his parents waved too.

Bardock was actually SMILING, and Grandpa Gohan winked at him.

He finally walked up to King Vegeta who gave him the certificate, and shook his hand.

"Can I do it?" Goku excitedly asked.

King Vegeta groaned, "...Fine!"

Goku snatched the microphone and yelled in his biggest voice, "CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF AGE 746-747, YOU ARE NOW PROMOTED TO THE 5TH-"

"9TH!" Everyone screamed.

"-9TH GRADE!" Goku finished.

Everyone screamed in joy and cheer as they threw their caps in the air.

"We did it! We actually made it out of middle school!" Bulma yelled as she Veggie-hugged Vegeta.

"You had doubts?!" Vegeta asked as he held her.

"I thought 3/4 of us was going to flunk," Bulma admitted.

"Including me?" Vegeta asked.

"Yup!" Bulma smirked, "Now shut up and kiss me!"

For once, he did as he was told.

Goku jumped out of the stage and ran towards his friends.

He pulled Chi-Chi, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, 18, 17, Frieza, Cell, Tights, Tarble, Tien, Raditz, Turles, Celeria, and Brolly into a big hug.

"I love all of you guys!" Goku yelled.

"We don't!" Vegeta, 17, 18, Cell, Tien, Raditz, Turles, and Frieza yelled as they struggled out of the big hug.

"We do!" Chi-Chi, Bulma, Tights, and Celeria yelled.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly roared.

Reception Party-

Everyone was stuffing theirselves with food at the reception.

"I can't believe we got a banquet!" Goku said.

"Of course we did! The high school hogs ALL of the budget, so the other schools are broke!" Bulma said.

"Well, that's sad," Cell stated.

"I'm just happy that middle school is finally over," Vegeta said.

"Me too, high school's gonna be a complete different league," Krillin said.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Taleem yelled behind them.

After the reception-

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18, and Piccolo sat on a fence right next to the high school where people were exiting.

"Hey guys?" Goku asked.

"What is it?" Piccolo and Krillin asked.

"We'll still be friends throughout high school, right?" Goku asked.

"Of course we will!" Chi-Chi said.

"Why not? We were already...friends since kindergarten," 18 said.

"I don't know...I heard people change, and I don't want us to change.." Goku said.

"Where the h*** have you seen us act different all these years?" Bulma asked.

Goku shrugged.

"You have nothing to worry about, Goku. We'll never change," Piccolo stated.

"Hey...I want all of us, including you Vegeta, to promise we'll be friends forever!" Goku said.

"I promise!" Krillin said.

"Me too, I promise," Chi-Chi said.

"I promise!" Bulma said.

"I guess I promise..." 18 said, a bit unsure.

"Hmph, might as well promise," Piccolo said.

Everyone stared at Vegeta.

"...What?!" Vegeta demanded.

"You didn't promise yet," Goku said.

"Vegeta..." Bulma frowned.

Chi-Chi and Krilin glared while Piccolo and 18 looked emotionless.

"Argh...FINE! I promise or whatever!" Vegeta spat while turning around and crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, he's just being a tsundere," Bulma said.

"We got the whole summer ahead of us to be worrying about high school," Piccolo said.

"Yeah Goku, maybe we can go on vacation or something, all of us!" Krillin said.

Chi-Chi nodded while 18 shrugged.

Goku smiled, "You're right! No matter what, we'll always be friends forever!"

The End

Next Time- Epilogue (Optional, but the ending might be shocking...or not. I will post it on the 29th!)

A/N- Thanks for reading! And I'm proud to say...I'm the first author in the history of fanfiction to make a COMPLETE series of DBZ middle school fics, 6th-8th Grade! ❇ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8❇❇❇ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0! I'm so proud of myself! My next goal is elementary fics, then a complete set of school fics overall! I can't believe it took me of all people to do so! Well, since one of my best fics are completed, Ima give you some info on my high school series!

Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga coming soon, August 2015!

My Rules in Dragon Ball Z in High School Sagas:

• No drama! (I will not include any drama, it's depressing and in basically MOST high school fics)

• There will be fighting though (Drama doesn't exactly mean fighting. I will make the characters fight an enemy, since it's DBZ, but in a comedic way. And as an example, Goku and Vegeta might fight, but not seriously, more like sparring. And if an enemy comes, The Z Fighters will kick A**!

• No pregnancy! (I will NEVER do that story of where Bulma or any girl gets knocked up and the heartless boyfriend rejects the baby and breaks up with her till like 5 years and then gets back together. I also won't include ANY pregnancy. High school isn't like that, it's actually FUN, not dark)

• No lemons! I might include a lemon (very, VERY unlikely), but it'll be ONLY in their senior year, where they're 18. No younger. There still will be mentions of the act of sex in their SENIOR year. People will talk about it in their Freshman-Senior year. There will also be kissing through out the four fics.

• No rape! (I refuse to do a sick rape scene)

• No break ups (I won't break up any major characters at all! Not even temporary break ups! That counts as drama! The couples in Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade will remain that way)

•I will include cursing, but instead of one letter being shown (Ex: D***! S***! F***!) only one censor will be shown (Ex: D*mn! Sh*t! F*ck!) This is cause high school is more of an adult/teen fic, unlike the Middle School trilogy and the Elementary Series, they're not little kids anymore. But I'll still censor the cursing, cause it's probably disturbing to some readers.

• I don't care if you flame, just have this warning: You will be treated HARD (On Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta) if you send a long, dumb flame about ANYTHING in this series. I don't tolerate people who don't listen to the story, my author's notes, and my SUMMARY! If it's a petty flame like 'u suk dik' I'm just gonna ignore it. If it's a criticism, I won't count it as a flame, but I will either A) Admit my mistakes or B) Correct you. On 8th grade most of the 'critics' were insulting me more than criticizing. I told them I like the way my fic is and kept comparing me to them when they "first started making fics". I've been making SUCCESSFUL fics for over a year now (7 long fics in my main series, 1 spin off, and 2 side stories), I can handle myself. Even my first fic (Kindergarten) was successful, and I was 12!

• My high school fic may seem different (with no drama and mainly comedy) than most others, but don't take it as a bad thing. My fics are mainly for people who hate angst and drama and crave comedy, if you're one of those people who don't like, and I quote "childish" fics, then don't read it. It has some decent action with them fighting, so if you like action, you may like this fic, even though it's not gruesome or anything like that.

•Before you read my high school fic, make sure you read ALL of my current fics (Especially Kindergarten, First, and 6th Grade, 8th, and Second you don't have to read 7th or Third, I suggest you don't read 7th, Third is a crossover) If you ask a question that relates to any of my previous fics, I will tell you to read it, cause you won't understand most things in high school.

Next week: New 3rd grade chapter, Epilogue of 8th grade, possibly new Kindergarten 2 chapter


End file.
